Inoxydable
by Siria
Summary: Et si la prophétie concernant Lily et James était connue bien avant qu’ils ne tombent en amour l’un de l’autre ? Les maraudeurs devront faire preuve de force en 7e année, car pour aimer une fille… il faut être fait d’acier…. Et être inoxydable…
1. Prologue: Chimère

Salut les zamis!

Voici l'essaie d'une fic que je veux faire, je ne suis pas sure de l'aimer alors je vous offre le prologue et le premier chapitre... donnez moi en des nouvelles! Encore une fois -éternel fan que je suis- c'est une fic sur mes maraudeurs que j'adore tout plein. A date, pas de spoiler du tome 7... il va y en avoir vers la fin mais, croyez moi, je suis loin de publier la fin. Octobre va arriver bien avant! ahahah!

Enjoy!

Siria

**Inoxydable **

**Chimères **

Une nuit sombre, sans lune, sans bruit, sans dégât. Dans une chambre lointaine et peu éclairée, méconnu de tous les regards, il était là avec elle. Aucun mot n'était échangé. Seuls quelques halètements et quelques gémissements se faisaient entendre en sourdine. Couché sur elle, il redécouvrait ce corps qu'il avait tant de fois scruté. Alors que sa bouche la goûtait, il glissait ses mains partout où il pouvait, essayant de toucher le plus cette peau délicate, douce et chaude. Il découvrait ses points faibles et s'amusait à y passer et à y repasser, juste pour l'entendre s'essouffler et pour le plaisir de savoir que cela était provoqué par lui. Il jubilait.

Les mains de la jeune fille dansaient sur son dos et l'insistait à continuer, à aller plus loin, à se laisser aller. Sans se faire prier, il enlevait les derniers remparts qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre et ne fit qu'un avec elle. Cette dernière fermait les yeux et souriait alors que lui découvrait de plus en plus son corps. Il savourait cet instant où, il le savait bien, tout le corps de la jeune fille ne se dévouait qu'à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Leurs mouvements ne faisaient qu'un, comme si chacun d'eux avait attendu ce moment depuis des siècles.

Elle se mordait la lèvre de plaisir, ce qui le faisait chavirer. Doucement, elle mit ses mains sur son torse et commença à dessiner de petites images imaginaires, elle touchait des parcelles de peau qui le faisait frissonner, en échange, son rythme changeait. Elle camberait et retenait de plus en plus ses cris alors que lui savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps. Finalement, elle se releva pour aller chercher ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri final.

Essoufflés, mais au septième ciel, ils retombèrent l'un contre l'autre, se regardèrent et s'entrelacèrent. Se perdant lentement dans les yeux de l'autre, ils finirent par s'endormir, loin des regards indiscrets.

Ils sommeillaient, l'un contre l'autre. En fait, elle dormait. Lui avait les yeux bien ouverts et la regardait. Il jouait dans ses cheveux soyeux et laissait vagabonder ses doigts sur la peau nue de la jeune fille. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et sur les épaules. Il ignorait si elle sentait ses baisers, mais il avait besoin de la savourer. Parfois, elle frissonnait, il souriait, la trouvait plus belle que jamais.

- Allez Lunard, debout! Le train vient d'arriver à l'école!

La voix de Peter résonna dans la tête du loup-garou qui se secoua la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit ses amis qui l'attendaient près de la porte. Remus soupira intérieurement, se désolant que ce rêve ne puisse que rester qu'un songe.

**Taratataaaaaaa**

**Bah c'est l'épilogue... Z'avez aimé?**

**Prochain chapitre: On retourne à l'école!**

**A tantot (je publie le cahp 1 dans...3 secondes ahhaha)**


	2. Et comme à chaque année

Bon bon bon bon bon! Alors voici le 1er chapitre... ya rien d'autre a dire sinon...j'ai faim XD

Enjoy

Siria

**Comme à chaque début d'année… **

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard !

La voix du directeur se déploya dans la salle faisant taire les conversations enthousiasmes des élèves débutants leur année scolaire. Remus, James, Sirius et Peter réprimaient un fou rire car ils venaient de voir leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : une petite dame chauve avec des verrues sur le dessus de son crâne.

De toute l'école, il était bien évident que ces quatre garçons se passaient de présentations. Meilleurs trouble-fête de l'école, ils ne manquaient jamais l'occasion de faire des farces au dépend des autres. Bien sûr, étant populaires, les gens les avaient classés selon des stéréotypes bien définis. Peter la potiche, Remus le studieux, Sirius le tombeur et James le joueur de quiddich.

Pourtant, bien peu de gens ne connaissaient leur réelle identité. Au-delà de ces clichés, il y avait une amitié solide et aussi bien encrée que les racines d'un arbre dans la terre. Bien sûr, l'amitié éternelle entre James et Sirius y était pour beaucoup, mais personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui unissait ces quatre jeunes garçons que l'on surnommait les maraudeurs.

De plus, dans le train, une rumeur circula… Rumeur engendrée par des élèves fanatiques ou par les maraudeurs eux-mêmes, nul ne le savait. Mais cette dite rumeur clamait haut et fort que pour leur dernière année, les maraudeurs allaient devenir plus…. maraudeurs que jamais!

- Bien des délices sont prêts à rassasier nos pauvres estomacs affamés! Clama Dumbledore en regardant du coin de l'œil les quatre garçons. Mais avant, comme le veut la tradition, il est temps de faire place aux nouveaux élèves pour la cérémonie de répartition.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à plusieurs étudiants, tremblotant et nerveux de la tournure des évènements. Remus sourit se disant qu'il était bien loin le temps où il s'était inquiété de savoir où il serait répartit.

- Oh ! Murmura Sirius, réjoui. De nouvelles victimes!

James haussa les sourcils, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Remus sourit à son tour. Ces deux garçons étaient incorrigibles… Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait pensé la même chose. Un tapotement de baguette se fit entendre pour signaler aux bavards de se taire. Le choixpeau se redressa et commença son traditionnel chant :

_Une fois de plus_

_Nous voici dans l'adversité_

_Sorcier ou sorcière, beaux ou bossus_

_Écoutez bien mes mots prononcés_

_La guerre est aussi entre ces murs_

_Qui vous servent de maison pour dix mois_

_Continuer a travaillé dur_

_Car dehors c'est l'émoi_

_Chacun ici à sa part à faire dans cette histoire_

_Peut-être est-elle petite, peut-être est-elle grande_

_Mais pour avoir la victoire_

_Il faut regarder chaque angle_

_Regarder vos amis_

_Vos camarades_

_Vos ennemis_

_Écoutez-moi, je vous dis, ceci n'est pas une mascarade_

_Soyez fort_

_Soyez unis_

_Je vous le dis sans remords_

_Un jour la guerre sera finie_

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. Les premières années n'étaient pas trop convaincues de comprendre tandis qu'un murmure se répandit dans la salle. Tous parlaient de la nouvelle chanson du chapeau parlant. Après avoir fini d'applaudir et que le nom de «Adamov, Kirsten» fut appelé, les quatre amis se regardèrent.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'il nous fait une chanson sur la guerre contre vous-savez-qui ! Fit remarquer Remus

- Tu as raison, dit James, pensez-vous qu'il sait des choses que nous ne savons pas.

- Probablement, dit Sirius, après tout, il est dans le bureau de Dumbledore toute l'année…

Les maraudeurs regardèrent le directeur qui applaudissait, car «Brahe, Liselea» venait de se faire envoyé chez les Serpentards. Remus nota qu'il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter des paroles importantes qui venaient d'être prononcé.

- Que voulait-il dire par «la guerre est entre ces murs » et de «chacun ici à sa part a faire dans cette histoire » ? Couina Peter, un peu inquiet.

Il eu un silence, tous s'étaient posé la question. Remus avoua que ces paroles n'avaient rien de bien rassurant. Un peu comme tout le monde, il voyait Poudlard comme une maison. Une maison impénétrable par les forces du mal qui grouillaient à l'extérieur. C'est pourquoi les mots «à l'intérieur des murs» le préoccupèrent. Voldemort allait-il réussir à percer ces murs que l'on disait inaccessible ?

Pour ce qui était de la seconde phrase, il avait une petite idée de tout cela…

- Que certain d'entre nous peuvent faire la différence pour stopper celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était vrai que c'était étrange…. Qu'est-ce que des adolescents âgés entre onze et dix-sept ans pouvaient bien faire contre le sorcier dont on craignait prononcer le nom ?

- Je te le répète, le choixpeau sait plus de choses que l'on ne pense… Dit Sirius d'un air solennel.

- Chut !

Remus se retourna pour savoir qui venait de leur dire de se taire quand il vit que c'était Lily Evans, l'amour impossible de James. En effet, le jeune homme essayait d'être dans les bras de cette rouquine depuis la deuxième année et jamais elle ne voulu. Pourtant, il ne se décourageait jamais. Surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'elle n'adressait plus la parole à Rogue.

La rouquine n'avait pourtant jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour James, au grand damne de ce dernier. En effet, elle préférait marcher la tête haute et être distante envers toute affection masculine depuis sa troisième année, on ne su jamais pourquoi. Mais comme disait James : ce n'est qu'un défi parmi tant d'autres.

- Serdaigle !

Lorsque «Viber Tania» fut assise, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et sans que rien ne soit dit, le silence se fit.

- Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : carmel, chocolat et praline !

En un instant, les tables furent remplies des habituelles victuailles. Après l'inévitable repas de bienvenue et le répétitif discourt sur les règlements scolaires, qui était surtout adressé aux maraudeurs, le temps fut venu de retrouver la chaleur bienfaisante des salles communes.

Remus fut dans les premiers à se lever sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

- On se revoit plus tard les mecs! Lança le lycanthrope.

Étant préfet de septième, il avait pour obligation de guider les premières années qui ne savaient pas où s'orienter dans l'immense école. Une routine un peu barante a faire mais assez util il fallait le dire...

- Allez, les Gryfondors ! Déclencha joyeusement Remus. C'est tout droit!

Incertains, inquiets et rassasiés, les nouveaux élèves le suivirent. Attendant que la troupe de Serpentard passe devant eux, il en profita pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la Grande Salle ainsi que les règles. D'un œil et d'une oreille distraite, il essayait de savoir ce que ses amis fabriquaient plus loin.

Toujours assis à la table, James, Sirius et Peter regardèrent les autres quitter la salle. Il régnait une atmosphère de fête et de rencontre dans la Grande Salle que seul le début des cours provoquait. Rumeur, récit d'été et inquiétude face aux professeurs fusaient ici et là dans la salle. C'était le moment parfait pour les maraudeurs de trouver de nouvelles proies et de revoirs les anciennes.

- Tien, regardez la petite serdaigle là bas ! Ricana Peter en désignant une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui semblait être en deuxième année. Avec tous ces boutons, ce serait facile à piéger.

Sirius haussa les épaules, l'air désinvolte, trop occupé a regardé une fille assise non loin de lui. Il la détaillait du regard, pourtant même un œil averti aurait été incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Voyant l'attitude de son ami, James éclata de rire.

- Toujours en chasse Patmol ?

- Contrairement à toi Cornedrue, je n'ai pas de béguin pour une fille depuis la deuxième année. Alors, il faut bien que je me trouve quelqu'un…

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, quand allez-vous donc grandir ? Soupira méchamment une voix près d'eux.

C'était encore Lily qui les regardait avec un air méprisant. Elle se pinçait les lèvres et plissait les yeux lui donnant un air mesquin.

- Que dirais-tu de jamais. Dit doucement Sirius en lui souriant.

- Et toi Black, quand vas-tu comprendre que les filles ne sont pas des pièces de viande?

Le concerné fit mine de réfléchir en regardant James qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quand tu sortiras avec James je dirais….

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Une remarque remplie de sous-entendu.

- Vous êtes tout simplement pathétique….

- Mais avoue, Lily chérie, que sans nos ''pathétiqueries'', tu t'ennuierais beaucoup de nous réprimander! Dit James avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. A quoi bon s'entêter de leur parler ? Après tout, elle les détestait pour des tas de raisons…

- N'embêtez pas les premières sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Demanda James en haussa un sourcil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et quitta en entendant les trois garçons éclater de rire. Décidément, ces garçons étaient stupides et dénués de sens. Elle passa juste devant les premières années de Gryffondor qui n'avait aucunement entendu la conversation entre la jeune fille et les garçons… contrairement à Remus.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber et bien vite le couvre-feu fut annoncé. Malheureusement pour Remus, ce fut lui qui fut désigné à faire le premier tour de garde pour voir s'il y avait des élèves dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait donc pas participer à la première farce de l'année avec ses amis, qui consistait à coller les draps des filles sur leur matelas. Elles étaient donc incapables de se mettre au lit.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans le couloir du troisième étage, il entendit des reniflements, comme des pleurs. Puis une voix, un murmure doux et léger qui lui firent engourdir l'échine. Il soupira un peu, il détestait faire la discipline. Il passait la plupart de son temps à la déjouer, alors pourquoi la faire? Il savait parfaitement Dumbledore l'avait seulement nommée préfet espérant qu'il ait une bonne influence sur ses amis. Malheureusement pour le directeur, cela ne fonctionna pas…

Il marcha donc en direction du bruit et vint pour se racler la gorge, mais n'en fit rien, la scène qu'il vit était trop affligeante.

Une petite fille était assise sur un banc, les mains sur ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués contre sa tête et ses membres tremblaient comme jamais il n'avait vu. La fillette reniflait et on pouvait voir que ses joues étaient humides et qu'elles continuaient à accumuler l'eau.

Accroupie devant elle, une fille plus âgée qu'elle lui frictionnait doucement le dos. Ses grands yeux bleu clair étaient remplis de compassion et de tendresse. Sa bouche délicate formait un sourire bienfaisant. Ses long cheveux noirs lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Elle sembait mouillé, signe qu'elle avait été à l'extérieur où la plus faisait rage.

- Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer par où passer. Ne pleure pas, c'est normal que tu sois perdu, voyons ! C'est ta première journée! Je vais te donner des petits trucs et tu vas remarquer qu'il n'y a rien de compliquer quand on sait où cela se trouve!

La fillette releva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Son regard était envahi de reconnaissance et son visage s'éclaira en une fraction de seconde.

- Tu y es toi aussi? Demanda la jeune adolescente

- Oui ! Répondit la plus vielle des deux filles. Tu vois la couleur de mon écharpe? C'est la couleur de la maison, qui est maintenant la tienne! Allez viens, je vais te montrer où le dortoir est caché!

Elle tendit sa main que la jeune fille prit. Se relevant, les deux adolescentes se retournèrent et virent que Remus les regardait. Son regard était à la fois fâchée, à la fois attendrie. La plus vielle des deux filles fit un sourire doux et délicat au jeune homme.

- Bonsoir Remus. Dit-elle doucement.

La première année semblait un peu inquiète de voir un préfet alors qu'elle n'était pas censée être dans les couloirs avec l'heure tardive.

- Bonsoir Nathalie. Dit le préfet. Qu'est-ce que faites-vous ici?

Il voulut se montrer strict et ferme, mais eut beaucoup de difficulté. Les yeux de Nathalie braqué sur lui, lui transperçait le cerveau, l'empêchant de penser ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Oh ! S'exclama la dénommée Nathalie. Désolé ! J'ai raté le Poudlard Express alors je suis arrivée un peu plus tard ! Et c'est là que j'ai croisé Solene.

Elle lui montra d'un signe de tête la jeune gryffondor qui tremblait encore de peur et de tristesse.

- B…bonjour. Balbutia la nouvelle élève.

Remus exquisa un bref sourire comme pour signifier qu'il n'allait par la punir.

- Bon ça va. Mais allez vite dans le dortoir! Allez !

Sans un autre mot, les deux filles partirent. Pendant deux petites secondes, elle mit sa main sur son bras, histoire de le remercier. Remus hocha doucement la tête et les regarda monter les marches et les perdit de vue lorsqu'elles tournèrent un couloir.

La toucher, la goûter, la sentir.

Si seulement il pouvait…..

**Taratatataaaaaa**

**Commentaire/Plainte/Suggestions/Insultes? Une p'tite review sa fait toujours plaisir!**

**Prochain chapitre: Une blague en divination fait tourné Lily en bourique!**

**Bonne journée mes petits débrouillards!**

**Siria**


	3. La mort est au septième

Hey hey! Encore une fois autre autre chapitre pour vous... j'laime pas trop mais bon...

Bonne lecture!

Siria

**La mort est au septième **

- James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow…. Je vais vous TUER !

La voix de Lily résonna dans toute la salle commune comme si elle avait utilisé le sort du sonorus. Les premières années ne comprenaient tout simplement pas, les autres années étaient partagées entre le fait de regarder ce qui allait se passer ou se cacher d'une éventuelle guerre de mots. Pour ce qui était des concernés, assis dans des fauteuils de la salle commune, ils ne firent qu'éclater de rire.

La jeune gryffondor descendit du dortoir des filles. Les cheveux détachés qui tombaient doucement sur ses épaules, la chemise assez ouverte et les manches remontés, elle semblait prête à attaquer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'air mauvais que James constata sur Lily, mais combien elle pouvait être belle quand elle était en rogne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Evans ? Demanda Sirius en souriant. Tu t'ennuyais de nous?

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures que vous êtes à Poudlard et déjà vous faites vos stupides farces!

James haussa un sourcil, l'air innocent. Cela fit rager encore plus la jeune fille, car elle savait parfaitement que c'était eux les coupables de cette farce tout à fait grotesque.

- De quoi tu parles? demanda le maraudeur.

Alors que les élèves plus âgés s'agglutinaient dans les coins pour savoir qui cette fois-ci allait gagner. Nathalie entra dans la salle commune avec la jeune Solene, les deux filles ne comprenaient pas qu'est-ce qui tramait et un cinquième année lui raconta rapidement la plaisanterie des draps collés dans les dortoirs des filles.

- Ne me fait pas rire Potter ! Cracha Lily. Je parle bien à un maraudeur ou non ?

James regarda à sa gauche et à sa droite comme pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, tandis que Sirius et Peter éclatèrent littéralement de rire. Autour d'eux, les personnes ne savaient pas s'il fallait rire ou bien se taire. Ils optèrent pour la deuxième option.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Immature ! C'est tellement ce que vous êtes ! Une bande d'immature qui ne connaît rien d'autre que…

- Hé relaxe Lily !

C'était Nathalie qui avait parlé. La tête de Lily, Sirius, James, Peter et de toute la salle commune se retourna vers elle. La jeune fille s'approcha des quatre personnes devant un regard outré de la rouquine et amusé des garçons. Nathalie se mit au côté de Lily.

- C'est simplement drôle. Ça détend l'atmosphère ! Ils m'avaient manqué moi leurs blagues ! Et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule.

Nathalie se retourna vers les gens qui les écoutaient et les questionna du regard. Quelques élèves hochèrent timidement la tête. Lily étouffa un juron tandis que dans le regard de Sirius, on pouvait voir qu'il savait qu'ils avaient gagné.

- Bon si c'est comme sa, je crois que je vais aller dormir ! Dit sèchement Lily.

- Tu ne peux pas Evans, tes draps sont collés ! Lança doucement Sirius.

Lily se retourna d'un coup sec vers les garçons et Nathalie soupira, se disant que parfois Siris parlait trop. Elle prit la rouquine par le bras et l'emmena vers les marches du dortoir des filles.

- Allez, viens, je crois que j'ai des draps de trop dans mon garde-robe.

Le dortoir de Nathalie était comme tout les autres dortoirs avec ces grands lits, des fenêtres donnant sur le parc extérieur de l'école et de grands garde-robes pour y mettre le linge et autres babioles que l'on accumulait au courant de l'année. La seule chose qui manquait était… d'autres valises que celles de Nathalie. Lorsque la rouquine lui fit cette remarque étrange, la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Les filles qui étaient avec moi ne sont pas revenues à l'école cette année. Selon les rumeurs, leurs parents ne font pas confiance à Dumbledore.

-Tu es seule ?

- Apparemment. Dit-elle

Lily fut étonnée que cela ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde Nathalie. Cette dernière était sur la pointe des pieds à la recherche draps dans son garde-robe. Finalement, elle les trouva tous au fond de la plus haute étagère.

- Tien prend les. Dit-elle en lui tendant de gros draps chauds et épais.

- Toi, tu vas dormir avec quoi ? Se questionna Lily.

- Oh, je dors souvent sans draps, ne t'en fais pas.

Nathalie sourit et alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain et commença a épongé ses cheveux qui étaient encore couverts d'eau due au fait qu'elle avait dû être à l'extérieur alors qu'il faisait orage.

- Euh… Si tu veux, je peux toujours coucher dans ton dortoir cette nuit. Proposa Lily.

Elle n'aimait pas que Nathalie soit seule. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas de grandes amies, les deux filles se considéraient comme de bonnes copines d'école. Bien sûr, tous savait que la seule vraie amitié que Lily ait denier donner fut à Severus. Depuis ce qui s'était produit en cinquième, Lily avait tourné son amitié vers les gryffondors. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas que ces personnes étaient des gens a qui elle pouvait tout confier, comme c'était le cas avec le serpentard.

- Ce serait génial ! Claironna Nathalie en sortant sa tête de la salle de bain. Allez prends-toi un lit !

Lily s'assit sur le lit qui semblait en face de celui de la jeune fille. Alors que Nathalie chantonnait dans la salle de bain, elle regarda autour d'elle et repassa les récents évènements de la journée. Son départ colérique avec Pétunia, son voyage dans le train assez long et pénible, la chanson étrange du choixpeau et puis cette stupide farce.

- Nath, comment fais-tu pour être ami avec les maraudeurs ? Demanda-t-elle

De toutes les filles de Poudlard, on pouvait dire que Nathalie était la plus proche de ces quatre garçons. Ex-petite amie de James, les deux gryffondor s'étaient rendu compte que finalement ils étaient simplement amis. Depuis, elle passait souvent du temps avec eux. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi près que eux l'étaient ensemble, mais on pouvait dire qu'elle s'entendait bien avec eux. Surtout avec James. Le fait qu'ils soient coéquipiers au Quiddich aidait beaucoup. Bref, Nathalie était souvent la première à rire des farces des maraudeurs et à les défendre contre les attaques de Lily.

- Bah, dit Nathalie en sortant de la salle de bain pour s'asseoir devant Lily, ils sont marrants, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, découragé. Bien sur qu'elle les trouvait drôle, elle était leur amie !

- Ils ne sont qu'immatures ! Dit la rouquine

- Lily ! Soupira Nathalie, je suis certaines qu'ils sont «immatures » car tu les traites d'immature.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à le dire !

- Non, mais tu es la seule qui les confronte vraiment. Je suis assurée qu'ils ne font cela que pour te faire rager encore plus !

- Hupph ! Je ne suis pas si sure ! Regarde, toi, ils ne te font jamais de coup bas. Pourquoi ? Car ils t'aiment bien ! Moi je suis assurée qu'ils frappent sur les personnes qu'ils détestent.

Contre toute attente, Nathalie éclata de rire. Cela surprit grandement Lily, elle s'était attendue à une tout autre réaction de sa part.

- S'il y en a bien un qui t'aime ici c'est bien James Potter, un maraudeur.

- Oh ! Ne me parle pas de lui !

- Lily, tu devrais…

- En tout cas, coupa sèchement Lily, je continue à croire qu'ils ne te visent pas, car vous vous entendez bien !

Nathalie soupira doucement et se coucha sur le lit. Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un ce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre ?

- Sur ce point tu te trompe Lily… Je suis leur cible préférée quand il vient le temps de tester quelque chose… Rappelle-toi mes cheveux verts l'an passé….

Le premier déjeuner à Poudlard se passa sans grands évènements spectaculaires. On remit aux élèves leurs horaires. C'est avec satisfaction que Lily constata qu'elle avait tout son lundi matin de libr. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, elle aurait donc le loisir de se prélasser dans son lit plus longtemps. Elle regarda rapidement son horaire et vit qu'elle était placée dans les cours de potion avancés le mercredi ainsi que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal le jeudi. Ce dernier était un des rares cours qu'elle avait en commun avec James Potter et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le jeune gryffondor se leva et alla voir avec une de ses camarades d'étude de Serdaigle, nommée Selene, pour savoir si elles avaient des cours en commun.

Ayant fini de distribuer les horaires aux septièmes années, Remus alla s'asseoir près de James, Sirius et Peter. Ce dernier couinait, car il venait de constater qu'il n'avait pas de métamorphose cette année.

- J'ai raté mon examen l'an passé. Se désola le jeune homme.

Sirius lui donna une petite tape dans le dos en guise de compassion et regarda son emploi du temps, tout comme le faisaient ses amis.

- Parfait! J'ai un cours uniquement à trois heures aujourd'hui ! Se réjouit Sirius.

- Génial ! Dit James, comme ça tu vas pouvoir préparer notre…euh… surprise !

- Quelle surprise ? demanda une voix féminine près d'eux.

C'était Nathalie, elle venait de s'asseoir près de James. Rapidement, les quatre garçons dirent des excuses plus ou moins bidon ce qui provoqua une cacophonie assez grotesque.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir… dit doucement la jeune fille.

Elle croisa quelque seconde les yeux de Remus et tous deux détournèrent les yeux vers autre chose. Le loup-garou sentit son ventre se contracter, il se souvenait encore de ce rêve qu'il avait fait dans le train et cela le troublait profondément. Il savait que toute cette tendresse ne pourrait être qu'irréelle. Donc, pour éviter le regard de la jeune fille, il reporta son regard sur son emploi du temps.

- Ah ! Génial ! Maugréa-t-il. Notre premier cours c'est divination.

Nathalie et James grimacèrent après avoir regardé eux-mêmes leur plage horaire. Les cours de divination n'avaient jamais été la tasse de thé de Remus, ni de James ou Nathalie d'ailleurs. Bien souvent, les trois regrettaient leur choix, mais c'était ça ou un cours de créature magique avec le professeur Gobeplanche…

Après avoir salué Sirius et Peter, les trois partirent donc au septième étage pour entre dans la salle étouffante qu'était celle de divination. Prenant bien soin d'être au fond de la classe, ils commencèrent à parler des essais de Quiddich qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Alors que James et Nathalie parlaient avec entrain de leur écrasante victoire de l'an passé, il détailla discrètement la jeune fille. Il réalisa qu'elle était plus près de James et Sirius que de lui ou même Peter. Ils se parlaient, bien sûr, mais c'était souvent de petites conversations. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, une sorte de gène s'installait coupant la parole aux deux jeunes. Il aurait tant voulu savoir le véritable fond de la jeune fille. Savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, dans le cœur, dans le vendre….

Remus fut sortit de ses rêves par la voix criarde et très mal enveloppé du professeur Saythouhh.

Cette professeure était le plus étrange de l'école. Assez potelée, elle avait de grands yeux exorbitants qui semblaient voir six kilomètres plus loin que les autres. Sa bouche était si mince qu'il était difficile d'y trouver des lèvres. Sa multitude de bracelets dits ésotérique sur ses poignets ce provoquait un cliquetis infernal à chaque fois qu'elle agitait un peu trop fort ses bras.

- Bonjour chers finissants. Dit la voix aiguë et très désagréable de la dame. Enfin, je me retrouve avec l'élite de la divination ! L'épuration s'est fait bien vite et par elle-même. Enfin ! Nous allons pouvoir jouer avec le véritable troisième œil.

Les trois gryffondors se regardèrent obliquement, tous pensaient la même chose….

- La première partie du cours, continua le professeur Saythouhh, constituera à lire à travers les lignes de votre écriture…

- Rien de plus facile lire dans l'écriture ! Ironisa James un peu trop fort.

- Et bien sûr, dit l'enseignante d'une voix plus forte pour l'enterrer, il va sans dire que ceci reste dans le domaine sur sérieux et de mystère. Le but principal est de….

Mais personne ne sut quel était le but de savoir lire sa vie dans l'écriture, car une élève de poufsouffle hurla à plein poumon en pointant la porte. D'un mouvement commun, les occupants de la salle se retournèrent et virent….

- Le sinistros ! Souffla le professeur à moitié fasciné, à moitié terrifié.

Un chien aux poils noirs jais marchait vers eux et commença à grogner doucement tout en arpentant les bureaux. La plupart des élèves étaient apeurés par cette vision de la mort. Après tout, en ces temps sombres, cette annonce de mort n'était rien de rassurant.

- Vaut mieux le laisser ici. Dit Saythouhh d'une voix qui trahissait sa panique. On se revoit au prochain cours…

Et elle partit dans son bureau laissant les élèves en état de panique avancée. Alors que tous se bousculaient vers la porte, personne ne remarqua que James et Remus éclatèrent de rire. À leur côté, Nathalie eut les aussi ronds que des vifs d'or.

- Comment diable avez-vous réussi à faire entrer un chien dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

- Qui te dit que c'est nous ? dit innocemment James.

Le chien aboya et mit sa tête sur les genoux de Remus qui commença à lui gratter les oreilles. Le cabot remua la queue pour signifier qu'il appréciait cette marque d'affection.

- Hum… ça ! Dit la jeune fille en éclatant de rire.

- POTTER, LUPIN ET BRINDAMOUR ! DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE !

Le professeur dans son habituel bruit métallique sortit de son bureau et vit les trois gryffondors avec le dits sinistros. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches et les yeux remplis de flammes. Alors que James éclata encore de rire et se leva, Remus eu un simple sourire et Nathalie rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors que les trois s'installèrent dans le bureau, le chien commença à courir après sa queue dans le milieu de la pièce.

La rumeur de la menace de mort fut rependue dans le château aussi vite que le souffle d'un dragon dans une forêt. Puis, la rumeur d'une retenue que Saythouhh avait administrée aux trois coupables.

- C'est bien fait pour vous ! Dit Lily en s'allongeant dans son lit.

- Et qui te dit que je suis aussi coupable ?

- Bah pourquoi tu aurais reçu une punition ?

- Car j'étais assise à leur côté….

Lily soupira et mit ses mains derrière sa tête. Comment la croire alors qu'elle était amie avec James. Après tous, cela ne l'étonnait même pas que Potter ait réussi à entrer un animal proscrit dans l'école. Elle fût étonnée par exemple du fait que Remus y soit impliqué aussi…

- Lily quand va-tu comprendre que James n'est pas…

- Bonne nuit Nathalie. Dit la rouquine en se tournant sûr le côté.

Après tout, Selene avait raison, à quoi servait d'argumenter. Les maraudeurs étaient simplement…. Immatures !

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Ben voila! Un autre chap de fini! Z'avez aimer ou pas? Faites-moi signe!**

**Prochain chapitre: Une annonce sympa!**

**Bon examen d'esagnol a ceux qui en ont! (marmone en boudant)**


	4. Discutions et Quiddich

Kakou!

Merci tout plein de fois pour vos reviews! J'ai eu tout pleins de joie a les lires!

Suite a un commentaire, que j'avoue tres utile, d'un lecteur, j'ai monter le raiting de la fic

--Je dois de vous avertir que un des dialogues a été écrit avec la participation de mon amie Cro--

Enjoy

Siria

**Discutions et Quiddich**

Les semaines passèrent lentement à Poudlard. La routine que l'école provoquait revenait peu à peu. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les farces et les retenues, Remus constata que le mois d'octobre allait montrer le bout de son nez dans quelques jours à peine.

Depuis quelque temps, le préfet s'amusait beaucoup à écouter les commentaires qui fusaient de toutes parts à propos de la première partie de Quiddich. Si elles constitueraient toutes des vérités, il y aurait de nouveaux équipements pour les joueurs, le directeur aurait acheté des ballais neuf aux équipes, le capitaine des Serpentard aurait le droit de faire des pratiques après les heures de couvre-feu et l'équipe de Gryffondor aurait engagé un joueur professionnel qui se transformerait incognito avec du polynectar…

Cependant, il n'avait pas le Quiddich dans la tête pour le moment. Assis dans le local de divination, il répertoriait tous les objets dits «divinatoires » du professeur Sayhtouhh. C'était ce en quoi consistait sa retenue due à la petite farce du premier cours. Il se dit que c'était peu cher payé et que surtout, il n'avait pas la besogne de James qui consistait à compter le nombre de fois qu'apparaissait le mot «sinistros» dans tous les livres que contenait l'immense étagère de l'enseignante. Pour ce qui était de Nathalie, elle devait cataloguer les types de feuille de thé et devait passer des commandes pour les variétés qui faisaient défaut de présence. Tout cela devait être fait, bien sûr, dans le silence le plus absolu.

Alors que James était partit se faire sermonner, pour avoir sûrement respiré trop fort, dans le bureau de l'institutrice, Nathalie et Remus écrivaient, dans un silence obligatoire, leur corvée.

- Pauvre James. Dit Nathalie juste assez bas pour que le bruit ne puisse parvenir aux oreilles de Saythouhh

- Oui, répondit son interlocuteur

Puis, le silence. Remus avait envie de poursuivre la conversation, d'entendre sa voix, de voir ses yeux pétiller comme quand elle parlait à James, de peut-être entendre son rire. Pourtant, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire paraissait trop insignifiant pour prendre la peine de le prononcer. Il se concentra donc d'écrire qu'il y avait 73 pattes de lézard du Mali dans une petite boîte en verre.

- C'est dommage que tu écopes par notre faute. Finit-il par dire.

- Oh, tu sais ! Dit doucement Nathalie en haussant les épaules et en relevant ses yeux azur qui faisaient trembler les jambes du lycanthrope. Ce n'est pas la première retenue que j'ai eue grâce à vous ! Mais crois-moi, de simplement voir l'allure terrifiée de Saythouhh… Ça vaut le coup !

- On dirait la réplique de Sirius lorsqu'il voit l'air furieux de Lily. Ria doucement Remus.

Pendant un instant, Remus avait observé Nathalie qui semblait être pensive. Parfois, il se demandait bien quel genre de pensées pouvait bien circuler en elle. Il savait bien qu'elle devenait de plus en plus près de Lily et savait bien lui-même tout ce qui pouvait ce passé entre la rouquine et James…en fait, qui ne savait pas dans cette école? Mais Nathalie avait pourtant l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que quiconque. Elle devait être une superbe amie. Il avait même incliné la tête en souriant en y pensant.

Il s'imaginait maintenant comment avait bien pu se passer la scène lorsque Lily avait rencontré James. Probablement comme d'habitude. Quelques mots de déplacé et le reste qui s'en suit. Parfois Remus ne savait pas s'il ressentait de la pitié pour son bon ami ou il était déçu de Lily. Tout de même, il trouvait cela triste pour James toute cette histoire, lui qui adorait Lily plus que tout. Il eu un léger soupire qui le trahit, puisque Remus se disait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour James, il devait l'aider, il lui devait bien cela, après tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui…

Remus avait baissé son regard vers le sol, réfléchissant, un peu perdu. Il se disait qu'il aimerait parfois pouvoir changer les choses. Il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'il se rapproche. Le lycanthrope était complètement certain que James se satisferait de l'amitié de Lily, du moins pour un moment.

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux… dit-il en faisant sortir par la même occasion Nathalie de ses pensées

**- **Tu peux toujours parler à James, essayer de lui donner des trucs face à Lily...

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois nous l'avons fait…

Nathalie soupira doucement. Ce simple son suffit à glacer l'échine du jeune homme.

- Boaf ! Dit-elle d'un ton décourager. Oublie ça !

Un autre silence…. Lourd et pensant de penser. Que pouvait-elle bien se dire ? Pensait-elle comme lui ? Qu'il serait plus facile de dire à James de laisser tomber Lily ? Il savait par contre que son ami ne le ferait pas. Il était accroché à cette fille autant qu'un arbre est encré dans la terre. Cette fois, ce fut Nathalie qui le tira de ses songes.

- As-tu remarqué que c'est notre première discussion seul à seul?

Remus y pensa et réalisa que s'était bien vrai. Certes ils avaient parlé ensemble maintes fois, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient ! Mais habituellement, elle était soit avec ses amies ou soit avec un des maraudeurs... Mis à part quelques petites notions sans importances, ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup.

- Oui, pourtant nous gardions un lien ensemble toi et moi….Tu sais, dit d'une voix douce la jeune fille, je crois que dans la vie, tout le monde est lié à tout le monde. Il suffit de savoir avec quoi. Par exemple, Sirius et Rogue sont liés ensemble. Ils sont liés par une haine sans nom.

Remus hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui, je comprends ce point. Toutes personnes ayant un quelconque sentiment envers une autre sont liées, malgré le sentiment éprouvé. Même si certains sont liés parce qu'ils n'ont justement rien en commun, ne rien pour être lier. Parfois, c'est un quelque chose qui les lie, par exemple une telle situation ou un quelconque geste ou une pensée.

Il le savait bien lui-même, tout cela, c'était ça vie. Il était lié avait trois de ses amis par une situation assez délicate et c'est leurs gestes qu'ils font qui les lies à ce point, mais pourtant, chacun d'un était complètement différent l'un de l'autre.

- Comme nous, nous étions liés par l'intermédiaire de nos amis. Je crois que j'ai quand bien comprit.  
- Tu es bien un des rares à me comprendre.

Elle rit. Remus ressentit un énorme coup de poing dans son ventre et des milliers de papillons s'envoler. Il ne laissa rien paraître, se concentrant sur ses yeux couleur eau…. Il s'y noyait.

- Mais tu sais Remus, je crois que le lien entre nous n'est pas seulement dû à l'amitié des autres. Je veux dire, moi de ce que je connaissais de toi, je t'ai toujours trouvé sympathique et drôle. Bien que ce ne soit pas une amitié comme tu vis avec Sirius, Peter et James, je crois que c'est l'amitié l'un envers l'autre notre lien.

Il hocha positivement la tête, il saisissait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Même si pour lui l'amitié avait une définition beaucoup plus précise. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su si c'était vraiment l'amitié qui les liait puisqu'à ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas plus que des connaissances. Elle était très gentille, cela il le savait, mais être ami avec quelqu'un ce n'est pas que connaître son nom et lui sourire lorsque l'on se croise.

Il ne comprenait pas (ou il ne voulait pas comprendre…) mais leur lien pouvait être toute autre chose. Mais il sentait que Nathalie pourrait très bien devenir véritablement son amie. Il adorait sa douceur et elle était très compréhensive. De plus, il aimait sa façon de raconter ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle pense.

- Tu sais Nathalie, on dit que l'amitié est plus forte que tout, est-ce que tu y crois toi?

Lui, il ne le croyait plus maintenant, il en était persuadé. Tous les mois, tous les jours, il voyait bien ce que l'amitié pouvait lui apporter. Qu'aurait-il fait lui sans cette amitié? Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser. Mais bon, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de cela.

- L'amitié est plus forte que tout? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Il sourit donc et son regard se dévia. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, comment il voyait tout cela. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle le prenne pour un dingue. Et surtout, il ne voulait absolument pas faire allusion de sa lycanthropie. Il n'était pas près d'elle pour lui dire. Ni le dire a qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà ses amis, c'était assez. Alors, il commença comme suit :

- Et bien, l'amitié, c'est la seule chose qui peut rester entre deux personnes malgré une telle situation. L'amitié, tu vois, nous fait faire de nombreux sacrifices et c'est grâce à celle-ci qu'on garde espoir. C'est l'amitié qui nous fait progresser et surmonter n'importe quelle situation… C'est ce que je veux dire… L'amitié est plus forte que tout… Au nom de celle-ci, nous sommes prêts à tout…

Il eut un petit silence. Remus la voyait réfléchir a dix milles tours minutes. Qu'avait-il dit pour la faire réagir ainsi ?

- Tu sembles accorder une grande importance à l'amitié dans ta vie Remus, dit-elle d'une voix calme, cela t'honore, car bien des gens préfère accorder de l'importance à l'apparence plutôt qu'aux autres.

Puis, elle se mordit la lèvre. Ça y est… elle était plus craquante que jamais.

- Pour ce qui est de ta question... je l'ignore pour tout te dire. L'amitié est souvent liée à la confiance d'une personne. Moi j'ai pour mon dire que si quelqu'un te fais confiance, tu dois tout faire pour ne pas perdre cela, car c'est quelque chose de rare et précieux...

Il sourit sur les paroles de Nathalie. Il était vrai qu'il avait appris malgré lui à ne jamais juger un être par ce qu'elle laisse voir, il préférait toujours aller en profondeur des âmes. La beauté se trouvait là.

- J'adore ta façon de penser, tu sais… Tout ce que tu dis, ça, un sens. En fait, un ne va pas sans l'autre. C'est ce que je crois aussi. Que devient l'amitié sans la confiance? Rien du tout, on ne peut même plus parler de l'autre. C'est cela qui est le plus beau dans l'amitié, c'est la confiance.

Avoir confiance en quelqu'un à un tel point qu'on pourrait y sacrifier sa propre vie. Sur cette dernière pensée, Remus laissa vagabonder son regard.

- Il faut dire que tu as trois amis fidèles auprès de toi. Ria-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu d'amitié aussi solide.

Il sourit, la solidité de leur amitié reposait sur quelque chose de bien précis…Il la regarda essayant a la fois de croisé son regard, a la fois de l'éviter... en fait, il ignorait ce qu'il voulait, en se moment. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était leur conversation. Il en oublia même qu'il était en retenue. Il adorait parler avec elle de chose et d'autre... Finalement, après avoir parlé de presque tout ils arrivèrent sur un sujet assez délicat : la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Quand je te parlais de concession, de progrès et d'espoir, dit doucement Remus, c'est nos gestes qui l'apportent au travers de tout ce que l'on peut faire.

- L'espoir de quoi?

Remus comprenait bien sa réaction. L'espoir de quoi ? D'un monde meilleur? Pour l'instant, avec Voldemort qui devenait de plus en plus puissant, l'avenir était incertain pour tout le monde

- L'espoir que tout ira mieux dans un futur. Qu'un jour on se retournera vers son passé pour se dire que tout est passé et que c'est bien terminé.

Pour une des rares fois à Poudlard, la chanson du choixpeau n'avait été oubliée par personne…

- La guerre... Soupira Nathalie, je suis sûre qu'un jour elle finira. Après tout, il n'y a pas que des Mangemort ici, il y a des gens qui se battent pour le bien. Par exemple Dumbledore… il doit faire quelque chose, pour vaincre Tu-sais-qui… tu ne penses pas?

- Oui, probablement. Je crois que tous ceux qui ont la possibilité de faire quelque chose, feront le meilleur de ce qu'ils peuvent pour rapporter la sérénité. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il y a des gens qui se battent pour le bien, et c'est de ceux-là que Dumbledore fait parti. Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que tout le monde devait faire?

- Toi... crois-tu que tu feras quelque chose? Retourna-t-elle la question

Ferait-il quelque chose? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne croyait pas vraiment être une grande aide avec tout ce qu'il lui concernait, mais bien sur, il aurait bien voulu. S'agissait qu'à trouver quoi.

- Personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'un adolescent peut faire quelque chose à tout ceci. Mais j'aimerais absolument pouvoir aider, c'est évident. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible…

Il vit qu'elle avait une mine triste. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait perdu ses parents dans cette guerre et depuis, elle devait vivre avec son frère qui la surprotégeait au point de la rendre malheureuse. Il ne savait pourtant pas qu'elle prenait tant à cœur de vouloir faire quelque chose pour que d'autres vies ne soient pas affectées comme la sienne. Elle le regarda, la mine un peu triste qui eut son tour, une petite mine triste.

- Chaque humain, dit-elle en posa sa main sur le bras de Remus, s'il le veut vraiment, est capable de grande chose Remus. Ce n'est pas l'age que l'on doit voir, mais la capacité de son coeur, de son courage.

Il était resté un moment silencieux, fixant Nathalie dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui mit sa main sur son bras. Ce fut comme un choc électrique, il se sentit frémir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais son visage n'en montra point de ce sentiment, puisqu'il ne voulait qu'elle sache. C'était fou, juste un regard et son monde s'était écroulé, il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait plus que Nathalie et lui. Comme si plus rien ne comptait. Ces paroles lui étaient entrées dans la tête, sans vraiment les comprendre tout de suite puis Nathalie se leva d'un bond… Il avait loupé quelque chose…

Remus était sur le point de parler lorsque James sortit du bureau du professeur qui les regardait avec un air sévère.

- Bon, se sera tout pour cette fois, dit-elle, et la prochaine fois que vous allez commettre de telles sottises, vous serez exclus de ma classe !

Les trois sortirent sans dire un mot. Une fois la trappe bien fermée, Nathalie leva les yeux en l'air.

- Comme si ça nous incommodait de ne plus être dans son cours ! S'exaspéra-t-elle ce qui fit rire les garçons.

Après un mois d'occupation, on pouvait affirmer que Lily avait littéralement déménagé dans le dortoir de Nathalie. Toutes ses babioles y étaient, elle y dormait à tous les soirs et elle passait une grande partie de ses soirées là. La rouquine commençait à apprécier de plus en plus la fille avec qui elle partageait son dortoir. Elle la croyait comme les garçons avec qui elle passait la majorité de son temps… mais elle s'était totalement trompée.

- Alors, cette retenue ? Demanda Lily.

On pouvait bien comprendre avec sa voix que la jeune fille voulait savoir qu'est-ce que Nathalie avait fait et en même temps combien elle était déçue par le fait qu'elle avait participé à une blague.

- Oh, rien de très palpitant. Dit Nathalie en posant se couchant dans son lit.

- Ah….

Lily se mordit la lèvre, elle avait envie de lui poser une question, mais elle avait peur de la réaction de la jeune fille.

- D'après ce j'ai entendu de Potter dans la salle commune, tu aurais eu une grande conversation avec Remus.

Nathalie se retourna vers Lily. Un mélange de peur et d'indifférence régnait dans son visage. La rouquine était incapable de savoir lequel des sentiments elle essayait de faire taire.

- Et? demanda Lily.

- Oh! Allons Nath! Je sais très bien qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente.

Nathalie ria, à la grande surprise de Lily.

- Où tu vas chercher de telles idées voyons ! Remus est simplement mon ami !

Lily regarda Nathalie se disant qu'elle devait peut-être la croire. Après tout, depuis sept ans, Nathalie avait fait le sujet de bon nombre de rumeurs qu'elle fréquentait de nouveau un maraudeur. Parfois c'était Sirius, parfois Remus, parfois Peter. Parfois on disait même qu'elle s'était remise avec James. De pures idioties selon la rouquine.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as fait pour sortir avec Potter…. Soupira-t-elle en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- C'est simple, je suis allée le voir, je lui ai demandé, il m'a dit oui. Dit Nathalie avec un brin d'humour dans sa voix

- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Oh ! Mais Lily ! J'étais en deuxième année. Quand on a cet âge-là, tout ce qu'on veut c'est un petit copain ! Et puis James est très gentil !

- Hump ! Parle pour toi !

- Ah ! On ne va pas repartir sur cette question là !

Lily ne dit rien, elle savait que Nathalie allait lui dire que James Potter n'était pas seulement arrogant, superficiel et prétentieux. Pourtant, ce n'était que ça qu'elle voyait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Et ce, sans parler de sa stupide manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus. C'était tellement puéril comme geste.

- Lily…

- Alors, pas trop inquiète pour la partie de demain ?

La rouquine avait si vite changé de sujet de conversation que Nathalie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lily savait parfaitement que si elles parlaient de Quiddich, son amie allait arrêter de lui parler de James… Étant poursuiveuse dans l'équipe, elle ne pouvait sûrement pas détester parler de se sport !

- Bah, oui. Comme toujours ! Dit doucement Nathalie.

- Comme toujours ? Ne me dit pas qu'à chaque partie vous avez le trac!

- Un peu. Mais il est vrai que la première et la finale… c'est plus angoissant.

- Je me rappelle de vous avant la finale l'an passé ! Ria Lily. J'ai cru qu'un des joueurs allait nous vomir dessus si on allait leur parler.

- Hé ! Rit pas ! dit Nathalie en riant aussi.

- Tu sais, j'aime bien le Quiddich… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens en font une obsession.

- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, c'est cette espèce de rivalité dans l'air. Certains sont partisans d'une équipe et les autres de l'autre équipe. De plus, c'est le lien qui unit tout le monde... Tu sais, avec Tu-sais-qui auprès de nous, il est rare de voir autant de gens s'accorder sur un seul point... Et lorsqu'une partie se joue, tous se réunissent pour voir quatorze joueurs voler.

Lily regarda Nathalie médusée, se disant que ce sport venait de prendre un autre sens à ses yeux….

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école s'était levée tôt pour pouvoir assister à la partie de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Dans la Grande Salle régnait une atmosphère que seul le Quiddich pouvait apporter.

Étonnement, aucun joueur des deux équipes n'étaient encore assis à une table pour déjeuner. Cela étonna Sirius, car il savait très bien qu'ils étaient souvent les premiers à y être. Il entendit une sixième année dire que leurs capitaines les avaient convoqués dus à «quelque chose» que Dumbledore leur avaient remis.

La machine à rumeur se remit en marche. Encore une fois on pouvait entendre des babillards à propos de nouveaux balais, de nouveaux équipements, de nouveaux joueurs, de nouveaux gradins, de nouveaux règlements…

L'équipe des Serdaigle arriva en premier. À la grande surprise des trois maraudeurs à la table, une des rumeurs qui circulaient avait été vraie : l'école avait acheté de nouveaux équipements aux joueurs. Il était grandement temps, car les anciens étaient plus dangereux qu'ils ne protégeaient. Sirius s'attarda d'ailleurs sur la longueur de jupe des filles. Étonnement, Dumbledore semblait l'avoir raccourcis.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec cette décision ! S'exclama Sirius après avoir fait part de sa remarque à ses amis.

- Sirius ! Tu es totalement stupide ! fit une voix féminine à sa droite.

Il se tourna et vit que Nathalie venait d'arriver avec James. Eux aussi portaient les nouveaux équipements. Il était remarquable, à quel point les couleurs étaient plus flamboyantes.

Après un rapide repas où Sirius ne faisait que des commentaires pour faire décourager son amie, l'équipe de Gryffondor partit de la Grande Salle sous les applaudissements de leurs partisans et les huées des autres. Nathalie pu voit que Lily applaudissait et cela fit sourire la jeune fille.

Les gradins commencèrent à se remplir de plus en plus. Heureusement pour Sirius, Peter et Remus, ils purent avoir d'excellente place. Après un serrement de main entre James et l'autre capitaine des Serdaigles, les balles furent envoyées dans les airs et la joute commença.

Alors qu'il regardait les joueurs se passer le souaffle, Sirius remarqua à son opposé une jeune fille d'une beautéexceptionnelle. Une grandeur moyenne, un visage fin et bien défini où se situaient deux beaux grands yeux pairs, aussi changeants que le temps. Un regard pourtant si doux, mais déterminé et de belles petites lèvres rosées. Pour combler le tout, ses cheveux mi-longs dégradés châtain blond vinrent border sa peau soyeuse. D'après l'écharpe qu'elle portait, elle était de Serdaigle. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu au paravent?

- ET GRYFFONDOR EMPORTE LA PARTIE! S'exclama l'annonceur qui fit sortir Sirius de sa contemplation. GRÂCE À UNE BELLE ATTRAPÉE DE JAMES POTTER !

La foule hurla à pleins poumons tandis que James brandissait dans les airs la petite boule dorée qui battait encore des ailes à une vitesse folle.

- Tu viens Sirius ? Demanda Peter. On va aller préparer la fête !

Sirius, les suivit sans un mot, gardant les yeux de la jeune fille dans sa mémoire….

**Tatatatataaaaaaaaaa**

**Alors, z'avez aimé ou pas? Dites le moi! **

**Prochain chap: Lily s'inquiète...**

**Bonne dernière sluch de l'année!**


	5. Moutarde Pannée

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un autre chapitre les amis! Hihi

Merci beaucoup a mes amies Fangs et Francaise de leur encouragement!!!!!! Je dois vous avertir que ce titre est dû a un grand délire de ma part! Soyez indulgent! héhé!  
Enjoy!

Siria

**Moutarde pannée **

La fête des Gryffondor dura très tard dans la nuit, entre deux bierreaubeurres, du Whisky-pur-feu fut glissé dans certains verres. Personne ne savait de qui cela pouvait provenir et les maraudeurs faisaient un point d'honneur de dire que ce n'était pas eu. À un tel point que les gens les crurent.

La musique perdura jusqu'aux petites heures et la plupart des joueurs de Quiddich, bien qu'épuisés et encore en habit, allèrent sur la piste de danse une bonne partie de la soirée. Lily se joignit un peu aux festivités, mais plus la soirée avançait, plus elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle n'eut qu'une envie : monter dans son dortoir et se coucher sur son lit en regardant le plafond…. Ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'une heure du matin sonnait.

Dans la salle commune, Sirius était assise dans un canapé, sa boisson dans ses mains. Il riait à gorge déployée des farces que certains disaient et des pitreries de certains danseurs. Pourtant, une partie de son esprit était ailleurs… Dans les yeux de la jeune inconnue.

À chaque fois c'était la même chose : il croisait une fille dont il s'éprenait d'un seul regard. Une partie de son corps lui restait gravé dans la tête. Que ce soit les yeux –comme dans le cas présent-, les cheveux, le derrière, les seins, la bouche, les jambes… Puis il ne pensait qu'à elle jusqu'au moment où il la recroisait et où il allait l'aborder sans aucune gêne. Elle lui tombait dans les bras, parfois résistait un peu, puis se retrouvait à ses côtés jusqu'au temps qu'un évènement quelconque fait en sorte qu'il ou qu'elle le quitte…

L'animal regarda son ami lycanthrope parler avec Peter plus loin. Debout près du feu en train de discuter de choses et d'autre, entouré de cinquièmes et de sixièmes années qui les regardaient en gloussant ce qui les laissait indifférent. Après tout, elles n'étaient amoureuses que de leur popularité. Les yeux de Remus scrutaient la piste de danse. Sirius regarda du coin de l'œil et vit avec amusement qu'il regardait James qui faisait tournoyer Nathalie. Il nota la situation avec amusement, mais ne fit rien de plus.

Peter alla danser avec une fille et Sirius accepta même de se joindre à un groupe de sixième. Alors que le énième morceau jouait, Mc Gonagall arriva pour leur dire d'aller se coucher illico. Bien qu'avec quelques phrases de révoltes, les élèves obtempérèrent.

Dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, les quatre garçons étaient bien décidés à ne pas dormir. Après avoir attendu James qui sortait de la douche, les quatre trouble-fêtes mijotèrent de futures farces à faire à de futures victimes.

- Mais on l'a déjà fait ! Protesta Peter lorsque Sirius lança une idée

- C'était en deuxième année Queudevert ! Crois-tu que quelqu'un répertorie nos farces depuis le début ?

- Hurmp ! Je suis convaincu qu'il y a des filles assez digue pour le faire !

Sur ce, Sirius dut lui donner raison. Finalement, James claqua des mains, l'air satisfait de l'idée qui venait d'être proposé.

- Donc, on va le faire ?

- Pourquoi pas ! dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Mais il faudra que tu fasses gaffe !

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne lui adresse plus la parole…

Dans son dortoir, Lily regarda Nathalie qui venait d'entrer. La jeune fille, toute enivrer par l'atmosphère de la fête fit un immense sourire à son amie avant de partir se doucher. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, la rouquine était encore étendue dans son lit à contempler ses rideaux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Lily ? demanda Nathalie en arquant un sourcil.

- Rien, voyons ! Dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop rapide.

La rouquine haussa de nouveau un sourcil ce qui fit comme effet de faire soupirer de nouveau la rouquine. Lily sentait un vide en elle, un trou béant dans son ventre, à cause de cela, elle déprimait totalement. Comme si cet espace inoccupé dans son intérieur aspirait toute sa bonne humeur et son goût de rire.

- Je n'avais simplement pas envie de faire la fête.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de notre victoire ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je suis simplement fatiguée…

- ah… dit seulement Nathalie.

Lily savait bien que son amie ne la croyait pas, mais elle n'avait pas envie de dire pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien…. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait. Cela devait être sûrement qu'elle se sentait exténuée…

Les pauses entre les cours avaient toujours été plaisantes pour Lily… jusqu'à sa cinquième année. Avant, tous les jours elle parlait de choses et d'autre avec Severus ou bien évitait comme la peste les maraudeurs. Mais depuis qu'elle avait coupé les ponts, elle errait seule dans les couloirs ou passait du temps avec ses amies d'école. Mais le mot le disait, amie durant les cours.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment personne à qui se confier, se vider le cœur ou bien seulement écouter. Certes, Nathalie devenait près d'elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui ouvrir son cœur. Elle avait trop souffert dans le passé. Elle préférait la considérer encore comme une amie qui se tenait un peu trop avec les maraudeurs.

Alors qu'elle déambulait justement dans les couloirs entre deux cours, elle vit les quatre garçons l'air un peu trop angélique. Ils le la regardèrent même pas et elle sentie de nouveau se creux dans le ventre qui lui donnait l'envie de vomir et de pleurer. Un autre passe sombre dans sa tête…

Les cours recommencèrent et elle se dirigea en défense contre les forces du mal. Habituellement, elle détestait ce cours. Le fait d'avoir un différent professeur la faisait littéralement rager, car on ne pouvait prédire sur quel énergumène il était possible de tombeur. Elle se dit que le professeur actuel était beaucoup moins pitoyable que l'ancien qui avait peur de son ombre…

Alors qu'elle alla à sa place en avant de la salle, elle croisa un instant le regard de Rogue. Aussitôt, elle détourna son regard. Vers la fin de l'année passée, ils s'étaient assez sauvagement parlé. Le jeune homme essaya de lui faire voir son point de vue, mais Lily avait tout de même sa fierté. Il l'avait appelée «sang-de-bourbe». Insulte qui était plus que blessante, car elle savait que si son ancien ami le disait, c'est qu'il le pensait. Depuis ce jour, elle ne lui adressa la parole que lorsqu'il lui criait dessus pour faire voir son point de vu. Elle ne répondait qu'avait deux petits mots, mais oh combien doublé de sens : trop tard.

La salle de cours se remplit de plus en plus. Nathalie arriva et vint s'assit près de la rouquine. Sirius, James, Peter et Remus s'assirent plus loin. La classe était plus agitée que jamais, car, selon les dires du groupe précédent, ils allaient affronter une créature magique. Chaque personne avait une créature différente. Sûrement une autre stupide rumeur, se dit Lily.

Puis le professeur arriva. C'était un bien drôle d'énergumène, petit et potelé et plus les jours avançaient, plus il semblait perdre ses cheveux. Il avait de petits yeux marron qui fuyaient toujours les regards directs avec les gens. Il n'avait jamais voulu donner son nom au cas où des mangemorts seraient dans les parages. Alors, collèges et étudiants furent contraint de l'appeller X, monsieur X pour les élèves.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit l'enseignant. Alors, tout le monde a fait son devoir ? Très bien ! Vous n'aurez qu'à les mettre sur mon bureau à la fin du cours. Bon, maintenant, ouvrez vos livres à la page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, le chapitre des Verracrasse mangeur d'hommes. Bon, qui peut me dire quelle est la différence entre cette espèce et celle qui se trouve dans le potager du jardin de l'école ?

Quelques mains timides s'élevèrent dans les airs, Lily regarda du coin de l'œil James qui regardait le plafond avec autant d'intérêt que si c'était son stupide vif d'or.

- Monsieur Rogue, auriez-vous la réponse ? Demanda monsieur X.

- Moutarde pannée.

Après un court silence, la classe éclata de rire. Rogue semblait visiblement étonné que ces mots soit sortit de sa bouche. Il fit une mine désoler au professeur qui hésitait entre rire ou ne pas comprendre. Il opta pour le deuxième.

- Pardon ?

- Moutarde pannée ! S'exclama Rogue comme si la réponse était évidente

- Moutarde…

- Moutarde pannée ! Dit encore plus en colère le jeune homme

Les maraudeurs croulaient littéralement de rire ainsi que la moitié de la classe. La seule qui ne montrait aucune émotion –pitié ou rire- fut Lily.

- Monsieur Rogue, pouvez-vous dire autre chose que cela ?

- MOUTARDE PANNÉE !

Le visage blanchâtre du serpentard prit une teinte rouge vif de colère et de gêne. Il regarda ses quatre ennemis gryffondors, venant de comprendre pourquoi il était incapable de dire autre chose que cela.

- Monsieur Rogue…

- Moutarde pannée!

- Bon ! Sa suffit ! Dans mon bureau après le cours ! Je vous interdis d'ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à la fin de mon cours ! Dit le professeur en colère, n'ayant pas compris la farce des maraudeurs.

- Moutarde pannée ? Ria Nathalie en riant

Le cours venait justement de finir, les élèves quittaient le cours enthousiasme du début de la période… Le professeur avait été tellement tourmenté par la «nouvelle» attitude de Rogue que son cours parut éclectique. Lily, elle, s'était levée dun bond et était partie sans dire un mot, laissant Nathalie seule. Cette dernière était allée rejoindre les garçons qui riaient encore. .

- Où diable êtes-vous allé chercher ça ? Demanda-t-elle

- Idée de James…. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Étant les derniers à quitter la salle –car Rogue devait rester avec le professeur- ils fermèrent la porte après avoir entendu le serpentard dire «MOUTARDE PANNÉE».

- Je dois avouer que ce fut une bonne idée ! Dit Nathalie en regardant James qui semblait plutôt fier du fait qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune punition.

Les cinq arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle où la nouvelle farce fut contée à tous. Plusieurs riaient aux éclats et applaudirent les garçons lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Nathalie s'assit avec eux, car Lily, elle, était absente.

Alors que la plus part des élèves et des professeurs prenaient leur dîner, un tintement de verre fut entendu pour indiquer le silence, ce en étonna plus d'un, car ce signal était uniquement utilisé lors du festin de début ou de fin d'année. Le directeur se leva de son imposante chaise et regarda les élèves présents avec un immense sourire rempli de malice.

- Chers élèves ! Claironna-t-il la voix plus que joyeuse. Cette année, comme les autres au paravent, est très sombre pour la plus part d'entre nous. La menace de Voldemort (un frisson silencieux parcourut la salle) est omniprésente et je peux comprendre votre inquiétude face au courrier qui vous arrive le matin.

James regarda le directeur en arquant un sourcil, se demanda où il voulait en venir. Il ne semblait pas le seul, cet air d'incompréhension se lisait sur plusieurs visages.

- Il m'attriste, continua Dumbledore, de voir de si sombre mine dans notre belle école. Comme nous approchons d'une fête qui fait le bonheur de plusieurs, voici donc ma proposition : faisons la fête ! Je vous demande à vous chers étudiants ainsi qu'a vous chers professeurs, de venir en cours costumer lors de la journée d'Halloween. Entre vos cours de petites surprises seront à votre portée et en soirée, après notre fabuleux banquet, le couvre-feu sera lever, vous allez donc pouvoir faire la fête jusqu'aux petites heures du matin en compagnie de vos amis des différentes maisons.

Une exclamation enthousiasme fut entendue dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves applaudissaient, riaient et chantaient tandis que les professeurs semblèrent surpris de devoir se déguiser eux aussi.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, continua Dumbledore après que la foule se soit un peu calmée, il vous faut des costumes. C'est pourquoi j'annonce aux élèves de troisièmes années et plus qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard sera ajoutée dans la semaine du vingt, soit dans une semaine et demie. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas le droit de s'y rendre, vos parents seront sûrement ravis de vous aider… sinon il reste toujours votre imagination et vos talents! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée à tous !

James regarda ses amis qui avaient une lueur de malice aux fonds des yeux. Il put constater à quel point cette annonce les remplissait de joie : enfin un moment où ils pouvaient faire des folies !

- C'est géant ! S'exclama Nathalie, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux lèvres.

- Oui ! Dit Peter en souriant. En plus, que l'on a une nouvelle sortit à pré-au-lard !

James hocha la tête en se demandant bien en quoi les gens allaient se déguiser…. Surtout Mc Gonagall et Monsieur X. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il imagina la professeure de métamorphose en ballerine ou bien en super-héros moldu.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! dit une voix derrière eux.

Les cinq gryffondors sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour croiser le regard de Dumbledore. Le sang de James se glaça quelques secondes dans ses veines. Est-ce que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec le fait que Rogue ne soit capable de dire autre chose que «moutarde pannée» ?

- M. Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Lupin, j'aimerais bien vous parler en privé. Dit-il d'une voix calme et remplie de taquinerie.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il désirait les voir et pourquoi il avait opté pour ce petit ton dégagé et heureux, les maraudeurs se levèrent, dirent au revoir à Nathalie et le suivirent. Les élèves des tables voisines les regardèrent franchir le cadre soit inquiet de ce qui allait se passer, soit content qu'ils soient sûrement partis se faire sermonner.

Étant seule à la table, Nathalie finie de manger son lard en vitesse et alla dans la salle commune pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lily, mais la rumeur était déjà rependue dans le château et lorsqu'elle trouva la rouquine dans un couloir, elle était en train de parler avec son amie Selene de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Hé ! Dit Nathalie après un moment de causerie sur l'Halloween, tu es partie très vite du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Disons que je n'avais pas envie de me mêler à l'enthousiasme général. Marmonna Lily

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- C'était totalement futile leur petite farce ! Non mais ! Faire en sorte que Rogue ne soit pas capable de dire autre chose que «moutarde pannée».

La haine qu'elle porta au maraudeur en ce moment lui fit oublier ce trou béant qui se creusait de plus en plus en elle. C'est comme si elle avait, pour l'instant, mis tous ses sentiments confus côté pour se laisser envahir par cette aberrante farce.

- « moutarde pannée». Dit la rouquine en regardant ses deux amies. Comment font-ils pour être si…. Si…..

- immature ? dit Selene

- oui ! Exactement !

Nathalie soupira bruyamment et regarda Lily. La rouquine put bien voir que son amie était décidément en colère, mais elle se sentait prête à contrer toute défense.

- Pourquoi tu le défends hein ? Dit d'une voix sèche Nathalie

- Quoi ? Dit Lily surprise.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cette réplique.

- Oh ! Ne fais pas ton ignorante Lily ! Tu sais très bien de qui je parle !

- Rogue ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi tu le défends hein ?

- Je ne le def….

- Oh que si ! Tout le monde sait que du à une hargne contre les maraudeurs et leurs farces, car tu traînais avec Rogue qui était leur cible préférée! Mais à ce que je sache, tu as coupé les ponts avec lui, alors pourquoi ne laisse-tu pas tomber la hache de guerre pour une fois ? Les garçons peuvent être très drôles et très brillants. Ils te le montreraient si tu daignais leur laisser leur chance !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle regarda intensément dans les yeux verts de son amie et commença à ressentir de nouveau cette sensation dans son ventre. Elle finit par détourner le regard en tourna le dos et en quittant les lieux. Nathalie ne bougea pas et regarda Selene qui se sentait un peu de trop, elle alla donc rattraper son amie en l'appelant par son nom.

Nathalie resta dans les couloirs à regarder le vide, la mâchoire serrée. Peut-être avait-elle fait ne gaffe… mais elle voulait absolument que Lily s'ouvre les yeux sur la bonhomie des maraudeurs.

Ces derniers, justement, venaient de tourner le couloir par lequel Lily était partie. Les quatre garçons n'avaient pas la mine de gens que l'on venait de gronder. Nathalie mit sa frustration de côté pour faire place à la curiosité et bien avant qu'elle n'ouvrît la bouche, James la regarda en riant.

- Dumbledore est fou ! Ria-t-il. Il vient tout juste de nous demander de faire des farces durant l'Halloween !

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé? Dites le moi en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas:) **

**Prochain chapitre: aye aye aye tout plein de problèmes pour lily et nathalie...**


	6. S'ouvrir les yeux

Hola amigos! Me llamo Siria! XD Je reviens dun test d'espagnol désoler! HAhahaha!

Désoler du retard, j'avais simplement oublier de poster XD Le prochain chapitre est déja fini:)

Enjoy!

Siria

**S'ouvrir les yeux**

L'annonce de la fête d'Halloween eut un effet boule de neige qui remplit le château d'une gaîté et d'une euphorie qui n'avait son précédent. Sirius se dit que Poudlard devait ressembler à cela en temps plus calme. De voir les autres avec d'autres mines que de l'inquiétude faisait en sorte qu'une atmosphère plus légère pesait sur le château. Même les devoirs semblèrent moins pénibles qu'avant.

L'animagus avait revu la jeune fille qui hantait encore ses songes. Elle était en même année que lui apparemment, car elle la vit sortir du même cours de potion que James. Il s'étonnait encore de ne jamais l'avoir remarqué si elle était de son âge. Non pas qu'il connaissait toute la gente féminine de l'école –contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient —, mais elle rayonnait tellement parmi les autres qu'il en était impossible de ne pas la remarquer.

Qui était-elle? Il mourait de le savoir. Si seulement il pouvait avoir une information d'elle mis à part qu'elle était splendide. Son nom, son âge, son parti, ses motivations, ses choix de cours, son joueur de quiddich préféré…. N'importe quoi ! Mais il désirait tellement en savoir plus sur elle… Elle et ses yeux envoûtants.

- Jamais le chien n'a était aussi énervé! Dit Remus

- Quoi ? Dit Sirius incertain de comprendre ce que son ami venait de dire.

- Bon ! Enfin tu m'écoutes ! Ria son ami

Sirius comprit que Remus se payait sa tête, car lorsqu'il était question de chien, il se sentait concerné. Ce qui faisait bien rire les autres. Peut-être cela paraissait-il que son esprit était ailleurs… probablement….

- Alors, laquelle te fait devenir dingue cette fois ? Questionna le lycanthrope.

Sirius arqua un sourcil.

- De quoi veux-tu parler?

- Patmol ! N'ignores-tu donc que je te connais comme si je t'avais toujours connu ? Quand tu as ce regard là, c'est qu'une fille t'est tombée dans l'œil.

Sirius soupira et lui parla de la jeune serdaigle qu'il avait vue à la partie de quiddich.

- Tu dis qu'elle est de notre année? Demanda Remus

- Oui…. Mais je ne sais rien d'elle

- Va lui parler ! Il n'y a rien de plus facile non…. Surtout pour toi !

- Humph ! Tu devrais bien parler monsieur j'ai-le-béguin-pour-une-fille-mais-je-préfère-ne-rien-dire

Remus, qui marchait au côté de Sirius, figea net.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Mais si voyons ! Tu me prends pour une cruche ? Je t'ai bien vu regarder avec une pointe de jalousie James lorsqu'il faisait virevolter Nathalie lors de la fête.

- C'est que je voulais danser avec James ! Dit Remus en riant.

Sirius comprit que Remus tentait d'éloigner le sujet de leur amie.

- Lunard….

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que tu l'aimes….

A cette réplique Remus aurait bien voulu étrangler Sirius. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un mal à ce qu'il l'aime. Un énorme même… un qui sommeillait en lui. Son état ne pouvait lui permettre d'aimer comme les autres, ne permettait d'ouvrir son cœur, ne permettait pas de telle tendresse. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux à l'état loup-garou et il ne voulait pas la vie des autres en soufre. D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait qu'en surface Nathalie… si jamais elle apprenait cette vérité sur lui, comment réagirait-elle ? Comprendrait-elle cette différence ou au contraire elle la repousserait? Tant de questions auquel jamais il n'aurait de réponse, il le savait, car jamais il ne se permettrait de lui ouvrir autant de portes sur sa vie privée.

- Lunard… soupira Sirius qui comprit le regard de son ami, tu es est super. On se fou totalement de tes petits problèmes de poils.

- Je sais que James, Peter et toi vous l'acceptez, mais j'ignore la réaction des autres. Je ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse je…

- Remus….

Remus savait parfaitement que lorsque Sirius l'appelait par son vrai prénom, c'est qu'il était plus que sérieux. Pourtant…

- Non Sirius. Ma décision est prise alors ne t'avise pas de te mêler de ma vie privée. C'est compris?

Il avait été à la limite d'être sec et froid, mais il ne voulait pas que Sirius tente une quelconque approche envers Nathalie pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Après tout, elle ne semblait témoigner que de l'amitié envers lui. Certes, depuis leurs retenues ils avaient commencé à plus se parler ensemble, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle se tenait beaucoup plus – et avec raison - avec James.

- Je m'excuse de vous déranger. Fit une voix féminine derrière eux. Mais on a besoin de toi Remus, on a des problèmes avec un gryffondor.

Le préfet se retourna et sourit à l'autre préfète qui venait de lui parler. Sirius fit de même et son cœur manqua de faire un arrêt immédiat. La fille qui venait de parler n'était nul autre que la demoiselle qui hantait ses rêves depuis près d'une semaine.

- Où se trouve la personne? demanda Remus

- Au deuxième! Dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme.

La voix de la jeune fille sembla une mélodie aux oreilles de Sirius

- Bon j'arrive. Désoler Sirius ! Dit Remus en se tournant vers son ami qui semblait dans les vapes, mais je dois aller avec Selene. On se reparle plus tard ?

Sirius hocha la tête et les regarda partir. Elle s'appelait Selene…

Profitant du fait qu'elle n'avait pas de cours en après-midi, Lily alla profiter des derniers moments qu'elle pouvait être dehors avant l'hiver. Elle avait toujours adoré flâner dans cet endroit. Malgré le bourdonnement actif qui était émis par les élèves et le vent, elle y trouvait une quiétude qu'elle adorait.

La gryffondor leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder le paysage qui s'étendait autour d'elle. De la verdure à perte de vue, un lac miroitant, le saule cogneur que les élèves s'amusaient à taquiner, le terrain de Quiddich…. Le regard de la rouquine s'arrêta à cet endroit, elle voyait quatorze joueurs enfourcher leurs balais. C'était une pratique de sa maison à en voir la couleur des dossards. Potter et Nathalie devaient s'y trouver….

Nathalie… Lily n'avait toujours pas avalé ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Comment a-t-elle pu croire un instant qu'elle continuait à ne pas aimer les maraudeurs à cause de Rogue ? Elle ne les aimait tout simplement pas, car elle en avait marre de leurs enfantillages! Quand allaient-ils grandir par Merlin ? La rouquine avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois que son amie lui avait demandé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Nathalie tenait absolument qu'elle apprécie ses amis ?

Lily n'avait pas envie d'avoir d'amis près d'elle. Pas d'amis qui la connaissaient par cœur. Pas d'amis à qui elle pouvait tout dire. Elle avait cru que ce type d'amitié existait vraiment. Mais ce salaud de Rogue ne lui avait que craché au visage. Alors, a quoi bon cela servait d'avoir des amis?

Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle. Les joueurs de Quiddich semblèrent trouver l'exercice plus difficile, car ils ne voulaient pas avec autant d'assurance que lors des parties. Elle les regarda un moment puis, comme une brique sur la tête, le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis près d'une semaine recommença. Sentant qu'elle allait se morfondre si elle restait une minute de plus, elle se leva laissa passer devant elle Nathalie et James revenait de leur entraînement en chantant joyeusement « Cette année la coupe est a nous ! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue!» et tous les autres couplets qu'accompagnait la chanson que James avait écrite deux ans plus tôt la veille de la finale.

Encore cette sensation de vide…. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait depuis trois semaines….James ne l'avait même pas regardé….

Après un repas plutôt tranquille –mis à part l'épisode où Sirius avait offert de la moutarde à Rogue- Lily retourna dans son dortoir histoire de prendre de l'avance sur son devoir de métamorphose. Elle oublia très vite cette idée lorsqu'elle commença à parler avec Nathalie qui était entourée d'une serviette, signe qu'elle avait pris sa douche suite à l'entraînement de Quiddich.

- Passer un bel après-midi? Demanda joyeusement Nathalie

Par principe, Lily n'avait pas voulu parler la première. Elle voulait montrer à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée cette conversation. Pourtant, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et elle avait véritablement besoin de lui parler de quelque chose. Après tout….

- Oui, et toi ? Demanda-t-elle

Elle décida de ne pas lancer la question trop rapidement, histoire de ne pas la brusquer.

- Je suis morte ! L'entraînement était vraiment intensif aujourd'hui! Ria la jeune fille

Lily sourit doucement et regarda la noiraude mettre son pyjama. Elle prit une profonde inspiration se disant que c'était le moment où jamais.

- Nath…. J'ai comme une impression étrange…. Je crois que je divague, mais je veux que tu confirmes ou non ce que je vais te dire.

La concernée se retourna vivement en arquant un sourcil, un peu inquiète de savoir ce que Lily allait lui affirmé. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre.

- J'ai comme l'impression que Potter m'ignore.

- Depuis quand tu t'occupes de ce James fait ? S'étonna rapidement Nathalie

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Dit Lily un peu sur la défensive. Je veux dire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'à chaque fois que je le croisais, James essayait de faire son intéressant en se passant la main dans les cheveux ou en m'abordant avec de quelconques propos inutiles.

Nathalie hocha la tête et Lily pouvait bien voir que cela l'intéressait plus que ce qu'elle voulait faire paraître.

- Et bien, depuis un petit moment il ne me regarde même plus, il ne me parle plus…. Je ne comprends pas.

- Ça te pose un problème ? Demanda son amie avec une voix remplie de sous-entendus.

Lily réfléchit quelque instant. Ce n'était pas que ce changement subit la dérangeait, mais l'étonnait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain il avait décidé de faire comme si jamais elle n'avait été dans sa vie…

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, dit doucement Nathalie en allant s'asseoir près d'elle, James va redevenir lui-même bientôt! Il avait simplement l'esprit ailleurs. Tu sais avec notre partie contre Serdaigle, puis ensuite l'annonce sur bal d'Halloween puis avec tous les entraînements que l'on doit faire en prévision de notre affrontement contre les serpentards…. Tu vas voir, après la partie et la journée d'Halloween, James va redevenir le gentil et arrogant garçon que tu aimes.

- Je n'aime pas Potter voyons !

Nathalie soupira et hocha la tête. Elle aimait bien Lily, mais la trouvait un peu trop bornée. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre comment James pouvait être génial. Tous les autres garçons d'ailleurs. Non, son amie gardait de vielle rancœur et de vielles pensées de l'époque où elle traînait avec Rogue.

- Premièrement, dit-elle d'une voix calme, mais qui se voulait un peu dure, son nom est James. Deuxièmement, je crois toujours ce que je t'ai dit hier.

Lily regarda froidement son amie, leva les yeux dans les airs et quitta la salle sans demander son reste. La sensation de vide était partie… mais alors pourquoi était-elle si accablée de remords face au ton de voix de son amie ?

Dans la salle commune, elle aperçut que James était avec Peter et Remus. Ne voulant pas se sentir encore une défaillance, elle quitta la pièce. Après tout, le couvre-feu n'était que dans quelques heures et rien ne se comparait à une marche au grand air lorsque le temps était venu de se refroidir les esprits.

Dû côté des trois maraudeurs présent dans la salle commune, la discussion était très présente. Ils attendaient Sirius qui apprêtait les derniers détails pour la farce qui allait éclater au grand jour le lendemain. Ce qui était génial du choix de cette date, c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas être présent lorsqu'elle s'exécutera, car tous serait à Pré-au-lard pour la sortie ajouter du directeur. Cela consistait un alibi parfais qui les sauverais d'une retenue.

- Avez-vous votre costume où il va falloir aller faire le tour de boutique ? Demanda Peter

Après s'être rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas la plus traîtresse idée de ce qu'ils allaient porter, ils firent une tempête d'idée plus ou moins fructueuse. Après dix minutes de méditation, ils finirent par s'en lasser et de détourner la conversation vers la nouvelle attitude de James. Jamais ce dernier n'avait été aussi distant avec Lily. Que tramait-il ?

- Rien ! Je vous jure ! S'exclama James lors du questionnement de ses deux amis.

- Alors pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Demanda Peter

L'attrapeur soupira. Il ne savait pas comment leur expliquer qu'il en avait tout simplement marre de se faire traiter comme une bouse de dragon. Depuis la deuxième ou troisième année qu'il clamait haut et fort son amour pour Lily et la seule réaction de sa part fut du dégoût ou du mépris. Si elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Et bien tant pis! Il n'allait plus insister! Après tout, il fallait grandir un jour ou l'autre et il trouvait cela d'une grande maturité. Certes, il aimait toujours Lily, mais il ferait taire son cœur. Même si cela faisait mal.

- J'ai simplement compris qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de moi…. Alors, pourquoi s'acharner ?

Surpris par le changement de penser de leur ami, Remus et Peter le regardèrent avec des yeux aussi ronds que des vifs d'or. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas trop à l'aise dans cette conversation, ils la dirigèrent vers le Quiddich. Tranquillement, James reprit son entrain pour finir à être aussi joyeux qu'au début de la soirée.

Si le soleil s'était levé ce matin-là, il était impossible de le voir. Caché sous une épaisse couche de nuage, il n'avait pu éclairer le verdoyant parc de l'école. La journée s'annonçait grise et cela était bien déplaisant, car la sortie à Pré-au-lard était ce jour même. Nathalie mangeait avec les maraudeurs ce matin-là. Lily était restée clouée dans le dortoir, car la pauvre avait été malade toute la nuit. Nathalie soupçonna que c'était dû à trop d'émotion digirée en même temps. Comme à chaque matin, le courrier arriva provoquant des soulagements de plusieurs élèves qui recevaient des nouvelles de leur famille pour leur dire que tout allait bien.

Alors que James lisait une lettre de sa mère et que Sirius lui volait son journal, Nathalie détacha le bout de parchemin qu'un hibou avait sur sa patte. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : son frère lui avait écrit. Elle déplia doucement la lettre et commença à lire.

Remus, qui la regardait justement, vit avec étonnement que plus elle lisait la lettre, plus ses yeux s'humidifiaient et que sa gorge se serrait.

- Nath, ça va ? Demanda Sirius qui avait perçu lui aussi le sentiment de détresse qui se dessinait sur le visage de leur ami.

- Pas vraiment… Dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Veuillez m'excuser…

Sur se, elle se leva laissant son bol de céréales ramollir lentement. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent inquiet et voulurent aller la voir pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Ils la retrouvèrent dans les marches du sixième étage en pleur. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot, elle s'aperçut qu'ils la voyaient sangloter alors elle se leva d'un bond et alla dans la salle commune pour ensuite monter dans le dortoir des filles… accès où aucun d'eux ne pouvait aller…

Que contenait cette lettre par merlin ?

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Alors alors alors? Croyez moi tant que j,ai pas de review je post pas et vous ne saurez jamais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre ! Mouahahahahah! -jadore les menaces pour les reviews! ahahahah-**

**Prochain chapitre: Pré-au-lard!**

**Bonne journée!**

**P.S avez vous une idée de souper? J'ai vraiment plus d'idée XD**


	7. Préaulard

Tanu! Voila un chapitre que jaime beaucoup!

Enjoy

Siria

**Pré-au-lard **

Nathalie ne descendit pas lorsque l'appel retentit pour avertir les élèves qu'il était temps de partir. Les garçons se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Tous se sentaient mal et impuissant face à la situation. Les maraudeurs savaient très bien, simplement pas la réaction de leur amie, que s'était des nouvelles de sa famille. Et, avec les temps qui courent, ils craignaient le pire.

- Je vais rester ici. Décida finalement James.

- Tu vas l'attendre ? Demanda Remus

- Oui et non. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui.

Sirius prit James par les épaules et le regarda fixement dans les yeux, puis plaqua sa main sur le front de son ami en lui tapotant fébrilement ses joues.

- Tu fais de la fièvre mon vieux ! Déclara Sirius. Le seul prétexte pour ne pas sortir du château c'est ça !

- Mais non ! S'exclama James en riant. J'ai simplement ailleurs.

En fait, il ne se sentait pas enclin à avoir la tête légère et l'esprit fou alors qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête une tempête faisait rage. Tout ce qui se passait avec Lily le bouleversait et il ne savait plus trop où se placer dans cette situation. C'est pourquoi il voulait prendre un peu de recul et un temps de réflexion. Chose qu'il serait capable de faire aujourd'hui.

- Bon, d'accord. Trancha Remus. Mais si sa te dis de venir ne te gène pas !

Les quatre comprirent l'allusion au passage secret de la sorcière borgne. James hocha doucement la tête. Remerciant le ciel d'avoir des amis aussi compréhensif.

- Je vais rester moi aussi ! Dit Peter. Histoire de tenir compagnie à James et de voir si ce qu'on a préparé à fonctionner.

Ce fût donc seulement Sirius et Remus qui quittèrent pour partir dans le village où habitaient uniquement des sorciers. L'animagus avait toujours adoré s'y trouver. Il trouvait les réactions des troisièmes années très hilarants et il trouvait tellement inénarrable de voir les filles se pavaner devant les boutiques en regardant des articles qui était beaucoup trop cher pour elles.

Le temps ne s'était pas améliorer, la pluie menaçait de tomber à chaque instant. Certains élèves avaient même apporté leur cape d'automne. Étant donnée la température grisât, la plupart des étudiants s'enfermèrent dans les commerces. La plupart étaient à la recherche de costume pour la fête qui s'en venait. Les autres achetèrent friandises et babioles inutiles mais oh combien plaisante.

- Hé Remus !

Le concerné et son ami se retournèrent. Sirius eu de nouveau un coup de poing en plein ventre. Selene venait vers eux en dévoilant un sourire angélique. Discrètement, l'animagus l'avait scruté durant les cours où lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Il avait pu constater qu'elle était assez studieuse, très sage, toujours à ses affaires et célibataire…. Dernier point qui était très important à ses yeux.

- Salut Selene ! Tu es seule ?

- Mouais ! Lily est clouée au lit et mes amies de serdaigle trouvaient le temps trop moche pour sortir du château. Je peux rester avec vous ?

Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui affichait son éternelle assurance, mais qui avait pourtant le cœur qui lui débâtait.

- Bien sûr ! Dit-il d'un ton qui voulait être dégagé.

- Génial ! Oh ! Au fait vous avez votre costume ? Je dois aller chercher le mien, je n'ai rien trouvé !

Sirius et Remus s'échangèrent un regard en biais. Le lycanthrope comprit que Selene était la fille qui avait tombé dans l'œil de Sirius. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, elle était merveilleusement superbe. Pourtant, elle n'utilisait pas ses charmes, elle se savait belle et n'en faisait pas un plat. C'est pourquoi Remus l'avait toujours apprécié.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai le mien ! Mais je crois que Sirius à encore quelques difficulté à se sujet !

- On pourrait aller voir ensemble. S'égaya Selene en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Pourquoi pas ! Dit-il en souriant.

Il lança un regard de remerciement à Remus qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune fille, mais pas à celui de son ami.

- On se retrouve au Trois-Balais dans une heure alors ! S'exclama le lycanthrope

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et Sirius fit galamment signe à Selene de partir la marche. Ils déambulèrent à travers les magasins mais la pluparts étaient simplement trop bondé pour penser à y mettre un pied. Ils décidèrent donc de continuer leur marche en attendant que tous se vident.

Bien qu'il paraisse décontracter et rieur, Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux face une fille. Du moins, pour une première rencontre. Il était vrai qu'elles avaient toutes un effet différent sur lui. Certaine lui faisait perdre complètement la carte, d'autre lui faisait dire des absurdités, d'autre lui faisait se sentir normal… mais nerveux… c'était la première fois.

Selene, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop si s'était une bonne chose d'être seule avec Sirius Black. Des sixièmes années avec un peu trop d'imaginations pourraient bien déclencher des rumeurs comme quoi ils se fréquentaient. Certes, elle trouvait le gryffondor beau garçon, mais après tout n'était-il pas le plus grand coureur de jupon de toute l'école ? Elle n'était pas intéresser de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui croyait que les filles de l'école étaient des numéros.

Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait proposé d'être avec lui, mais c'était parce que Remus s'entêtait à lui répéter qu'elle jugeait les maraudeurs avec trop de cliché. Comme le trois quart de l'école d'ailleurs… C'est pourquoi, malgré sa réticence, elle décida de voir comment Sirius se comportait.

- Et puis, dit-elle, as-tu des petites amies en ce moment ?

Elle voulait le lancer sur se sujet, histoire de voir sa réaction, sa manière de pensée. Histoire de donner tord a Remus et de lui prouver que Sirius ne pensait pas au bonheur des filles.

- Des ? Dit-il surpris.

- Bah, au nombre de filles qui clament haut et fort que tu les fréquente…

- Oh ! Soupira Sirius. Le problème c'est que je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre elle…

- Et l'autre moitié tu es déjà sortit avec elles.

Sirius la regarda en penchant la tête. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas apprécier cette remarque.

- Je n'ai pas eu tellement de petites amies tu sais.

- Je vois ! Tu étais avec elle mais tu ne ressentais rien pour elles c'est sa ?

- Mais… mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Toute ces pauvres filles, tu as profités d'elles… et ça ne te dérange pas !

- Je crois que tu sautes un peu trop vite à la conclusion Selene. Dit Sirius d'une voix calme mais qui trahissait sa confusion

- Je ne saute pas au conclusion.. Tu es un maraudeur Sirius, toute l'école sait tous comment tu es, tout le monde parle de vous... Tu ne peux pas nier ce que tout le monde sait, si?

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air désemparer et –à la grande surprise de la serdaigle- un peu fâcher. Mais après tout, c'était ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

- Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas juger les autres avec des rumeurs Selene.

Elle afficha une mine septique, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Ce dernier ne dit rien mais elle vit bien qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans cette question.

Après une longue marche où les deux argumentaient pour savoir quelle maison était la meilleure, les deux étudiants purent enfin entrer dans une boutique de vêtement. Il était bien clair que Dumbledore avait avertit les commerçant de la fête, car d'innombrables costumes s'étalaient sur les murs et dans les ranger. Après s'être faufilé à travers la foule, ils commencèrent leur recherche.

Selene s'amusa à regarder les robes qui pourraient bien lui faire et à les présenter à Sirius qui approuvait ou désapprouvait avec une grimace. Alors qu'elle était en train d'enfiler une robe de ninja un peu trop grande pour elle, elle remarqua que jamais Sirius n'avait essayé de trouver un costume qui lui convenait. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'avait pas le sien… Étrange…

Après près d'une heure, elle finit par trouver chaussure à son pied. Elle quitta donc la boutique à la chaleur étouffante pour trouver la froideur que le mois d'octobre offrait. Elle remarqua avec amusement que Sirius aussi n'était pas mécontent de rencontrer l'air bonifiant de l'extérieur.

- On va boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-il. Je suis assoiffé !

- Pourquoi pas ! dit elle en se dirigeant vers les Trois-balais

Sirius regarda la jeune fille devant lui. Il passait une après-midi magnifique. Bien qu'habituellement il fallait lui tirer les oreilles pour aller faire les boutiques, le simple fait de la voir parader avec divers costumes avait réussit à l'égayer.

Remus se retrouva donc seul à déambuler dans les allées. Il regarda les aller et venus des gens en même temps que les boutiques. Il évita de regarder la cabane hurlante, se rappelant trop bien que sa prochaine transformation était dût pour bientôt.

Il soupira doucement et regarda le ciel. Une feuille voletait au vent et se posa sur le sol où quelqu'un marcha dessus. Il était fou de voir comment d'innocente chose pouvait être fait et que toujours quelqu'un pourrait être par-dessus. Cette feuille en était un exemple parfait. Il avait fait une dance à travers la brise qui était passé inaperçu aux yeux de presque tout le monde, puis elle s'était poser aussi délicatement que possible avant qu'un pied ne vienne casser ce lien entre la feuille et le temps. Pied qui appartenait à….

- Nathalie ? S'étonna Remus

La concernée leva les yeux vers lui. Ils n'étaient plus remplis de larmes, mais pourtant on pouvait y lire un désarroi infini qui semblait la ronger jusqu'au os. Remus se sentait mal, il aimerait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter et lui demander ce qui s'était tramé….

D'ailleurs comment était-elle venue ici ? Oh ! James lui avait surement montré le passage secret !

Il ne comprenait pas trop l'expression qu'elle affichait. Elle semblait heureuse, triste et en colère…. Pourtant, ses yeux couleur eau semblèrent lui transpercer la peau de nouveau. Son estomac se noua.

- Tu n'es pas avec Sirius? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton aussi léger que si il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer il n'aurait pas sût sa tristesse.

Remus aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise bonjour, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il commença à se sentir de trop. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de compagnie. Peut-être pas de _sa_ compagnie. Mais il refusait de la laisser seule. Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas lui dire la raison qu'elle avait cet air si triste, mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être la quand même. Il baissa la tête légèrement et affichait un drôle de sourire, entre la timidité et le sentiment qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il n'osa même pas affronter son regard, c'était trop dur. Il avait peur que d'un seul regard, elle perse son âme et découvre toutes ses pensées, tous ses secrets, toute la vérité.

- Si je suis de trop, dis-moi le, et j'm'en vais.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer. Il se frappa la tête sur un mur mentalement. Comme il pouvait être stupide parfois. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'assurance de ses amis face à de telles situations.

Pourtant, elle le regarda doucement, calmement. La jeune fille marcha vers lui, mettant fin à la trop grande distance qui les séparaient. Maintenant ils étaient face à face, elle lui mit délicatement une main sur le bras.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es de trop? demanda-t-elle un peu surprise

Il resta un moment silencieux, peut-être parce qu'à nouveau elle avait mit sa main sur son bras et qu'une grande chaleur venait de le chatouillé le long de ses membres. Il avait l'impression que ce moment s'était arrêté, puisqu'il sentait les rafales de vents vibrer à ses côtés. Il revint finalement à la réalité et se disait que peut-être il s'était trompé, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas être si seule elle non plus.

- Je disais ça comme ça. Tu semblais désiré être seule, peut-être me suis-je trompé?

Cette fois, un vrai sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Il était bien la avec elle. Comme toujours. Il ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie que sa main sur lui le déplaisait, aucunement, puis il continua sur un ton épreigne d'un léger soupçon de curiosité et d'inquiétude aussi.

- Tu attendais peut-être quelqu'un, qui sais ?

- Oh, non je n'attendais personne. Dit-elle en enlevant sa main un peu rapidement, comme si elle s'était aperçue de son geste.

Il eu un petit silence qui dura un peu trop longtemps au goût du loup-garou. Il savait bien au travers de ses yeux humides et dans son attitude qu'elle souffrait en ce moment même. Et cette souffrance l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici pour … se cacher? Réfléchir? Mais a quoi? Il aurait bien aimé lui demander, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'elle pourrait se confié, ils n'étaient pas si proches que cela.

- Tu sais Nathalie, j'voulais te demander qu'est-ce qui n'allais pas, qu'est-ce qui faisait que tu ne souriais pas comme tu le fais si bien. Pourquoi tu étais ici toute seule. Mais je ne le ferai pas, parce que j'ai trop peur que tu me retournes la question et je ne pourrai te répondre, donc j'me suis dis que sûrement toi non plus tu ne pourrais…

Il s'en voulu d'avoir ainsi parlé lorsque les yeux de Nathalie se remplirent de larmes. Elle combattait se surplus d'émotion, il le voyait bien. Il se mordit la lèvre à son tour légèrement, puis qu'il se rendait compte a quel point qu'il pouvait être stupide et gaffeur. Avec elle, il perdait tous ses moyens…Doucement, il l'emmena entre deux bâtisses, histoire d'être plus loin des regards. Peut-être voudrait-elle se confier s'ils étaient simplement eux, sans personne autour.

- Disons que j'ai de gros problèmes familiaux, c'est tout. Se confia-t-elle.

Remus se sentit un peu soulager de savoir que personne n'avait trépassé, pourtant ce qu'elle vivait ne semblait pas joyeux non plus. D'ailleurs, une larmes naquit sur le coin d'un œil de la jeune fille et se fraya un chemin sur ses joues. Il s'approcha donc d'elle sans vraiment pourquoi et appuya une main sur le mur de bois où elle s'était adossée. Il vint lentement frôler doucement la joue de Nathalie, pour sécher une de ses vilaines larmes qui coulaient contre sa volonté.

- Comment fais-tu alors pour sourire ? Pleura-t-elle en le regardant. Comment fais-tu pour sourire alors que tout va mal ? Alors que la guerre fait rage ? Alors que même si l'on tente quelque chose on se fait réprimé ? Comment fais-tu pour sourire Remus ?

Il était tout aussi paralysé par son regard qu'elle pouvait l'être. Son regard ne pouvait dévier, il ne pouvait fuir cette fois. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait toujours ses doigts contre la joue et il continuait de lui flatter, même si sa joue était sèche. Il adorait sa chaleur que lui rendit cette peau si douce.

- Comment? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'essaie du mieux que je peux. Oui les temps sont dur, mais je suis certain qu'un jour tout va se réglé. Ne t'en fait pas…

Et sans s'en rendre compte, lui aussi faisait diminuer la distance entre eu deux. Et sa main descendait tranquillement, se dirigeant vers son coup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou en faite si. Mais il n'était aucunement capable de s'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Le pire qu'il pourrait arriver c'est qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait et qu'elle le repousse et la il s'aurait enfin que tout espoir était éteint.

- Mais tu sais Na', quand je suis avec toi, si je sourie c'est que tu me fais tout oublié le mal autour de nous.

Nathalie, qui avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui parler, les ouvrit subitement et fronça les sourcils.

- Que… que veux-tu dire ?

Il avait toujours son petit sourire qui restait affiché sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec elle? Pourquoi? Il croyait que c'était plus visible, surtout en ce moment. Il avait incliné la tête juste un petit peu, il ne restait que quelque centimètre entre leur visage. Il lui souffla comme dans un murmure, un murmure si doux.

- Je croyais que c'était évident..

Puis la seconde d'après, il avait enlevé toute distance lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait enfin osé faire ce quelque chose dans sa vie. Il espérait maintenant qu'elle ne le repousse pas, parce qu'il devait prononcer CES paroles difficiles a s'avoué et a avoué à la personne destiné. Il se recula que quelque seconde, front à front avec Nathalie il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir sa réaction.

- Je t'aime Nathalie…

Il sentit un énorme point disparaître mais un autre se créer. Il avait dit ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant, le plus dure c'était l'attente qu'elle dise ou fasse quelque chose. Le plus dure c'était d'attendre la vérité qui vienne se heurté contre son cœur, parce que dans les deux possibilités, leur relation changerait. Et il avait peur de l'avenir. Puis qu'il avait encore un secret qu'il devrait lui annoncé… Peut-être pas maintenant…

Et à la grande surprise de Remus, elle mit sa main sur sa joue et alla chercher ses lèvres à son tour.

- Oh, moi aussi Remus. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Remus était tout simplement sidéré. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait laissé paraître un moindre intérêt pour lui. Certes, ils se parlaient de plus en plus, mais rien d'extraordinaire. C'est pourquoi cette réaction était des plus…. inattendu… et pourtant il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il désirait tant lui dire tous ces mots qui lui pesaient encore le cœur. Lui dire combien il désirait rester auprès d'elle pour toujours, combien il tenait à son bonheur, que jamais il ne voudrait lui faire de mal, que sans elle, il n'était plus rien.

Mais au lieu, il avait porté sa main dans le coup de Nathalie pour la rapprocher d'elle, il désirait goûter à ses lèvres encore, c'était si doux et c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire en ce moment. C'était magique de sentir le souffle chaud de Nathalie contre sa peau, c'était merveilleux de la sentir enfin. Comme libéré. 

Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux si soyeux de Nathalie et les caressait doucement sous l'intensité de leur baisser. Elle répondit timidement à cette marque d'affection passant ses bras autours de son cou. Remus était aux anges…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**z'avez aimer ou pas? dites le moi!!!**

**Prochain chapitre: sa brasse pour lily**


	8. Pathétique

**Hey hey! Je suis en semaine de relache! C'est génial non? OUIII! Fêtons avec un p'tit chap!**

**Merci de me reviewer!**

**Siria**

**Pathétique **

La lune commença à monter dans le ciel déjà assombrit de Pré-au-lard indiquant à tous les sorciers qu'il était temps que tous rentre à Poudlard. Personne ne ronchonnait, car la menace de Voldemort s'étendait même dans cet endroit magique. Pourtant, beaucoup d'élèves chantonnaient et riaient comme si rien de cela ne se produisait. Tous devaient en profités, car une fois qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, c'était la vraie vie qui les attendait. Alors tous les élèves bénéficiaient de la protection des professeurs pendant qu'ils y avaient accès.

Étant donné que Nathalie n'était pas arrivée avec le Poudlard Express, elle devait emprunter le passage secret alors que Remus lui devait monter dans le train. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne voulait partir. Ils attendaient l'ultime appelle qui se ferait dans une dizaine de minutes…

Tout le reste de la journée, ils avaient parlé de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre sans oublier de s'embrasser. Remus avait la vive impression d'avoir fait oublier bien des malheurs à Nathalie. La toucher, la goûter, la sentir… Enfin il avait pu…Pourtant, elle n'était pas tout à fait remise de ses émotions, car elle lui demanda que ce qui se passait soit considéré comme mort, qu'ils ne devraient pas officialisé leur amour.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il

Nathalie se mordit la lèvre est baissa les yeux. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle provoquait du chagrin à Remus de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient se considéré comme un couple, mais tout était si compliquer pour elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir de petit-ami. Certes, ce jeune homme la faisait fondre à chaque regard, chaque geste, chaque sourire, maintenant il le savait…. Mais ils ne devaient pas s'afficher.

- Je ne peux pas... Il y a beaucoup de gens qui connaisse ma famille ici, et s'ils savaient... Tu comprends, c'est interdit chez moi...

Elle vit dans les yeux de Remus de la révolte face au fait que cela lui était interdit. Puis, son regard s'adoucit lui faisant comprendre qu'il saisissait très bien le sens et qu'il allait respecter son choix.

- Le simple fait que je sache ce que tu ressens me suffit. Dit-il d'un ton amoureux.

Elle sourit et alla chercher pour la énième fois ses lèvres. Sans hésiter un moment il répondit doucement à se baiser. Puis la cloche finale se fit entendre, annonçant aux amoureux qu'il était temps qu'ils se quittent. Il l'embrassa donc une dernière fois et lui murmura un « je t'aime » mielleux avant de partir.

Nathalie le regarda partir et sentit tout son être s'engourdir. Ce moment n'avait été que trop magique et parfais… Elle se doutait que des répercutions se feraient sentir…

Comme James l'avait voulu, il s'était retrouvé seul avec lui-même. Bien que Peter soit resté à l'école, il avait décidé de rattraper ses devoirs qui avaient largement pris du retard. C'était pourquoi l'attrapeur s'était retrouvé esseulé et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait réellement besoin de pouvoir réfléchir sans que Sirius ne fasse une remarque cocasse où que Remus essaient de l'aider. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur lui-même.

C'est lorsqu'il passa devant un groupe de deuxième années qui le regardaient avec un peu trop d'insistance qu'il se dit que le fait d'être populaire était un peu ridicule. A quoi bon être apprécier des autres quand celle qu'il aimait le repoussait assez violement. À quoi bon faire des farces quand cela ne faisait qu'empirer sa relation avec l'élue de son cœur.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il était : il aimait être le centre d'attention par moment, il aimait faire des farces, il aimait penser que la vie n'était pas qu'une suite de malheur… Si Lily Evans ne l'aimais pas ainsi, et bien tant pis pour elle ! James Potter ne changerait jamais sa nature, même pour la plus ravissante des filles.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, la farce que Sirius était partie préparer éclata au grand jour et tout ceux qui avait dîné à l'heure du midi avaient les cheveux bleus ou roses. Les épices pour la nourriture étaient si facilement interchangeables dans cette école…

Bien qu'au courant de ce qui allait se produire, le maraudeurs avait mangé et s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux roses. Pourtant, il ne pu voir le changement du noir au bleu, car il était partit se reposer dans sa chambre. Il s'était amusé avec un vif d'or jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne. Ce fût quelques minutes avant l'arrivé des autres de Pré-au-lard qu'il ouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire en se regardant dans le miroir.

Il descendit alors de son dortoir pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts et eu bien du mal à caché son hilarité en voyant Dumbledore avec les cheveux rose et la barbe bleu. Le directeur lui dit d'ailleurs qu'il aimait cette idée car cela le rajeunissait. Il lui dit aussi qu'il allait avertir les elfes de maisons de bien regarder les ingrédients la prochaine fois et que _malheureusement _aucune preuve ne pouvait le rendre coupable.

Riant encore face a la compréhension de Dumbledore et du fait qu'encore une fois, ils s'en étaient sortit sans une retenue, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entré pour aller accueillir ses amis. À peine arrivé il entendit son nom résonner à travers les murs de l'école et lui rentrer dans la peau.

- JAMES POTTER !

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Douce, mais cassante. Mélodieuse, mais remplie de hargne. Cruelle, mais oh combien plaisante à écouter. C'était la voix de Lily Evans. Il se retourna doucement, tout comme les autres élèves dans le couloir qui chuchotait qu'il y allait encore avoir de l'action entre ces deux là…

- NON MAIS ! TEINDRE LES CHEVEUX ! VOUS ETES STUPIDE OU QUOI ?

James constata pourtant que Lily n'avait aucune parcelle de couleur dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement mais il se rappela que Nathalie lui avait dit avant de partir qu'elle était resté à l'école car elle avait été malade… C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas mangée….

- VOUS ÊTES ENCORE PLUS IMMATURE QU'AU DÉBUT DE L'ANNÉE ! VOS BLAGUES FONT PEUT-ÊTRE RIRE MAIS VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE À QUEL POINT VOUS PASSEZ POUR DES IDIOTS ET DES PERSONNES QUI NE PENSE QU'AU PLAISIR DANS LA VIE !

James arqua un sourcil. C'était ce qu'ils étaient aussi. Pas idiots, mais des gens qui préféraient le plaisir à l'apitoiement sur leurs tristes sorts. Comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour changer les choses, ils désiraient les rendre plus jovial.

- T'ES SIMPLEMENT PATHÉTIQUE JAMES POTTER.

James la regarda droit dans les yeux, levant un regard austère voir un peu hautain vers elle. Il ne fit que soupirer un peu trop bruyamment et lui tourna le dos pour aller vers les portes principales. Les gens –en particulier Lily- rentrèrent inédit. James Potter ne répliquait pas… Pourtant, tout cela il s'en contre balançait.

Pathétique ? Savait-elle au moins ce que cela voulait dire ? Surement pas. Lui il savait que la vrai définition était au sens des émotions douloureuse ….. Elle, elle avait voulu lui lancer cela méchamment, une insulte du genre pitoyable, exécrable, lamentable ou bien médiocre. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pu choisir un mot plus précis. Il avait mal de trop l'aimer. Il avait mal de tout…

- Potter ? Clama voix de Lily qui s'était soudainement adoucis.

James ne répondit rien, il ne dénia pas la regarder. Cela le blessait amèrement. Il ne pouvait se mentir, il l'aimait. Mais il l'aimait trop. Il ne s'était fait que du mal à l'attendre vainement.

- Potter ?

Il continua à marcher, sans même vouloir l'écouter. À quoi bon entendre de nouveaux reproches ?

- James ?

Le concerné figea net. Était-ce bien Lily Evans qui venaient de l'appeler par son prénom ? C'était impossible. Il dû se revirer pour voir si cela était bien réel et vit avec étonnement que ça l'était. La rouquine avait les poings bas et le regardait avec ahurissement et même une pointe de panique.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi sec que si il aurait été forcé de parler à Rogue.

Il vit avec étonnement, et un peu de satisfaction, que Lily ne répondit rien. Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, comme pour signifier son remord ou sa réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Evans ? Je me suis retourné alors parle !

Il avait porté une attention particulière à l'appeler Evans. Cette dernière le regarda encore ahurie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? Dit-elle après un silence si lourd que les occupants du couloir n'osaient même pas le déranger en marchant.

- Avec moi ?

- Oui ! Du jour au lendemain tu m'ignores totalement, tu m'effaces de ta vie !

- Et bien ce n'est pas ce que tu me demandes depuis la quatrième année ? Soit contente ! Je t'ai écouté pour une fois !

Il la regarda, faisant fit des murmures de surprise autours de lui, puis il lui tourna complètement le dos sans demander son reste. Il prit un grand respire, valait mieux mettre les choses au clair. Il se retourna alors une seconde fois pour faire face à la rouquine qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil.

- J'en ai marre de toi Evans ! Cria presque James. Marre du fait que tu me repousse depuis bientôt cinq ans. Marre de rester accroché à toi alors qu'une bouse de dragon à plus de valeur à tes yeux que moi. Marre de tes petits caprices de mademoiselle je-suis-plus-mature-que-les-maraudeurs. Marre d'être obliger de justifier chaque farce que je fais pour te faire comprendre qu'il faut rire malgré la guerre qui se trame dehors.

La voix de James résonna dans tout le premier étage, personne n'osa respirer. Même dans la Grande Salle les bruits s'étaient tus pour entendre le maraudeur se vider enfin le cœur.

- Je t'aime Lily. Je ne peux pas me le cacher. Je n'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête. Toi, tu ne m'aimes pas ? D'accord ! J'ai compris ! Tu voulais que je grandisse ? Soit ! J'ai murit et j'ai compris à quel point je pouvais être _pathétique _de penser qu'une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi puisse un jour daigner m'aimer.

Sur se, il tourna définitivement le dos à Lily pour aller rejoindre la foule qui venait d'arrivé de Pré-au-lard et qui avait, sans le vouloir, tout entendu. Sirius et Remus regardèrent un moment James. Ce dernier pouvait lire dans les yeux de ses amis qu'ils venaient de comprendre à quel point il pouvait être sérieux dans ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est donc sans un mot échanger que les trois garçons quittèrent le couloir.

Selene se fraya un chemin dans l'agglutinement d'élèves et voulu s'approcher de la rouquine qui lui dit qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne et qui était partit dans un autre couloir. La serdaigle regarda Nathalie qui venait de se joindre au groupe et qui était pâle comme un fantôme. Elle se dit qu'elle aussi devait ressembler à cela. Après tout, bien qu'elles ne soient pas très près de Lily, elle demeurait leur amie….

Timidement, tranquillement, la rumeur de conversation repris. Tout le monde n'avait plus qu'un sujet en bouche : ce qui venait de se passer…

La partie de Quiddich qui se joua le lendemain ne procura pas l'atmosphère que James aimait tant. Certes il y avait une euphorie entre les Pouffsoufles et les Gryffondors et beaucoup prédisaient une victoire des rouges et or, mais certaines conversations se détournaient encore entre la dispute époustouflante entre James et Lily. Cette dernière d'ailleurs n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, ni Nathalie d'ailleurs.

Ce jour là, James ne mangea pas, ce qui n'était pas rare avant une joute. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas si cela était dû au stress ou aux récents évènements. Voyant son air aussi pâle que l'assiette de porcelaine devant lui, Sirius entrepris de lui changer les idées, au grand bonheur de l'attrapeur. C'est ainsi qu'ils en vinrent à parler de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Selene est excessivement belle et merveilleuse ! S'extasia Sirius les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- Oui. Ria Remus. Elle est très agréable.

- Le problème c'est qu'elle ne veut rien savoir de moi…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda Peter.

Sirius haussa les épaules et raconta le triste échange qu'ils avaient eu à propos des conquêtes du Gryffondor. Ses amis hochèrent la tête un peu stupéfait par la tournure de l'évènement. James ne savait pas trop si son ami aimait vraiment cette Serdaigle où ce n'était qu'éphémère et poudre aux yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait l'aider… comme toujours…

- Prouve-lui qu'elle à tord. Dit Remus en haussant les épaules

- Comment ? J'ignore si elle veut continuer à me parler. Oui, par la suite nous avons eu du bon temps, mais….

- Écoute vieux, dit doucement James, à l'halloween se sera le meilleur temps pour lui prouver. En classe et à l'extérieur c'est très différent.

À cours d'arguments, Sirius dû admettre que ses amis avaient raison. Après avoir avalée un verre de jus d'orange, James se dit qu'il devait aller voir où Nathalie se trouvait quand il la vie entrer avec Selene qui riait au éclat. Les deux filles se quittèrent et la Gryffondor rejoignit son ami qui lui fit un sourire.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un mot que le capitaine ordonna au joueur d'aller au vestiaire. Les sept joueurs quittèrent donc la salle sous les huer des supporteurs des Pouffsoufles qui furent bien vite enterrer par les Gryffondors qui chantèrent en cœur « Cette année la coupe est a nous ! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue! Quatre cent treize à Zéro. Sera le score qui nous fera monter haut… »

**Taratatatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Alors alors? Je veux savoir votre avis hein! Svou plait, c'est pas long et c'est vraiment plaisant!**

**Prochain chapitre: Halloween!!! (Moi jai vraiment hate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Bonne semaine de congé a ceux qui l'on et courrage aux autres! **


	9. Halloween

Hey hey! Sorry du retard tout le monde mais c'est que jai été pas mal prise avec mes devoirs et un film que je tournais avec mes amis. Pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long!

Enjoy

Siria

**Halloween **

- Cette année la coupe est à nous! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue! Quatre cent treize à Zéro. Sera le score qui nous fera monter haut ! Potter, Brindamour, Tyfer, Batterford et les nouveaux, nous feront brandir la coupe bien haut ! Cette année la coupe est à nous ! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue! 

La chanson de James qui au début avait pour but de provoquer les autres maisons, s'était révélée le cri de ralliement des Gryffondors et de leurs partisans. Ces derniers clamaient justement ces quelques couplets suite à l'écrasante défaite des Pouffsoufles. Ce fût alors une seconde fois qu'une petite fête s'organisa dans la salle commune de l'équipe vainqueur afin de célébrer cette victoire.

Très rapidement la piste de danse se remplit et les verres de boissons plus ou moins permises se vidèrent. Les célébrations étaient à leur comble. Alors que Sirius faisait danser une belle grande brune de septième et que Remus riait des pitreries de Peter qui venait de fusionner les lèvres de deux personnes qui s'embrasaient, James emmena Nathalie danser.

Les deux amis adoraient se déhancher sur la piste de danse, car c'était l'un des rares moments où ils pouvaient lâcher leur fou, parler, rire et se rapprocher sans que l'école ne parte une rumeur sur leur retour en vie de couple.

- Elle est géniale ta chanson Potter ! Lança un jeune de quatrième année qui, avec les trois quarts de la salle, recommença à chanter.

- Merci ! Ria James qui clama la dernière strophe.

Une chanson plus langoureuse se fit entendre et très vite les amoureux s'agglutinèrent sur la piste pour danser près l'un de l'autre. James fit une révérence à Nathalie qui éclata littéralement de rire et qui accepta de se joindre à lui. Délicatement, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les hanches de la gryffondor qui mit ses bras autour de son cou et commença à la faire tourner. Il pensa avec amusement que Remus devait sûrement se dire qu'il aimerait bien être à sa place… Il se promit alors de l'y forcer la prochaine fois.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté le post de capitaine cette année James. Dit doucement Nathalie, le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie. Après tout, regarde autour de toi, tout le monde t'aime. Tu aurais attiré la côte pour l'équipe.

James lui sourit doucement. Comment lui expliquer cela…

- Tu sais, dit-il tout bas, contrairement à ce que bien des gens croient, je ne joue pas au Quiddich pour impressionner, mais parce que j'aime ça. Je ne cherche pas la gloire ou le prestige en jouant, je cherche simplement le plaisir.

- Tu devrais dire ça à Lily

- Pourquoi je lui dirais ? répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je ne veux plus savoir rien d'elle

Nathalie baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle semblait avoir la gorge serrée. James réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Il avait oublié que cette année son amie s'était rapprochée de la rouquine et qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement pas entendre du mal d'elle. Il la serra doucement et elle accota sa tête sur son épaule. Tranquillement, il passa ses mains dans son dos, comme pour la réconforter.

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû être si brusque

- Ce n'est pas grave

Mais il voyait bien que ses mots avaient affecté la jeune fille. Le moment romantique de la chanson fût brisé assez rapidement lorsque Sirius commença à danser avec Remus. Les gens autour de la salle éclatèrent de rire et recommencèrent à danser, car la musique se voulait plus rythmée.

James serra une dernière fois Nathalie qui se forçait à sourire, il pouvait le voir. Les autres garçons, vinrent les rejoindre et Sirius déclara :

- Hé ! Sa suffit les moments d'affection ! Sinon d'autres rumeurs seront lancées à votre sujet ! 

James éclata de rire et une fois de plus, Nathalie tenta de faire un petit sourire. Elle balaya les garçons du regard et l'attrapeur pu y lire une énorme confusion.

- Désolée de vous fausser compagnie, mais je vais aller voir si Lily va bien. Elle n'a pas participé à la fête ce soir.

Elle les salua et monta sans cérémonie dans le dortoir des filles, traversant une bande de deuxièmes années qui s'extasiait devant Aston Tyfer, le gardien de l'équipe qui prenait un malin plaisir à montrer ses muscles développés.

- Je crois que j'ai dit une bourde. Soupira James en regardant son ami monter les marches.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Peter.

- Lily je suppose. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules et en tendant une bierraubeurre à son meilleur ami.

- Comment le sais-tu ? S'étonna James en prenant la boisson.

- James, James, James ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais tricoté et que j'avais dû recommencer à cause d'une maille trop faible!

Il eu un bref moment de silence entre les quatre amis pour comprendre ce que Sirius venait de dire. Dans un haussement d'épaules commun, ils se dirent que s'étaient totalement stupide.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit de ta faute si elle est partie. Lança faiblement Remus

James haussa un sourcil. Il remarqua que Remus rougissait très légèrement. Il était si facile de voir ce changement de couleur étant donné l'habituelle blancheur du lycanthrope.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est moi qu'elle évite

- Par la barbe de merlin. S'exclama Sirius. J'ignore bien pourquoi elle te fuirait. Après tout, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'avais pas été me rejoindre au Trois-Balais lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, car tu avais passé l'après-midi avec elle.

James nota que Remus se grattait le cou, signe bien évidemment de sa nervosité.

- On s'est embrassé.

- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent les trois autres garçons en cœur ce qui fit retourner quelque tête.

Ils allèrent dans un coin plus reculé de la salle et Remus qui était rouge comme une pivoine raconta la suite d'évènement qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir son cœur à la fille de ses rêves.

- Et depuis que l'on s'est séparé, elle cherche par tous les moyens à me fuir.

- Mais pourtant elle à dit qu'elle t'aimait ! Dit Peter interloqué.

- Queudevert, on ne comprendra jamais les filles ! Dit Sirius d'un ton solennel, la main sur le cœur.

James donna une tape amicale à son ami qui lui rendit un petit sourire. Il était vraiment heureux qu'enfin Remus laisse de côté sa pensée qu'il ne pouvait avoir le droit à l'amour dû à sa lycanthropie. Il croyait au contraire qu'une fille dans sa vie lui ferait le plus grand bien… D'ailleurs, il avait cru bon de ne pas avoir d'ami et malgré cela, il était dans les maraudeurs… Et ne les classifiait-on pas d'amitié la plus solide de l'école ?

- Laisses-y le temps de gober tout ça Lunard ! Dit James. Tu vas voir, ça va s'arranger !

Depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore suite aux évènements qu'il aurait lieu à l'Halloween, bien des élèves comptaient les jours jusqu'au 31 octobre tant attendu. Les lèves tôt purent constater que maintes décorations avaient été installées durant la nuit. Certes, habituellement il y en avait, mais pas avec une telle profusion.

Ce matin-là, les maraudeurs avaient fait la grâce mâtinée, histoire d'éviter les soupçons. Tous savaient la demande de Dumbledore et que les quatre garçons avaient carte blanche à condition que ce soit décent, donc tout le monde se méfiait. Pourtant, les quatre amis avaient décidé que pour l'heure du déjeuner aucune blague ne serait fait, histoire que tout le monde voit les costumes des autres.

Dans le dortoir des filles, Nathalie aidait Lily à se coiffer. Les deux filles rigolaient grandement depuis le début de la journée. La perspective de cette journée de festivité les rendait plus que joyeuses. De plus, la rouquine avait un accoutrement qui la changeait radicalement ce qui faisait bien rire son amie.

En effet, portant de longues bottes qui lui frôlaient les genoux, une paire de pantalons lignés rouge et or assez sales, une chemise bouffante blanche et d'une propreté douteuse, le visage encore plus malpropre et une peignure délabrée, le tout coiffé d'un tricorne. On pouvait dire que la Lily pirate était l'opposée de la Lily étudiante qui était toujours propre et bien mise.

- Tu es parfaite ! Dit Nathalie en jetant son peigne sur le lit.

Lily se releva et se regarda dans son miroir sur tous les angles. Son reflet monta ses pouces en signe d'approbation et la pirate sourit. Elle se retourna vers son amie et trouva qu'elle avait un air angélique.

Angélique était le mot juste, car Nathalie n'était déguisée en nul autre qu'en ange. Une robe blanche se terminant assez tôt sur ses avants cuisses, des bas immaculés qui s'élevait jusqua ses genoux, de petits souliers noirs qui contrastaient énormément, des ailes faites –selon Lily- de vraies plumes et une petite auréole qui flottaient magiquement sur le haut de sa tête faisait en sorte que Nathalie paraissait calme et pure.

- Toi aussi tu es magnifique. Fit remarquer Lily. Où as-tu pris ton costume ?

- A Pré-au-lard ! Dit doucement Nathalie. En même temps que le tien !

- Je suis sûre que Remus va craquer pour toi !

Nathalie sursauta et baissa rapidement les yeux. Lily perçut le malaise de Nathalie et se sentit un peu idiote d'avoir parlé du jeune homme. Son amie lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé au chemin de traverse et le fait que sa famille lui interdisait d'avoir un petit copain par les temps qui court. Bien sûr, la rouquine trouvait cela révoltant, mais respectait le choix de son amie. Elle se demanda comme Remus le prenait de son côté…

- On va manger ? Proposa Lily pour détourner le sujet

- Mouais ! Dit son amie, visiblement soulagée de ne plus parler d'elle.

Les deux filles descendirent du dortoir et virent d'un air ravi que toute l'école s'était déguisée. Certains étaient habillés en vampire, en joueur de Quiddich ou en animaux quelconques. Les plus originaux avaient simplement modifié la couleur de leurs écharpes disant qu'ils s'étaient déguisés en Serpentard ou en Serdaigle. Lily fit fureur auprès de tous avec son air de Pirate et Nathalie fit tourner quelque tête de garçons avec sa longueur de robe.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que tes amis vont faire aujourd'hui. Dit Lily alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle

L'odeur de divers plat cuisiné avec de la citrouille vint chatouiller les narines de la rouquine qui sentit son estomac quémander ce qui semblait sentir si bon.

- Ah oui ! Fit Nathalie surprise, mais intéressée. Pourquoi?

- Simplement pour voir s'ils vont faire quelque chose d'imm…

- Lily ! Coupa Nathalie.

La conversation arrêta à cet instant, car les deux filles furent stupéfaites par le changement soudain de la Grande Salle. Comme à son habitude, des citrouilles volantes éclairaient la pièce et quelques chauves-souris passaient près des têtes arrachant quelques cris au passage. Mais, habituellement, elle était partagée par quatre grandes tables et une cinquième –celle des professeurs - qui le dominait, la pièce était, au contraire, disposée de sorte que toutes les tables ensemble formaient un cercle. Cela produit comme effet que toutes les maisons étaient mélangées entre elles et que les professeurs se mêlaient à leurs élèves.

Les deux filles, allèrent s'asseoir près de Selene, qui les leurs avait fait de grand signe de mains dans le coin où habituellement la table des Serpentard était alignée. Vêtue d'un corset remontant ses atouts féminins, d'une jupe qui s'arrêtait juste après le derrière, de bas en filets et d'une teinture blonde et noire, Selene était magnifique et provocante, tout comme la chanteuse Gwenaël Jones qu'elle imitait.

- Joyeuse Halloween ! Claironna Selene lorsque Lily et Nathalie s'assirent près d'elles.

Après avoir renvoyé ses vœux à son amie, Lily balaya du regard les autres. Elle croula littéralement de rire lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore déguisé en hippie, une période assez nébuleuse des années 70. Vêtu d'un poncho multicolore, de lunettes colorées roses et de vêtement vraiment trop ample sur lesquels ornait le y retourné et encerclé –signe de la paix chez les moldus-, le directeur riait aux éclats avec des premières années déguiser en pom pom girls.

- En ange ? Fit Selene surprise de l'accoutrement de Nathalie

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda la concernée.

- Tu ne trouves que ça fait… _haut d'un sapin de Noël_?

- Non… Tu ne crois pas aux anges ?

Lily se retourna vers ses amies, captivée par la nouvelle discussion, car elle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru que des êtres avec des ailes et une auréole existaient par delà le ciel.

- Oui, j'y crois. Dit calmement Selene. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'une personne que j'aimais beaucoup me regarde et me surveille, mais je ne pense pas que l'on ait la bonne vision de ce que les anges sont réellement. Tu sais avec les ailes et tout

- Oui, je comprends, mais tu sais, c'est simplement un costume !

- Je sais bien !

Après un déjeuner copieux, les trois filles durent se séparer pour aller à leurs cours. En fait, Lily n'avait pas de cours avant midi trente, elle en profita donc pour étudier avec Selene qui, elle aussi, n'avait aucun cours le lundi matin.

- Et c'est là que l'équation se multiplie pour donner la réponse qui est…

- … que le chiffre est plus ou moins égal à la proportion, donc que la potion est mal équilibrée

La Serdaigle soupira doucement en se frappant le front sur la table. Habituellement elle était douée à l'école, mais ce devoir était réellement trop difficile.

Laissant Selene et Lily à leurs études, Nathalie se rendit à son habituel cours de divination du lundi matin. En route vers le septième étage, elle croisa Sirius et Peter qui sifflèrent d'admiration face à son costume. Quant à elle, elle applaudit l'exploit que Sirius, Remus et James avaient réalisé en transformant Peter en fille. En effet, ce dernier avait les cheveux qui lui allèrent jusqu'aux épaules, de grands cils et trop de maquillage.

- Hé ! S'est mon linge sa ! Remarqua Nathalie

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Ria Sirius.

- On va le laver avant de te le remettre ! Promis Peter

- Et toi Sirius, en quoi es-tu déguisé?

En effet, Sirius n'avait aucun déguisement apparent. Il portait toujours sa tunique d'école et mis à part qu'elle avait l'air moins décontractée, il n'y avait aucune réelle différence. La seule différence était sa couleur de cheveux qui avait passé du noir au châtain.

- Je suis en Remus, dit Sirius en tournant sur lui-même. Je luis ai emprunté des fringues.

Nathalie soupira face au manque de concept de son ami et dû les quitter pour arriver a son cours avant que la cloche ne sonne. Pourtant, juste avant de partir, elle ne manqua pas de faire la remarque à Sirius :

- Tu devrais aller voir Selene, elle vaut le détour…

Arrivée dans la chaleur étouffante du cours, elle constata qu'encore une fois, divers costumes avaient été trouvés. Elle s'assit près de James qui avait revêtu simplement son costume de Quiddich –ce qui était compréhensible vu le fait qu'il n'avait pas été à Pré-au-lard- et à Remus qui avait un écriteau autour du coup inscrit « Trop _cool_ pour avoir un costume»

- Tu n'as pas trouvé de déguisement ? Demanda Nathalie.

- Entre autre, fit légèrement mal à l'aise Remus. En fait, j'ai décidé de laisser Sirius magasiner seul avec Selene alors… je n'ai pas pu m'en trouver un !

La journée se passa dans une atmosphère de fête. Les blagues des maraudeurs étaient très appréciées de tous, même des professeurs. Les plus acclamés furent les portes qui étaient restées collées à la fin du premier cours, les chaises transformées en bonbon divers au second cours, les yeux qui apparaissaient dans les plats lors du dîner, les craies qui n'écrivaient plus lors des cours de l'après-midi et la pluie de bonbon sur l'heure du souper.

Finalement, ce que tous attendaient arriva : la fameuse fête entre les maisons. En effet, les couloirs du premier et du deuxième étage étaient tamisés d'une lueur orangée et de nombreux divans et pouf moelleux et confortables étaient disposés le long des murs. Par des intervalles réguliers, des plats de friandises et sucreries semblèrent fusionnés sur les poutres. Une grande piste de danse était aménagée dans la salle des trophées qui, pour la nuit, avaient disparu laissant place à des boissons bien rafraîchissantes et des lumières de toutes les couleurs. La vraie Gwenaël Jones, celle en qui Selene s'était déguisé, chantait sur une scène aménagée pour elle. Bref, l'atmosphère à Poudlard était loin d'être triste et morose.

Juste assez près de la salle des trophées pour entendre la musique, mais juste assez loin pour s'entendre parler, les maraudeurs, Nathalie et quelque élève de leur année parlaient ensemble. Tous parlaient de chose et d'autre d'une façon très enjouée. La jeune fille essaya tout particulièrement de s'éloigné de Remus le plus possible. Elle savait qu'elle lui causait du chagrin à agir ainsi et qu'il penserait qu'elle s'était jouée de lui, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Nath !

La concernée releva la tête pour voir qui l'interpelait et vit que Selene et Lily s'approchaient d'elle avec de nouvelle bouteille de bierreaubeurre. Une fois servit, les trois filles se parlèrent entre autre du costume de Lucius Malfoy que les maraudeurs lui avait fait apparaître au début de la journée et qui était resté collé à lui. Le rose lui allait bien, le tutu était une toute autre histoire.

Nathalie fut assez surprise que Lily ne soit pas déranger par la présence de James tout près d'elle. Après tout, la rouquine était assez froissée de ce qu'elle appelait son «humiliation devant toute l'école» il y a quelque semaine de cela. Lorsque la jeune fille vêtue en ange lui fit la remarque, la pirate haussa les épaules et but d'un trait sa bouteille.

- Je ne m'empêcherais pas de te voir parce que tu aimes bien Potter et que parfois tu te tiens avec.

- Pourtant tu ne viens pas me voir quand je suis seul avec !

- Seul, c'est une autre histoire. Mais lorsqu'il est occupé avec d'autre, pourquoi pas !

Nathalie hocha doucement la tête, un peu ravie que Lily fasse une trêve pour une fois. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule assez nerveusement. Son cœur fit un double tour lorsqu'elle vit que s'était Remus, rouge comme l'habit de Quiddich de James, qui la regardait.

- Nath, je voudrais te parler. bredouilla-t-il

Sachant que cette demande lui avait demandé un immense courage, elle se dit que se serait bien ingrat de ne pas accepter. Après avoir brièvement consulté Lily et Selene qui lui firent un regard d'encouragement, elle le suivit. Ils allèrent quelques mètres plus loin, simplement pour éviter que des oreilles trop curieuses puissent entendre.

- Nath, je…

Nathalie savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait lui faire une crise, ou peut-être fondre en larme, en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'elle l'évite. Elle allait lui dire que ce n'était pas lui, c'était elle. Il n'allait pas comprendre, essayer de dire des balivernes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait _réellement _à elle, elle allait devoir à contrecœur le repousser. Il allait partir en rogne et elle le cœur en pièce.

- Je…

Mais tout cela n'arriva pas, car lentement Remus la prit par la taille et alla chercher ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et remplis d'amour.

Nathalie figea, ne s'étant pas attendue à cela. Elle ne croyait pas que le jeune homme aurait eu cette audace en fait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas…. Mais ses lèvres goûtaient si bon… Mais cela lui était interdis…. Mais il la collait encore plus près d'elle…. Mais elle allait avoir de sévères conséquences…. Mais…oh et puis au diable ! Elle aimait et personne ne lui allait dire quoi penser ou quoi faire!

Doucement, tranquillement, elle répondit au baiser de celui qu'elle aimait tandis que des acclamations se firent entendre du côté de leurs amis. Nathalie se retourna et vit Lily qui sautillait sur place ainsi que James et Peter lever leur pouce en l'air en signe d'approbation.

- Je t'aime Na'. Chuchota Remus à son oreille.

Nathalie sourit doucement et, avec Remus, elle rejoint ses amis. Ce dernier la prit par la taille, chose qu'elle ne détestait pas.

- Selene n'est pas là ? Demanda Nathalie en regardant Lily

En effet, Selene et Sirius avaient tous deux manqué ce qui venait de se passer, car tous deux marchaient ensemble. Tout en déambulant dans les couloirs, ils parlèrent de leur dernière rencontre à Pré-au-lard.

- Tu as vraiment mis les fringues de Remus ? Ria Selene

- Moui ! S'est pas cher et très original !

- L'argent ne devrait pas te poser de problème toi ! Tu es un Black.

Sirius soupira, il était vrai que peu de gens étaient au courant de son aménagement chez James depuis la fin de l'été de leur sixième année, donc de son manque d'argent. Certes aux yeux de tous il était un Black, mais il se demandait si dans sa famille il était encore considéré comme dans la parenté.

- Mais je suis aussi à Gryffondor. Dit finalement Sirius

- Et sa pause un problème ? Demanda Selene ne sachant pas trop si s'était une farce.

- Dans une famille de Serpentard et sang pur, oui.

- Oh…

Sirius perçut le malaise de la jeune fille et haussa les épaules pour lui démontrer que cela ne l'affectait plus maintenant.

- Je ne savais pas sa de toi Black.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai toujours cru que tu te vautrais dans le luxe.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui à faire fendre le cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Si Sirius ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait embrassé sur le champ, mais il ne savait que trop bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait sa, la gifle de la fille avait été assez douloureuse.

- Tu devrais apprendre à me connaître. Dit-il. Car cela fait deux constatations que tu as sur moi de fausse.

- Tu parles de Pré-au-lard ?

- De quoi d'autre parlerai-je

Il eu un petit silence, rien de gênant… Simplement penseur.

- Donne-moi une chance. Écoute, si d'ici Noël tu te fais une mauvaise idée de moi, je vais arrêter de te prouver que je suis une bonne personne.

Selene s'arrêta. La lueur orangée qui se reflétait sur sa peau et son air très féminin ne la rendaient que plus belle.

- Ça me va ! Dit-elle en serrant la main que Sirius lui tendant en guise de pacte.

Alors que James et Peter étaient partis faire de mauvais coup à certains Serpentard, Nathalie, Remus –toujours collé l'un à l'autre - et Lily restèrent ensemble à parler et surtout à manger des friandises. Alors qu'elle venait de donner une sucette à son amie, Nathalie sentit sa tête s'embrouiller et un immense point dans le ventre et sur le cœur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de cacher sa douleur.

- Na', ça va ? Demanda Remus, un peu inquiet.

- Oui oui, mentit Nathalie. J'ai simplement mangé trop de bonbons. Je vais aller me rafraîchir, ça ne sera pas long.

Après avoir assuré à Lily qu'elle pouvait s'y rendre seule, elle se dirigea à la course vers le dortoir, se demandant pourquoi, malgré la longueur de sa robe, elle avait si chaud. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé au paravent.

De leur côté, Remus et Lily se regardèrent craintif et se dirent que si dans une dizaine de minutes elle n'était pas revenue, ils allaient aller voir.

Sirius et Selene les rejoignirent en riant de bon cœur, racontant que Dumbledore venait de faire le concours de celui que serait le plus longtemps collé sur les murs avec de la gomme. James et Peter revinrent quelque temps plus tard les cheveux couverts de cette substance collante et rose, le visage fier de leur victoire.

Plus de vingt minutes s'écoulèrent et comme le redoutèrent Remus et Lily, aucune trace de Nathalie. La rouquine partit donc à sa recherche tandis que le lycanthrope raconta ce qui s'était produit.

Finalement, Lily arriva à la course l'air paniqué vers les maraudeurs. Elle était essoufflée, mais cela ne semblait pas l'importuner pour le moment. Le cœur de Remus se serra, que s'était-il passé par merlin ?

- Vite, venez voir ! Dit la rouquine paniquée.

Les quatre garçons, ainsi que Selene, suivirent Lily qui les mena devant le tableau de la Grosse Damme où Nathalie gisait inconsciente sur le sol, les yeux clos. Remus se pencha vers elle et la toucha et constata avec horreur qu'elle était aussi froide que la mort…

**Tararatatataaaaaaaaa**

**hihi!**** J'adore la fin de ce chapitre!Pas vous? **

**Commentaire/Insulte, le boutons review est pour sa!!**

**Prochain chapitre: Quelques mises au point s'imposent ...**

**Bon mardi pluvieux a tous!**

**Siria **


	10. Mise au point

Salut tout le monde.

Je suis tellement navrée de ne pas poster plus vite, mais je susi déborder. La mi session vient de finir et il y avait le festival du cinéma dans mon coin

Bref, voici le chapitre

Enjoy

Siria

**Mise au point **

Le premier réflexe que les six adolescents eurent en trouvant Nathalie inconsciente fut de courir pour trouver Dumbledore ou Mc Gonagall. Alors que Selene, Sirius, Peter et James partirent à leur recherche, Lily et Remus restèrent près de la jeune fille.

Lily ne connaissait certes pas énormément le Gryffondor, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu si inquiet. Elle put comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle et comprit pourquoi il semblait le plus heureux des hommes lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras quelque temps plus tard.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle aussi était rongée par l'angoisse. Elle se rongeait de remord de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée lorsqu'elle les avait quitté. La rouquine l'avait trouvé bien étrange et avait eu un doute face à la santé de son amie. Elle avait préféré la croire et voilà qu'elle la retrouvait étendue sur les pierres froides du plancher.

Un silence annonçant la mort aurait été moins lourd que celui qui régnait entre les deux jeunes gens. Lily tremblait de mille feuilles et Remus semblait encore plus pâle que son habitude.

Les bruits de pas précipité se firent entendre faisant retourner la tête les deux Gryffondors. Selene arrivait à grande course, Dumbledore à ses côté. Plus il s'approchait d'eux, plus Lily était capable de lire dans ses yeux un mélange de crainte et de colère. La rouquine comprit alors que le directeur était en rogne du fait que personne n'avait vu les signes précurseurs de ce qui se produisait.

Dumbledore se pencha donc vers Nathalie qui ne semblait pas s'améliorer, toucha son front, ses joues, son cou et son cœur. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, se qui inquiéta la rouquine qui sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et vit Selene qui lui fit un sourire de compassions, même si elle-même avait les yeux rougis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Annonça alors le directeur d'une voix étonnement calme. Ce n'est qu'un léger malaise.

- Alors, pourquoi elle est si froide ? Demanda Remus la voix remplis d'émotion

- Une chute de pression engendre souvent une perte de température, M. Lupin, soyez sans crainte, madame Pomfresh sera capable de la mettre sur pied très vite.

Avec l'aide de James et Sirius, qui étaient revenues entre-temps, Nathalie fut transportée à l'infirmerie où l'infirmière les chassa bien vite. Lorsque les immenses portes de bois furent fermées, Lily se tourna vers Selene et éclata en sanglots. La jeune fille la prit dans ses bras, mais vit très bien que James avait fait un pas pour aller la consoler, mais s'était ravisé au même moment.

N'ayant plus vraiment l'esprit à la fête, les six étudiants allèrent vers dans leurs salles communes, histoire d'être loin du regard des autres. N'étant pas une Gryffondor, Selene du quitter son amie, mais Remus lui promis de s'en occuper.

Se fut donc avec un bras du préfet autour de son épaule que Lily entra dans la salle commune où elle s'affala sur le sofa le plus près. La présence des maraudeurs n'avait même plus d'importance pour elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de savoir si Nathalie allait bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, dit paisiblement Sirius, si Dumbledore dit que tout va bien aller, il faut le croire.

- Sirius a raison, dit James d'une voix tout aussi calme. Va te reposer, ça va te faire un grand bien.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête et après un pale «dormez bien», elle monta dans son dortoir avant de tomber sur son lit et de regarder le plafond toute la nuit, se maudissant de ne pas avoir suivit son amie.

Le fait que Nathalie se soit retrouvée à l'infirmerie lors des réjouissances d'Halloween ne fut pas très rependu dans l'école. En dehors des maraudeurs et de Lily, seul l'équipe de Quiddich avait été avisée et avertie que cela devait rester dans le plus grand des secrets. James expliqua à ses coéquipiers que cela pourrait faire en sorte que les autres équipes pourraient en profiter pour les surclasser dans les pointages.

Pourtant, James avait une tout autre raison de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire : Lily. La pauvre jeune fille était rongée par les remords et l'inquiétude et cela rendait mal à l'aise l'attrapeur. Il préférait nettement lorsqu'elle riait.

C'est pour revoir un peu de joie dans les yeux de Lily qu'il il réussit à convaincre Mme. Pomfresh qu'entre les pauses, ils pourraient aller voir Nathalie. Seulement, deux à la fois, c'était la seule chose qu'elle imposait. Donc à tour de rôle, tous allèrent voir. Lorsque la rouquine apprit ce que James avait fait, elle marcha sur son orgueil et loin des regards des autres, elle le remercia. Cela fit en sorte que le masque que James s'était forgé envers Lily tomba et il lui fit un sourire. Pas amoureux ou mielleux… Un sourire que l'on ferait à un ami.

C'est donc à tour de rôle que Lily, Selene, James, Remus, Sirius et Peter allèrent voir la Gryffondor. Bientôt, vendredi arriva et aucun ne signe qui annonçait le retour de Nathalie.

Étant donné que la jeune fille était très près de James, Sirius avait appris à l'apprécier et la voir dans un tel état le préoccupait, mais se n'était rien à côté de Remus. Le lycanthrope ne mangeait que lorsqu'on le forçait, ne dormait que très peu et écoutait à peine en classe. Sirius détestait voir ainsi son ami, mais d'un autre côté, il voyait combien il tenait à Nathalie, maintenant devenu sa petite-amie dans toutes les rumeurs bien fondées de l'école.

Comme James commençait à oublier sa promesse d'oublier Lily en s'occupant d'elle, Sirius et Peter s'occupaient énormément de Remus. Pourtant, Selene restait toujours dans le décor du tombeur. Cette dernière semblait la moins concernée par cela, ce qui était normal étant donné qu'elle et Nathalie ne se connaissaient que de vus et du fait qu'elles se tenaient toutes deux avec Lily. Malgré cela, la jeune fille se rendait à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles et Sirius ne manquait pas de s'y rendre par le fait même

- Je déteste les lieux médicinaux. Soupira Selene alors qu'elle et Sirius avaient une discussion au chevet de Nathalie.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai vu quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup mourir à Ste-Mangouste il y a de cela plusieurs années. Depuis j'ai horreur de venir ici.

- Oh…. Désoler

- De nos jours, tout le monde sait ce que s'est perdre quelqu'un de cher…

Selene baissa les yeux. Sirius eut l'impression qu'elle ne disait pas cela à tout le monde et cela le fit sentir important aux yeux de la jeune fille. Certes, il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup. Mis à part qu'elle était très studieuse et tentait rarement de se faire remarquer des autres, il ne savait de Selene seulement qu'elle était de Serdaigle. C'est pourquoi quand elle lui dit cela, il vit son besoin de la connaître plus….

Tout le contraire de la Sirius tombeur de ses dames que les filles pensaient qu'il était. Certes, il l'avait été en deuxième et troisième année…. Peut-être même début de quatre…Mais depuis il avait un peu évolué, contrairement à la pensée des gens.

- Remus m'inquiète. Murmura Selene après un bref silence. 

Sirius se souvint alors qu'elle était préfète de sa maison, cela voulait donc dire qu'elle travaillait avec lui

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit Sirius en mettant une main sur son épaule, il va retrouver des couleurs dès que Nath va se réveiller.

- Si elle se réveille…

Suite à cette déprimante affirmation, le Gryffondor la regarda avec des yeux aussi ronds qu'un vif d'or. Selene le regarda et fit un signe de la main pour signifier que ces mots n'étaient que des paroles en l'air.

L'horloge afficha bientôt une heure et la Serdaigle dû quitter Sirius pour aller à ses cours. En la regardant marcher vers la porte, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée à lui, car elle n'avait même pas détourné son regard vers lui. Il n'avait pas pu revoir ces yeux qui le hantaient encore.

Il regarda Nathalie qui semblait toujours aussi pâle et froide, puis soupira. Comme il n'avait pas de cours avant trois heures et que son devoir avait été fait depuis des lunes, il déambula tranquillement dans les couloirs, ruminant son sombre dessein avec Selene. Ses pieds le conduisirent dans son propre dortoir, histoire de s'étendre sur un lit moelleux. C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il trouva Remus couché dans son propre lit et qui avait le regard plus vide qu'un lendemain de pleine lune.

- Tu n'avais pas un cours de potion ? Demanda Sirius en s'asseyant au bord du lit de son ami.

- Boaf. Soupira Remus en ne le regardant aucunement.

L'animagus comprit alors que son ami n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme. Jamais Remus ne manquerait un cours pour rien, et voilà qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de se lever le matin….

- Écoute vieux, soupira Sirius, si Nath serait réellement en danger, elle serait à Ste-Mangouste à l'heure qu'on se parle.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler! Dit Remus d'une voix sèche

Sirius soupira en se grattant la nuque. Que dire par merlin ?

Deux semaines et demie et encore aucun signe de Nathalie. Certains élèves avaient remarqué son absence, mais il n'était pas rare que des gens partaient pour un instant. Avec les nombreux meurtres signés au nom de Voldemort et la crainte des parents de laisser leurs enfants…

Pourtant, ce mal était arrivé pour un bien, car étant tous inquiets pour la jeune fille, Lily et Selene s'étaient rapprochés des maraudeurs. En effet, ce n'était plus rare de voir Lily parler avec Sirius ou Peter et Selene rire avec Remus et James. Cela provoqua beaucoup de rumeurs, de couple ou de pari, que les quatre garçons éteignirent au fur et à mesure. Celle qui fit rire même Lily fut qu'elle et Peter étaient en fait frères et sœur séparés depuis la naissance. 

Remus adorait la Lily qu'il voyait présentement. La jeune fille était calme et même douce malgré la présence de James, certes ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais les crises ne se faisaient plus entendre. Il se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Nathalie et du fait que la jeune fille semblait souhaiter que ces deux-là forment un couple. Elle aurait jubilé de les voir ainsi…

Il baissa les yeux et se rappela ce fameux baiser à l'Halloween. Pour la première fois, il avait senti la jeune fille se libérer de toute pression familiale pour lui donner son amour. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier le regard qu'elle avait pour lui lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

- Remus, tu m'écoutes ?

Le concerné se tourna vers Selene qui marchait à ses côtés. La nuit venait de tomber et l'heure du couvre-feu largement dépasser. Étant tous deux préfets-en-chef de leurs maisons, ils avaient décidé de faire leurs tours de garde ensemble, histoire de passer le temps.

- Désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- C'est normal. Dit calmement la Serdaigle.

- Que disais-tu ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'une autre remontrance sur le fait qu'il ne pensait qu'à Nathalie.

- Que je soupçonne Sirius de m'aimer. Dit plus froidement cette fois-ci la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi.

- Le devrais-je ? Ricana Selene. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces petites filles de petite vertu avec qui il aime fricoter.

Remus fut très surpris par l'attitude de la Serdaigle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle manière de pensée. Elle aurait cru qu'elle, au moins, elle aurait compris que plus de la moitié des rumeurs et des affirmations sur Sirius et ses amours étaient fausses.

- Tu ne le connais pas Selene. Dit-il

- Oh si !

- Et moi je t'affirme que non. Tu parles à une personne qui est son complice et son confident depuis la première année.

Selene vint pour parler, mais Remus la coupa, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Sirius est quelqu'un de très bien. Oui, il a brisé le cœur d'une fille ou deux, mais jamais il n'a fréquenté ces filles dans le but de leur cause du chagrin. Il recherche juste la bonne personne avec qui passer sa vie.

- Et pour lui, qu'est-ce que «la bonne personne»

Remus la regarda en souriant moqueusement. Il avait la nette impression que ces paroles ne tomberaient pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Une fille capable d'accepter le fait qu'il se fait souvent courtiser, une fille capable de parler et de l'écouter et surtout une fille capable de rire.

Alors qu'il tournait l'angle du couloir des toilettes des filles du sixième étage, Selene leva un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

- Je ne suis aucunement comme ça moi…

- Peut-être que c'est ainsi qu'il te voit.

La jeune fille regarda Remus assez surprise et ce dernier ne lui fit qu'un sourire rempli de mystère et de sous-entendus qu'elle n'était pas sure de saisir.

- Mais… 

- Tout ce que Sirius veut, c'est une fille qui comprend comment il est….

La troisième semaine arrivait très bientôt, la prochaine partie de Quiddich aussi. Bien que James tenta de faire comprendre à son capitaine qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer malgré le fait que Nathalie ne s'était pas encore réveiller, ce dernier se ne cessait de venir entre les pauses demander de ces nouvelles. Lassée par cette attitude, Lily lui colla sur le front un parchemin sur lequel il était inscrit «tu seras le premier à le savoir». James, qui était à ses côtés, croula littéralement de rire, ce qui fit rire la rouquine à son tour.

La lune se levait, Remus soupira. Il regarda ses amis qui lui firent un pâle sourire et se transformèrent en animagus. Un tiraillement dans l'estomac. Une déchirure dans le crâne… Il détestait tellement les soirs de pleines lunes.

L'infirmerie….

Comme à chaque matin d'un lendemain de pleine lune, il s'y réveillait. Pourtant, malgré le soleil qui cherchait la fente entre ses paupières, le lycanthrope ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il était plongé dans une profonde béatitude que seuls certains matins lui réservaient la surprise. Ce moment où l'esprit dort encore, mais le corps est totalement réveillé. Ce moment où tout ce qui compte, c'est la chaleur des draps. 

Pourtant, un halètement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Cela provenait d'un lit plus loin de lui. La personne semblait avoir couru seize fois autour du stade de Quiddich tant elle semblait chercher son souffle. Il maudit le rideau qui le cachait et lui empêchait de voir qui était donc cette personne. Il entendit les pas précipités de Mme Pomfresh qui soupira de soulagement.

- Miss Brindamour, vous nous avez fait une peur bleue! Allez venez avec moi, vaut mieux aller dans le bureau du directeur. 

Le cœur de Remus fit trois tours avant de se contracter. Nathalie… elle était enfin éveillée….

Après être sortie du bureau de Dumbledore, Nathalie n'avait pas regagné des couleurs. Elle n'allait pas très bien physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser et n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer et tout casser… 

Mme. Pomfresh lui conseilla d'aller manger, histoire de se remplir le ventre pour se sentir mieux. Ne pouvant pas trop contester, la jeune fille se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde prenait allègrement leurs petits déjeuners sans trop se préoccuper du temps grisâtre à l'extérieur.

Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre, la tête qui tournait encore un peu et soupira. Elle balaya du regard la table des Gryffondor et vit avec étonnement que Lily et Selene déjeunaient avec James, Peter et Sirius. Remus manquait….

Dumbledore avait avisé la jeune fille que ses amis l'avaient découvert suite à sa chute et leur avait expliqué que sa pression faisait parfois défaut. Heureusement, que le directeur avait été là, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à tout expliquer en des mots valables.

- Nath !

La voix de Selene et Lily raisonna dans la tête de la jeune fille et dans la Grande Salle. Les deux filles coururent vers leurs amies et l'enlacèrent à la faire étouffer. N'étant pas encore totalement revenue sur terre, elle leur fit un sourire, mais ne parla pas. Sentant un peu trop de regards se retourner vers elles, les trois filles allèrent rejoindre les maraudeurs qui semblaient contents de son retour. Nathalie soupira de bonheur, elle avait de si bons amis.

- Tien, Remus ne devait pas retourner voir sa mère ce matin ? Demanda Selene en regardant derrière son épaule.

Peter et Sirius se regardèrent les yeux ronds alors que James semblait réfléchir à la vitesse d'un battement d'ailes de vif d'or.

- Pas ce matin. Dit doucement Remus qui arriva devant eux. Mais après dîner.

Les trois filles notèrent l'air fatigué de Remus et une légère cicatrice sur le coin droit de sa tempe. Nathalie se dit que ce devait être une bagarre qu'elle avait loupée lors de son évanouissement.

Elle sentit les bras du jeune homme l'enlacer et sa voix lui murmurer qu'il était content de son retour. La jeune Gryffondor serra les poings et se leva d'un coup sec, les yeux bouillants. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se produisait, Remus libera Nathalie qui lui fit face.

Son visage habituellement calme était déformé par la colère, voire même la haine. Elle s'approcha de lui et le gifla si fort que plusieurs conversations autour cessèrent pour regarder ce qui se produisait.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Remus Lupin !

Sur se, elle partit d'un pas ferme de la Grande Salle sous le regard ébahi de presque toute l'école…

Taratataaaaaaaaaa

Alors? Z'avez aimé? Sérieux dites le moi! Sinon jposte pas le prochain chapitre! mouahah! XD

Prochain chapitre: La noblesse d'une amitié solide

Bon dodo


	11. Le vrai visage des maraudeurs

Salut tout le monde! Bon ok, je sais sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté! Désoler!!!! La fin de session approche cruellement dans tous les CEGEP du Québec (ouf quel pléonasme... le Québec est la seule province a avoir un cegep XD) bref. avec la fin de session, jai eu huit milles devoirs a remettre.

Pour me faire pardonné: ce chapitre et le prochain qui sera notre plus long!

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Le vrai visage des maraudeurs**

La réaction de Nathalie jeta un très grand froid dans la salle qu'habituellement seules les disputes de Lily et James provoquaient. Pourtant, Peter se doutait que comme ils ne se disputaient plus depuis près d'un mois, les gens étaient à cours de discutions.

Lorsque la Gryffondor quitta la salle, tous les regards se braquèrent sur Remus qui partit lui aussi, sans demander son reste. D'un geste commun, les maraudeurs se levèrent. Peter pu voir que Selene s'était levé de sa table de Serdaigle pour aller rejoindre Lily qui aussi se levait.

Les doutes de Peter s'avèrent vraies. Alors que James, Sirius et lui cherchaient Remus, ils entendirent des conversations portant la gifle que le préfet venait de recevoir. Tout en soupirant et en suivant ses amis, l'animagus se souvint des paroles d'un sage qu'il avait étudié en histoire de l'art en cinquième année : «la célébrité brille autant qu'un vif d'or qui se retrouve dans la boue.» C'était si vrai. Au château n'avait de yeux que pour les maraudeurs mais dès qu'un incident, aussi anodin soit-il, se déclenche, il n'est pas rare que dans les minutes qui suivent toute l'école était au courant.

C'est après avoir consulté la carte du maraudeur que les trois garçons s'aperçurent que leur ami n'était pas présent dans l'édifice, ce qui voulait dire qu'il se trouvait à Pré-au-lard.

- La cabane hurlante vous croyez ? Proposa Sirius

- Je crois bien, dit James, après tout c'est un peu son sanctuaire.

D'un commun accord, les trois garçons décidèrent d'aller le voir. Alors que James était partit chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, Peter regarda Sirius qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui. Pourquoi Nathalie avait agit ainsi ? C'était la question que tous se posait. Il avait pourtant cru qu'elle et Remus étaient heureux à l'halloween…

- Peter, Sirius !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la voix féminine qui venait de les interpellés. Selene s'approchait d'eux, les yeux brillant d'angoisse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Sirius s'arrangeait le plus subtilement possible. Tien donc, Patmol avait une nouvelle fille en vue…

- Tu n'es pas avec Lily ? Demanda Sirius d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte.

- Elle est partie voir si elle était dans votre salle commune, alors j'ai décidé de voir si elle ne serait pas dans le parc. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas avec James ?

- Partit voir dans un passage secret ! Mentit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Peter trouvait que Sirius avait très bien agis. Mieux valait avouer la position d'un passage secret que l'existence de la cape de James.

Selene soupira doucement en se grattant la nuque. Sirius lui mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Après avoir jeter un regard amusé a son ami, Peter s'adossa sur les murs. Que pouvait faire James par merlin ?

Dans la salle commune, c'est presque nez à nez que Lily et James se retrouvèrent. Alors que James cachait discrètement sa cape derrière son dos, Lily, elle descendait les marches l'air abattue.

- Tu as trouvé Nath ? Demanda James à la rouquine.

Cette dernière hocha positivement la tête, mais à voir la mine maussade de Lily, il comprit que Nathalie n'avait pas du être très gentille avec elle.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de solitude. Soupira Lily après un moment.

- Pourquoi penses-tu ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne connais Nath que depuis quelques mois, mais je sais que sa réaction n'est pas normale

James hocha la tête alors que Lily baissa la tête en poussa un profond soupir. Bien que ce fut maladroit, il lui mit une main sur l'épaule, histoire de la réconforté. La jeune fille semblait apprécier ce geste et fit un sourire triste à James.

- Laisse la se calmer, après vous parlerez.

- Mouais….

Elle soupira de nouveau

- Pas de nouvelle de Remus ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, mais on va continuer à le chercher.

- Je peux vous aider ?

James regarda un peu surpris Lily. Il ne s'était pas attendue a cette proposition, mais comme Peter, Sirius et lui allaient à Pré-au-lard….

- Fouille le château avec Selene d'accord ? Nous on va aller voir à l'extérieur, il a peut-être voulu s'aéré l'esprit.

La Gryffondor hocha positivement la tête et partit en compagnie de James rejoindre les autres. Le jeune homme trouvait cette situation si étrange. Déjà qu'avec l'évanouissement de Nathalie, Lily et lui s'étaient rapproché… mais cette discussion était l'une des rares où aucun cris n'était projeter et cela semblait une mélodie aux oreilles de James.

- Hé Potter ! Résonna une voix dans les couloirs.

Le concerné ainsi et la fille à ses côtés se retournèrent pour voir qui parlaient en tombèrent presque nez à nez avec Rogue. James bouillait. La journée était déjà assez pénible, ce Serpentard à la noix ne venait que rajouter une couche sur la colère qui montait en lui.

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui reçois une baffe, dit Severus avec un sourire narquois, tu dois jubiler. Égocentrique comme tu es.

James ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Rogue de se mêler de ce qui le regardait et une autre insulte qu'il aurait improvisée, mais c'est la voix de Lily qui résonna sur les parois de pierre.

- Et après on se demande pourquoi les maraudeurs sont toujours sur ton dos ! Si tu ne les provoquerais pas, peut-être qu'il te lâcherait les basques toi et tes cheveux gras !

Sur ce, elle empoigna James qu'elle amena à l'autre bout du couloir pour descendre les marches qui les menait a Peter, Sirius et Selene. Elle laissait donc derrière elle un Rogue médusé et à ses coté un James ébahit.

La sensation de vide que Lily avait ressentie un mois plus tôt revint en elle, pourtant, cela lui fit un bien fou. Comme si elle avait enlevé un énorme poids et que le vide était provoqué par cela…. C'était euphorisant.

Après avoir juré laissé les filles à leur recherche de Remus dans le château, les trois maraudeurs se dirigèrent subtilement près du saule cogneur sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Après une marche silencieuse et insoutenable de tension, Sirius cogna doucement à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

- Remus ? Risqua Sirius en regarda James et Peter qui lui firent une moue septique.

Aucune réponse.

Peter haussa les épaules, signe qu'il croyait que le lycanthrope ne s'y trouvait pas. Pourtant James était convaincu que leur ami y était. Il fit donc signe à Sirius d'ouvrir la porte. Ce dernier approuva et tourna la poigné. Elle était bloquée. Remus y était donc.

Après un simple sortilège d'_Aholomora_, pénétrèrent dans la cabane qui accueillait Remus une fois par mois et scrutèrent la pièce. Enlevant la cape de James, ils avancèrent et virent dans la pénombre Remus couché sur le lit instable. Ce dernier avait la tête dans les mains et par son souffle saccadé, il était possible de constaté qu'il pleurait ou du moins, il essayait de ne pas le faire.

- Allez vous-en. Dit Remus sans même relever la tête.

C'est avec déchirement que les trois garçons constatèrent que le loup-garou ne pleurait pas, mais il rageait. En effet, il avait la mâchoire serré, les yeux remplis de hargne, le respire saccadé et fort. Ses jambes tremblaient et il était très facile de constater qu'il avait chaud vu la couleur rougeâtre de son visage. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Remus dans un tel état de colère, lui qui était si calme habituellement.

Alors que James allait s'asseoir près de son ami, Sirius alla sur l'autre côté. Peter s'assit par terre, face à lui. Pas un mot n'était échangé. Le silence les enveloppait tel le halo de lumière que le soleil de midi projetait.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Nathalie avait daigné sortir du dortoir. Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre qui menait vers le parc, elle discutait avec Selene et Lily. Lily était très mal à l'aise et savait aussi que Selene ressentait la même émotion. D'ailleurs, cette dernière parlait de tout et de rien pour contrer à cela.

Finalement le sujet de Remus tomba.

- Tu ne me connais que depuis deux mois, dit durement Nathalie, comment peux-tu me faire la morale?

-Deux mois, c'est assez pour comprendre que tu n'aurais jamais pu faire quelque chose comme cela. Dit Selene d'une voix remplie de reproche, sans pourtant être méchante. Surtout a lui, lui qui t'aimais tant, qui t'aime probablement plus que sa vie. Tu l'aimais aussi, comment ta pu ...

- Tu ne comprends pas… vous ne comprenez pas les filles !

- Alors explique-nous. Dit Lily qui ne demandait qu'à comprendre Nathalie.

La rouquine remarqua que Nathalie avait serré les poings et était devenue aussi raide qu'un balai. Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? S'était-il passé quelque chose entre elle et Remus avant qu'elle les ai rejoint dans la grande salle ?

Alors que Selene tentait d'ouvrir le cœur de son amie qui refusait catégoriquement de parler, Lily se rongea les ongles d'un air absent scrutant l'horizon. James avait-il trouvé Remus ? Cela faisait des heures qu'il était partit et aucune nouvelle.

A peine eu-t-elle cette pensée que les quatre amis sortirent de nulle part. Sirius, James et Peter marchaient avec Remus, l'un d'eux ayant une main sur l'épaule. Alors que James venait de parler, elle pu voit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du préfet.

Lily comprit alors le vrai pouvoir de l'amitié qui unissait les maraudeurs les un aux autre. Bien au delà des farces et des pensées immatures, il y avait une solidarité qui se passait de mot et qui était encré dans chacun d'eux….

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

alors? z'aimer ou pas?Moi jaime ce chapitre! sérieux la XD bah c'est moi hein! Jveux avoir VOTRE avis.

Prochain chapitre: quiddich, discution et sortie nocturne

Bon ben j'ai soif moi là! Je me lance dans l'écriture du prochain chapitre tout de suite après être aller chercher un pepsi

See ya!


	12. Pas pareil

AHHHHH! OH QUE JE SUIS DÉSOLER! Je sais jai tout plein de retard mais la fin de ma session et jai huit milles travaux! Mais bon, suite a la pression de mon amie (vous savez, quand on menace d'un coup de chaise, on écrit XD) bah jai écrit sa!

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Siria

**Pas pareil **

Alors que les balles fusaient de toutes part et que l'air glacé commençait à s'encré dans les os, un coup de sifflet retentit sur le terrain de Quiddich. Treize joueurs s'immobilisèrent regardant au sol leur capitaine qui les regardait.

- Bon, dit-il d'une voix amplifié par la magie. Avant de finir, nous allons pratiquer à nouveau les feintes que nous avons mises au point au début de la séance. Tyfer, va dans les buts et soit prêt, Batterford essaie d'être plus solide sur ton balais, Potter soit près je fais partir le Vif d'or.

Dès que les quelques instructions furent dites, le souaffle s'envola en même temps que le vif d'or. James ferma les yeux quelques secondes, histoire d'avoir un petit défi. Sinon, tout cela était trop facile.

Il ouvrit les yeux après quelque seconde et commença à décrire des cercles à la recherche de la petite boulle dorée. Sentant l'air que la mi-novembre apportait et l'air sifflé dans ses oreilles, James se dit que ce sport était le plus beau du monde. Il lui permettait de tout oublier, de laisser ses soucis en bas du terrain et tout ce qu'il n'avait à penser, ce n'était pas les examens ou ces soucis amoureux. Non. C'était au vif d'or.

Après trois quart d'heure, James attrapa pour la troisième fois son butin et les poursuiveurs semblèrent épuisé, le capitaine décida donc de mettre fin à la pratique. Atterrissant sur une neige naissante, les quatorze joueurs partirent vers les vestiaires en chantant haut et fort : «Cette année la coupe est à nous! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue! Quatre cent treize à Zéro. Sera le score qui nous fera monter haut …»

Après une douche chaude et réconfortante, Nathalie et James quittèrent ensemble les vestiaires tout en parlant de la prochaine rencontre contre les Serdaigles. Si James attrapait le Vif d'Or après qu'ils aient compté cent quarante-trois point, ils seraient en tête pour la coupe de Quiddich et ce serait bien pour la dernière année, d'apporter le calice dans la maison.

- Tu feras attention à Pierce. Dit James en regardant son amie. Il est très vicieux avec toi depuis quelques années.

- Tu trouve ? Demanda Nathalie en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu te rappelle la fois où il a faillit de faire tomber de ton balai après t'avoir _accidentellement_ accroché

Nathalie hocha la tête en haussant doucement les épaules. Elle replaça son balai sur son épaule et répliqua.

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

- Le coup du cognard dans le ventre alors ? Et les maintes fois où il te pousse…. Ou..

- Ça va, dit Nathalie en riant. J'ai compris, je ferai gaffe.

Les deux Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire quand soudain un énorme vacarme se fit entendre dans l'école. Surprise, Nathalie regarda James qui sourit et qui lui tendis deux bouchons pour les oreilles.

La jeune fille soupira, qu'est-ce que les maraudeurs avaient inventé cette fois ? Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment ils faisaient pour trouver de nouvelles farces à chaque semaine. Elle aurait cru qu'après plusieurs années, les idées manqueraient.

Jamais les maraudeurs n'avaient fait une farce sans but. Parfois par vengeance, parfois pour se moquer, parfois pour de grands évènements, parfois pour dévalorisé les Serpentards, parfois pour impressionné, mais jamais sans aucune raison. Nathalie l'avait comprit cela. Mais pourquoi faisait-il une plaisanterie en ce moment ? Peut-être l'avaient-ils fait pour changer les idées à Remus et lui redonner son sourire. Nathalie espérait de tout cœur que cela marcherait…

C'est donc en entrant dans l'école que James lui fit signe de jouer le jeu. Plaquant donc ses mains sur ses oreilles, elle suivit James jusqu'au couloir qui menait au porte de la Grande Salle.

Le bruit, une espèce de mélange entre un son très aigue et un solo de casserole, continuait à amplifié de minutes en minutes. Les professeurs étaient sortis de leurs bureaux pour trouvé la source du bruit tandis que les élèves avaient cessé toute activité pour se concentré à ce protégé du son. Peter, Remus et Sirius vinrent rejoindre Nathalie et James quelques temps plus tard. Eux aussi avaient des bouchons dans les oreilles, elle pouvait les voir à travers les mains doigts de Sirius.

Alors que la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête et à en avoir marre, le son disparu aussi vite qu'il était survenu. Dans la Grande Salle, elle vit que la plupart des étudiants semblèrent aussi soulagés qu'elle que l'agression soit enfin finie. Voyant que les garçons enlevèrent leurs bouchons, Nathalie fit de même.

- Que le spectacle commence ! Ria Sirius en s'étirant le cou vers la Grande Salle. 

Nathalie suivit son regard, tout comme les autres. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'exploit que les garçons avaient produit. Les gens n'entendaient plus le vacarme, certes, mais ils n'entendaient plus rien du tout. C'est en voyant un groupe de première année essayer d'entendre ce que l'autre disait que la jeune fille le constata. Le vacarme causé par les cris était encore plus désagréable et fort que le son qui les avaient rendus sourd.

- Par merlin ! S'exclama la poursuiveuse. Comment avez-vous réussit à faire ça ?

C'était de la grande magie cela. Ces types étaient des génies.

- Un petit sortilège d'_Assurditio_ propagé à travers le son. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules comme si la réponse était évidente.

Écoutant les élèves beuglés des «Parle plus fort», «Quoi ?», «J'ai dit que….», « Par la barbe de Merlin, es-tu sourd ?», les quatre garçons se tapèrent dans la main. Une autre bonne blague signée Maraudeur.

Leur moment de victoire fut par contre terminé assez rapidement lorsque le professeur Saythouthh arriva derrière eux, les poings sur les hanches.

- Vous cinq dans mon bureau ! Hurla-t-elle, ne comprenant pas qu'eux, n'étaient pas sourd.

- Professeur, Nathalie n'a rien à voir avec sa ! Cria James en se retenant de rire car l'enseignante essayait de tendre l'oreille pour mieux entendre.

- C'est vrai, enchaina Sirius. Elle était à l'entrainement de Quiddich lorsque s'est arrivé.

Comprenant que les garçons essayaient de sauver Nathalie, le professeur de divination se tourna vers elle.

- Est-ce vrai Miss Brindamour ? Hula-t-elle

Voyant très bien que James, aidé de son meilleur ami, essayait de se racheté pour la retenue qu'elle avait eu au début de l'année par leur faute, elle fit mine qu'elle aussi, était sourde et qu'elle comprenait à peine ce que la professeure s'époumonait de dire.

- Bon ça va ! Continua Saythouthh. Alors messieurs, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau dès que nous allons pouvoir entendre à nouveau, histoire de savoir quelle balivernes vous allez me sortir comme excuse cette fois-ci.

Les maraudeurs hochèrent la tête, ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à réprimé leur fou rire. Lorsque Saythouthh partit, ils éclatèrent de rire littéralement. Nathalie, leva simplement les yeux au ciel en souriant, ne comprenant pas comment ils faisaient pour avoir autant de chance.

- Quand sa va finir se boucan ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dans une heure. Répondit James en haussant les épaules.

Remus, Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire face à la mine déconfite de la jeune fille. Alors que Peter était sur le point de parler, quand Lily se pointa devant eux, accompagné de Selene.

À voir la mine de James, Nathalie comprit qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire gronder comme une bouse d'hippogriffe. Tous savaient que Lily n'avait jamais apprécié les blagues des maraudeurs. Bien que Nathalie avait vainement essayer au début de l'année de lui faire comprendre que c'était simplement drôle et qu'ils mettaient de la joie dans une époque un peu sombre, Lily s'était entêter à mal juger les quatre garçons.

La rouquine regarda alternativement Sirius, Remus, Peter et James qui s'apprêtaient à se défendre. Pourtant, Lily ne fit que leur lever un pouce en riant pour ensuite partir avec Selene dans les couloirs.

Les cinq personnes se regardèrent un peu hébété…... Lily….approuvait une de leur blague ?

Mis à part l'incident de surdité de l'école entière, le reste des journées de novembres furent assez barbantes. Les professeurs surchargeaient les cinquièmes et les septièmes de devoirs en prévision de leur test du ministère qui approchait. Cela fit comme effet que les maraudeurs ne pouvaient plus se libéré assez de temps pour préparer une bonne farce.

On ne parlait plus de ce que Nathalie avait fait à Remus mais la question était loin d'être finie, Lily en était persuadée. En effet, lorsqu'elle la voyait avec les garçons, les conversations entre elle et Remus étaient plutôt polies et distante. De plus, dans le dortoir, Nathalie évitait particulièrement de parler lui ou détournait le sujet tout simplement.

Décembre commença tranquillement à s'installer. L'air froid persistait et devenait de plus en plus présent. Les pratiques de Quiddich furent annulées pour une période indéterminé, le givre s'installant sur les balais nuisant ainsi à la stabilité des joueurs.

Les nouvelles de mort devenaient de plus en plus grande autours des élèves. Chaque matin, tous avaient les yeux au ciel, espérant recevoir une lettre et ainsi avoir une bonne nouvelle de leur famille. Chaque matin un élève s'écroulait en larme après une trop longue absence de lettre ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Une attaque récente au Trois-Balais avait fait en sorte que la sortie à Pré-au-lard prévue pour la première fin de semaine de Décembre fut annulée.

Bref, l'atmosphère à Poudlard devenait morne et tous souhaitaient que les vacances arrivent.

C'est entre deux devoirs que Nathalie et Lily allèrent donc dans une classe pour rejoindre Selene. Lily était totalement ravie de constater que plus le temps avançait, plus elles commençaient à développer une belle amitié.

- hmph ! N'empêche qu'on vous à écraser à la dernière partie. S'exclama Nathalie en riant.

- Tout ça parce que Pierce vous à donner cinq tirs de pénalité ! Clama Selene en croisant les bras.

- Il n'avait qu'a ne pas m'envoyé un cognard !

- Tu sauras….

- Les filles ! Dit Lily qui s'écroulait littéralement de rire. La partie à été jouée il y a déjà trois semaines ! On en revient s'il vous plaît !

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. Assises sur un bureau et elles avaient tamisé les lumières de la classe, histoire d'avoir une petite ambiance intime.

- Le couvre-feu sera en place dans vingt-trois minutes quatorze seconde. Annonça une voix morne dans tous les couloirs de l'école

Suite à cette annonce, Selene soupira.

- L'école est devenue assez pénible ces temps-ci. Dit-elle un peu maussade. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oh oui ! Soupira Lily. Il n'y a plus d'action, plus rien ne se passe.

Nathalie hocha la tête, pensive, baissant les yeux.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire sa un jour, mais je m'ennuie des farces des maraudeurs. Dit Lily après un court silence.

Selene et Nathalie regardèrent Lily les yeux ronds comme des vifs d'Or.

- Quoi ? Dit Lily. Ils mettaient de la vie dans l'école. C'était chouette.

- C'est vrai, ils sont vraiment agréables à côtoyé ! Dit Nathalie en souriant

- Je ne comprends tout simplement pas comment tu as fait pour te rapproché autant d'eux. Dit Selene en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'ils sont inaccessibles.

Alors que Lily s'attendait à ce que Nathalie prennent immédiatement la défense de quatre garçons, elle fut surprise de constater que la jeune fille ria bien avant de prononcer un mot.

- Inaccessible ? Dit-elle

- Bah ouais ! Dit Selene en haussant tranquillement les épaules. Je veux dire, tu sais avec leur popularité et toute l'attention qu'ils ont sur eux, ils ne pensent pas vraiment aux gens qui les entourent.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses d'eux ! S'exclama Nathalie qui semblait un peu offusqué de la vision de Selene.

Selene regarda Nathalie un peu surprise. Elle la savait près des maraudeurs et qu'elle les aimait beaucoup, mais de là à avoir une telle réaction face à cette affirmation… jamais.

- C'est ce que tout le monde sait Nath. Fit Selene. Je veux dire, tout le monde se dit sa.

- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde le dit que c'est nécessairement vrai,

- Nath à raison. Dit Lily.

La rouquine fit un petit sourire à sa collègue de dortoir. Maintenant, elles leur faisaient assez confiance pour s'ouvrir le cœur.

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas juger l'image que les maraudeurs projettent. Moi, je les trouvais immature et très futiles, sans ambition. Suite aux reproches incessants de Nath et aux moments que j'ai pu passer avec eux, je peux te dire Selene, qu'il n'en est rien. Les maraudeurs sont brillant voire drôle.

Contrairement à Nathalie qui semblait explosé de joie, Selene resta un peu inédite face aux propos de Lily. Elle les avait toujours dénigré et confirmé tout ce que Selene pensait et voila que son discourt était totalement le contraire.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours écouté les rumeurs et ce qui se disait sur les maraudeurs. N'étant pas dans leurs maisons et invisible à leurs yeux, elle était comme tous les autres : elle croyait aux ragots.

Si Lily voyait toute ses qualités en eux, pourquoi pas elle. Elle se promit alors de faire un réel effort pour apprendre à connaître ces quatre garçons imprévisibles.

Cette promesse, Selene put la mettre en pratique très rapidement. En effet, le lendemain de cette conversation, Sirius vint voir la Serdaigle afin d'avoir une conversation amicale avec. Elle s'efforça donc d'oublier tous les préjugés et de se faire une propre idée.

Alors qu'ils parlaient tous deux de la morosité des cours ces derniers temps, Sirius avoua qu'il avait quelques difficultés avec le devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'ils devaient rendre à la fin de la semaine.

- Je croyais que vous étiez imbattable à l'école. Dit Selene, surprise. Après tous, vous n'étudiez pas et vous surclassé tout le monde.

- C'est vrai. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Mais je n'arrive simplement pas à trouver assez d'argument pour prouver que la guerre de 1672 entre les gobelins et les sorciers avaient été provoqué par les gobelins et non par nous.

Selene se demanda s'il était réellement sincère ou s'il jouait la comédie pour qu'elle ait pitié et qu'elle lui offre son aide. Se rappelant de sa promesse fait à elle-même, elle lui accorda le bénéfice du doute.

- Veux-tu de l'aide ? Proposa-t-elle. Je l'ai fini hier moi.

Les yeux et le visage de Sirius semblèrent s'illuminer littéralement. Était-ce car l'aide allait lui donner un réel coup de main ou simplement parce qu'elle acceptait de le revoir, elle ne saurait le dire.

À neuf heures, Selene se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, lieu ou Sirius lui avait donné rendez-vous. Sur toute les tables, des élèves de septième et de cinquième avaient le nez dans un bouquin ou écrivait un parchemin. Les yeux exorbités et les cernes de la plus part affirmait que les vacances approchaient et que les professeurs surchargeaient.

Assis à une table près de la section des bouquins relatant l'histoire, Sirius semblait lire un livre traitant de la relation gobelin-sorcier des sept derniers centenaires. Elle le regarda en souriant, il était presque attendrissant.

- Salut. Dit-elle en s'assoyant.

- Bonsoir ! Dit le Gryffondor en la regardant.

Il ferma le bouquin et Selene pu voit le parchemin à peine entamé de Sirius. Elle se dit que peut-être avait-il réellement besoin d'aide.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir à cette heure, avoua Selene, le couvre feu est dans une heure.

- Peut-être, mais je suis un oiseau de nuit. Je travaille mieux après neuf heures moi ! Chuchota Sirius le sourire élargit jusqu'aux oreilles. Et puis, si on ne nous voit pas, on ne sera pas dans le pétrin.

- Comment comptes-tu faire pour que l'on ne nous voit pas ?

- Tu verras….

À voir le sourire malicieux de Sirius, Selene se dit qu'elle reconnaissait bien là une attitude digne d'un vrai maraudeur.

Donc, pendant près d'une heure, les deux élèves parlèrent de gobelins, de sorciers, de baguettes volés, de reliques quelconques et de différents. Très rapidement, Sirius comprit et pu donc ajouter des informations à son parchemin.

L'heure du couvre feu sonna, tous les élèves prirent donc leurs volumes, parchemins et encre pour ensuite quitter le local. Sirius, lui, fit un simple clin d'œil à Selene et sortit un bout de tissus ressemblant à une cape. Levant un sourcil, elle suivit les consigne de Sirius de se taire, elle se mit la cape sur la tête, imitant donc le Gryffondor. Elle fut alors étonnée de voir Mme Pince marchant devant eux sans jamais les voir.

Ils durent se tenir ainsi silencieux près de vingt minutes avant d'apercevoir la bibliothécaire fermer les portes de la librairie. Enlevant donc la cape, Sirius eu un sourire triomphant suite à l'air ébahit de Selene.

- Mais comment….

- Ne pose pas de questions et tu n'auras pas de mensonges ! Chuchota Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Remarquant qu'ils étaient toujours aussi près l'un de l'autre, Selene rougit légèrement et se déplaça. Sirius lui fit un petit sourire remplis d'amusement et la regarda intensément. Un peu mal à l'aise de cette attention et que son état de préfète lui empêchait de défier les lois –ce qu'elle faisait présentement-, elle retourna donc sur le parchemin quasi remplis de Sirius.

- Donc, on y retourne ? Proposa-t-elle.

Ils passèrent donc une autre demi-heure à fouiller dans les livres, parler et essayer de formuler correctement une idée. Alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement terminés la conclusion du texte, Sirius s'étira longuement en laissant échapper un long bâillement épuisé.

- Oula. Dit-il. Merci beaucoup Selene !

Selene sourit, le simple fait qu'il la remercie signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Elle n'aurait même pas songé qu'il pense le faire. Décidément, Nathalie avait raison. Elle ne connaissait pas les maraudeurs.

- Ça m'a fait un grand plaisir ! Dit-elle en souriant encore plus.

Sirius voulu parler, mais des bruits de pas résonnèrent non loin d'eux et le miaulement d'un chat le précéda. Les deux élèves se regardèrent surpris : Rusard et Miss Teigne.

- Merde ! S'exclama Selene apeurée.

Si elle se faisait prendre à cette heure hors du dortoir, son statu de préfète serait sérieusement mis en jeu, sans parlé de la retenue qu'elle risquait d'attraper. Elle regarda Sirius qui lui ne semblait pas trop s'inquiété. Il lui fit un simple clin d'œil et d'un coup de baguette, il mit ses cahiers, sa plume, son encre et ses livres dans son sac qu'il mit sur son dos. Après avoir prit la main de la Serdaigle, il se glissa sous la cape et commença à marché en direction de la porte.

Le cœur qui débattait à toute vitesse, Selene n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Sirius. Ils passèrent donc devant le concierge et sa chatte. Ce dernier n'avait pas semblé remarquer la présence de deux intrus et continuait d'avancer, mais la chatte les regardaient fixement.

Selene se demanda alors si cet animal avait le don de voir certaines choses que les humains ne voyaient pas. Sa pensé se confirma lorsque Miss Teigne commencèrent à les suivre alors qu'ils passaient par la porte.

Marchant toujours de plus en plus rapidement et se tenant toujours par la main les deux élèves enlevèrent la cape qui les nuisait plus que les aider. Rusard sortit de la bibliothèque et Selene était certaine qu'il les avait vu, du moins, il avait vu des gens.

- Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ma salle commune est trop loin !

Le Gryffondor la regarda, comprenant le fait qu'ils allaient se faire prendre et que Selene allait être dans le pétrin. Il tourna donc brusquement un couloir et couru jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne.

Après être poussé la Serdaigle dans le passage secret, Sirius mis une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et tendis l'oreille. Les pas de Rusard étaient plus fort, plus fort, il lançait aux élèves fautifs de se montrer sinon les conséquences allaient être pire. Puis, il continua à marché. Ses pas s'emblèrent étouffé. Plus un bruit.

Sirius enleva sa main de la bouche de Selene qui respirait bruyamment. Dû à la peur, ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux. Le jeune homme se sentit coupable de lui avoir fait ressentir de tels émotions, tout cela pour qu'il puisse la voir.

- Je suis désolé.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer.

Leurs corps étaient si proche…

La chaleur montait….

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille se rua au cou de Sirius et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Étonné, le Gryffondor ne réagit pas les premières secondes. Mais bien vite, ses mains se refermèrent sur les délicates hanches de la jeune fille et il approfondit le baiser.

Un tourbillon d'émotion se passa dans la tête et le cœur de Sirius. Il aimait Selene. Elle semblait l'aimer. Il goutait Selene. Il embrassait Selene. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'importance. Seuls les doigts fins de Selene dans ses cheveux importaient. Seule la douceur de sa peau qu'il découvrait. Les épaules frêles de la jeune fille la rendaient encore plus vulnérable.

Il prit un malin plaisir à entendre ses halètements alors qu'il découvrait la saveur de sa peau près de son cou, sur ses épaules, là où sa peau se dénudait tranquillement. Il aimait ses caresses. La douceur de ses mouvements. Le calme de son doigté.

Et sans même prendre conscience des évènements passés et de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Sirius ne fit qu'un avec Selene qui semblait au septième ciel cette nuit là…

* * *

Tratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alors? Z'avez aimé ou pas?

Merci a tout le monde qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Vous savez, sa prend pas de temps mais GRAND DIEU que sa donne le GOUT D'ÉCRIRE XD Message subtile comme sa!

Prochain chapitre: Oh! Tout plein de confontrations entre tout plein de personne

Bonne fin de session a tous les cégepiens du monde!

Siria


	13. Confrontation

Saluuuuut!

Je sais pas si c'est la fin de la session, la fin des examens, l'euphories des fêtes ou le fait qu'un jai un nouveau bureau de travail, mais j'ai jamais autant écrit. (Jai -enfin!- réussi à débloquer sur cettBref, c'est la joie non?

Merci encore a tout le monde qui m'envoie de belle review tout plein de joie! D

Enjoy

Siria

**Confrontations**

Un claquement de langue, un soupir divin. Goutant de nouveau à sa peau, il sentait les doigts de la jeune fille courir le long de son échine. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau de plus en plus profondément à chaque mouvement qu'il lui prodiguait.

Elle murmurait son nom. L'entendre dire cela de cette façon si suave ne le rendait que plus fou. Elle gémissait, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de la gouter, il la mordillait par endroit. Cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire d'ailleurs.

Le moment était parfait. Dans une pièce loin du monde, des regards, des autres. Ils n'avaient qu'eux… Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai…. C'était un rêve…..

Dans son dortoir, Remus se releva dans son lit, une fois de plus en sueur. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au lit vide de Sirius et à James et Peter qui dormaient à point fermer, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il faire se satané rêve ? Pourquoi devait-il penser continuellement à elle. Elle était ingrate, perfide et très hypocrite. Un jour elle l'aimait, l'autre elle le giflait devant la moitié de l'école. Pourquoi alors l'aimait-il encore ?

Le lycanthrope trouvait qu'il ressemblait un peu trop à James. Son ami aussi était accroché à une fille qui jamais n'avait voulu être avec lui. La différence avec Nathalie, c'est que Lily devenait sympathique et moins méfiante avec eux. Nathalie, elle qui était si près d'eux, devenait distante et presque méchante.

Il devait arrêter de penser à cela. Le moral était en train de lui tomber et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se morfondre. Enfilant une paire de chaussette bien chaude et prenant son livre, il se dirigea vers la salle commune encore éclairée malgré l'heure avancé de la nuit.

Il s'assit donc devant un foyer que les elfes de maison s'occupaient d'entretenir. Il sourit doucement en se plongeant dans sa lecture. La lumière de la pièce lui permettait de lire sans déranger ses amis et la chaleur du foyer lui procurait une sensation de béatitude qu'il adorait.

Alors qu'il entamait le dernier chapitre de son roman, la porte de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit, à sa grande surprise. Qui pouvait bien être entré alors que l'heure du couvre-feu était largement dépasser ? Il se remémora alors le lit vide de Sirius.

Levant les yeux effectivement vers Sirius, il lui esquissa un sourire que son ami s'empressa de lui rendre. Il alla s'asseoir près de lui en poussant un long et complaisant soupir.

- Je viens d'étudier pour le restant de l'année. Déclara Sirius d'un ton enjouer.

Remus savait bien que son ami était partit étudier avec Selene pour la draguer. C'est pourquoi cette remarque le surpris légèrement. Puis, c'est en voyant le sourire sans scrupule de son ami que le lycanthrope ouvrit les yeux aussi rond qu'un vif d'or.

- Non ! Dit-il. Ne me dit pas que…

Sirius sourit de plus belle et leva les sourcils, le visage triomphant.

- À la bibliothèque ?

- Non… dans un passage secret.

Remus ferma son livre et regarda son ami, se demandant s'il se payait sa tête. S'il le faisait, il jouait bien son rôle car il était en train de le croire.

- Alors, vous êtes ensemble Selene et toi ?

- Après ce qu'on à fait. Je suppose que oui !

Remus sourit en hochant la tête. Il n'aurait jamais crut que Selene serait séduite par la ruse plutôt médiocre de Sirius… surtout pas de là à partager son aussi pleinement intimité.

Décembre annonça sa venue en grand avec une tempête de neige énorme. Les cours de botanique et de soin des créatures magiques furent annulés jusqu'à ce que la tempête se termine et qu'Hagrid ait fini de tout dégager.

Comme elle suivait les cours de botanique, Nathalie eu donc son lundi après-midi de congé. Cela ne lui déplaisait aucunement, Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'était endormie durant le cours de divination ce matin. James l'avait réveillé avant que Saythoutth passe devant leur table pour examiner leurs écritures.

Elle reconduisit donc Selene et Lily à leurs cours de potion qui se situait au cachot de l'école. Après avoir mis fin à la discutions sur les activités qu'elles feraient durant les vacances de noël, la Gryffondor tourna le dos à la porte et s'avança dans les couloirs. Au loin elle vit Rogue le nez dans un livre qui se dirigeait lui aussi à au cours de Slughorn.

Nathalie se mordit la lèvre, se demandant comment son amie avait fait pour se lier d'amitié avec ce type. Il était vil et ne pensait qu'a lui. La preuve avait été faite en cinquième année lorsqu'il traita Lily, sa meilleure amie, de Sang-de-bourbe.

James, Remus, Sirius et Peter tournèrent eux aussi le couloir. Ils la saluèrent au loin, Nathalie répondit. Ils passèrent rapidement au côté de Rogue et James accrocha sauvagement l'épaule du Serprentard qui fit tomber tous ses bouquins.

- Oups ! Dit James. Désoler Servilus !

Éclatant de rire avec les autres, ils entrèrent dans la pièce ou ne nombreux chaudron bouillaient déjà.

Nathalie passa près du Serpentard qui ramassait ses cahiers. L'un d'eux s'était ouvert dévoilant des notes de cours et des gribouillis tout autour. Curieuse de nature, la Gryffondor jeta un regard aux dessins lorsqu'elle passa au coté de Severus. C'est avec horreur qu'elle vit qu'au coin des marges, des mots comme «SR+LE» et autre mots a connotation amoureuse envers Lily.

Non… ce ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Était-ce la fatigue ou la trop grande pression que sa famille exerçait sur elle. Nathalie ne le savait pas. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c''était qu'elle était prise d'un excès de rage. Levant Severus par le col, elle l'adossa brutalement. Pris par surprise, le jeune homme ne réagit aucunement.

- Écoute-moi bien mon petit futur-mangemorts. Lily ne veut rien savoir de toi ! D'accord ! Tu as perdu sa confiance en cinquième année et tu n'es pas prêt de la gagner. Lily ne pardonne pas si facilement.

Le Serprentard, à la fois surpris et en colère, tenta de se libéré, mais Nathalie le tenait trop solidement.

- Tu touches a un cheveu de Lily, tu lui lance une remarque comme quoi elle t'intéresse, tu ne regarde Lily trop longtemps, et tu découvriras que les supplices que James et Sirius t'on fait subir ne sont rien.

- Nath?

Severus et Nathalie retournèrent la tête en même temps. La jeune fille était en train de bouillir sur place et cela paraissait assez grandement. Elle lâcha pourtant Rogue lorsqu'elle vit Lily et Remus dans le cadre de porte la regarder avec effarement.

Elle les regarda longuement avant de leur tourner le dos et de quitter le couloir, laissant un Severus pantois et Remus et Lily confus.

La cloche du diner sonna et une marre d'élèves affamés sortirent des cours, reniflant les bonnes odeurs des plats préparés. Divers discutions fusaient de toutes part. La joie des derniers cours s'étaient emparés des gens suite à l'annonce de la date de la fin des cours pour le temps des fêtes.

Depuis leur rencontre nocturne, Selene et Sirius ne s'étaient que vaguement aperçu. Durant ces moments, la jeune fille n'avait qu'esquisser un bref sourire avant de se concentré sur sa conversation. Cela surpris grandement Sirius qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait passé plus de temps avec lui, étant donné leur statu de couple.

C'est lors de l'heure du diner que Sirius saisit le poignet de Selene, qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, pour l'emmener dans un couloir, histoire de lui parler. Se défaisant de l'emprise du Gryffondor, elle jeta un bref regard pour voir si quelque les avait vu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Sirius?

Selene regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. A voir son air, on pouvait bien voir qu'elle ne désirait pas trop lui parler où du moins, être vu en sa présence.

- C'est justement ça que j'allais te demander. Dit le jeune homme

- Mais rien, rien du tout, je vais très bien. Dit-elle d'un ton détacher.

Une réponse méchante aurait certainement fait moins mal à Sirius. Lui qui s'était attendu a une belle relation chaleureuse avec la jeune fille n'avait qu'un discours poli et détaché.

- Tant mieux. Dit-il d'un ton aussi froid que le sien. Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis...

- Ouais bon. Coupa-t-elle. Écoute je ne sais pas ce qui vraiment passé alors... Pas la peine d'en parler

Elle tenta un mouvement pour partir, mais Sirius la retint de nouveau. Il voulait comprendre. Son cœur se débattait a tout allure. Il n'avait surement pas bien compris. Selene n'avait pas réellement dit cela ! Il avait imaginé tout ça !

- Attend Selene… pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas. Tu voulais... Je t'ai jamais forcé... tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi...

- Sirius, c'était une erreur, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Ce serait plus simple si, on faisait comme avant…

- Mais avant... on ne se parlait pas...? Dit le jeune homme plus que confus.

- Je sais... Bonne journée Sirius.

Sur ce Selene lui tourna le dos et quitta. Sirius, le cœur en miette, la regarda partir. Il s'était déjà fait repoussé par des femmes, mais aucune d'elles n'avaient autant brisé le moral du jeune homme. Il lui avait tout donné. Il s'était abandonné à elle, et elle, elle n'avait rien fait. Que lui cracher au visage.

Le mois de décembre passa très rapidement. Entre les devoirs et les examens, les élèves n'avaient pas le temps de regarder les heures défiler. Bientôt, il ne resta qu'une semaine avant la fin des cours.

Malgré l'effervescence que provoquait l'approche des, vacances, Sirius n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Les maraudeurs étaient bien évidemment au courant des mots durs que Selene lui avait promulgué. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, ils essayèrent d'éviter tout sujet de conversation qui parlait d'elle ou de Serdaigle. Même Nathalie, qui n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire, accepta de jouer le jeu lorsque James lui fit la demander.

C'est pourquoi, voulant remontrer le moral de leur ami, les maraudeurs firent des coups plus tordus les un que les autres. De la neige tombant dans les cours jusqu'à la main collée sur une poigné de porte, toutes les maisons eurent la chance de gouter aux mauvais coups des maraudeurs. Simplement pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, Sirius joua le jeu du jeune homme qui se ressaisissait. Mais dans son cœur, plus rien n'était comme avant.

Pour ce qui était de Lily et de James, Nathalie remarqua une grande amélioration dans leur relation. Avant froide et distante, Lily était devenu aimable avec James. Non pas qu'elle passait ces grandes journée avec lui, mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, cela ne se terminait plus en guerre de mot.

- Avoir sût, je me serai évanouie avant ! Dit un beau jour Nathalie à Selene qui éclata de rire.

Le dernier cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn n'étaient jamais bien difficile. Très conscient de l'examen plutôt difficile de la semaine dernière, il avait opté à la préparation de parfum de sucrerie.

Histoire de bien rire, il décida de piger les équipes pour les voir avec d'autre partenaire. C'est ainsi que Selene se retrouva avec Rogue, Sirius avec un Poufsouffle, Remus avec un autre Gryffondor et Lily et James ensemble.

Le cours fut particulièrement agréable. Tout au long du cours, Lily proposa diverse méthode pour faire la potion et James l'écouta avec grand soin. Comptant quelques plaisanteries parfois, étant sérieux à d'autre moment.

La fin du cours arriva et James mit le bouchon sur leur liquide qui émanait une douce odeur de pain d'épice. Après l'avoir salué, Lily rejoignit Selene et les deux filles se dirigèrent dans les salles de bain.

- Dis, tu deviens ami avec James ? Demanda moqueusement Selene

Lily se raidit.

- Mais non voyons ! J'essaie simplement d'être moins désagréable. Se doit être l'esprit de noël qui me fait ça !

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle de bain en riant. Alors que Selene était partit dans une cabine, Lily se replaça une mèche de cheveux en parlant de l'état lamentable dans lequel Sirius était. Avec ses cernes autours des yeux, il n'était pas le jeune homme plein de vie que l'on connaissait. Puis, la discutions se dirigea vers la soirée d'étude qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius.

- Vous avec étudiez ensemble l'autre soir c'est un début. Dit Lily enjouée. À l'heure que vous êtes rentré, vous avez dû beaucoup parler.

Selene sortit des cabines en hochant négativement. Elle ouvrit le robinet et entrepris de se laver les mains.

- Non. Sirius était simplement nul et je l'ai aidé. Tout ça à seulement prit plus de temps que prévus…. Et de toute façon, de quoi voudrais-tu que je parle avec lui.

- Mais vous auriez tout à discuter ! Dit Lily. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi ! Il a du essayer de te faire la conversation non ?

Selene regarda son amie qui la scrutait. La rouquine était certaine que Selene aimait Sirius. Elle en était sur. Bien qu'elle essayait de lui caché. Après tout, elle n'aurait certainement pas passé la soirée avec lui à faire seulement des devoirs.

- Tu dois avoir mal entendu, dit Selene en replaçant ses cheveux. Il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien

- Mais Nath m'a dis que Sirius était dans un état pathétique depuis que supposément vous vous êtes parler

Selene leva un sourcil.

- Ah ouais? Et c'est cette même Nathalie qui a brutalisé Rogue qui t'a dis ça? Écoute… Je l'adore Nath, mais je crois que des ces temps-ci, elle pette un plomb...

- Tu exagères.

- Moi ? Pas du tout ! Bon c'est vrai que je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup avant et je l'ai toujours vu douce. Mais là, avec ce qu'elle a fait à Rogue…

Lily pensa au récent évènement et du admette la véracité des propos de Selene.

- Et la gifle à Remus…. Dit la rouquine

- C'est vrai….

- Elle est étrange, c'est vrai. Nath se fait un sang d'encre pour les autre, et quand nous, on cherche à savoir ce qu'elle a quand elle ne va pas bien, elle refuse toujours de parler…

La dernière journée d'école arriva aussi vite que les battements d'aile d'un vif d'or. Marchant dans les couloirs décorés et passant devant les fantômes qui chantaient des cantiques de Noël, Lily et Nathalie rejoignirent Selene qui les attendait devant la porte.

- Hé les filles !

Les trois amies se retournèrent et virent Tyfer, un batteur de l'équipe des Gryffondor, s'avancer ver eux. Il semblait d'excellente humeur et souriait à pleine dent.

- Mes parents me laissent la maison pour une semaine. Annonça-t-il. Alors je fais une fête. Une semaine avant le retour à l'école. Sa vous dit de venir ?

- Mais bien sur ! S'exclama Lily en souriant.

- Génial ! On se revoit alors ! Bonne vacances !

Sur ce, il partit voir une autre septième année de Serpentard qui venait de quitter les immenses portes de l'entrée. Les trois filles se regardèrent en souriant. L'annonce d'une fête était très bien accueillît dans leurs pensées.

Entrant dans le Poudlard Express elles se cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Acceptant la proposition de James, Lily et Nathalie s'installèrent avec les maraudeurs. Selene et Remus, eux, devait faire leurs devoirs de préfet.

- Tyfer vous a-t-il parlé ? Demanda James à Nathalie.

- Certainement ! Et c'est assuré que nous y allons !

-Super ! On se reverra là alors ! Dit Sirius en tapant des mains.

Nathalie regarda Lily qui hocha positivement la tête. Cette réaction réchauffa le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle était si contente du rapprochement de la rouquine et des maraudeurs.

- Hé ! S'exclama James. Je viens de penser à ça ! Vous viendrez chez moi pour la dernière semaine, juste après la fête !

- On ne va pas importuner tes parents ? Demanda Lily

- Oh ! Dit Nathalie en riant. À la grandeur du manoir Potter, je ne crois pas que se sera un problème.

Lily écarquilla les yeux lorsque James hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé l'ampleur du pouvoir des Potter dans le monde magique.

- Sa vous dit de venir ? Demanda de nouveau James.

- Oh oui ! Soupira Nathalie. Si sa peut m'éloigné une semaine d'avance de ma famille !

D'ailleurs, plus le Poudlard Express s'avançait vers Londre, plus Nathalie se morfondait. Sirius lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, comprenant très bien Nathalie…

- Et toi Lily ?

- Je vais en parler à ma mère. Je t'enverrai un hibou !

James sourit de toute sa dent et Nathalie regarda son amie surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait accepté l'invitation. Du moins, aussi vite. C'était plus que merveilleux cela !

Le train s'immobilisa devant une guerre remplis de parents attendant leurs enfants. Prenant sa valise, Lily se retourna vers les maraudeurs et Nathalie et leur dit :

- au fait…. Joyeux Noël !

* * *

**Taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Bah ouais! Joyeux Noel tout le monde! D Je vous shouaite tout plein de beau cadeau! hihi! **

**Commentaire? Suggestion? Insulte? Cliquez sur Review, c'est super apprécier!**

**Prochain chapitre: Le manoir Potter! **

**Joyeux temps des fêtes a tout le monde et soyez indulgent lors du Boxing day,... Par pitié! XD **


	14. Le manoir Potter

Bonne année et joyeux noel à tous !

Désolerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr du retard ! J'étais partie en voyage dans le sud ! Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié ! J'ai continuéeà écrire sur ma chaise longue là bas… le retranscrire à l'ordinateur prend simplement un peu de temps !

Bonne lecture et enjoy !

Siria

**Le manoir Potter **

- Hé les gars !

Tyfer, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, eu un grand sourire en voyant James et Sirius devant son portique. Laissant entrer les deux garçons, il referma la porte et leur donna les indications où aller porter leurs manteau. Par la suite, il retourna à la fête qui semblait se dérouler dans le salon et la cuisine du jeune homme.

Après s'être désencombré, les deux amis se dirigèrent dans le salon où la musique faisait lieu de bruit. Remus et Peter étaient arrivé et mangeait des croustille, une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu à la main, tout en parlant avec des filles de Gryffondor qui racontaient les mésaventures de leurs vacances de noël.

Sur la piste de danse, Selene, Nathalie et Lily dansaient. Lily assez timidement, Selene de manière plutôt libertine et Nathalie moyennement dépravé. Malgré la froideur du temps extérieur, elles étaient toute trois vêtue de jupe assez courte et d'un gilet plutôt moulant et très léger. James, trouvant Lily magnifique, se douta qu'elles s'étaient vues avant de venir chez Tyfer et elles avaient devinés que l'air serait étouffant. Elles n'eurent pas tord, car cela ne faisait pas deux minutes qu'il était arrivé et déjà, il avait extrêmement chaud.

À voir les joues rougit de Selene, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait commencé très tôt sa consommation d'alcool et semblait assez fêtarde. Lily et Nathalie un peu moins, mais elles l'étaient tout de même. Regardant Lily prendre un verre de Rhum-citrouille, James se dit que jamais il n'aurait cru voir la jeune fille ainsi. Toute la retenue et l'indifférence qu'elle émanait semblait s'être évaporer pour laisser une Lily rieuse et qui savait extrêmement bien bouger.

Sirius attrapa le bras de James et fit un signe de tête vers les trois filles qui se mêlaient à la foule de danseur sur la piste.

- Elles semblent être ici depuis un moment ! fit remarquer Sirius

- Lorsque l'on est arrivés, elles étaient déjà la. Dit Peter en haussant les épaules.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Selene prend un peu trop d'alcool ?

- Relax mec ! Dit Remus en souriant. On la surveille. Oui bon d'accord, elle est en train de perdre la carte, mais on va l'arrêter avant qu'elle en commette une gaffe.

Sirius regarda Remus en hocha la tête. Il se fit alors la promesse de ne pas boire une seule goutte de boisson forte pour être sur que Selene n'accomplisse une énorme bévue.

Prenant en otage un bol de croustilles à saveur de patacitrouille, le jeune homme regarda les gens danser. C'était très étrange que tout le monde soit sur la fête en dehors de l'école. Personne ne regardait la maison dans laquelle l'autre était. Tout le monde se parlait. Il n'y avait pas d'ennemis ce soir là, l'important c'était d'avoir du plaisir. Les vacances de noël n'avaient pas dût être rose pour tout le monde. Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir alors les familles se séparaient, mouraient ou fuyait. L'idée alors d'une fête qui réunissait était la bienvenue.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la cuisine et Sirius remarqua que James s'était joint a ses coéquipier de Quiddich. A en voir leur tête, ils se marraient soit d'un Serpentard, soit du professeur Saythoutt.

- Tu viens Patmol ? Dit Peter en lui faisant signe de la main.

Il vit que son ami se dirigeait vers une table ou un jeu de Quiddich miniature était monté et ou chaque personne devait contrôler un joueur. La plupart des gens étaient assez médiocre mais cela tourna en farce plus qu'en compétition. Alors qu'une fille, de poufsouffle selon Sirius, était en train d'accidentellement frapper son joueur sur la colonne de but, une musique qui étaient très populaire et aimé de tous débuta ses premières notes.

Aux petites heures du matin, la fête pris fin. Bien que plus de la moitié du monde avait consommé trop d'alcool, tous se firent un point d'honneur de remercier Tyfer pour cette super fête.

Aidée de Peter, qui marchait plutôt de travers, Sirius aida Selene à sortir de la maison. Remus, James, Lily et Nathalie les suivirent, tous les quatre ayant les pommettes rosies par la consommation de boisson.

Heureusement, le manoir de James n'était pas bien loin. Transplaner dans leur état aurait été une pure folie et marcher ainsi à découvert était plutôt dangereux. C'est donc après une dizaine de minutes à pied dans un silence quasi-total et une grande tentative de ne pas être en milieux éclairé, qu'ils arrivèrent au grillage du manoir Potter.

Lily était simplement ébahie par la splendeur de l'immeuble. Malgré la nuit avancée, le manoir resplendissait d'honneur et de fierté que même les mangemorts ne pourraient ébranlés. Après s'être identifié à un elfe de maison, James aida ses amis à se faufiler entre les grilles. Ils marchèrent avec grand peine, Selene en était la cause, sur le chemin rocailleux.

Bien que Lily ait l'esprit flou et que la nuit assombrissait les lieux, elle pouvait comprendre assez rapidement la grandeur d'hectare qui proéminait le manoir. On pouvait y voir une petite rivière se perdre vers le foret qui entourait les lieux. Une vaste étendue d'herbe marquée de plusieurs coups annonçait un terrain de Quiddich. Le reste, elle prendrait le temps de l'admirer lorsque ses sens lui reviendraient.

Ouvrant délicatement la porte, James fit pénétrer ses amis dans sa demeure. Un vaste corridor parsemé de tableaux ancestraux était éclairé par des flambeaux suspendus au mur. Au bout de cette pièce, un homme était assis sur les marches qui annonçaient un étage supérieur.

Entendant la cohue étouffée que provoquait les sept personnes ayant fêté, l'homme ferma son journal qu'il lisait et s'avançait.

- P'a ! S'exclama James. Tu n'étais pas obliger de nous attendre.

M. Potter sourit a son fils et eu une mine amusé a voir Peter et Sirius soutenir Selene tandis que Lily et Nathalie avait les yeux dans la brume et que Remus était étonnamment rouge pour une fois.

- À ce que je constate, la fête fut plaisante ! Ria M.Potter.

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Selene

Après avoir roulé ses yeux, James suivit son père qui montrait à leur invité où seraient les chambres. Une fois la tâche colossale de faire monter à Selene, les quelques soixante marches qui menaient au deuxième étage, fut faite, M. Potter désigna une chambre pour chaque personne.

Lily était de plus en plus sidérée. Le simple fait d'assigné une chambre individuelle à tout le monde signifiait qu'en plus de la chambre des maitre et celle de James, il y avait au minimum six chambres d'amis ! Ce n'était pas nommé un manoir pour rien…

Lorsque le père de James partit vers la chambre des maitres au troisième étage, les sept amis se regardèrent et se dirent que la soirée ne devrait pas se finir. Ils entrèrent donc dans la chambre de James. Parsemé d'affiche d'équipe de Quiddich, d'une bannière des Gryffondors et de diverses photographies des maraudeurs, on pouvait dire que la chambre du jeune homme était encombrée.

Selene s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol en riant pour un rien. Nathalie, elle s'installa sur le lit de James aux côtés des Lily. Les quatre garçons s'assirent donc sur le sol. L'effet de l'alcool commençait tranquillement à se dissiper.

Le cadran en forme de vif d'or, qui était sur le bureau de James, affichait trois heures. Dix minutes plus tard, Selene partit dans les bras de Morphée. Après une brève discutions relatant les faits cocasse de la soirée –Tel que Lucius Malfoy saoul plus que jamais et la Serdaigle qui avait mit un bol de punch sur sa tête – tous s'endormirent. Le cadran affichait quatre heures.

Dix heures venait de sonner quand James ouvrit les yeux. Les rideaux tirés de sa chambre empêchait les rayons de soleil de pénétré dans la pièce. Il aurait été minuit ou midi, la chambre aurait été aussi noire qu'en ce moment. C'était une des particularités que James aimait le plus dans sa chambre. Prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne réveiller personne, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il sentait ses tempes battre au même rythme que sa circulation sanguine, signe qu'il avait légèrement trop pris d'alcool.

Il descendit tranquillement les marches. Il devait être le premier dans ses amis à être lever, valait mieux être au premier étage et éviter une cacophonie qui réveillerait tout le monde. Il réalisa par contre qu'il n'était pas le premier debout lorsqu'il entendit un éclat de rire qui n'était pas celui de sa mère ou son père.

Il se dirigea donc dans la cuisine et vit Lily avec son père qui essayait de trouvé un mot a partir d'une définition, tandis que Nathalie et sa mère sirotait tranquillement un café en parlant de l'école et des mauvais coups de James.

- Salut James ! Dit Lily en voyant le jeune homme s'asseoir à la table.

- Salut mon cœur ! Dit Mme. Potter en l'embrassant sur la joue.

James regarda les filles en faisant une grimace, ce qui les fit rire. Mme. Potter leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Vous avez une très belle maison monsieur et madame Potter. Dit Lily après un petit moment de silence

- Oh Lily ! Dit Mme. Potter. Appelle nous William et Christine.

- Oui elle a raison, dit M. Potter, monsieur se sera lorsque James nous aura donné des petits enfants !

- P'a !

- Je rigole voyons.

Nathalie rit légèrement et prenant une gorgée de café. Lily n'était pas certaine de trouvé cela vraiment drôle, mais elle sourit, par politesse.

- Toi Lily, passez un bon noël ? Demanda Mme Potter alors que James se levait pour aller fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.

- Oui. Dit Lily en levant les yeux du mot magique. Dans la mesure où ma sœur à arrêter de me dire que je suis un monstre.

- Elle continue encore ? S'étonna Nathalie

Lily haussa les épaules malgré l'air alarmé de Cristine

- Bah ! Dit Lily d'une voix qui voulait montrer que cela ne l'affectait aucunement. C'est ma sœur, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose.

- Et toi Nat ? Demanda Mme Potter.

James sortir brusquement la tête du réfrigérateur. Ses parents étaient au courrant de la mauvaise situation familiale de Nathalie. Ils lui avaient même proposé de l'héberger comme ils le faisaient avec Sirius, mais la jeune fille avait poliment décliné l'invitation. James n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Bof ! Dit Nathalie qui se força pour ne pas perdre son sourire. Pas mieux que les autres années d'avants.

Cristine et William se regardèrent, un peu désoler, puis pour désamorcer la situation plus ou moins agréable, Mme Potter se leva et déclara :

- Qui veut m'aider à faire des biscuits.

Riant, Nathalie accepta de prêter main forte alors que Lily retourna aider le père de James qui ne trouvaient pas le nom d'un joueur de Quiddich bulgare qui avait compté quatre cent douze points la saison dernière.

- C'est Buralón Koulechov. Dit une voix masculine qui venait de retentir dans la cuisine.

Sirius venait d'arriver, les deux yeux à moitié ouvert et l'air complètement perdu. Après avoir salué tout le monde, il alla prendre le verre de lait que James venait de se servir et le bu d'un trait. Riant des protestations de James, il alla s'asseoir à la table.

- Koulequoi ? Demanda Lily n'ayant pas comprit

- Koulechov ! Dit Sirius en riant. Mon dieu Lily ! Il faudra un jour que je fasse ton éducation en Quiddich.

- Bah ! Je connais Nat qui joue comme poursuiveuse et James qui joue comme attrapeur. Je commence à connaître le nom de certains joueurs !

- Pfff ! Tu connais leur position seulement à cause de la chanson que James nous à inventer !

Lily lui tira la langue alors que William, Nathalie, Cristine et James éclatèrent de rire.

- B'jour ! Dirent deux voix encore endormis.

Remus et Peter venait de faire leur entré. Tout comme Sirius, les deux semblaient à peine revenus des bras de Morphée.

- Bien dormis les garçons ? Demanda William alors que Nathalie commença à regarder plus intensément la pâte qu'elle était en train de pétrir.

L'amas d'onomatopée qui sortit de la bouche des garçons fut prit pour un oui par les gens présent dans la cuisine. Une heure plus tard, alors que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter parlaient, Lily et William finissaient leur Mot magique et que Cristine et Nathalie venait de mettre au four leur premier biscuit, on entendit des pas feutré descendre les marches.

- Salut Selene ! S'exclama James en prenant bien soin de parler le plus fort possible ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Ce bruit, qui habituellement aurait été anodin aux oreilles de la Serdaigle, sembla aussi puissant que si quelqu'un lui avait crié à l'aide d'un sortilège sonorus.

- La nuit à été dure ? Demanda Mme Potter en regarda la jeune fille s'asseoir à la table.

- Plus pour Selene que pour nous ! Dit Lily en riant.

- Humph ! Fit la jeune fille. Je te rappelle que vous n'étiez pas mieux que moi !

Lily et Nathalie regardèrent les garçons, comme pour chercher la véracité des propos de la Serdaigle et tous les quatre approuvèrent sans aucune hésitation.

- Bah ! Dit Nathalie. On était moins ivre par exemple.

- Oh ! Le point va à Nath ! S'exclama Peter en riant.

Le restant de la matinée fut consacré à l'accumulation de point entre les arguments des filles et les garçons prenaient un malin plaisir à décerner ces dits points. Les parents de James, eux, assistait à ces échange d'un air bien amusé.

Lily était sidérée par la famille de James. Ses parents étaient des gens bien plus que sympathique qui avait un bon sens de l'humour. Il était facile a comprendre d'où James tirait cela. En regardant Nathalie et Critine mettre au four leur quatrième plaque de biscuit, la rouquine réalisa alors que son amie connaissait bien la famille Potter. Elle avait vaguement entendu du dire que Nathalie venait ici les deux derniers jours avant le retour à Poudlard.

Le plus bizarre, Lily venait de le réaliser, était que Nathalie et James aient déjà formé un couple en deuxième année. Elle ne parlait pas vraiment à la jeune fille à cette époque et donc, ne savait pas toute l'histoire. Tout ce que Lily savait, c'était que leur couple avait duré deux mois et qu'un soir, ils s'étaient regarder en se disant qu'ils étaient bien mieux en ami. Depuis, Nathalie avait toujours été avec les garçons. Du moins, plus souvent que la majorité des filles de l'école. De penser cela lui firent sentir la sensation de vide qu'elle avait ressentie, quelques mois au paravent. Elle trouvait cela ridicule d'ailleurs.

Le reste de la semaine se passa très rapidement. Entre les parties de Quiddich sur le terrain, les marches dans le bois à proximité du manoir, les parties de batailles explosives, les recettes que les trois filles concoctèrent et les nombreuses heures assis, le temps n'avait plus sa place. Lily n'affichait plus ses réserves envers les maraudeurs. Elle agissait comme avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Le seul bémol fut la distance assez flagrante que Nathalie prenait envers Remus. Si flagrant, que même les parents de James le constatèrent. Un soir où ils étaient seuls avec leur fils, ils lui parlèrent de cette constatation et James leur raconta brièvement la relation difficile entre les deux personnes, ce qui désola fortement les adultes. Autre point qui inquiétait énormément Critine, était l'état de Nathalie. La jeune fille avait de grands cernes sous les yeux malgré les trois semaines de vacances qu'elle avait eu. De plus, la jeune fille semblait à fleur de pot et sur le point de craquer à n'importe quelle occasion. James pensa que se devait être en lien avec sa famille, mais il ne pouvait rien faire…. Nathalie refusait de quitter son pénible nid familial.

Quant à Selene et Sirius, ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les garçons comprirent assez rapidement que Selene n'avait aucunement glissé mot sur ce qui s'était passé à Nathalie et Lily. Cela désola énormément Sirius, surtout qu'elle semblait vraiment vouloir tenir parole dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit plutôt.

La dernière nuit, tous se dépêchèrent de boucler leurs valises et de ranger leurs objets. Une fois cela fait, les filles décidèrent de s'enfermer dans une chambre, seules, histoire de parler. Les maraudeurs firent de même.

- Les filles, dit Lily alors qu'elle venait de parler des derniers potins en ce qui concernait les couples à l'école, je suis totalement confuse.

- C'est simple ! Dit Selene en riant. Terry serait en couple avec Melysa qui aurait largué Chad. Sophia et Kamil se sont remis ensemble pour la quatrième fois et Jim et Cass on rompu durant la fête chez Tyfer car Cass aurait embrassé Rock, le frère de Jim.

- Non non ! Dit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne parle pas de ça !

Nathalie et Selene regardèrent Lily en haussant un sourcil.

- À propos de James. Souffla la rouquine

Ses deux amies se regardèrent, ébahie, puis la regardèrent. Lily avait l'impression d'être aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondors.

- Je crois que je l'aime…

**Tratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Alors ? Comment z'avez trouver ? Moi il me fait rire ce chapitre ! ahah ! on dirait trop les party avec mes amis ! XD **

**Prochain chapitre : Meme Emile Nelligan traverse le monde magique**

**C'est bizarre comme indice non ? Oo.. enfin bref ! A plus ! **

**Siria**


	15. Ma vitre est un jardin de givre

D-É-S-O-L-E-R !!!! Je sais que j'ai été longue à poster, mais disons que mes journées ont été chargé ces quatre dernières semaines. Entre un tournage, le retour à l'école, l'oubli du portable pendant une semaine, le théâtre et les cours, j'ai peine à respirer.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Enjoy !

Siria

**Ma vitre est un jardin de givre**

Poudlard en janvier avait toujours quelque chose de merveilleux et déprimant selon Lily. De revenir après les vacances et de revoir le magnifique château ensevelit sous la neige ainsi que les nombreux sentiers soigneusement créé par Hagrid remplissait rapidement la rouquine d'un bonheur inaltérable. Poudlard était l'un des endroits les plus sécuritaires de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Pourtant, ce bonheur était rapidement ternis par des mauvaises nouvelles d'élèves ayant perdus leurs parents, amis, frère ou sœur, ou tout simplement la disparition d'un élève.

Ce rappel à la dure réalité, Lily le détestait. Il lui semblait plus difficile cette année, son bref séjour chez les Potter lui avait fait totalement oublier les horreurs de l'extérieur. Les parents de James ne recevaient plus la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait visiblement tombé sous l'emprise des mangemorts, tout comme les radios.

Tout en replaçant son linge dans les armoires du dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Nathalie, la rouquine songea à cette dernière. Lorsque la joueuse de quiddich était revenue de ses vacances familiale et qu'elle avait été chez elle, la blancheur de Nathalie l'avait sidéré, tout comme les énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Heureusement, le maquillage avait fait des miracles tout au cours de la semaine pour éviter que les maraudeurs voit l'état pitoyable de leur meilleure amie féminine.

Nathalie ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille, mais Lily savait très bien que son amie ressemblait à un fantôme par leur faute. La rouquine savait qu'il y avait des relations tendues chez les Brindamours. Ses parents était décédé suite à une attaque de mangemort et le grand frère de Nathalie, un dénommé Éric, s'occupait d'elle, la surprotégeait même. Lily supposait que c'était lui qui fait craquer son amie au point qu'elle semblait éclater en sanglot a chaque fois qu'on lui parlait.

Chez James, Lily, Nathalie et Sirius avaient eu une conversation nocturne, alors que tout le monde dormait, sur la fugue du Maraudeur. Ce dernier avait raconté à la rouquine, parce que Nathalie le savait déjà, toutes les horreur de sa charmante mère et de l'obsession de _la noble et très ancienne ligné des Black : toujours pur. _Lily avait rapidement compris les motifs du départ de Sirius. De plus, l'hospitalité qu'il y avait chez les Potter avait surement motivé son choix. Lorsque se dernier demandant à Nathalie pourquoi elle, aussi, ne fuguait pas, après tout elle allait avoir dix-sept ans à la fin janvier, la jeune fille haussa les épaules qui retombèrent mollement et dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. La voix cassée de son amie avait inciter Sirius à ne pas demander pouquoi.

Tout cela révoltait Lily.

La porte de la salle de bain qui ouvrait fit sortir Lily de ses pensées. Nathalie sortait de la douche et une unique serviette enroulait son corps fin. Ses longs cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa tête la rendaient très belle. Lily s'étonna à se demander si James l'avait vu ainsi. Après tout, ils partageaient les mêmes vestiaires au Quiddich. Cela lui fit une étrange sensation dans l'estomac. L'idée que James ai vu Nathalie presque nue ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux ? Demanda Nathalie voyant que Lily la regardait avait de grands yeux.

Lily se rendit compte de la situation et hocha la tête en riant nerveusement. Elle se trouvait ridicule de jalousé ainsi son amie. Il était pourtant très clair qu'elle et James n'était que de bons amis, au nombre de rumeurs qu'ils avaient démentis.

- Non ! Ria Lily. Mis à part des pellicules.

Nathalie lui lança l'oreiller qui se trouvait sur son lit tout en éclatant de rire. Lily voulu éviter le projectile, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le reçu directement au visage. Elle le repris pour le lancer à son amie, mais cette dernière retournait à la salle de main en souriant, son pyjama à la main. Elle referma la porte juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir le contrecoup de Lily.

Considéré Nathlie comme son amie relevait de l'exploit selon Lily. La même constatation était aussi valide pour Selene. Depuis ce que Severus lui avait fait en cinquième année, la rouquine s'était juré de ne plus ouvrir son cœur à l'amitié pure et simple. Elle se contenterait des connaissances et des camarades d'école. Puis, suite à des évènements improbables, la voila amie avec une préfète et la meilleure amie des Maraudeurs. Il n'y avait pas cela un an, ses trois filles ne se parlaient qu'à peine et pour les quatre garçons ce n'était même pas la peine de penser de leur parler calmement. Mais voilà qu'elle avait sympathisé avec eu…. En plus de s'éprendre de l'un d'eux…

- Nath, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Lily

- Oui vas-y ! Dit Nathalie à travers la porte.

- Crois-tu que James m'aime vraiment ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Nathalie sortit en pyjama, regarda son amie, lassée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Les cours recommencèrent rapidement. Comme depuis le début de l'année, tous les lundis commençait par un interminable cours de divination pour James, Remus et Nathalie. Sirius, Selene et Lily n'avait pas de cours et en profitèrent pour finaliser leurs devoirs de noël oubliés.

Alors que le professeur Saythoutth parlait avec passion des astres nocturnes disparus et que ses bracelets métallique produisait un bruit infernal à chaque fois qu'elle levait les bras au ciel, Remus et James jouait à un jeu moldu du nom de tic-tac-toe qui consistait à mettre des X et des O dans une grilles pour en aligné trois de suite. Nathalie, plus amusée par la bataille des garçons que la position de vénus lors du quatrième cadran solaire vénitien, suivait attentivement les maintes parties.

- Monsieur Potter….

James, ainsi que Remus et Nathalie, relevèrent la tête rapidement pour voir que Saythoutth ne le regardait même pas mais regardait une grande liste qui semblait être le nom des élèves. Après maintenant quatre ans, elle n'avait pas encore appris par cœur le nom de ses élèves.

- … vous serez placer avec M. Batterford.

James regarda Batterford qui sourit voyant bien que son collègue n'avait pas écoute un traitre mot du cours.

- Et M. Lupin vous serez…. Oh avec la dernière personne qui reste, soit Miss Brindamour.

Les deux se regardèrent, surpris. Remus trouvait bizarre qu'elle le fixe ainsi. Depuis bientôt deux mois, les seuls regards qu'elle lui faisait était soit méchant, haineux ou dégouté. Un regard surpris, voir vitreux, la faisait ressembler à la Nathalie qu'il avait connu pendant six ans.

- Je vous donne congé des cours de divination jusqu'à la remise, histoire que vous aillez plus de temps possible pour préparer le travail. On se dit alors à dans deux mois.

Sans un autre mot, Saythoutth quitta pour son bureau. Les élèves quittèrent la classe en se posant des questions sur la possibilité de remettre un tel travail en moins de deux mois. Perplexe, James alla rejoindre Batterford. Espérant des explications, Nathalie et Remus le suivirent.

- Vous n'avez rien écouté je me trompe ?

James haussa les épaules en riant. Batterford l'imita.

- Bon c'est bien simple. En équipe de deux, nous devons représenter le cheminement de nos vies à travers les étoiles.

Le cœur de Nathalie fit un bond. Le cheminement de leur vie ? Remus la regarda, aussi apeuré qu'elle.

- Comment faire ça ? Fit Remus, surpris.

- C'est bien ça le problème, elle veut qu'on la surprenne.

James soupira en hochant la tête, décidément, Saythoutth était folle. En disant cette remarque à voix haute, il entendit la voix du professeur qui était encore dans son bureau : «Je vous ai entendu Potter ! »

- Quand on commence ce satané devoir ? Demanda Nathalie en s'assoyant.

L'heure du diner était déjà arrivé et tous mangeait autour de la table des Gryffondor, excepté Selene qui était retourné à Serdaigle. Les troisièmes années faisait beaucoup de grabuge durant les repas et c'était son devoir de préfète de faire régner l'ordre.

- Bah… on a deux mois, ce n'est pas si dramatique ! Dit Remus d'un ton nonchalant.

Lily, qui ne comprenait pas, haussa un sourcil. James lui entrepris donc de l'écouter alors que Peter et Sirius se dirent que c'était la première conversation réel entre les deux gryffondors. Avant, «bonjour comment ça va ?» , «Bien merci. Toi ?», «Ça va…» était leur seul échange.

- Les pratiques de Quiddich vont bientôt recommencer. Nota James.

- Oui. Fit Nathalie en évitant bien le regard de Remus. Et comme Gryffondor est en tête pour la coupe, on risque d'avoir plusieurs pratiques de semaine.

Nathalie ne s'était pas tromper. Le lendemain, une annonce fut faite à l'équipe des Gryffondor pour annoncer que le nombre de pratiques augmenteraient de trois à quatre par semaine.

Samedi arriva avec une lenteur digne du début des cours. Les devoirs ne semblèrent pourtant aucunement diminués. C'est pourquoi, Nathalie et Lily avaient convenu de faire leur devoir le matin, ainsi elles pourraient profiter du reste de la journée et de dimanche si elle étaient chanceuse.

Vêtue d'un jeans et d'une manche courte, preuve que la fin de semaine était arrivée, Lily descendit les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Malgré l'heure matinale, la salle commune n'était pas vide. Nathalie était assise sur un fauteuil, comme prévu… mais accompagné de James, Sirius et Peter.

- Bon matin Lily ! Claironna Peter.

- Bon matin. Dit-elle un peu surprise.

- On vous attendait pour aller déjeuner ! Dit Sirius en pointant Nathalie qui haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas l'attitude étrange des garçons.

- Remus n'es pas la ?

- Oh ! Fit James. Il est simplement allé souhaiter bon matin à Selene aussi.

James la prit part la main et l'assis sur un fauteuil, puis, avec un énorme sourire, il lui donna des patins.

- Ça te sera utile.

Arquant un sourcil, elle vit que Nathalie avait docilement enfiler les patins et que les garçons avaient fait de même. La rouquine craignait le pire.

Décidément, marche sur du tapis avec des patins était une chose plutôt difficile à faire. Lily le constata en tentant elle-même l'expérience lorsque les garçons l'invitèrent à quitter la tour des Gryffondors. C'est en traversant le tableau de la Grosse Dame que Lily constata ce que les garçons avaient fait. Elle en eu le souffle coupée.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas…

Tous les corridors, même les escaliers, étaient recouvert d'une mince couche de glace. Résultat, les élèves sans patins tombaient inévitablement sur le derrière ou marchaient avec une lenteur cocasse. Commençant tranquillement à patiner, Nathalie partie à rire. D'un rire cristallin, doux et plein de vie. De son ancien rire. Le simple fait de voir son amie remplie de joie convaincue Lily qui, elle aussi éclata de rire.

- C'est génial les garçons. Fit Lily.

- Vous venez ? Dit Peter. On va voir comment les autres se débrouillent ?

D'une voix commune, James, Nathalie et Sirius approuvèrent, suivant Peter qui tournait le couloir pour se diriger vers un escalier givrer. Lily resta sur place, se mordillant la lèvre. Soudainement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Vous savez, fit la voix de la Grosse Dame derrière Lily, il existe un très beau poème moldu qui commence comme suit « Ah comme la neige à neigé. Ma vitre est un jardin de givre. Ah ! Comme la neigé à neiger.»

- Oui, dit Lily qui se sentait toujours mal, je le connais très bien. C'est de Nelligan je crois.

- C'est probable. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Dumbledore disait cela ce matin en patinant devant les tableaux.

L'image du directeur patinant dans les couloirs la nuit fit sourire Lily qui, toujours, ne bougeait pas.

Voyant l'absence de Lily, James cessa de patiner et retourna au point de départ. Lily semblait en conversation avec la Grosse Dame. Il freina juste à ses côté, pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Il avait cru qu'elle avait adoré l'idée de patiner dans Poudlard.

- Ça va Lily ? Demanda-t-il

- Quoi ? ah ! oui oui !

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas alors ?

Lily rougit et baissa la tête. James arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait la rendre si mal à l'aise. Après tout, ce n'était que de la glace…

- Je ne sais pas patiner. Dit-elle

James ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il aurait cru que Lily savait patiner, étant la seul née moldue dans tous ses amis. A croire que ce n'était pas tous qui patinaient en hiver.

- Oh.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, regardant toujours le sol. James craquait. Elle était si belle ainsi. Surtout avec ses pommettes qui devenaient rouge dû à la gêne et au froid que le sol gelé provoquait. L'attrapeur prit alors les deux mains de Lily et recula tranquillement.

- Je vais te montrer alors. Dit-il d'une voix calme.

Lily, qui s'était attendu à un éclat de rire, fut stupéfaite de la réaction douce de James. C'est donc sans aucune résistance qu'elle se laissa tirer par James. Patiemment, il lui montra comment avancer. La rouquine se dit qu'elle devait ressembler au gamin de trois ans qui apprenait à patiner. Elle avançait à pas de tortue, les bras relevé en croix. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle parvint à patiner convenablement. Elle s'accrochait parfois au bras de James, lorsqu'elle était sur le point de tomber sur le dos.

Les deux Gryffondors rejoignirent donc Sirius, Peter et Nathalie qui patinaient non loin de la porte principale, en compagnie de Selene et Remus qui les avaient rejoints. Parfois, ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder des élèves qui se rendaient péniblement à la Grande salle. Certains insultait ou applaudissait les maraudeurs qui, dans les deux cas, faisaient une longue révérence de remerciement.

Lily appréciait réellement ce moment. James s'occupait grandement d'elle et s'assurait constamment qu'elle allait bien lorsqu'elle tombait. Décidément, il était quelqu'un d'attentioner et de compréhensif. Loin d'être le garçon prétentieux et égocentrique qu'il projetait et que Lily croyait connaître. Nathalie avait raison. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout les maraudeurs.

La plus part du temps, ils prenaient le temps d'aider les gens qui tombaient sur la glace. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls à possédé des patins – et Lily ne voulait pas savoir comment ils s'y étaient pris-. Pourtant lorsque Rogue tomba, tous semblaient regarder ailleurs.

- M. POTTER, LUPIN, BLACK, PETIGROW! MISS BRINDAMOUR, EVANS ET WRIGHT! DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE.

Cette fois, ce fut le professeur Mc. Gonagall qui les regardaient avec un air sévère, des patins aux pieds.

**Taratatatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Alors ? Z'avez aimé ou pas ? Faites le moi savoir…. REVIEEWWWW !!!! **

**J'ai eu une passe de lire du Nelligan… ça parrait ? XD**

**Prochain chapitre : Sac de couchage… !**

**Bonne fin de semaine !**


	16. Nuit dans la Grande Salle

Ahhh ! Soulagement ! Enfin la relâche ! Désoler, encore trainer avec le chapitre. Moi être fille occuper qui a de la difficulté à écrire plus de deux paragraphes sans se faire déranger ! XD ahahaha !

So, pour célébré la relâche, mon nouveau linge d'acheté et mes nouvelles figurines de Corpse Bride, je vous offre le chapitre :P

Enjoy

Siria

**Nuit dans la Grande Salle **

Mitaine en main, foulard sur la bouche et cape en polard.

C'est ainsi vêtu que Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, Lily et Nathalie sortirent de leur salle commune pour aller rejoindre Selene qui patientait calmement devant les portes principale. Cette dernière était auprès de Mc. Gonagall qui les regardait avec un air sévère.

- Vous aimer le froid. Constata le professeur. Alors ce soir vous serez servie.

D'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit la porte. Le froid de l'extérieur ne prit que quelques secondes pour engourdir totalement les parties du corps non couvert des élèves.

- Il y a eu une tempête de neige ce matin. Hagrid à besoin d'aide pour que les chemins ont besoin d'être dégagés. Bien sur, tout cela manuellement !

Avant de partir, elle leur indiqua sept pelles soigneusement aligné près de la porte. Regardant le professeur de métamorphose tourner le coin du couloir, les six Gryffondors et la Serdaigle se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'outil de leur besogne, apercevant Hagrid au loin qui avait déjà commencer.

- Vous aller me le payer les garçons ! Dit Selene d'une voix dont Sirius ne savait pas si c'était de la colère ou de l'humour.

La jeune fille passa devant eux et alla chercher la pelle. Nathalie éclata de rire, défaisant ainsi la tension qui venait de se créé.

- Oh ne parle pas Selene. Dit-elle en imitant son amie. Toi c'est ta première retenue que tu attrapes !

- Humph ! Fit James en les rejoignant. Six, ce n'est pas si pire pour les quatre ans que tu nous connais.

- Six ? Tu veux rire. Il te manque un dix James ! Avec celle-là je suis rendu à seize !

Sirius arqua un sourcil et regarda Lily et Remus qui les rejoignaient à son tour.

- Tu exagère non ?

- Non ! L'an passé, tu te souviens que le coup des cheveux verts à passer sur mon dos et donc tous les autres tours de coloration !

Tout en poursuivant cette dispute amicale, ils commencèrent leur retenue qui s'avéra plus longue qu'ils ne l'avait prévu. En deux heures, ils avaient fait le premier chemin. Il en restait trois.

À voir l'allure de Selene et son manque de causerie, Sirius comprit qu'elle était réellement en rogne contre eux.

L'heure du souper avait largement passé son heure et le ciel s'assombrissait à vu d'œil. Leur souper, qui avait consisté en une mixture plus ou moins douteuse que Hagrid leur avait apporté, n'avait pas été apprécier des papilles gustatives. Par conséquent, les maraudeurs avaient trouvé une stratégie pour camouflé ce semblant de repas dans la neige. Pourtant, à cet instant, Lily aurait mangé n'importe quoi tant son ventre produisait des bruits étrange.

C'est en regardant la dernière allée à finir qu'elle poussa un long et profond soupir. Elle en avait marre, son dos la faisait mourir, ses bras n'avaient plus de force et son visage semblait figé par le froid. Certes, elle acceptait le fait qu'elle risquait d'avoir des retenues depuis qu'elle fréquentait les maraudeurs. Mais de là à souffrir pendant une semaine par la suite… c'était une autre histoire.

- C'est un samedi de gaspiller ! Soupira Peter en regardant sa montre.

Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'ils étaient là et, bientôt, l'heure du couvre-feu sonnerait. Tous savaient pertinemment que la discutions ne serait pas de mise tellement la fatigue tenaillaient tous et chacun.

- Mais non ! Dit Sirius. Dis-toi qu'au moins, on n'a pas pu faire nos devoirs !

Bien que cette raison soit totalement ridicule, cela fit sourire Lily. Une autre heure passa sans plus de mot, sinon quelque halètement d'effort. La discutions n'était la pire idée en ce moment. Le froid leur figeait le visage qui semblait craqueler à chaque parole et, de plus, cela les retardait d'une éventuelle chaleur bienfaitrice.

- Bon ! Dit Hagrid d'un ton soudainement pressé. C'est bon pour moi ! Vous pouvez partir !

Lily regarda leur travail. Le dernier chemin était à peine entamé. Soudain, la sirène d'alarme retenti à Poudlard. Depuis son arrivée à l'école, elle n'avait rentent que trois fois. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'école était attaquée.

Voyant le regard pressant d'Hagrid et une masse sombre qui bougeait dans la forêt interdite, les sept élèves ne se firent pas prier. Laissant leurs pelles dans la neige, ils coururent, en compagnie du garde-chasse, à toutes jambes vers les immenses portes du château où Mc.Gonagall les attendait, l'air tendu. À peine furent-ils entré que les portes se refermèrent magiquement. D'un mouvement de bras, elle leur indiqua la Grande Salle où les autres élèves pressaient le pas pour y entrer.

Habituellement, James aurait été tenter de suivre l'action mais, étrangement, ce soir il n'en ressentit pas l'envie. Était-ce dû à la fatigue ou au visage inquiet des filles, il ne le savait pas. Pourtant, une chose était sure : il allait tranquillement entrer dans la Grande Salle et ne faire aucun grabuge.

C'est ainsi, qu'une heure plus tard, les sept amis se retrouvèrent emmitouflé dans de gros sac de couchage, à attendre une nouvelle dans le brouhaha des rumeurs qui circulait dans la salle. Tout cela c'était passé si vite que tous était réveiller et ne semblèrent pas avoir passer la journée à faire un boulot éreintant. Habituellement très participatif à ce genre d'évènement, les quatre garçons ne dirent mot, ce qui surprit Nathalie. Soit il avait quelque chose à y voir, soit il était préoccuper par autre chose. La deuxième hypothèse de la noiraude se confirma lorsque Peter lança :

- Croyez-vous que cela a à voir avec ce que le choxipeau à dit au début de l'année ?

- C'est justement à ce que je pensais. Dit Remus.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Selene en se relevant sur ses coudes.

L'attaque et la curiosité semblait lui avoir fait oublier sa colère.

-_Continuer a travaillé du car dehors c'est l'émoi_. Cita Remus

- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, nota Sirius, bien avant notre entré à Poudlard, vous-savez-qui faisait rage.

Remus réfléchit.

- Pensez vous que le couplet qui suivait avait quelque chose à voir.

Le haussement des sourcils commun des autres l'obligea à réciter.

_- Chacun ici à sa part à faire dans cette histoire. Peut-être est-elle petite, peut-être est-elle grande. Mais pour avoir la victoire. Il faut regarder chaque angle_

- Je ne pense pas non. Dit Nathalie en haussant les épaules. Ce que sa veut dire c'est que l'on doit continuer à croire en nous sinon nous allons figurer en la défaite. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

- C'est logique. Approuva Selene.

Lily balaya du regard la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves semblaient avoir la même discussion, du moins, semblable.

- Au fait Remus, dit-elle en le regardant, comment tu fais pour te souvenir des paroles ?

Il était vrai que la chanson n'avait été chantée qu'une fois, il y avait près de six mois. Pourtant, le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Les préfets-en-chef sont obligé de l'apprendre par cœur. C'est une tradition de l'école.

- C'est stupide ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Ouais, mais obligatoire.

Continuant à soulever l'interminable neige, Lily regarda Nathalie qui riait car Peter venait dire quelque chose de marrant. Elle se désola de constater que cette année, Nathalie était beaucoup moins près des garçons. L'an passé, certains la classifiait dans les maraudeurs, cette année, la jeune fille se tenait beaucoup plus avec elle et Selene. Étais-ce parce qu'elle ne s'entendait plus bien avec Remus ou simplement un amalgame d'hasard ? Lily penchait pour le premier…

Des bruits de pas précipité attirèrent l'attention des élèves qui peu à peu cessèrent leurs conversations : Dumbledore était devant eux. L'air calme et bienveillant du directeur laissait supposer deux choses : soit tout était rentré dans l'ordre, soit il tentait de rassurer tout le monde…

- Chers élèves, claironna le directeur forçant ainsi tous à stopper leur conversation, soyez sans crainte. Voldemort (un frisson parcouru la salle) n'est pas parmi nous. Des espions très dangereux s'approchait du château et nous croyons bon de vous sécurisé ici, tous à la même place. N'ayez crainte, vous êtes sauf. Sur ce, j'annonce officiellement que dans vingt minutes, le couvre feu aura lieu. Bonne nuit !

Mais le vingt minute donné par le directeur fut de simple parole en l'air. À la minutes où il ferma les portes, qu'on entendit se barrée, les lumières se tamisèrent et les fenêtres se recouvrirent. Les élèves n'eurent que le temps de s'enrouler dans leurs couvertures. Habituellement, les maraudeurs et les trois filles auraient eu beaucoup à dire sur cela, mais tous ressentait le besoin de penser seul. Être loquasse serait pour plus tard alors….

Lily regardait le ciel magiquement étoilée de la Grande Salle. Se perdant à travers les étoiles, elle se mit à songer combien la vie serait bien plus merveilleuse si toute cette guerre et cette haine pouvait être loin. Si simplement elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais malgré les belles paroles du Choixpeau, elle ne croyait pas qu'elle pourrait, un jour, faire la différence. Après tout, ce n'était que les prédictions d'un chapeau…

La corvée de neige de la journée eue vite raison de Selene, Sirius, Peter et Remus. Rapidement, les quatre élèves rejoignent les bras de Morphée. Lily combattait le sommeil du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient de plus en plus, mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir alors qu'a l'extérieur, certain se battaient pour leur sécurité.

- Psst. Fit une voix au côté d'elle. Vous dormez ?

Lily se retourna subtilement pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des professeurs qui rodaient entre les allées d'élèves.

- Pas pour moi. Fit Lily.

- Moi non plus. Chuchota celle de Nathalie.

En se retourna, la rouquine se retrouva nez à nez avec James qui la regardait en souriant, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Elle le trouvait tout à fait adorable. La jeune fille remercia le manque de lumière qui empêchait de montré son visage qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Pourtant elle regarda Nathalie du coin de l'œil et vit que la jeune fille percevait son mal aise. Elle fit mine de ne rien voir, oubliant le regard moqueur de son amie.

- Vous n'avez pas sommeil ? Demanda le jeune homme

- Si, dit Lily, mais je n'ai pas la tête à dormir…

- Moi non plus. Répondit-il. Et toi Nath ?

- Bof…

Ils se turent lorsqu'un enseignant passa près d'eux. Obligée de fermer les yeux, la rouquine était sur le point de s'endormir, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son avant bras, sortie du sac de couchage. C'était celle de James. Lily lui sourit et ce dernier lui fit signe de regarder à côté de Nathalie. Lily regarda, son amie suivit son regard.

Ce qu'elles virent les firent sourire. Selene, qui sommeillait près de Sirius, tenait de chercher la chaleur des bras de se dernier, même s'il dormait.

- Ils sont mignon. Chuchota Nathalie, amusée.

- Je ne savais pas que Selene avait un béguin pour Sirius. S'étonna Lily

- J'avoue qu'elle ne fait que parler en mal de lui, pauvre gars.

Lily fut très surprise par les yeux de James qui s'agrandissaient à vu d'œil. Ce dernier semblait sidéré par ce qu'elles venaient de dire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Lily

- Vous ne saviez pas ? Demanda-t-il

- Savoir quoi ?

Lily et Nathalie se regardèrent, à la fois intrigué et inquiète de ce qu'elles étaient sur le point d'apprendre. Selene n'était pas du genre à caché des évènements, ni ses sentiments d'ailleurs. Du moins, Lily l'avait toujours connu ainsi.

- Bah… Dit James qui semblait mal à l'aise.

Nathalie arqua un sourcil et Lily le regarda attentivement, attendant la suite.

- Elle a couché avec Sirius…. Vous ne saviez pas ?

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Merci a mon amie K.Ro pour l'idée de fin de chapitre ! XD Jadore sa ! Et vous ? Dites le en revieeeeeeewwww ! C'est pas long mais c'est plaisant ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Lily est en mode drague ! **

**Siria**


	17. Untitle

Enfin! Pâques et son congé! hihi! Je sais, ça été long mais disons qu'une multitude de situations hors de mon contrôle ont retardé la publication du chapitre. 

C'est Pâques! Sucrez vous becavec ce chapitre!

Enjoy

Siria

**Untitle **

La journée avait bien commencée pour Selene. La tiédeur de ses draps de son dortoir lui mit un sourire au visage. La nuit d'avant avait été particulières pénible. Il fallait dire que le plancher de la Grande Salle n'était pas des plus confortables. Ce qui s'était passé avec les mangemort avait fait beaucoup parler, mais l'empressement des professeurs à faire taire les rumeurs avait provoqué le désintérêt d'en parler assez rapidement. À la fin de la journée, plus personne n'en parlait… 

La journée s'annonçait particulièrement belle. La dernière partie entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se déroulait se matin, laissant enfin savoir qui des deux allait affronter Serdaigle en finale quelques semaines plus tard. Ensuite, les devoir terminés, Selene pourrait prendre un peu de repos pour elle. La journée de déblayement lui avait procuré d'énormes courbatures et elle avait l'impression d'avoir un balai comme colonne vertébrale et deux tonnes dans les jambes. 

Se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner, deux filles, qui semblait en cinquième année la regardèrent longuement et pouffèrent de rire. La jeune fille n'était pas certaine de comprendre le pourquoi de cette réaction, mais n'en fit pas un plat. Après, tout, ce n'était probablement que deux idiotes. 

Arrivant enfin à sa table, elle s'assit, attirée par la montagne de crêpes et de toasts qui trônait devant elle. Elle se fit des regards moqueurs des garçons devant elle et des sifflements derrières elle. Buvant d'un trait un jus de citrouille, elle trouva très étrange que plusieurs têtes se retournaient vers elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tout le monde avait à la regarder par Merlin? 

Elle se dit que se devait être dans sa tête et elle continua de prendre son petit déjeuner, essayant d'oublier tant bien que mal les regards des autres. Elle fini assez rapidement son repas et se leva d'un bond pour quitter la salle qui, aujourd'hui, l'étouffait par son atmosphère. Alors qu'elle sortait, l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor quitta, alors que Nathalie et James, heureux, chantaient: « Cette année la coupe est a nous! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue! », sans même s'occuper d'elle. 

Tournant l'angle de la porte pour se rendre à sa salle commune, histoire de prendre un foulard chaud et une bonne cape pour la partie extérieure, Selene vit Lily se lever de sa table. Elle décida donc de l'attendre. Elles pourraient ainsi aller ensemble à la partie. Lorsque la rouquine arriva devant elle, elle venait de dévisager largement un troupeau de garçon qui venait de la siffler et de lui faire des propositions assez osées.

- Hé Lily, dit Selene alors que cette dernière venait de se présenter devant elle, tu ne trouves pas tout le monde étrange aujourd'hui?

Lily, surprise, la regarda avec de grands yeux. 

- Non, dit-elle. Pourquoi? 

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Selene. J'ail'impression que tout le monde me regarde et me juge…

Le sourire de Lily tomba et l'étincelle de gaieté qui flamboyait éternellement dans ses yeux s'estompa. 

- Peut-être car une rumeur raconte que tu as couché avec Sirius. Dit la rouquine avant de tournée subitement le dos a son amie et de partir dans la direction opposée. 

Surprise, Selene ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle regarda Lily qui partait vers les marches, assimilant tranquillement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La jeune fille couru rejoindre son amie, interdite. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu va dire par «une rumeur raconte». Demanda Selene

- Une rumeur. Tu sais, ces trucs que tu crois sans cesse à propos de tout le monde. Bien il y en a une sur toi qui dit que tu aurais couché avec Sirius avant les fêtes. 

Lily semblait réellement en colère et Selene ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était son choix de ne pas vouloir en parler. Depuis que ce moment s'était produit, elle n'avait pas cessé d'être ronger par le remord. Elle qui avait toujours été un model, quelqu'un d'exemplaire, n'avait pas réussi à se retenir et s'était laissé un peu trop allée.

Sirius l'avait toujours attiré, mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'elle recherchait. Peu importe ce que tout le monde disait, elle gardait en elle une image d'un coureur de jupon sans sentiment profond. L'histoire du passage secret, tout c'était passé trop vite et elle n'avait pas réfléchit. 

D'ailleurs, qui avait dit ça? Seul Sirius le savait. Il ne l'avait probablement pas dit aux autres. Quoi que ce pouvait être son style de le crier sur tout les toits… Alors pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps? 

- Qui t'as dit sa? Demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée. 

- Tien, dit sèchement Lily, ça t'intéresse maintenant que sa te concerne?

Selene regarda Lily sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes. Une série d'insultes et d'excuses bidon lui venant en tête, mais elle préféra les garder pour elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment d'être méchante envers son amie… Cette dernière la regarda longuement et, voyant le manque de réponse de son amie, elle monta les marches, histoire d'aller dans la tour des Gryffondors pour aller chercher son foulard en prévision de la partie de Quiddich.

« Cette année la coupe est a nous! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue! Quatre cent treize à Zéro. Sera le score qui nous fera monter haut… »

- Une autre fête? S'exaspéra Lily en entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor le soir de la victoire des Gryffondor au quiddich.

- Allez Lily! Dit Sirius en posant son bras autour de son cou. Ne fais pas la rabat-joie, c'est notre dernière année ici! Il faut en profité un peu non?

Ne lui laissant pas place à la réplique, Sirius entraina Lily sur la piste de danse et la fit virevolter près de James qui faisait de même avec Nathalie. Très rapidement, Lily laissa tomber ses réserves et commença à s'amuser. Nathalie avait raison au début de l'année: il fallait qu'elle cesse de se mettre des réserves auprès des autres.

A un moment ou la musique était de plus en plus rythmé, Nathalie poussa James sur Lily et couru vers Sirius. Après un «il est a moi cette fois!», la poursuiveuse partit avec son ami vers Remus et Peter laissant ainsi James et Lily seul. 

Une fois arrivé près des deux garçons, Sirius regarda Nathalie avec des yeux incompréhensifs, mais le clin d'œil de son amie lui fit comprendre.

- Lily? Dit-il perplexe

- Bah quoi! Dit Nathalie en remerciant du regard Remus qui lui donnait une bierreaubeurre. 

-Tu sais très bien que James à fait une croix sur elle. 

- Tu crois vraiment?

Sirius en avait justement parlé avec Remus et Peter ce matin. Bien que James dise ne plus avoir Lily dans la tête, il était très impossible qu'il ne ressente plus rien pour cette fille. Certes, il avait cessé de la courtisé, mais cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus… 

- J'avoue que tu as raison. Dit Peter en regardant son ami danser avec la rouquine. 

- Et toi tu essaies de les mettre ensemble? Demanda Sirius amusé. 

- J'ai toujours trouvé que Lily et James iraient bien ensemble. Dit Nathalie pour se défendre. 

Tout en riant, les quatre amis trinquèrent au futur-prochain-probable couple Evans-Potter. 

Sur la piste de danse, une pièce assez langoureuse commença à jouer. Lily fut mal à l'aise quelques instants mais ce sentiment disparut lorsque James lui fit une révérence pour l'inviter à danser avec lui. Tranquillement, elle s'approcha de lui et mis sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Son cœur accélérait à une vitesse folle et elle priait Merlin que James ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Tranquillement, il la fit tournoyer 

En appuyant sa tête sur celle de Lily, James sourit. Il était cliché de dire qu'il avait cessé de croire en de tel moment. Lorsque la jeune fille avait crié dans les couloirs à quel point il était pathétique, il avait décidé de faire une croix définitive sur elle. Certes elle était jolie et très brillante, mais il avait comprit qu'elle était capable de blesser. Pourtant, Lily avait grandement changé depuis ce jour et il ne s'en était pas plaint. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait plus l'aimer qu'il devait être méchant avec elle…. 

Le cœur de James accéléra lorsqu'il vit que Lily avait les yeux fermé et, la tête appuyé sur son torse, elle souriait doucement. Il espérait que son énervement soudain ne puisse paraître. Vu les yeux fermé de Lily, il en profita pour humer son parfum qui sentait la rose et le lys. Il nota bien cette odeur dans sa mémoire.

Le sourire de James ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sirius qui se donna un coup de coude à Nathalie, Remus et Peter qui parlaient à Batterford. D'un sourire espiègle commun, les amis rirent doucement en burent pour éviter toutes questions embarrassantes provenant de leur compagnon de discutions

La musique devint soudainement plus rythmée et embarrasser, Lily se décolla de James. Pour éviter tout malaise, il commença à la faire tourner sur elle-même très rapidement, ce qui, effectivement, enleva toute nervosité à la jeune fille. Peter et Sirius s'étaient rué sur la piste de danser, d'ailleurs Remus se doutait que Peter y était allé pour draguer la petite blonde qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le début de la soirée. 

- Tu ne vas pas danser? Demanda-t-il à Nathalie qui venait de s'ouvrir une autre bierreaubeurre, 

-Boaf! Dit Nathalie en haussant les épaules. Je suis franchement crevé et je crois que je me suis étirer un muscle sur le terrain… 

Il eu un petit silence embarrassant. Mis à part pour leur travail de divination, Nathalie et Remus évitaient de se retrouvés seuls pour discuter. 

- Toi tu n'y vas pas? Demanda finalement la poursiveuse. 

- Je préfère surveiller Sirius.

- Le surveiller? Pourquoi? 

Remus prit un moment pour réfléchir comment lui parlé de cela. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler de tout cela. Si Sirius ne lui en avait pas parlé, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. D'un autre côté, il se dit qu'elle était très près de lui et elle devait savoir, sinon elle allait s'inquiété et cela, il ne le voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde. 

- Sirius aimait Selene profondément Nath. Tu n'as même pas idée comment. J'ai simplement peur qu'il compense sa peine de sa perte en amourette d'un soir…

- Oh! Fit Nathalie mal à l'aise.

Un autre silence se fit. Plus long cette fois. Nathalie regardait avec amusement Lily et James qui prenait du bon temps, comblée par la tentative de drague de Lily. Puis, elle regarda autour de la pièce voir les autres célébré leur victoire. Son regard se termina sur Remus et elle son cœur se serra. La sensation de malaise qu'elle venait de sentir se transforma en une immence boulle de nervosité dans son estomac. 

- Nath, je peux te demander une faveur? Dit finalement Remus après un silence complet etlourd de vingt minutes.

Surprise, Nathalie regarda le jeune homme et arqua un sourcil. Que voulait-il lui demander?

- B… Bien sur. Balbutia-t-elle. 

Remus posa son regard sur la jeune fille. Ce moment d'incertitude le faisait bien rire. Il était vrai qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis très longtemps, elle devait se demander que diable pourrait-il lui demander. 

- Ne m'interromps pas et que tu n'argumentes pas sur ce que je vais dire d'accord. Fait simplement me répondre. 

Nathalie hocha positivement la tête, intriguée. Remus fit un pâle sourire pour la rassurer. Les mots qui allaient prononcer semblaient se buter à ses lèvres. Il était nerveux comme tout et son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement. 

- Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas. Du moins tu ne peux pas m'aimer ou je ne sais quoi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es devenue méchante, voire blessante. Si tu as regretté certains gestes posé entre nous, tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de le faire savoir à toute l'école. Si tu ne m'aimes pas en amour, peux tu m'aimer en ami? Pendant près de cinq ans avant cette année tu as été une bonne amie pour moi. Alors j'aimerais que cette Nathalie Brindamour que je connais revienne à moi. 

Les yeux remplis de larme de Nathalie firent comprendre à Remus soit qu'elle était en colère, soit qu'elle était en peine, soit qu'elle venait de réaliser. Encore une fois, il devait attendre cette réponse qui ne venait jamais assez vite à son goût. 

- D'accord Remus. Dit-elle d'une voix brisée. D'accord.

Doucement il la serra dans ses bras. Non pas d'une façon amoureuse, mais amicale. Cela rendit son sourire à la jeune fille et c'est tout ce qu'il désirait. 

- Regarde ça! S'exclama d'un souffle Nathalie en regardant la piste.

La soupçonnant de vouloir changer de sujet, il leva tout de même les yeux sur la piste de danse. Le visage de Lily et James était si proche…. 

_Ça y est, je vais mourir sur le champ. _C'était la phrase que Lily se répétait sans cesse depuis quelque seconde, depuis que le visage de James était si près du sien. Un mouvement de plus et elle pourrait enfin gouter à ses lèvres. Mais ce cran, cette impulsion inattendue, elle ne l'eu pas. Se dégageant maladroitement, elle ne fit que se tourner légèrement la tête pour éviter les yeux sombres de James. 

_Ça y est, je vais mourir. _Elle se retourna et vit James qui lui souriait et lui pris la main pour continuerde la faire danser. Elle ne savait pas si il agissait ainsi pour lui éviter un malaise évident ou simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre et continua de danser. Finalement, les deux Gryffondors se rapprochèrent de Sirius et Peter qui se dandinaient sur la piste. 

- Couvre feu! Tonna une voix stricte près de la porte. 

Tous se retournèrent et virent Mc Gonagall qui fermait la musique. En regardant sa montre, James fut persuadé que la professeur avait délibérément laisser dépasser les heures de fête permise, vu la victoire de l'équipe de Quiddich qui assurait une place en finale. 

Alors que le monde quitta en chantant la chanson que James avait inventée pour supporter l'équipe, Sirius prit Nathalie et Lily par le cou et leur déclara, d'un ton enjoué:

- Les filles, vous dormez dans notre dortoir ce soir!

Sans que les filles aient pu protester, il les amena dans l'escalier des garçons leurs têtes prisonnières des bras du jeune homme. 

C'est donc ainsi que, une heure plus tard, Lily partageait le lit de James (sous l'insistance assez subtile des garçons et de Nathalie) et cette dernière se retrouva à dormir avec Sirius. Étant donné que Remus et Peter s'endormirent très vite et que Sirius martyrisait Nathalie en la chatouillant, ce qui provoquait une avalanche de coup de pied au visage et de cris étouffé, Lily et James en profitèrent pour parler. 

Jamais Lily n'avait eu une si belle conversation avec James. Avant elle lui criait dessus et refusait de l'écouter, après elle l'écoutait mais était réticente par ses propos. Maintenant, elle l'écoutait avec attention et adorait sa manière de pensée. Soit il avait maturé, soit elle n'avait pas prit le temps de réellement l'écouter. Lily penchait sur un peu des deux. 

C'est ainsi que la rouquine appris que James n'avait pas accepté le poste de capitaine de Quiddich car il ne jouait que par amour du jeu et non pour avoir un éloge quelconque. En plus, elle découvrit que les Potter étaient dans les rares familles de sang pur qui ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce lien éternel. Certes, c'était mieux par les temps qui courrait, mais si son cœur se serait tourné vers une sang mêler ou une né-moldue, ses parents ne l'aurait pas mal prit. Contrairementà Sirius. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'elle sût que Sirius vivait chez les Potter depuis le début de l'été. 

Lily n'était que trop heureuse et la chaleur que James produisait près d'elle l'apaisait réellement. Décidément, elle devenait dingue de ce garçon qui la faisait damner quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait fait comme Selene fait avait Sirius et n'avait jugé que ce garçon par les apparences mais non pas par la profondeur. 

Le manque flagrant de sommeil et leur seconde journée de plein air eu rapidement raison du dortoir et tous s'endormirent tranquillement. La lune qui éclairait la pièce était sur le point de se remplir. D'ici quelques jours, un nouveau cycle lunaire recommencerait. 

Un gémissement. Rien qu'un petit gémissement. Anodin, mais qui produisait tant d'effet dans sa colonne vertébrale. Elle gémissait…son nom. Encore et encore, il goutait sa peau, la savourait, l'explorait. Il l'embrassait. Sans aucune réticence, elle répondait avidement à son baiser et en réclamait de plus en plus entre deux gémissements. Leur peau scintillait de sueur et semblaient se fusionner l'un dans l'autre à chaque rapprochement. Elle gémissait. Elle le regardait. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un désir non contrôlé. Désir qu'IL lui procurait. Elle gémissait. Non, maintenant, elle criait. 

En sursaut, Remus se redressa. Reprenant son souffle, il passa une main derrière sa nuque, histoire d'y enlever la sueur qui dégoutait. Il ferma les yeux en calma sa respiration en se laissant tomber mollement sur son oreiller. Il se tourna sur le côté et regarda devant lui. Elle dormait tranquillement. Son souffle régulier soulevait légèrement les couvertures qui contournaient ses courbes. 

En regardant Nathalie être si bien dans le pays de Morphée, Remus se demanda si un rêve récurrent se réalisait, même lorsque la fille ne l'aime pas….

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Putain que le rêve de Remus me fait marré à chaque fois! Ahhh! Ce Remus! Alors z'avez aimé ou pas? DITES LE! S'ra mon cadeau! hihi! **

**Prochain chapitre: Et Selene dans tout ça? **

**Joyeuse pâques encore! **

**Siria**


	18. Selene's Head

Coucou Tout le monde ! Bon je prend une pause de mon étude de fin de session (waiii la joie du CEGEP…) pour finaliser le chapitre et vous l'envoyer !

Enjoy

Siria

**Selene's head **

Assise sur son lit, Selene avait la tête sur ses genoux qu'elle avait rapprochés de son buste. Ses yeux fixaient le vide ce qui intriguaient beaucoup ses compagnes de chambres qui s'habillait pour aller se coucher. Même si leur discutions tournait sur la victoire des Gryffondor au Quiddich lors de la partie durant la mâtiné, Selene était persuader qu'elle parlait d'elle et Sirius. D'ailleurs, depuis ce que Lily lui avait dit, la Serdaigle imaginait ce propos partout, même à des endroits qui n'y était pas. Elle n'avait pas été voir la partie de Quiddich ce matin dû à cela. Les regards, les chuchotements, les gens qui pointaient discrètement… elle allait devenir folle….

Le remord. C'était avec ce que Selene vivait depuis bientôt trois mois. Le remord de s'être éprise de Sirius, le remord d'avoir couché avec lui, le remord de l'avoir caché avec les filles qu'elle considérait maintenant comme ses plus grande confidente.

Pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle passait dans le couloir où elle s'était donné à lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et de ressentir une irrésistible envie de coller son corps. Elle se damnait, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher…pas à lui….

- L'as-tu fais ?

- Virginie !

Selene regarda ses deux amies qui lui parlaient. Virginie et Karelle se regardaient, la première avec des yeux ahuris, la seconde avec des yeux de reproche. Toujours repliée sur elle-même, la Serdaigle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, la tête plus confuse que jamais.

- Je pose simplement la question que toi aussi tu avais en tête. Se défendit Virginie.

La jeune fille ainsi que son amie s'assit sur le lit de Selene qui leur fit un faux sourire très apparent. Elle ne disait rien, comme depuis la fin de la journée où elle avait réalisé qu'argumenter n'aidait en rien.

- Écoute Selene, ce que tu as fait, ce n'est pas important. Dit Karelle d'une voix douce. C'est même secondaire à nos yeux.

- Ce que l'on ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi tu ne nous en pas parlés !

Selene regarda ses amies avec surprise, ces dernières semblaient se vider littéralement le cœur et semblaient avoir eu cette discussion mainte fois avant de lui en parler.

- Avant tu nous disais tout ! Explosa Virginie.

- Ce qu'on veut dire, dit Karelle en déposant une main sur l'épaule de Virginie pour la calmée, c'est que c'est dommage qu'on se parle moins.

Virginie, Selene et Karelle étaient quasi inséparable entre la quatrième et la sixième année. Pourtant, au début de la septième, la jeune fille avait commencée à se tenir beaucoup plus avec Nathalie. Cette dernière, ce n'était un secret pour personne, se tenait souvent avec les maraudeurs et donc, par conséquent, avec Remus, jeune homme que Selene avait appris à apprécié de plus en plus avec leurs devoirs de préfets qui les unissaient. Parler à Nathalie signifiait donc parler à Lily qui avait sympathisé avec la Gryffondor peu de temps avant. Bref, c'était de fil en aiguille que Selene avait commencée de plus en plus à passer du temps avec les filles et à délaissée ses amies de Serdaigle. Pourtant, elle avait veillé à ne pas les oublier. Cette remarque la surpris donc.

- Mais… Commença Selene.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, dit Karelle, c'est simplement une constatation. On sait très bien que tu as la chance de pouvoir être près des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Profites-en ! Tu sais combien de filles en rêves.

Selene était sidérée et un peu apeurée, pensait-elle ainsi au début de l'année ? Parlait-elle des maraudeurs ainsi depuis six ans ? Si oui, sa vision avait drastiquement changée. A son grand bonheur….

- Ce sont des garçons très ordinaires les filles.

- Ordinaire…. Ordinaire…Tout de même… les maraudeurs Selene !

L'extase de Karelle exaspéra littéralement la Serdaigle qui s'approcha plus près de ses amies.

- Et alors ?

- Bah ! Dit Virginie. Tu as des yeux pour voir disons….

- Et tu les vois de près ! Renchérit Karelle.

Est-ce que la beauté était tout ce que les filles voyaient des quatre garçons ? La beauté et les rumeurs ? Ils étaient des êtres humains après tout. Oui, populaire, mais ils n'était pas simplement des sans génie qui faisaient tout pour se faire aimer. Il ne faisaient que rendre la joie dans le château et étaient sympathique avec tout le monde… ou presque….. Mais ses amies, elles ne voyaient pas cela ? Elle ne voyait que quatre garçons aimés de tous ? Ce doute lui fut confirmé assez rapidement.

- De très prêt selon les dire… Continua Virginie.

Selene soupira. Son cœur se serra et des images lui virent en tête. Le corps de Sirius si près d'elle, son souffle dans son cou, ses main sous son gilet, la chaleur de sa peau nu sur la sienne, l'amour qu'ils lui prodiguaient à chaque mouvements. Elle maudissait les paillions qui venait de se former dans son ventre et qui la rendait étrange.

- Donc… c'est vrai !

La voix stupéfaite de Karelle ramena Selene assez rapidement sur terre. Le visage ébahis des deux filles la rendirent mal. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, être seule et ne parler à personne… mais elle était prise au piège, elles ne la croiraient pas, même si elle disait le contraire.

- Comment s'était ? Demanda Virginie

- Laisse-lui le temps de répondre avant.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Sirius venait de montrer à grands pas les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, sous le regard surpris de Lily et Nathalie. Remus, qui faisait son devoir d'astronomie avec cette dernière, soupira grandement.

- C'était pas sympa de faire ça les filles….

- Faire quoi ? Demanda innocemment Nathalie

Un troupeau de fille gloussa en arrière d'eux pointant le dortoir dans lequel Sirius venait de monter. James, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune fit signe aux gamines de partir et s'assit près de Lily. Son regard se remplis d'un sérieux que la rouquine était peu habitué de voir.

- Ah flute, il nous manque le livre sur l'appellation divinatoire. Dit Nathalie en regardant alternativement son parchemin et Remus. On va le chercher ?

D'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant, quoi qu'un peu intrigué, Remus se leva et fit signe à Nathalie qu'il la suivait. Après un petit sourire à ses amis, la jeune fille sortit de la Salle commune.

- Sirius est dans la chambre ? Demanda James après un bref silence ou tous deux regardaient le feu.

Lily sentit son cœur faire milles et un tour. Elle regarda James qui fixait attentivement le feu devant lui. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimé certaines pulsions qui lui venaient.

- Oui, il est entré en trompe dans la Salle commune et est partit à la course là haut. J'ignore pourquoi.

- Il en a marre c'est tout….

- Marre… ?

James regarda Lily d'un œil éteint. Un mélange d'incompréhension et de déprime se lisait dans ses pupilles.

- Oui, dit James d'une voix trop calme, marre. Depuis le début de la journée, il se fait harcelé a propos de Selene et lui. C'est sa vie privée après tout…

La déception qui se lisait en James rendit tout de suite mal Lily. Ce dernier savait pertinemment que c'était elle et Nathalie qui l'avait dit aux amies Serdaigle de Selene, reconnue pour être les deux pires pies de l'univers.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Dit James qui semblait lire en Lily. Mais je crois qu'il devrait le savoir et que toi et Nath faisiez vos excuses. Vous auriez du trouver un autre moyen si vous vouliez faire payer Selene.

Lily baissa les yeux. James Potter lui faisait la morale. Toute une ironie du sort. Il n'y avait pas de cela six mois, c'était l'exact contraire, les cris et les insultes en plus. Pourtant, le ton de James était d'un calme très étrange à la situation. Calme que seul le crépitement d'un feu naissant perturbait.

Le lendemain matin, dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, l'atmosphère était lourde pour Sirius. Pour la première fois depuis sept années, il était loin de vouloir sortir. Il n'avait aucune envie de croisé les regards ébahis des autres. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas être le centre d'intérêt… Ce fut donc après plusieurs minutes d'insistance de son ami qu'il fini par cédé.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, bien des regards se braquèrent sure lui, mais beaucoup moins que la veille. Voila une bonne chose des rumeurs…. Elles disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles naissaient.

Selene, elle, n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter un autre jour de chuchotements douteux et préféra rater ses cours de la journée. Elle préféra donc s'enfermer dans sa chambre, rester assis sur son lit a contemplé le vide…. Au moins, à, personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal.

Elle y avait pensé durant la soirée…Comment avait-elle pu être assez sotte pour croire Nathalie et penser que Sirius n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait. Il avait fait comme toutes les autres…. Il l'avait charmé, elle avait cédé, et était fier comme un coq…. il s'en était vanté. Bien qu'elle ne sache aucunement qui avait pu le dire a toute l'école, elle était persuadé que s'était lui. Qui d'autre que lui avait pu faire une telle chose. Cet espèce de salaud ne méritait même pas l'attention qu'on lui donnait….

Elle devait lui parlé…

C'est pourquoi, quelques minutes après le départ de Karelle et Virginie, elle envoya un hibou à cette ingrate personne, lui donnant rendez-vous dans quelques heures, alors qu'il n'avait pas de cours.

Chose dite, chose faite. Quelques heures plus tard, elle marchait en direction du toit de la tour d'astronomie. Une cape bien chaude recouvrant ses épaules et un foulard lui entourant le cou pour la cacher du froid, bien qu'elle bouillait à l'intérieur. A peine avait-elle fini de monter les marches, qu'elle le vit.

Sirius, aussi vêtu qu'elle, regardait au loin, l'air pensif. Ses mains dans les poches lui donnaient un air décontracté, mais l'absence de sourire dans son visage enlevait rapidement cette impression.

- Salut Selene. Dit calmement Sirius sans quitter du regard ce qu'il fixait.

- Salut. Dit-elle soudainement mal à l'aise.

Son cœur battait à un millions de coup minutes. Elle semblait perdre contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il était près d'elle et qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle devait se ressaisir, après tout, elle était en rogne contre lui non ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait sa ? Explosa-t-elle.

Se haussement soudain de voix fit détourner Sirius son regard vers elle. Selene était certaine qu'il était capable de lire toute la haine et l'amertume qu'elle avait pour lui en ce moment. Ce dernier semblait perdu, désespéré, triste.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi Sirius Black. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Sirius soupira longuement ce qui mit de plus en plus Selene en furie. Il se moquait ou quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien dit Selene. Dit Sirius. Tu me l'as demandé. Je l'ai fait. Pourquoi me prends-tu la tête comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Selene était totalement hors d'elle

- TU N'AS PAS VU TOUT CE QU'ON DIT SUR MOI. TOUS CES REGARDS ! TOUT CES INSUPORTABLES CHUCHOTTEMENTa. TOUTES CES REMARQUES DÉPLACÉES.

- OH ! S'exclama Sirius. Ne joue pas la martyre avec moi ! Je subis le même sort que toi ! Je ne m'y plais pas plus crois moi !

Selene fut un peu surprise par cette réplique mais rapidement se refit une idée. Il devait lui-même joué au martyre pour éviter cette dispute et donc ne pas se faire anéantir.

VRAIMENT ? Hurla-t-elle. ALORS QUI D'AUTRE QUE TOI AURAIT PU DIRE ÇA À TOUT LE MONDE ?

Finalement, il était fort probable que les maraudeurs en avait été informé, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils auraient décidé de faire cela. Se venger ? Non. Il savait où était la limite de l'acceptable. Cette situation ne l'était pas.

Elle regarda Sirius, attendant une réponse. Ce dernier, releva la tête, les yeux remplis de colère.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Dit-il d'un ton sec. Disons…. Lily et Nathalie….

Une gifle à la figure aurait fait beaucoup moins mal à Selene que cette nouvelle. Lily et Nathalie… celles qu'elle considérait comme d'excellentes amies…. Elles l'avaient trahi, humiliée, blessée.

Après sa rencontre orageuse avec Sirius, Selene avait décidé de voir les deux Gryffondor. Elles auraient probablement de meilleures explications que Sirius face à ce qui se produisait. Elle attendit donc la fin du cour et, faisant fit des regards, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, espérant retrouver les filles. En effet, elle vit Nathalie qui était plongée dans un devoir en compagnie et de Remus, James était non loin avec Batherford. Puis, Lily entra et vint s'asseoir près de ses amies.

La tête embrouillée de rage, le cœur gonflé de chagrin et les jambes molles, la Serdaigle se rendit donc à la table des Gryffondors et se racla la gorge. Se retournant, Lily et Nathalie s'échangèrent un regard que Selene ne su interpréter.

- Je peux vous parler ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton remplis de colère.

Êtes-ce sa voix qui tremblait, son regard perçant ou simplement le fait que les deux filles attendait ce moment, nul ne le sut, mais Nathalie et Lily se levèrent, délaissant momentanément leurs besogne et suivirent Selene qui sortait de la Grande Salle.

Grimpant au septième étage, ou peu de gens se trouvaient, les trois filles se trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour parler près d'une fenêtre. À l'extérieur, le vent semblait s'être levé et poussait le peu de neige qui restait sur le sol. Seul le soleil annonçait le début prochain du printemps.

- Je suis désolée.

Les trois mots prononcer par Selene eurent l'effet d'une masse sur la tête de Nathalie et Lily. La rouquine s'était attendue à des cris, des insultes et peut-être même des coups, mais pas aux larmes qui glissaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- J'aurais du tout vous dire. Du moins, vous parler de ce qui s'est passé. Une amie ne cache pas ce genre de chose. Je… Je suis…. Je suis vraiment désoler…

Lily ne parla pas, totalement sidéré et regarda Nathalie qui semblait l'être tout autant. Tranquillement, elle se leva et serra dans ses bras la Serdaigle qui éclata pour de bon en sanglot. La rouquine compris alors qu'elles avaient causé beaucoup de tord à Selene.

Selene, de son coté, n'apprécia que trop cette marque d'amitié de son amie. Signe de pardon ? Elle l'espérait et se mit à y croire. Les choses ne serait pas comment avant, pas pour le moment en tout les cas, mais elle pourrait redevenir normal…au moins…

Fermant les yeux, elle repensa à la fin de discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Sirius au haut de la tour. Après les cris, tous deux s'étaient mis à parler normalement.

- Pourquoi Selene ? Avait-il dit. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir de moi. Tu… tu m'a dis je t'aime.

Elle s'était reculer de lui, le cœur en miette et se mit à regarder l'horizon. Ses pensées divaguèrent longuement puis, elle se décida de tout lui avoué. Il avait déjà trop souffert à cause d'elle, elle devait réparer cela…

- Je ne veux simplement plus être attaché à personne. Avait-elle soufflée à Sirius. Quand j'étais petite, j'étais très près de ma cousine…. Nous étions inséparables. Plus que des amies, nous étions des sœurs l'une pour l'autre. À l'âge de dix ans, elle est tombé très malade et elle en est morte plusieurs mois plus tard. Une partie de moi était partie. Je me suis alors juré de ne plus m'attacher à personne, car un jour ou l'autre, cette personne va me quitter et va partir avec la dernière moitié de moi-même….

Et c'est ainsi que Selene était partit sans dire un mot, laissant Sirius sans mot sur le toit de la tour de Poudlard…

**Taratatatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Alors, z'avez aimer ou pas ? Merci a Fangs pour l'idée de ce chapitre ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Le temps passe et plusieurs trucs se préparent !**

**Bonne fin de semaine !**

**Siria**


	19. Tout va trop vite

Salut tout le monde

Salut tout le monde !!

Grande nouvelles les amis… JAI FINI L'ÉCOLE ! :D Kawaiiiiiii ! Je suis plus qu'heureuse…enfin du temps pour écrire !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Siria

**Tout va trop vite**

Ce matin là, Lily se leva très tôt, plus qu'heureuse. Aujourd'hui, c'était la fête de Nathalie. Il fallait que cette journée soit merveilleuse pour son amie et elle s'en était donnée le mandat. Après tout, on n'avait pas dix-sept ans tout les jours. C'est pour cela que la rouquine s'était lever tôt, histoire de préparer les derniers éléments avant le réveille de la fêter.

Alors qu'elle finissait de rapatrier les cadeaux que les garçons lui avaient donnés la veille, une lettre apparue sur la table de chevet de son amie. Voulant mettre cette lettre avec les autres qui lui était destiné, Lily prit la lettre et aussitôt cette dernière s'ouvrit. Intriguée que le papier fasse cela et curieuse de nature, la jeune fille entrepris donc la lecture de cette dites lettre, se disant que Nathalie n'allait pas en faire un drame…

_Nathalie, c'est NON ! _

_Tu sais que tout est clair chez nous : tu reviens à la fin de l'année ici un point c'est tout. Si tu n'as pu réussir, ce n'est pas notre problème. Le tout doit se faire en sept ans et pas une année de plus ! _

_De plus, je ne veux plus te voir loin. Tu deviens tout ce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois. Tu as trop changée et tu va nuire à notre réputation à force de rester avec tes amis. Après la fin d'année tu rentres à la maison et il va falloir t'enseigner les principes de base jeune fille. Ne prend pas la peine de me demander si tes amis peuvent te suivre, tu sais très bien que je ne le veux pas. _

_J'aurais aimé te dire de plus belles chose pour ta fête, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tout ce que tu fais te mène à ta perte et tout le monde près de moi en parle. Tu me déshonores Nathalie. Tu déshonores le nom de père et mère. Encore pire, tu te déshonore. _

_Tu as beau être majeur, tu demeures toujours sous ma protection et tu le sais. _

_Bonne fête._

_Eric _

À peine Lily eut-elle fini de lire la lettre que cette dernière se désintégra. Les yeux pleins d'eau, elle tenta de comprendre…. Nathalie allait les quitter à la fin de l'année ? Non ! Il ne fallait pas ! Elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle….

Bouleversée, la rouquine quitta le dortoir pour que Nathalie ne se réveille pas en la voyant pleuré. Elle descendit donc en trompe les marches pour aller dans la salle commune et c'est là qu'elle vit, à sa grande surprise, Sirius, James et Peter qui parlaient autour du feu. Tous avaient semblé ne pas avoir dormis de la nuit, mais comme Lily se doutait que ce ne devait pas être la première nuit blanche des garçons, elle ne se posa aucune question.

- Lily ? S'alarma James en la voyant descendre les marches en pleurs. Qu'est-ce qui se passe par Merlin ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle compta ce qu'elle venait de lire aux trois garçons et éclata réellement en sanglot. Quoi que sur le choc, James prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la berça doucement, ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer passablement.

La tête de James bouillait. En plus d'avoir une partie d'euphorie de tenir ainsi Lily dans ses bras, il rageait. Le jeune homme savait que le frère de Nathalie était surprotecteur, mais pas à se point. Il comprenait alors pourquoi son amie était en total dépression depuis le retour de Noël, elle avait du apprendre cette nouvelle lors du congé. Mais pour l'instant, le principal, c'était de consoler sa douce.

La porte du dortoir qui claqua fit sursauter Nathalie qui se réveilla. Encore endormis, elle vit la montagne de cadeau à ses pieds et sourit doucement. Elle avait vraiment de bons amis. En se penchant pour voir les premiers présents, elle remarqua un tas de cendre près d'une pile de lettre.

Alarmée, elle ne prit pas le temps de se changer et dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune.

- BONNE FÊTE. Dirent Sirius, James, Peter et Lily dans une cacophonie exemplaire.

Surprise, Nathalie stoppa net, ne lui restant que quelques marches à descendre avant de pouvoir rejoindre ses amis. Elle se demanda si finalement, ils avaient lus la lettre, mais les yeux rouges de Lily confirmèrent le fait qu'elle avait surement pleuré… Elle nota d'ailleurs que James lui tenait la main et la caressait avec son pouce pour la réconforté. La jeune fille n'eu pas le temps de le faire noter car Sirius l'attira vers lui et lui chanta la traditionnel chanson de Bonne fête à deux pouce de ses oreilles.

Lily éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire James. Il n'avait pas aimé la voir dans un si grand état de panique. Elle ne méritait plus d'être triste. Rogue l'avait déjà profondément blessée, il le savait. Lui-même, l'avais rendu malheureuse pendant longtemps. Non, Lily méritait de rire et sa vie ne devrait que rayonner.

-Merci James.

Lily s'était levé sur la point des pieds et avait soufflé ses mots à son oreilles alors que Peter et Sirius taquinait Nathalie. Il lui fit un sourire et elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Ce que les deux personnes ne savaient pas, c'est que, du coin de l'œil, Nathalie les observaient.

Février se déroula sans anicroche et tout semblait être retourné à l'ordre : Selene et Sirius recommençaient à se parler, Remus était revenu de la visite mensuelle à sa mère, Peter réussissait ses cours, Nathalie gardait le sourire et Lily semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de James. Petit point négatif, la rouquine n'avait jamais parlée à sa collègue de dortoir de la lettre trouvée la journée de sa fête, mais tout semblait tourné pour le mieux ses derniers temps, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce bonheur.

La salle commune des Serdaigle, Serpentard et de Poufsouffle avait toujours eu une chance : les maraudeurs ne s'y trouvaient pas. Selene avait fait la remarque à Sirius il y avait de cela quelques jours. Grave erreur pour la jeune fille qui, un jour, se réveilla par des cris stridents puis un éclat de rire générale. Elle monta donc dans la salle commune pour remarquer qu'une centaine d'oiseaux virevoltaient partout en semblait avoir adopté cette salle comme cage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, descendit se changer pour ensuite aller dans la Grande Salle où elle constata que toutes les maisons avaient subis se sort et blâmaient les Maraudeurs qui répliquaient que personne n'avait de preuve.

James, qui venait de répliquer a un Serpentard, se retourna vers Nathalie qui éclata de rire littéralement. Elle ne disait rien mais le jeune homme savait pertinemment que son amie ne savait que trop bien qui était le responsable d'une telle commotion. Après avoir mordu dans son quatrième toast, Tyfer arriva, balais à la main. Les deux amis se regardèrent en soupirant.

- Encore une pratique ? Demanda James ?

- Ouais ! Dit Tyfer en riant. Sur le terrain dans vingt minutes.

S'excusant aux autres, Nathalie et James retournèrent dans la Salle Commune pour aller se changer.

Après le déjeuner, Lily se leva et attendit que Selene fasse de même pour la rejoindre. Après avoir discuté de tout et rien avec son amie, elle tomba sur un sujet qu'elle ne faisait que répéter depuis bientôt une semaine : James.

- Si tu le trouve si génial, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le fréquenter ? Soupira Selene devant les éloges que Lily venait de faire sur lui.

- Je sais pas trop….

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir cette phrase qu'un groupe de Serpentard passait devant elles, Rogue en faisant partit. Automatiquement, Lily baissa les yeux et le jeune homme l'évita, comme s'il avait peur d'elle.

- Ne me dit pas que Rogue fait partit de ça ! S'étonna Selene devant l'air coupable de Lily.

- Non ! Répliqua rapidement la rouquine. Mais… ah….je ne sais plus… c'est tout.

- Qui n'essaie rien n'a rien Lily…..

La concernée ravala une parole mal placée au sujet de la dernière remarque. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle lui aurait dit qu'a force d'essayer, elle se serait retournée dans le même pétrin qu'elle et Sirius, quelques temps plus tôt.

Janvier passa un peu trop vite au gout des septièmes qui voyait arriver la date des ASPIC à grands pas. Le projet de divination était la pire des choses qui était arrivé dans la vie de ceux qui avait choisi se cours. Le travail était trop énorme et complexe pour le temps qu'il leur restait. Il n'était alors pas inhabituel de voir quelques élèves veiller jusqu'à l'aube sur leurs maquettes. Le seul point positif était le net rapprochement entre Remus et Nathalie qui semblait être redevenu amis, au grand bonheur de tous. Depuis la fête de Nathalie, personne n'avait voulu lui parler l'histoire de la lettre à sa fête. Ce sujet était, disons, assez délicat à aborder avec la jeune fille qui entretenait de mauvaises relations avec sa famille.

Lorsque le 14 février arriva, le directeur s'était encore une fois dépasser. Toujours dans son idée d'égayer l'école, par les temps sombres que Voldemort créait, de nombreux cœur en chocolat tombait du ciel, sans parler de la palette de couleur de rose et rouge qu'ornait les murs, les meubles et même les vêtement du directeur. C'était la journée de l'amour et Dumbledore n'y avait pas été de main morte. Lily avait trouvé cette journée très agréable et légère. Mais le moment qui la fit littéralement craquer fut lorsque James lui offrit une fleur. Sa réaction de lui sauter au cou et le remerciant surpris grandement le jeune homme qui profita au maximum de cette étreinte remplis d'émotion.

Février continua et quelque chose de particulier se produisit, dans les alentours du 23. En effet, un groupe de quatre étudiants de Serdaigle se promenait dans l'école pour prendre des photographies des septièmes années dans des activités insolite. Un Serpentard en train de manger, les maraudeurs versant un verre d'eau sur la tête de Nathalie, Selene et Lily qui envoyait des baisers à la camera, Une Serdaigle qui riait avec ses amis, et bien plus encore ! Tous y passèrent. La rumeur couru alors que ces quatre personne avaient décider de faire un album de photographie de leur année et d'en remettre un exemplaire à chacun. Rumeur qui, on le su très vite, s'était avéré vraie. James et Lily avaient d'ailleurs pris la peine de se faire prendre en photo tout deux. Lily ne s'en voyait que trop comblée.

Finalement, mars arriva. Le cinq mars était la date que tous attendait : la finale de Quiddich. Ce matin là, Lily se réveilla de bonheur pour soutenir Nathalie. Lorsque six heures du matin sonna, Lily ouvrit péniblement les yeux, maudissant son élan de compassion. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si son amie dormait et éclata de rire lorsqu'elle la vit assise en plein milieu de son lit les yeux rond.

- Inquiète ? Ria Lily

- A peine ! Dit Nathalie avec un petit rire nerveux

Lily sourit doucement et leva le pouce en signe d'encouragement. Son amie lui rendit le signe et se leva. D'une main agitée, elle prit son costume de Quiddich et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Si je te retrouve noyée dans la toilette, James va te tuer ! Lança Lily toujours la tête sur l'oreiller.

- Très drôle ! Fit Nathalie derrière la porte.

Nathalie sortie de la salle de bain totalement habillé mais les cheveux en bataille. Lily sourit de nouveau et se leva. Elle alla prendre sa brosse et obligea son amie a s'asseoir pour la coiffée. Discutant stratégie pour éliminer les joueurs de l'équipe adverse durant le déjeuner, Lily fini de lui brossée les cheveux, alla s'habiller et accompagna son amie à la Grande Salle. Là, il n'y avait que quelques élèves et les deux équipes en compétition en ce jour J.

- Hey hey ! Dit Joyeusement Lily en s'asseyant près de James.

Nathalie s'assit près de Tyfer qui était assit de l'autre côté de la table.

- Hé ! Fit James qui semblait avoir un aussi gros trac que son amie.

Lily ricana doucement, trouvant très drôle de voir neuf personnes regarder avec dégout leurs plats. Ce n'était qu'un sport après tout. Certes, il réunifiait les gens et leurs donnait un but, mais il ne fallait pas en faire une crise de cœur non plus ! Ses parents lui avaient toujours enseignés ces paroles….bien qu'avec elle, ils parlaient de basketball.

- Courage ! Dit Lily en tartinant une tranche de pain et en la mettant de force dans la bouche de James. D'ici quelques heures, tout sera fini, et se soir on fera la fête !

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**So ? Je sais ce n'est pas le meilleurs. Surtout quand on voit le prochain chapitre qui m'a bien fait marrer lors de son écriture… Bref…. Il était essentiel…. So… Vos commentaiiiiire ? J'veut les avoirs plz ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Nathalie craque et Lily abuse un peu trop.**

**Bonne fin de semaine a tous !**


	20. Minuit tente sept

Salut tout le monde

Salut tout le monde !!

OUlala ! J'écris à pas de tortue ! Désoler désoler ! Disons que j'ai de l'inspiration mais…a petite dose ! Ralala !!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Siria

**Minuit trente sept **

- Cette année la coupe est à nous! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue! Quatre cent treize à Zéro. Sera le score qui nous fera monter haut ! Potter, Brindamour, Tyfer, Batterford et les nouveaux, nous feront brandir la coupe bien haut ! Cette année la coupe est à nous ! Le rouge et or ne se roule jamais dans la boue!

Sur le terrain de Quiddich, c'était l'euphorie. James venait tout juste d'attraper le vif d'or, donnant à Gryffondor une avance de cinq cents points, juste assez pour gagner la coupe. Sur la pelouse, les partisans de l'équipe brandissait drapeaux et bannières félicitant les joueurs qui atterrissaient. James n'eut pas le temps de mettre le pied sur le sol que déjà tous le serraient dans leurs bras. Les maraudeurs scandaient la chanson, prenant bien soin de dire haut et fort «Cette année la coupe est à nous.»

Le sourire aux lèvres, Lily alla serrer dans ses bras Nathalie qui venait ne se faire applaudir par des deuxièmes années. Puis, la rouquine alla se frayer un chemin à travers les autres élèves. Arrivé à sa hauteur, James la gratifia d'un sourire qui empourpra les joues de la jeune fille. Il la prit doucement par la taille et la serra dans ses bras.

- Merci d'être venue. Dit-il à son oreille.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Le cœur qui battait aussi vite que les ailes d'un vif d'or, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Rapidement elle quitta pour aller rejoindre d'autres filles de septième pour aller préparer la fête, laissant James pantois autour des supporteurs hystériques. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Nathalie et de Selene qui parlait ensemble à cet instant.

Sous la douche, James flottait littéralement. Après s'est départit des supporteurs et avoir salué les autres maraudeurs, le jeune homme s'était rapidement éclipser vers les douches. Lily…. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue. LA Lily Evans…. Lui avait montré une marque d'affection. Étais-ce amical ? Probablement. Mais James n'en était qu'heureux.

Il réalisa alors combien Lily et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Les blagues auxquels elle s'éclaffait, la fête chez Tyfer, sa présence à chaque partie de Quiddich où, cette fois, elle l'encourageait, les travaux qu'ils faisaient ensemble maintenant… Tout ça en une année…. Et maintenant….le baiser…..

Certes, c'était sur la joue, mais venant de Lily, cela prouvait beaucoup…. Du moins, il l'espérait.

- James ? Fit une voix féminine qui semblait parvenir de l'entrée du vestiaire. Ça va ?

- Ouais. Dit-il reconnaissant très bien cette voix. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Nath ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Toujours plus heureux que jamais, James ferma le jet d'eau, entoura une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle des douches. Nathalie était devant les miroirs et enlevait l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas, tu es parti vite….

- Bon bon bon ! Tante Nathalie s'inquiète ! Ria James en ébouriffant les cheveux que son amie venait tout juste de brosser.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Nathalie le regarda avec des yeux qui lui montraient clairement qu'il ne pouvait pas changer de sujet.

- Ne t'en fait pas. J'ai simplement voulu être seul un peu. Histoire de…penser. Après tout, on va être entouré de gens se soir.

Il fit un clin d'œil à son amie et se dirigea vers sa case pour prendre son linge, alors que cette dernière allait trouver sa serviette, histoire de se doucher. Entrant dans la cabine, James continuait d'avoir une chaleur sur la joue. Le cœur gonflé, il enfila son jeans et laça ses souliers. Décidément, Nathalie n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé entre Lily et lui et, étrangement, il ne désirait pas en parler. Il voulait garder cet unique instant pour lui seul.

Sortant de la cabine, il parla avec les autres membres de son équipe qui étaient plus que fiers de leurs réussites. Pour quelques un, cette année était leur dernière. Cette victoire signifiait beaucoup pour eux. Alors qu'il enfilait son gilet, Tyfer alla voir James. Malgré le récent succès de l'équipe, il ne semblait pas aussi heureux que les autres.

- James, tu devrais aller voir Nath. Dit-il d'une voix grave.

James fronça les sourcils et commença à s'inquiéter à voir le visage consterné de son collègue. Avait-elle fait une autre chute de pression ? L'émotion qu'ils venaient de vivre était forte tout de même.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

De se montrer inquiet aurait simplement fait partir la machine à rumeur, un peu trop active à l'école d'ailleurs.

Je ne sais pas. Dit-il. Je suis rentré avant les autres et je l'ai vu sortir de la douche. Elle est allé a son casier et une lettre est tombée. Après s'être habillée, elle l'a lue et elle est partie en trompe. Sans même dire un seul mot.

Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il, revoyant l'histoire de la lettre que Lily avait découverte.

Tyfer haussa les épaules. Prenant rapidement son sac, James sortit du vestiaire et avança à travers le parc de Poudlard. Au loin, la chanson de ralliement des Gryffondors se faisaient entendre sous les hués des supporteurs Serdaigle.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière la cabane d'Hagrid, non loin d'où James se trouvait. Pensant que peut-être Nathalie s'était encore isolée pour tomber dans les vapes, il alla vérifier. Tournant, le coin, il constata qu'effectivement, c'était bien elle, et qu'elle était toujours éveillée. Pourtant, la jeune fille était à quatre pattes, la tête baissée, devant un tas de cendre qui devait être la lettre de sa famille. Essayant de ne pas trop faire de pas faire de bruit, l'attrapeur s'abaissa au niveau de son amie, lui passant une main sur le dos, histoire de lui faire sentir sa présence.

- Nath… Ça va ?

Lentement, Nathalie releva son corps. Ce que vit James lui brisa le cœur. Son amie avait le visage baigné de larmes et semblait en proie d'un soudain et violent désespoir. Son corps tremblait de toute part et ses lèvres tremblèrent sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. La jeune fille, sans même dire ce qu'elle avait à James lui sauta au coup éclatant de plus belle en sanglot. Ce soudain poids sur lui le fit perdre tout équilibre et il tomba sur le sol. Son dos semblait avoir atterrît sur une roche plutôt grosse, qui semblait servir pour la rocaille d'Hagrid, et cela le fit souffrir. Tentant d'évacuer la douleur, il se concentra sur son amie en lui caressant doucement le dos alors que cette dernière ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de leur position.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire James ? Fini par dire Nathalie entre deux sanglots. Je craque…. Je ne sais tout simplement plus quoi faire. Je suis à bout James….. À bout.

Elle ne semblait soudainement plus être capable de parler et recommença à pleurer de plus belle.

Sentant sa position inconfortable, James se releva, faisant assoir Nathalie de surcroit. Il ouvrit son sac et prit sa serviette la tendis à son amie pour qu'elle puisse essuyer ses larmes, ce qu'elle fit, même si de nouvelles se recréait au fur et à mesure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda James.

- Je viens de lire une lettre. Pleura Nathalie. De… de….

Elle retourna à ses larmes. James ne voyait que trop bien que son amie était désespéré et ne semblait plus voir le bout de sa peine. Il avait l'intuition de croire qu'elle retenait ces larmes depuis un sacré bout de temps. La lettre que Lily avait réussi à captée et dont il avait su le propos prouvait que Lily subissait une réelle pression…. Pression qu'elle cachait à tous.

- De ton frère ? Risqua James

Nathalie secoua fortement la tête, puis, prit un grand respire et épongea ses larmes avec la serviette de James. Ce dernier, ne dit rien et ne fit rien pour la presser.

- Il me dit que…. Que si d'ici deux semaines rien ne se passe… Il vient me chercher et m'amène de force à la maison. Que je dois faire une croix sur vous et que je m'éloigne de vous l'an prochain, de toute façon.

James ne comprit pas la totalité des propos de son amie, mais comprenait que son frère, qui la surprotégeait depuis toujours, semblait dictateur envers sa sœur. Après tout, elle était majeure ! Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait… Bien qu'il sache que Nathalie avait un sortilège quelconque envers son frère ce qui lui assurait une certaine protection contre Voldemort. Protection qu'à la sortie de Poudlard, tous voudraient.

- Que si d'ici deux semaines il se passe quoi ?

James vit Nathalie figée et détourner rapidement la tête. Elle se mordait la lèvre, signe qu'elle avait probablement trop parlée sous le coup de l'émotion. Pour lui signifier qu'il ne dirait pas un mot sur ce qui se dirait présentement, James passa son bras autours de son épaule et la rapprochait vers lui.

- Mon frère a beaucoup de contact pour me surveiller à l'école… Tu le sais ça ?

Nathalie lui en avait déjà parlé il y a de cela quelque année et l'avait encore mentionné cette année. Surveillance que James désapprouvait d'ailleurs. Nathalie prit une grande respiration et James resserra de nouveau son étreinte. Il ne se sentait pas très bien dans cette position. Jamais Nathalie ne lui avait réellement parlé de sa famille. Elle connaissait plus sa famille que lui ne connaissait la sienne.

- Une des personnes qui me surveille à remarquer que les relations entre Remus et moi sont… comment dire… disons que je suis redevenue comme avant avec lui. Son amie quoi. La personne a sauté aux conclusions et à dit à mon frère que je le fréquentais à nouveau. Quand il m'a écrit pour me faire part de cela, je lui ai répondu que c'était totalement faux et qu'entre lui et moi, ce n'est que de l'amitié. Mais mon frère est parano…. Et il préfère croire l'autre. Il ne me fait pas du tout confiance… Alors…alors…

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. James sentit son cœur s'immobiliser d'impuissance et de colère face à cette situation. Il serra le plus fort qu'il pu son amie et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Nath je… Commença-t-il

Il ne savait réellement pas quoi dire. D'ailleurs, quels mots apaiseraient cette situation ?

- Écoute, ton frère n'a pas le droit de te faire ça…. On va faire quelque chose… Je ne sais pas quoi, mais on va trouver… Tout les deux et seulement tout les deux. Dit-il en voyant le regard effrayer de son amie.

Cette dernière força un sourire et ferma les yeux, prenant un grand respire. Continuant à vouloir la calmer, James lui caressa de nouveau le dos. Regardant son amie, il réalisa alors quelque chose d'épouvantable. Nathalie aimait toujours Remus…. Elle était probablement folle de lui. Mais elle devait le repousser sous peine de menace de son frère….

Dans la salle des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était a son comble. Les élèves de tous les années dansaient sans faire de scènes. Sirius, Peter et Remus avait entré en douce des boissons alcoolisé et en distribuaient aux plus vieux. La musique était si forte qu'il fallait crier dans l'oreille de son interlocuteur pour comprendre. La lumière était quasi fermée et de petite lumières que Peter avait créé se promenait dans le ciel donnant une ambiance de fête. Tous les meubles encombrants avaient disparus, mis à part les fauteuils près du divan, une table où les boissons, alcoolisés ou non, trônait et quelques chaise autour de l'immense piste de danse qu'était la salle commune.

Sur cette dernière, Sirius s'était trouvé une jeune fille très charmante à draguer et Peter tentait de conquérir Amanda McKinnon, une fille qu'il avait dans l'œil depuis quelques semaines. Sa technique sembla avoir marché, car tous deux quittèrent la piste pour aller dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Remus, lui, dansait également en compagnie de Lily qui avait décidée de s'amuser plus que jamais lors de cette fête.

Lorsque James et Nathalie entrèrent, personne ne les remarqua, bien heureusement, car tous s'amusaient déjà beaucoup. Avant de se rendre sur la piste de danse, l'attrapeur se pencha vers son amie et lui sourit en disant.

- Je t'oblige à t'amuser sinon je colle tes cheveux à ton oreiller jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Souriant, Nathalie acquiesça et salua Lily et Remus qui venait les rejoindre. À en voir leur joues rouge et leur front en sueur, ce devait être le premier repos de danse qu'il avait prit depuis le début de la fête.

- Vous êtes arrivés tard ! Remarqua Lily.

- Ouais, dit James en haussant les épaules le plus naturellement au monde, on a du ramasser le vestiaire car les autre ont fêté et on oublier de ranger…

- Et quelqu'un a dût le faire ! Compléta Nathalie en haussa aussi les épaules.

En compagnie de sa conquête de la soirée, Sirius vint les rejoindre. Félicitant une fois de plus James et Nathalie d'avoir apporter la coupe chez les Gryffondor, il tendit à tous un verre à moitié remplis de Wisky pure feu.

- Aller ! Dit-il. Cul sec !

D'un trait, les sept personnes burent le contenu de leur verre. Lily sentit le liquide lui chauffer la gorge et descendre jusqu'à son ventre. Doutant qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule sorte d'alcool, elle sentit une chaleur partout dans son corps. Décidément, la soirée allait tournée assez étrange.

- On va danser ? Roucoula la conquête de Sirius.

Elle poussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et replaça sa jupe courte et sa camisole un peu trop moulante. Ses yeux bleus ciel reluquèrent Sirius avec une telle intensité que Lily se demandait si elle ne le voyait pas en caleçon présentement. En les regardant s'éloigné la rouquine fut totalement secoué d'un frisson de frustration en voyant le regard jaloux des autres filles de la salle et l'air satisfait de la jeune fille. Si Selene voyait ça….

- On va les surveiller ? Demanda James à Remus.

Après un bref mouvement de tête, les deux garçons traversèrent la foule de danseur, étant parfois arrêter par des élèves qui félicitèrent James. Lily se retourna vers Nathalie qui lui fit un immense sourire en déposant son verre sur une table.

- Ça va toi ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie remarquant ses yeux bouffis.

Avait-elle pleuré ?

- Bah, dit Nathalie. J'ai vu mieux mais je ne veux pas ternir la soirée ! James m'a menacé !

Lily se mordit la lèvre suite à la remarque de son amie. Certes, elle avait été honnête, mais elle s'inquiétait de la nature de son malaise ? Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de la découverte de la lettre. Mais elle ne pu en savoir plus car Tyfer arriva avec trois grand verre d'un alcool d'un couleur verte.

- Allez mesdames on est ici pour boire, non pas pour parler ! Dit-il en leur tendant deux verres.

A voir sa difficulté à parler et sa démarche titubante, Lily pu constater qu'il avait un verre ou deux de trop dans le nez. Mais à peine Nathalie et elles avaient trempés leur lèvres dans le liquide, qui goutait plutôt fort, qu'un rot sonore se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Mauve ! S'exclama Tyfer alors que d'autre septième criaient des couleurs diverse.

Il se retourna vers Lily et Natalie qui le regardèrent avec un air confuses et un peut troublée. Voyant leurs expressions, Tyfer ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Titubant légèrement et regardant les gens qui continuaient à dire des couleurs à travers la musique il s'exclama :

- Vous ne connaissez pas ce jeu !

Voyant le manque de réponse des deux filles il s'approcha d'elles, les prirent par les oreilles et sourit.

- À chaque fois que quelqu'un lâche un rot, vous devez dire une couleur. Si vous dites la même couleur qu'une personne, tous les deux, vous devez caler le verre que vous tenez.

Il éclata de rire en même temps que les filles. Jamais Lily n'avait entendu pareille jeu, mais il ne coutait rien d'essayer. Elle regarda Nathalie qui haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle aussi se disait la même chose. Et, sans même se parler, les deux filles dirent :

- Orange

Le fou rire que Tyfer venait de prendre s'amplifia alors que les deux filles se regardèrent les yeux aussi rond qu'un vif d'or. Sous l'insistance des gens près d'eux, elles levèrent leur verre, trinquèrent et le burent d'un trait.

Secouant la tête et grimaçant, Lily toussa légèrement. Ce que Tyfer venait de lui offrir semblait vouloir lui sabler l'intérieur de la bouche et une partie de l'œsophage. C'était fort, très. Peut-être était-ce du a de l'alcool bu trop vite ou simplement hallucinait-elle, mais il semblait que sa tête tournait déjà.

Sentant une main dans la sienne, elle vit James et Remus qui venait d'arriver et qui les entrainait vers la piste de danse. Lily eu a peine eu le temps de déposer son verre qu'elle se retrouva tout près de James qui la faisait danser.

- Vous ne surveillez plus Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle

- Peine perdu, il est partit avec la fille…

- Vous ne l'arrêtez pas ?

- On a essayé…. Il ne nous à pas écouter.

James semblait ne pas trop aimé savoir son meilleur ami faire des bêtises, mais pas pour faire rire les gens. Lily se dit qu'il y avait un moment dans une vie où l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire et laisser les autres apprendre de leurs erreurs. Voulant lui faire oublier cette crainte pour qu'il puisse profiter du moment, elle lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Ne refusant pas, tous deux allèrent reprendre de cet alcool qui sablait l'intérieur. Un verre à la main, ils retournèrent la piste de danse, se déhanchant grandement. Après quelques minutes de rythme entrainant, la musique stoppa, histoire de faire place a une autre chanson. C'est dans ce cours instant de silence qu'un autre rot sortit de l'abyme. Plusieurs couleurs se firent entendre en, riant, Lily et James participèrent.

- Noir !

-Vert !

Alors que Lily venait de dire sa couleur, elle entendit non loin d'elle un autre garçon de sixième année qui venait de dire la même couleur. Elle n'eut pas de boire l'entièreté de son verre, tandis que James la regardait avec amusement.

Sentant ses pommettes prendre des couleurs et une chaleur monter dans son corps Lily alla déposer se verre et alla retrouver James qui venait de finir, lui aussi, sa boisson. Inconsciemment, elle s'était rapprochée de lui. L'alcool l'enivrait, la musique l'envahissait, James était plus que beau.

Tout en dansant, les doigts du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa taille. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle continua à danser au rythme de la musique tout en essayant de mettre en valeur ses atouts que James semblait remarquer. La musique semblait ne jamais se terminer. Lily commençait à avoir de plus en plus besoin de boire quelque chose et d'enlever une couche de vêtement, mais elle ne voulait pas que James enlève ses mains de sur elle.

Elle avait l'impression que la terre tournait au ralentit. Tous ses membres semblaient transpercer l'air qui semblait plus compacte a se moment. Soit cela, où c'était elle qui était plus légère. Un troisième rot… elle dit une autre couleur…et but d'un trait un troisième verre. Puis un quatrième. James n'avait jamais enlevé ses mains de son corps. Lorsque ce n'était pas ses hanches, c'était ses épaules, ses cheveux, son visages, ses cuisses, ses bras… Elle adorait.

Elle collait de plus en plus son corps à celui de James. Lui jouait dans les cheveux et caressait la nuque. Un cinquième verre. Le prenant par la main, elle l'emmena a l'extérieur de la piste de dance et alla vers le foyer, enlevant sa veste en remonta un peu ses cheveux, elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait chaud. Il lui fit singe n'attendre et lui rapporta un sixième verre.

Lily s'assit sur le divan près du feu et James la rejoint à son grand bonheur. Lily n'avait qu'une envie, rire. Il n'y avait pas de raison, mais elle semblait de plus en plus de bonne humeur. James la regardait en riant. Ses pommettes étaient rouge, signe qu'il avait aussi bu plus que légèrement.

- On retourne danser ? Proposa Lily après quelques secondes de silence.

Ce n'était pas une question réelle, car au même moment où elle disait cela, elle lui prenait la main, l'attirant sur la piste de danse. Secrètement, Lily espérait de nouveau le contact des mains de James sur sa peau. Batterford arriva en leur donnant un septième verre et quitta pour aller en donner aux autres septièmes années. James sourit et leva son verre, ce que Lily fit aussi et ils burent d'un trait. Pour elle, le monde devenait de plus en plus flou et tout ce qui comptait, c'était les yeux bleus de James Potter sur elle. Elle n'avait aucunement conscience qu'au loin Peter embrassait Amanda McKinnon et Sirius s'emblait s'être envoler, Remus et Nathalie dansait ensemble.…

Certes, ces deux derniers semblaient voir le monde avec moins de précision qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il était assez sur terre pour remarquer que Lily et James ne s'était aucunement laissé de tout le cours de la soirée.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir ce qui va se dire le lendemain sur cette soirée ! Ria Remus

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Nathalie après avoir prit une gorgée de l'alcool vert qui, plus les breuvages avançaient, semblait moins difficile en bouche.

- Bah… disons les derniers potins de ce qui s'est passé ici !

Il fit un clin d'œil et désigna Peter et Amanda. Souriant Nathalie approuva et jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et James qui semblait passer du très bon temps. Tous deux avaient arrêté de danser et Lily lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Nathalie se retourna la tête, plus souriante que jamais en recommença à danser avec Remus. Elle espérait qu'une rumeur ne partirait pas au sujet d'elle et lui, mais elle avait promis à James de ne pas penser à cela se soir et elle s'efforçait de le faire.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama soudainement Remus qui venait de figer.

Surprise et inquiète, Nathalie arrêta ses mouvements et suivit son regard. Son cœur fallit s'arrêter…. Alors que le cadran affichait minuit trente sept. Parmi les danseurs, la musique forte, la lumière changeante et la chaleur, en plein milieux de la piste….

Lily et James s'embrassait.

Et sur les lèvres de Lily on put lire les paroles

- Je t'aime James…

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Ahahah ! Ce chapitre me fait trop marer ! J'ai vraiment eu du plaisir à l'écrire. (pour vous dire…jai même écrit un bout lorsque je revenais d'une fête plutôt arrosée ! XD) **

**Prochain chapitre : Une rencontre chez le directeur s'impose…**

**Bon vendredi :)**


	21. L'ordre du phoenix

Salut tout le monde

Bonne fête aux Québécois !!

Héhé ! C'est la fete du Québec audjourd'hui ! Célébrons ça avec un chapitre !

Bonne Lecture

Siria la québécoise

**L'ordre du Phénix **

-LILY ! EST-CE QUE C'EST VRAI QUE TU SORS AVEC JAMES POTTER !

La voix de Selene résonna dans toute la Grande Salle ce qui fit tourner quelque tête de fille curieuse de savoir si cette rumeur était bien vrai. La jeune fille se tenait devant la rouquine et sautait sur place. C'était Virginie et Karelle qui lui avait dit que la rumeur était que Lily et James s'étaient embrasser lors de la fête de la victoire des Gryffondor, la veille.

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, Lily essaya de se fondre la chaise et rougit d'un seul trait. Nathalie, à ses coté éclata de rire en déposant son verre de jus de citrouille. Certaines filles chuchotaient, se demandant si tout cela était vrai. Après tout… c'était James Potter…. Voyant l'air surexcité de Selene, le grand sourire de Nathalie ainsi que Peter et Amanda qui la regardait, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Elle prit une grande respiration. Jamais elle n'aurait cru dire cela…

- Oui je suis la petite-amie de James.

Jamais Lily n'avait vu Selene si surexcitée. Elle sautillait encore plus sur place alors que Nathalie croulait littéralement de rire. Faisant fit des murmures des élèves dans la salle, elle esquissa un sourire.

- C'est génial alors ! Dit Selene qui sautillait toujours.

- Calme toi c'est avec moi qu'elle sort, pas avec toi !

James venait d'arriver avec Sirius et Peter et la regardait d'un air amusé. Après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son amie, James alla s'asseoir près de Lily qu'il embrassa doucement, les garçons s'assirent près d'eux. Pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un géant dans un jeu de quille, Selene décida de ne pas rester de bout devant la table et elle s'assit près de ses amis. Comme elle n'était pas présente lors de la fête, les maraudeurs s'amusèrent à lui raconter les détails croustillants de la soirée.

- Je n'étais pas saoule ! Répondit Lily après que Remus expliquait le début de relation du couple qui faisait présentement le plus parler.

Jamais Selene n'avait vu Lily aussi radieuse et belle. Elle semblait si fière et heureuse de sa decision de fréquenter James. Ses nombreux refus, ses nombreuses humiliations ne reflétaient, finalement, que de l'amour. Lily était-elle consciente de ce qu'elle irradiait ? La Serdaigle en doutait fortement. Mais il était impossible de se tenir près de la rouquine sans afficher un grand sourire.

- Humph ! Fit Remus. Au nombre de verres que tu as pris en si peu de temps, je n'y crois pas ! Ce n'était pas de la bierraubeurre qu'il y avait !

Alors que tous éclatèrent de rire, Nathalie alla chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de James et se leva de la table. Elle salua ses amis et quitta. Intriguées par ce rapide départ, Selene et Lily se regardèrent.

- Elle va voir Dumbledore ! Dit James.

Et il ne mentait pas. En effet, Nathalie venait de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'elle rencontrait le directeur à propos de son frère. Inventer une toute autre histoire aurait été source de problème. Alors il leur expliqua se qui s'était passé avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent à la fête. Bien sur, il n'avait dit que l'essentiel, sachant très bien que Remus aurait compris bien des choses et aurait, probablement, essayé de s'effacer de la vie de la jeune fille, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé, par contre, c'est de voir la réaction des gens qui l'entouraient et qui se trouvèrent indigné d'une pareille histoire…

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec monsieur X n'avait jamais été extraordinaire. Du moins, c'était ce que tout le monde se disait. Déjà trop peureux pour donner son nom, le professeur semblait peu enclin à apprendre des sortilèges vraiment important à ses élèves. Tous se qu'ils s'étaient contenter de faire durant l'année fut des sortilèges de base qu'ils maitrisaient depuis la première année, à la différence près que cette fois c'était sans baguette.

- C'est ridicule ! Dit Sirius en envoyant un sort de cure-chaudron en baillant. C'est aussi clair que de l'eau de gobelin que si je me retrouve face à Vous-savez-qui, je ne vais pas gagné… mais au moins je mourrais avec des chaudrons propres !

Alors que Peter et Remus éclatèrent de rire, James fronça les sourcils d'un air sérieux. Il passa devant deux filles qui semblaient parler à son sujet –leur conversation s'était arrêter d'un coup sec lors de son approche- mais pour l'instant, c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

- Tu à raison Patmol ! Dit James qui regardait d'un mauvais œil leur professeur. La guerre se passe dehors. Personne n'est à l'abri, et on ne nous apprend pas à nous défendre !

- Il faut au moins se compter chanceux que le château ne soit pas infester de mangemorts ! Remarqua Remus.

-Je sais très bien, soupira James, mais il ne reste que...

Il regarda Nathalie et Amanda qui semblait tout aussi s'ennuyer plus loin. Elles regardaient fixement leurs chaudrons et semblaient luter contre une irrémédiable envie de tomber dans une lente et douce torpeur.

- Dumbledore doit faire quelque chose ! Dit-il. Il doit combattre hors du château ! Après tout il est le seul que Vous-savez-qui n'est jamais craint !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Peter

- Je ne sais pas…. Mais il doit bien faire quelque chose.

- C'est probable, dit Remus. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te tourmente autant

James regarda ses amis l'air ahuris. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas ce qui se passait à l'extérieur ? Sirius devrait pourtant être le premier compréhensif, après tout, lui aussi était de «sang-pur». Ne savait-il pas qu'il était considéré comme traitre à son sang ? Et Peter, lui qui s'était toujours réfugier entre Sirius, Remus et lui, comprenait-il qu'en dehors de Poudlard, cette tactique ne fonctionnerait plus ? Remus lui, ne comprenait-il pas que des gens comme lui étaient classifié comme dangereux ? Que Greyback s'arrangeait pour malmener la vie de chaque être humain et, probablement, chaque loup-garou ?

- Nous pourrions l'aider ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse car monsieur X était tout près

- Cornedrue ! Dit doucement Remus. Même si nous voulions… comment veux-tu que quatre étudiants puissent l'aider alors qu'il doit combattre avec les plus grands sorciers de Londres?

- Je ne sais pas ! Dit James visiblement exaspéré qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'appui, même pas Sirius qui le regardait avec perplexité. Mais ce n'est pas en restant à trembler dans nos maisons que nous allons le savoir ! Nous devrions lui en parler.

Mais James ne pu continuer son plaidoyer et la discussion ne put avoir de fin, car le professeur venait de terminer le cours. Impatiemment, les élèves se levèrent, s'étirant en se réveiller de ce cours lymphatique. Amanda s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Peter qui l'embrassa doucement en lui prenant la main. Nathalie, elle fit une moue d'ennuie et suivit les garçons jusqu'à la sortie de la classe.

- Je vous retrouve pendant le diner ! Dit cette dernière en prenant la direction du bureau du directeur.

Les cinq personnes se regardèrent, à la fois triste et heureux de comment Nathalie prenait la situation. Bien sur, aucun ne savait comme James les réels sentiments de leur amie. Mais de la voir ainsi.

Habituellement, lorsqu'il y avait des rassemblements autours d'objets ou de personnes, les coupables étaient sans nul doute les maraudeurs. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin du corridor pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, ils ne furent que surpris de voir un amoncellement de gens au côté de la porte d'entrée. Intrigués, ils se dirigèrent vers l'amas de gens. James se pétrifia sur place alors que Remus, Peter et Sirius éclatèrent littéralement de rire. Les élèves firent plus de place aux quatre garçons, dont trois qui ne contenaient plus leur fou rire.

Dans un cadre bien doré qui reflétait les rayons du soleil qui entraient paresseusement dans la pièce, une photo de Lily et James qui s'enlaçaient étaient bien grande et à la vue de tous. Sous cette immense, et plus grande que nature, photographie, de jolie lettre écrite en rouge annonçait : « Le couple du mois : Lily et James».

- Qu'est-ce que…. S'étouffa James. Qui ? Comment….La photo…Où….Mais…qu….

- On dirait que l'attrapeur est attrapé pour une fois ! Fit une voix près d'eux.

Selene, en compagnie de Lily qui semblait aussi rouge qu'une veste de Gryffondor, se tenait au côté des garçons, l'air souriant. Elle rayonnait en semblaient essayer de réprimer un grand fou rire. Après tout, la photo était plus que belle et, pour une fois, les maraudeurs se faisaient prendre comme cible pour une farce, et non le contraire ! Chose rare dans leur histoire. Ils le méritaient à la puissance mille.

- Où avez-vous pris cette photo par merlin ? Ria Sirius

- Je l'ai _emprunté sans permission immédiate _à l'équipe qui s'occupe de l'album de fin d'année ! Dit Selene en haussant les épaules. Je me souvenais qu'ils avaient pris une photo ensemble.

- Mon dieu ! S'exclama Remus en souriant. Je crois que l'on déteint un peu trop sur toi Selene !

- Et alors ?

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et entra dans la grande salle, disant haut et fort qu'elle avait faim. James, qui avait rejoint Lily et qui lui avait subtilement prit la main, regarda leur amie partir en secouant la tête. Il regarda sa nouvelle petite amie qui n'avait pas changer de teint.

- Tu étais au courant ? Demanda-t-il

Lily secoua négativement la tête sous la surprise de James. Il lui embrassa le dessus de crane et regarda le tableau une dernière fois. Tenant toujours la main de Lily, il alla rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Ses derniers riaient encore, se disant qu'ils auraient dû y penser.

- Parce que vous allez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas dans le coup ! S'exclama Lily

Elle n'était pas certaine si elle devait prendre cette farce avec rire ou non. Elle la trouvait, disons, moyennement de bon gout. Certes, elle était avec James. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses sens. Après tout, elle n'avait pas cessé de répété à Nathalie et Selene toute l'année qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec James, même si elle en était folle. Après tout, elle l'avait repoussé durant sept ans, de quoi aurait-elle l'air ? Et la…. La voila dans ses bras, une immense photographie d'eux, affichée à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Crois ce que tu veux Lily, mais c'est Selene qui a fait le coup ! Dit Peter.

- Nous on a rien à voir dans toute cette histoire. Enchaina Sirius

- Pour une fois…. Conclu Remus.

Lily regarda James qui haussa les épaules, signe de ne pas se laisser déranger par cette histoire. La rouquine soupira et attaqua le pâté au saumon qui venait d'apparaître près d'eux.

Le devoir de divination dont James, Remus et Nathalie était affligé était une réelle torture. Bien que Nathalie n'est été présente lors du diner, Lily avait vu son amie entrer dans le dortoir et pester contre se devoir. Représenter sa vie à travers les étoiles n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Heureusement, cet après-midi là, c'était la remise. On pouvait nettement voir dans le visage des deux maraudeurs concerné que cette nouvelle était des plus joyeuses.

- Je croyais que votre cours de divination était ce matin ! S'étonna Lily lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour aller au cours.

- Bah, dit Remus en haussant les épaules, pour nous donner plus de temps, elle a réussis à échanger le cours de défense contre les forces du mal et son cours cette semaine. Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais bon…

James pris un temps fou à laisser Lily, car il l'ensevelissait sous les baisers. Finalement, les deux garçons quittèrent la Grande Salle et croisèrent Rusard, juché sur une échelle, qui tentait d'enlever le tableau. Il avait beau tirer de toute ses forces, rien ne se produisait, mis à part qu'il faillit tomber sur le sol. À cet instant, Selene sortit en compagnie de Sirius et Lily. Elle lança juste assez fort pour que James et Remus plus loin puisse comprendre :

- …Ne décollera pas avant un mois… sinon on n'aurait pas pris la peine d'écrire «couple du mois»…non ?

Éclatant de rire, Remus tourna le couloir en compagnie de James. Ce dernier souriait mais non pas comme à l'habitude.

- Ah ! Selene ! Ria Remus

- Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'elle n'ait pas attrapé de retenue ! Dit James dont les joues se coloraient de plus en plus vers le rouge.

Le lycanthrope trouvait la réaction de son ami très marante. James, qui depuis la 2e année courait après Lily et qui, enfin, l'avait eu, était gêner d'un si grande exploitation de leur amour devant l'école.

- Bon sang, que fait Nathalie ?

Ce soudain changement de sujet de la part de James déstabilisa grandement Remus. C'était arrivé devant la porte de la classe du professeur Saythouthh qu'il fit cette remarque. Ils avaient convenus avec la jeune fille de se rejoindre à l'avant de la porte, et elle n'y était pas.

- Je vais aller la chercher, fit Remus, Dumbledore et elle doivent parler et oublier l'heure. Tu pourras aviser Saytouthh de notre retard ?

D'un mouvement de tête, James approuva et entra dans la classe bondée. Sans même entrer dans la pièce, on pouvait y sentir la chaleur étouffante. Remus tourna les talons et dévala les nombreuses marches pour enfin se rendre au bureau du directeur.

Nathalie avait quitté un peu trop tardivement le bureau de Dumbledore. Tous deux étaient captivés sur la discutions qu'ils avaient à propos de ce que James avait dit dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais malgré son retard, la Gryffondor se permit d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger : faire un examen le vente vide n'était pas la meilleur des idées. Captivée dans ses pensées, elle entra dans la Grande Salle sans trop faire attention au monde extérieur. Dumbledore venait de lui faire une proposition qui était plus qu'intéressante et elle devait la considéré grandement.

Après avoir pris rapidement une pomme sur la table des Poufsouffle, qui était plus près de la porte, elle quitta la Grande Salle. C'est alors, sortant enfin des ses pensées, qu'elle remarqua Rogue qui regardait un mur, l'ai béta. En fait, plus elle le regardait, plus il semblait atterré, voire à plat. Se demandant quelle nouvelle blague les maraudeurs avait-ils pu inventer, elle regarda ce qui captivant tant Rogue. C'est alors qu'elle vit le cadre. Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un sourire, un peu carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle regarda Rogue.

- Quel joli couple, non ? Dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Rogue se retourna vers elle. Il semblait avoir du feu dans les yeux. Sortant d'un mouvement rapide, auquel Nathalie ne pu répliquer, sa baguette se retrouva dans les airs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort, mais une voix raisonna dans le corridor.

Experliamus !

La baguette de Rogue s'envola de ses main et atterrit quelques mètres de lui, au sol. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un quelconque mouvement, Nathalie se rua sur la baguette du Serpentard et la saisit, alors que d'autres sorts retentissaient.

- Protego ! Wingardium Leviosa ! Laslabask !

Le Serpentard se retrouva donc expulsé de sa proximité d'avec Nathalie, suspendu dans les airs et incapables de tout mouvement cohérant.

Jetant au plus loin la baguette de Rogue, Nathalie se retourna pour voir qui était son sauveur. Le cœur à la fois soulagé, à la fois apeuré, elle vit Remus qui s'approcha d'elle, la baguette toujours levée.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas. Dit-elle un peu secouée.

Remus mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Nathalie et lui fit un sourire. Pour le sécurisé, elle lui rendit son sourire. Il pointa alors sa baguette sur le Serpentard qui tentait encore de toutes ses forces de sortir du pétrin.

- Finite Incantatem

Rogue tomba comme un chiffon sur le sol. Il se releva péniblement et fit un regard noir à Remus qui pris le bras de son amie et l'emmena au septième étage présenter leur projet de divination.

- Bien jouer Remus ! S'exclama Sirius

Assis près du feu dans la Salle Commune, le lycanthrope venait de raconter ce qui s'était passé à ses amis. Pourtant, malgré l'accord commun de chaque personne, James remarque que sa petite amie demeurait silencieuse. Le cas de Rogue devait toujours être sensible aux yeux de Lily.

- Vous croyez que c'est ce que le choixpeau voulait dire par « La guerre est entre ses murs» Demanda Amanda.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux foncés, commençait de plus en plus à fréquenter les maraudeurs ainsi que Nathalie et Lily. En tant que petite amie de Peter, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans son coin. Il s'avéra que cette fille était bien sympathique et, oh comble du bonheur pour tous, une fan des maraudeurs qui n'était pas trop excessive. Elle n'était pas du genre à se pâmer à chaque apparition des garçons, mais plutôt de rire des blagues et d'approuver Nathalie lorsqu'elle les défendait devant l'ancienne Lily.

- Tu te rappelles encore de la chanson ? S'étonna Nathalie.

- Remus ne vous l'a pas dit ? Fit Amanda, encore plus surprise. Tous les préfets doivent la connaître, du moins, en savoir une bonne partie.

Mis à part Peter et Remus, il sembla que la majorité des gens avait oublié le fait qu'Amanda était une préfète. Mais cela ne semblait pas importuné personne, bien au contraire. Plus l'autorité était du coté des maraudeurs, plus ils pouvaient se permettre de grandes blagues.

- Pour répondre à ta question Amanda, dit Lily, je ne crois pas. J'ai l'impression que «la guerre est entre ses murs» veux simplement dire que certains d'entre nous vont combattre et que d'autre vont se rallier.

- Que comptez vous faire une fois sortit ? Demanda Peter

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Bien, Lily, je veux dire… Je sais que tous, on veut combattre… mais… comment ? Ce n'est pas un petit groupe de personne qui peut faire toute une différence.

- Au contraire Peter. Une personne peut faire la différence. Et les autres seront là pour l'aider dans son combat. Que se soit toi ou un autre sorcier, tout le monde peut combattre. Certes, Vous-savez-qui est puissant… mais ce n'est pas en baissant les bras qu'il tombera !

Entre ainsi Lily parler remplissait James de plus en plus d'amour envers sa petite-amie. Il avait exposé plutôt son désir de combattre à ses amis qui avaient semblé un peu septique. Lily, elle, n'hésitait pas une seconde à affirmé qu'il fallait se battre. Voir une vision semblable à la sienne était très agréable.

Par contre, de voir les horreurs qui les attendaient à l'extérieur du château était plus que terrifiant et ce, tous s'accordaient pour le dire. Combien de fois avaient-ils vu quelqu'un s'écrouler car il venait d'apprendre le décès d'un proche. Immédiatement, Sirius pensa à Selene qui avait été marqué par la perte sa cousine… Elle devait avoir les mêmes convictions qu'eux…

- Croyez-vous que Dumbledore fait quelque chose pour combattre Vous-savez-qui ? Demanda Amanda.

- Probablement. Fit Remus en haussant les épaules. Après tout, il a combattu Grindelwald il y a bien longtemps… pourquoi se croiserait-il les bras alors qu'un sorcier menace Londres tout entière.

-Il n'est pourtant presque jamais absent de l'école ! Fit remarquer Peter.

- Il y plusieurs façon de combattre. Dit Nathalie. Il n'y a pas que les champs de bataille !

L'image d'une mare de mangemorts qui attaquait l'école en détresse traversa l'esprit des Gryffondors qui frissonnèrent d'horreur à cette simple pensée. Lily serra discrètement la main de James. Sa famille n'était pas au courant des grands risques quelle courait et elle, elle se trouvait confortablement dans un bâtiment surprotégé. La main apaisante de James lui fit rappellera le fait que Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait jamais à s'en prendre à elle de toute façon… Elle n'était qu'une sorcière parmi tant d'autre…

- Seriez-vous prêt à vous battre…activement ? Demanda Nathalie après un cours silence ou tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensés

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

Nathalie hésita.

- Bien… Lors de ma rencontre avec Dumbledore j'ai parlé de mon désir de combattre et… il ma dit de revenir demain…Il aurait quelque chose à me proposer. Il m'a aussi dit de vous en parler, si sa vous intéressait. Rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

- On y va ! Affirma James.

Le jeune garçon chercha le regard approbateur de ses amis qui, d'un même mouvement, approuvèrent. On pouvait lire dans leurs yeux une détermination qui n'était pas présente quelques minutes plus tôt.

Voyant que tous étaient plongés dans leurs propres pensés, qui tournaient probablement sur diverses hypothèses sur ce que Dumbledore allait leur présenter, Nathalie se leva en réprimant un long bâillement. Après avoir salué ses amis, elle monta dans les dortoirs, contournant un groupe de cinquième année plongée dans leur révision pour les BUSE. Après un long baiser passionné à James, Lily rejoint son amie dans son dortoir.

Dans leur salle de bain, Nathalie semblait changer de vêtement pour un pyjama. Lily s'installa alors sur son lit et regarda le plafond d'un air absent.

Qu'est ce que des étudiants pouvaient bien faire pour aider Dumbledore ? Peut-être devraient-ils infiltrés des endroits secrets. Les maraudeurs étaient assez doués pour cela. Peut-être qu'ils allaient simplement faire de la paperasse, ou retrouver leurs camarades de classes pour savoir s'ils s'enroulaient dans les rangs du Seigneur du Ténèbres….

- Tu peux y aller ! Dit Nathalie qui sortait de la salle de bain et qui pointait justement cette salle.

Lily se retourna vers son amie qui était présentement vêtue d'un pyjama rose et blanc. Peut-être que son regard semblait remplis de crainte, ce qu'elle ressentait depuis leurs discutions dans la salle commune, mais Nathalie lui fit un sourire compatissant. Puis, le début de leur soirée lui revint en mémoire comme un éclair. Elle semblait l'avoir oublier, mais elle venait d'Avoir un éclat de mémoire. Elle éprouva une soudaine colère muette et un stress qui lui donnait mal au ventre.

- Nath… Je peux te dire quelque chose

- Oui ? Dit la jeune fille, intriguée.

Lily hésita un moment, puis, elle prit un grand respire et regarda son amie dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que Remus et toi avez fait à Severus….

- Lily… Soupira Nathalie.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux noirs qui tombèrent délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air totalement déjanté, mais son regard agacé enleva tout air maniaque.

- Quoi ? Dit Lily d'un ton sec.

- Ce n'est que Rogue… on lui a fait pire. Relaxe

_Ce n'est que Rogue._ Cette remarque lui donna un frisson au plus profond de son âme. C'est là qu'elle se rappela un visage de Nathalie qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. _On lui a fait pire… _Cette mentalité de supériorité sur les autres. Mentalité, qu'elle avait acquise auprès des maraudeurs. Elle se demanda alors si elle regrettait son choix d'être avec James Potter.

Il était près de midi lorsque Nathalie, Lily, Selene, Amanda, James, Peter, Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent devant la statue qui menait au bureau du directeur. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, que Nathalie connaissait dû à sa récente rencontre avec Dumbledore, les huit étudiants grimpèrent les escaliers en colimaçon.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était très chargé. Encombré par divers livres, les tableaux des anciens directeurs et plusieurs objets hétéroclites. Remus donna un léger coup de coude à Peter pour lui montrer le choixpeau qui sommeillait doucement sur une étagère. La différence était les huit chais alignés devant son bureau.

Ayant entendu les Gryffondor et la Serdaigle entrer dans son bureau, Dumbledore se retourna et afficha un sourire bienveillant à ses invités. D'un mouvement de main, il leur indiqua de s'asseoir. Plus personne ne respirait, de peur de faire une gaffe. L'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait habituellement dans la salle était remplacer par une ambiance sérieuse, voir austère.

- Jeune gens, dit finalement Dumbledore après que tous se soit assis, j'aimerais prendre mon temps pour vous parler, mais en ces temps grave, chaque seconde compte. Je vous demanderais alors de ne pas m'interrompe. Le temps m'est court aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, le directeur prit le temps de regarder chaque étudiante à travers ses lunettes. Lily eu la désagréable impression d'être transpercé par un rayon X qui voyait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que je ne suis pas là pour vous rassurer, mais pour vous dire la vérité. La guerre fait rage plus que jamais à l'extérieur. Lord Voldemort rallie de plus en plus d'alliés, et je ne parle pas simplement de sorcier. Comme vous vous en doutiez, et vous avez dû mijoter sur cela toute la nuit, j'essaie de combattre activement celui qui nous terrifie de plus en plus. J'ai pu comprendre, selon les dire de Miss Brindamour, que vous seriez intéresser à le combattre aussi. Alors voici mon offre.

Il eu un petit silence, court, mais dans lequel Lily ressentit une énergie lui monter de les pieds et la tête. De voir ainsi parler Dumbledore était plus qu'étrange et cela ne la rassurait pas.

- À l'aide de plusieurs sorciers d'expérience, j'ai regroupé plusieurs gens qui ont, comme vous, un désir de stopper Lord Voldemort. L'ordre du Phoenix effectue diverse mission dans le but de contrecarré les plans du Seigneur des ténèbres, ou simplement protégé le monde extérieur. Donc… après vos cours…. Je vous invite à faire partie de ce groupe.

Lily manqua littéralement d'air et ne sembla pas la seule dans la pièce. C'était le témoignage d'une très grande confiance ce que Dumbledore venait de faire. Premièrement de leur parler de ce groupe qui semblait secret et deuxièmement de les invités. Elle se sentit flattée et honoré d'un tel geste.

- Je vous remercie de votre silence. Continua le directeur. Je vous demanderais de le conservé en dehors de ce bureau. A moins d'un endroit discret ou personne ne pourrait vous entendre.

Sur ce il regarda les quatre garçons. Lily se dit que le directeur savait très bien que les maraudeurs allaient trouver un passage secret où il pourrait probablement se vider le cœur… Car Lily en avait réellement besoin…

- Je ne vous demande pas une réponse aujourd'hui… Prenez la semaine pour y penser… Mercredi prochain, revenez me voir et donnez moi votre réponse. Sur ce… bon cours.

**Tratatataaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Voila voila ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! Z'avez aimé ? Dites, le, review c'est pas long et toujours intéressant a lire :D **

**Prochain chapitre : Selene sauve la mise à Sirius et Nathalie en profite ! **

**Bonne soirée !**

**Siria**


	22. Amoureuse Amitié

Salut tout le monde

Bonne fête mes amis français ! :)

Un petit chapitre pour vous célébré !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Amoureuse amitié **

Arrivés dans la cabane hurlante, Nathalie, Lily, Selene, Amanda James, Peter, Remus et Sirius s'installèrent du mieux qu'ils purent dans cet endroit lugubre aux meubles brisés. Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel, et bientôt, la lune envelopperait de ses rayons ce bâtiment, lui donnant un aspect encore plus sombre. Assise sur le sol, le dos posé sur un mur, Selene regarda l'endroit pour la première fois en secouant la tête.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez déjà venu ici. Soupira-t-elle.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sachant très bien qu'ils avaient du emprunter un passage secret pour y venir. Lily, qui était blottie dans les bras de James, qui était dans la même position que Selene, caressait doucement la main de son petit copain, étant très consciente des rumeurs qui entouraient ce lieu. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas effrayer les garçons. L'air rassuré de James lui donna légèrement confiance, mais elle croyait bon garder sa main dans la sienne. Enfin… au moins ils pouvaient discuter et être sur de ne pas être entendu par qui que se soit…

- Vous en pensez quoi ? Dit finalement James

- De ce que Dumbledore à dit ? Fit Sirius. C'est totalement génial !

Cette remarque sembla rassurer l'interlocuteur, ainsi que tout le monde dans la salle. Tous avaient peur que quelqu'un soit contre la proposition que venait de faire le directeur de Poudlard.

- C'est le signe d'une grande confiance. Dit Amanda.

- Oui. Dit Peter. Mais d'un grand danger.

- De simplement être en dehors de Poudlard signifie un grand danger Peter. Dit calmement Nathalie.

Cette remarque sidérait totalement Remus. Il appréhendait le jour ou il ne serait plus considéré comme un étudiant de Poudlard. En tant que loup-garou, tout cela le chamboulait grandement. Fenrir Greyback rodait toujours et il ne savait pas s'il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres et s'il était simplement vil de son plein gré.

- Il nous a donné une semaine pour y penser. Continua Nathalie. Nous serions mieux de prendre ce temps. Il devait se douter de notre enthousiasme à la sortie de son bureau.

-Que veux-tu dire Demanda James.

- Chacun de notre côté, nous devrions faire les pours et les contre de cette proposition.

Même s'il l'avait côtoyée pendant six ans, jamais les maraudeurs ne l'avait vu si préoccuper par une requête.

- Nath a raison. Approuva Selene. Sorcier avertit est sorcier qui réfléchit comme on dit.

La discutions s'anima au rythme où le soleil descendait dans le ciel. Bientôt, la lune allait paraître dans le ciel, faisant place aux étoiles et au souffle tiède d'un printemps avancé. Alors qu'ils tentaient de découvrir quel type de mission Dumbledore semblait donner, Lily ne pu échapper un long bâillement. James sourit et lui embrassa doucement les cheveux et riant doucement. Il baissa légèrement la tête et lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille.

- Tu devrais aller dormir. Sinon tu vas le faire durant tes cours demain.

Riant doucement, Lily approuva, James devait la connaître plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Après avoir aussi eu un long bâillement, Nathalie décida de l'accompagner. Sous l'insistance des garçons, Selene et Amanda acceptèrent de partir.

On a besoin de discuter entre garçon. Dit Peter devant la mine déçue de sa petite amie.

Sortant à l'extérieur pour aller dans le passage chez Honeyduke, les maraudeurs affirmaient qu'il n'existait aucun passage pour aller directement à la cabane hurlante, les quatre filles parlaient à voix basse, continuant sur le précédente discussion. Entre deux suppositions, Nathalie leva les yeux au ciel pour voir la lune qui naissait et qui formait une sphère parfaite, signe qu'elle était pleine.

D'un pas feutré et silencieuse comme un doxy, les quatre filles se glissèrent à l'intérieur du magasin de sucrerie et descendirent les marches qui menaient à la cave. Caché derrière d'énormes boites de plume en sucre, la trappe secrète les attendait. Selene trouvait assez aberrant la facilité avec laquelle ils étaient entrés dans Pré-au-lard. Avec le Seigneur des ténèbres qui menaçait Londres entier, elle aurait cru que ce village serait surprotégé.

Avançant dans le passage secret, Selene réalisa soudain que c'était à cet endroit qu'elle s'était donné à Sirius. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué à l'entrée, d'autres pensées l'occupaient. Mais présentement, elle s'était libéré de ces questionnements et avait l'esprit plus clair.

Des images lui revinrent à l'esprit. Sirius l'embrassant délicatement, posa ses mains sur son corps, relevant tranquillement son gilet. Ses propres mains parcourir sa nuque et son torses qui de dénudait. Les lèvres de Sirius qui parcourait l'entièreté de son corps, lui mordillant légèrement l'oreille… Ses lèvres sur ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses. Les derniers rempares séparer entre eux. Sirius plus doux et sensuel qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il était à la fois délicat, croyant que c'était sa première fois, et remplis d'un désir qu'il laissait très bien paraitre. La pierre froide contre son corps nu. Les quelques gémissement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire. Les coups de bassins de Sirius, toujours un peu plus intense. Ses propres mains, se perdant sur le corps de Sirius. Ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son nos. Leurs peaux collantes d'humidité. Des gémissements. Des râles. Puis, l'extase.

Toutes ces émotions, ces sensations et ces images lui virent en tête d'un seul coup. Elle se sentit à la fois envelopper d'une aura de nostalgie, après tout elle avait apprécié ce moment, beaucoup même, et d'une aura de remord. Elle s'était juré de ne pas s'attacher à quiconque, les blessures se feraient alors plus rares. Elle se sentait tirailler entre l'amour, le désir et son bon sens. Tout deux réclamait leur part dans cette histoire…

- Ça va Sé ? Demanda Lily qui avait vu son amie arrêter et promener ses yeux autour du mur de pierre.

- Oui oui. Mentit-elle. Bon, vaudrait mieux continuer a avancer, déjà que de sortir après le couvre feu sans se faire prendre est un miracle… vaut mieux que se ne soit pas trop tard après l'heure permise.

Elle regarda ses amies s'échanger un regard surpris, hausser les épaules et continuer à avancer. Alors que toutes sortait du trou de la statue borgne, Selene regarda une ultime fois cet endroit et cru percevoir le gout des lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes…

Le temps passa et il ne fini que par rester quelques jours avant le délai donné par Dumbledore soit a échéance. De manière à ce que personne ne puisse comprendre, les huit personnes s'affirmèrent avoir fait leur choix. Mais ils s'étaient donnés pour mot que le dernier jour, ils iraient voir le directeur, histoire de lui montrer que leur décision était bien considérée.

Ce problème n'était plus présent dans l'esprit des étudiants. Maintenant, il y en avait un nouveau. En effet, depuis la nuit où les garçons avaient parlés dans la Cabane hurlante, et le lendemain avaient dormis toute la journée, séchant les cours, une rumeur courait que Rachia Makeney voulait fréquenter un maraudeur.

À première vue, cela ne semblait pas si grave. Ce n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre. Mais Rachia n'était pas normal. Lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, elle n'en dérogeait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ce qu'elle voulait. Habituellement, cela se produisait en amour. Le dernier malheureux à qui cela était arrivé fut Frank Londubat, et cela pris près de trois mois pour réussir à se débarrasser de cette indésirable fille.

Comme James et Peter étaient en couple, elle jeta alors son dévolu sur les deux maraudeurs célibataire, Sirius et Remus. Donc, si on voyait ces deux garçons à quelque part dans le château, Rachia était tout près à essayer de leur parler ou à simplement les observé en cachette. Sur l'heure du diner, elle s'assoyait près d'eux et regardait les deux garçons sans ciller.

Mais ce n'était pas les deux seuls à souffrir de cette histoire.

- Selene ! Depuis quand tu sors avec Sirius ?

Selene, qui sortait de la douche se matin là, regarda Virginie qui semblait essoufflé d'une récente course qu'elle devait voir fait pour se rendre ici. Ajustant sa chemise qu'elle venait d'enfiler, Selene essayait de garder sa surprise et son grand désarroi mort devant son amie. Elle n'était pas sotte… et Sirius allait payer.

- Euh… dit Selene d'une voix qui, tout de même trahissait sa surprise de l'annonce. Quoi ? Euh… Oui… Justement j'allais le voir…. Mon chéri….

Laissant Virginie jubilé dans leur dortoir, Selene dévala en trompe les marches qui menait jusqu'aux couloirs de l'école. Arrivé dans le couloir des Gryffondor, Selene essaya de rester calme, tout en voulant garder une colère contenue dans ses yeux. Sirius, appuyé nonchalamment sur un mur, parlait avec Lily et James. Quand elle arriva devant lui, elle bouillait.

Savait-il combien cette rumeur lui faisait mal. Lui semblait cruelle, voire même déplacer. Il savait bien des choses sur elle. Elle l'avait cru différent, elle avait cru qu'il comprendrait. Elle l'avait cru intelligent. Décidément, il l'avait déçu… une fois de plus. Elle l'avait détesté, elle l'avait aimé, elle l'avait désiré, et cette voir, elle était sur le point de l'haïr.

Après une salutation plutôt froide, Sirius confirma ses craintes. Il avait réussi à faire courir une rumeur qu'il la fréquentait, histoire de se débarrasser de cette sangsue. Après quelque coups de poing et quelque cris, la Serdaigle n'eut d'autre choix d'accepté. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Il allait payer un jour… et probablement le jour où il s'en attendrait le moins…. Un peu fière de cette vengeance inavouée, elle soupira et regarda Sirius qui lui faisait des yeux suppliant. Craquant… mais ce n'était pas le temps de cédé.

- Mais je te dis, je ne t'embrasse pas en publique...Chéri… Dit-elle

- Alors je peux en privé ? Dit Sirius plein d'espoir

- Non… Soupira-t-elle alors que Lily et James croulait littéralement de rire.

Rachia abandonna donc alors la partie lorsque, entre deux cours, Selene vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius et qu'amoureusement, il l'enlaça. Ce moment rendit très mal la jeune fille qui revoyait encore les images qu'elle avait ressentit dans le passage secret. Ses caresses, ses baiser, son désir… Sans vouloir se l'avouer à elle-même, elle aurait aimé que tout cela se reproduise…

Ne restait plus que Remus dans la course a Rachia. Ce dernier n'avait jamais osé demander à quelqu'un de se faire passer pour sa petite amie, surtout pas à Nathalie. James découragea même Peter et Sirius de lancer cette rumeur, repensant à ce qui s'était produit le jour de la finale de Quiddich. Pourtant, les choses se sont fait tout seul. Sans qu'un maraudeur ne parle, ni Lily, ni Selene, ni Amanda, certains ragots racontaient une histoire entre Nathalie et le dernier célibataire. Ni approuvé, ni démentit, les deux étudiants ne firent qu'ignorer la rumeur, tentant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient d'éviter Rachia.

Puis, l'avant dernier jours avant d'aller voir le directeur pour leur donner leur réponse, la goutte d'eau avait fait déborder le vase. Alors qu'elle se rendait avec Lily et Amanda en potion, Nathalie aperçu Remus dans un couloir, seul avec l'importunante Gryffondor. Le jeune homme semblait pris aux pièges entre le mur et la jeune fille qui s'approchait de plus en plus vers lui.

- … et j'aime bien ta façon de penser. Dit Rachia avec une voix calme, mais menaçante. Elle est directe, mais drôle.

- Ah… Dit Remus qui était mal à l'aise et qui ne trouvait pas de moyen de s'en sortir. C'est bien…

Rachia fit un pas de plus vers lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Puis, il sentit une main, douce et tiède serrer la sienne. Pourtant, celles de Rachia était dans les poches de cette dernière. Il se retourna donc vers la personne a qui il serrait la main comme une bouée de secours. Son cœur se figea et ses jambes devinrent aussi molles qu'un gâteau à la citrouille. Nathalie ses tenait à ses côtés, au loin, Lily et Amanda regardèrent leur amie avec effarement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? Demanda Nathalie en regarda Remus.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, figé par son contact avec Nathalie et son audace de faire à croire qu'il se fréquentait. Il serra un peu plus la main de la jeune fille, comme pour vérifié si ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il tenait bien cette parcelle de corps qui lui donnait une chaleur dans le bras. Non, il n'était pas dans une de ses chimères qu'il hantait ses nuit…Nathalie venait réellement de lui dire «mon amour».

Il cru pourtant que ce plan ne marcherait pas lorsque Rachia éclata de rire. Ce rire était un mélange de gloussement et de rire gras et cela déplaisait royalement le lycanthrope qui réprima certaines pensées obscène. Voyant que Nathalie regarda l'autre fille Gryffondor avec surprise, Remus adopta cette expression, comprenant que son amie avait un plan. Subtilement, pour la remercier, il lui caressa le dos de la main, cela lui donna de nombreux papillons dans le ventre, mais c'était peut-être la dernière fois de sa vie que cela arriverait…

- Alors là, celle la c'est la meilleur ! Gloussa Rachia. L'histoire entre Selene et Sirius est passable mais la…! Vous allez me faire croire que vous sortez ensemble alors que tout le monde sait pertinemment que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. J'ai vu votre petite rupture dans la Grande Salle.

La sensation de papillon qu'éprouva Remus se transforma en grand trou sans fond suite à ce souvenir et au fait que le plan de Nathalie ne semblait pas marché. Pourtant, cette dernière semblait calme. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira.

- Écoute Makeney, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, je dois aller en cours. Dit Nathalie d'un ton las. Tu peux bien essayer de sortir avec Remus, mais il sera trop poli pour refuser tes avances car nous avons recommencé à nous fréquenter. Alors continue si tu veux et fait une folle de toi. Avec les maraudeurs, on s'amuse bien à te regarder croire au père noël.

Rachia ne dit pas un mot et voyant son manque d'élocution, Nathalie se retourna vers Remus et lui dit au revoir. Jouant le jeu, il lui souhaita bon cours. Puis, elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Le cœur de Remus semblait vouloir bondir. Il avait oublié le gout exquis de ses lèvres, la douceur de son baiser, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cette fille. Après un long baiser, que le lycanthrope ne tenta pas d'écourté, Nathalie regarda amoureusement Remus et ce dernier lui rendit ce regard, espérant lui crier a travers ses yeux qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Puis, elle quitta, laissa Rachia rouge de honte et Remus béat d'étonnement. Arrivé devant les deux filles qui la regardèrent avec surprise, elle haussa les épaules.

- Bah quoi ! Dit Nathalie innocemment. C'est à ça que sa sert des amies non ?

- Ah oui. Dit Lily en recommençant à marcher. Tu t'es sacrifié pour la cause…

Nathalie ne répondit rien alors que Lily et Amanda se regardèrent sidérée, n'en revenant simplement pas de ce que leur amie venait de faire.

Les conséquences de cet acte auraient pu être graves pour Nathalie. Ce fut l'une des premières choses que James songea lorsque Lily lui raconta cela. Pourtant, elle devait être bénie des dieux car la nouvelle du couple Nathalie-Remus ne courrait pas les rues. La rouquine supposa qu'après ce que la jeune fille venait de dire à Rachia, cela avait dû l'humilié à un tel point que la fille n'en avait parlé à personne.

- C'est ce matin qu'on donne notre réponse. Dit doucement James en regardant le feu.

Assise sur un fauteuil, Lily blottit dans les bras de James, le couple passait un moment tranquille entre eux, sans amis, sans élèves, sans professeur. Cela ne changeait pas de l'habitude. Lorsqu'il était près de Lily, James semblait seul au monde avec elle.

- Oui je sais. Dit Lily d'une voix douce et rassurée. Mais je crois qu'on ne devrait pas en parler ici mon cœur. C'est trop dangereux.

La prudence de James donna raison à sa petite-amie et, comme pour se faire pardonner, il la serra dans ses bras. Trouvant ses lèvres au goût de fraise, il laissa le crépitement du feu détruire le silence qui régnait dans la salle commune.

- Je t'aime James. Murmura Lily entre deux baiser.

Avant cette année, James aurait tué pour entendre ces paroles. C'est pourquoi il y mettait une place d'honneur dans sa tête. Son acception de vouloir faire être un membre de l'ordre du phœnix était en partit pour Lily. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre dans un monde où la peur n'était pas un pain quotidien. Elle méritait les plus belles merveilles du monde…. Pas la plus noires.

- Moi aussi. Répondit-il

Minuit trente sept sonnait lorsque James l'embrassa de nouveau.

Selene n'allait pas bien. Au lendemain de leur faux statut du couple. Sirius le remarqua grandement. La jeune Serdaigle était tout, sauf joyeuse et rayonnante de bonheur. Habituellement très bien coiffée, subtilement maquiller et avec une tenue très soignée, Selene arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avec les cheveux à moitié peignée, aucun maquillage sur ses yeux délicat et un uniforme quasi dépareiller. Profitant du fait qu'il devait être son petit copain, Sirius se leva pour aller la voir. Apportant un verre de jus, il croisa Rachia qui disait d'une voix forte que finalement, Lupin n'était pas son genre de garçon.

- Bon matin ma merveille. Dit Sirius en lui tendant son verre de jus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le pâle «bonjour mon amour» qui s'en suivit ne fit que confirmer ses crainte.

Crainte que le cours de métamorphose n'apaisa en rien. La jeune fille arrivait a peine à faire danser les deux bureaux qu'elle devait ensorceler. Pourtant, elle comptait parmi les bonnes élèves de la classe. Ce manque de capacité surpris, d'ailleurs, Mc Gonagall. D'abord son maque d'apetit le matin, puis le cours…

Puis le bureau du directeur. Après que tous lui ait donnés leurs réponses affirmatives, un sourire sur les lèvres de Selene sembla se dessiner. Mais alors qu'ils quittaient l'endroit, laissant Nathalie seule avec le Dumbledore à la demande de ce dernier, Selene semblait retomber dans une profonde tristesse et son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Sirius comprit alors que de jour le jeu de sa petite amie blaisait plus Selene qu'il ne le croyait. Il s'en mordait les doigts et se damna de cette idée. Son amitié avec cette fille était fragile et il était en train de tout gâcher pour une autre fille qui ne méritait même pas son attention.

L'attendant à la sortit de son cours de Potion, Sirius réussit à attraper Selene pour lui parler. Comme tous les savaient en couple, cela semblaient plus ou moins étrange. Malgré le pas pressant de la Serdaigle qui semblait ne pas apprécié sa présence, il se fit insistant et lui demanda si tout allait bien, lui relatant ses nombreuses observations.

- Écoute…chéri. Dit-elle d'une voix sec et froide. Il y a des jours où on n'aurait pas dû ce lever ! Sa peur arriver à tout le monde ! Alors lâche moi les basques tu veux ?

Sur ce elle continua à avancer sans rien dire. Mais ce jour qui semblait être mauvais pour Selene sembla se répéter durant quelques semaines. Elle ne riait plus, ne trainait plus Amanda, Nathalie et Lily, s'enfermait dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, négligeait son apparence et négligeait ses cours.

Sirius en était persuadé, Selene n'allait pas bien. Se fut au début du mois de mai que s'en fût trop pour le Gryffondor. Il ne supportait plus de voir ainsi la jeune fille se dépérir. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives pour lui parler et lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle n'avait jamais céder. Mais un après-midi, alors qu'elle venait de finir son cours d'enchantement, il l'attrapa par le bras, l'emmena à l'extérieur, loin de tout le monde, à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

- Ne me prend pas pour une cruche Selene Wright ! Dit Sirius d'un ton sec. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je sais que de jouer ma petite amie ne te plait pas. Je sais que je te fais de la peine. Alors dit le moi et on arrête tout. De revoir Rachia me fait moins peur que de te voir dans cet état. Pour l'amour du ciel Selene !

Selene, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de placer un mot depuis la sortie du cours regarda Sirius avec étonnement. Le regard du jeune homme était empreint d'une inquiétude qui ne le rendait que plus beau et divin. Pourtant, cela sembla l'affecter beaucoup moins que les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Tu ramènes vraiment tout à toi hein ? Dit-elle d'un murmure à peine audible

Et, comme il venait de lui faire. Elle lui expliqua tout, se libéra le cœur, sans qu'il puisse parler. Laissant échapper des sanglots par moment, elle finit par fondre dans ses bras, laissa le Gryffondor sans voix. Il décida donc de passer le reste de la soirée avec la jeune fille, voulant la consoler…La voir ainsi était bien trop lourd a supporter.

Lorsqu'il la raccompagna, il était près de deux heures du matin. Bien prudemment et grâce à la carte des maraudeurs, il réussi a ramener Selene a son dortoir sans se faire prendre. Aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme, il monta dans la tour des Gryffondor où il trouva Lily assise près du feu, plongé dans un devoir probablement oubliée.

- Lily ! S'exclama Sirius, heureux de la voir. Il faut que vous aidiez Selene !

Surprise par une telle apparition, Lily renversa son encre sur le tapis pourpre de la salle commune. Sirius semblait dans tous ses états, qu'avait donc leur amie par Merlin ?

- Une soirée pyjama, une promenade dans le parc, aller prendre un café… n'importe quoi ! S'épivarda Sirius. N'importe quoi ! Mais il faut absolument que vous changiez les idées à Selene.

Sans trop comprendre, Lily regarda Sirius avec un air penseur.

- Une soirée pyjama tu dis ?

**Tratatataaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Voila voila ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! Z'avez aimé ? Dites le en review ! Vous savez, le bouton bleu ce n'est pas de la déco ! :P **

**Prochain chapitre : Soirée pyjama ! **

**Bonne soirée !**

**Siria**


	23. Pyjama Party

Ayoye

Ayoye ! Quand tu dis «ne pas écrire de l'été», c'est pas mal mon histoire !

Désoler de l'absence prolongée mais mon travail et mon film que jai réalisé ont prit tout mon temps

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Pyjama Party **

Pop corn, croustille et autre friandises. Sacs de couchage, oreillers et bien sur un pyjama. Tout était enfin prêt pour la soirée qu'Amanda, Nathalie et Lily avaient préparée pour Selene. Assise entre plusieurs coussins de soies de divers couleurs qui consistaient pour seul meuble de la pièce, les quatre filles se gavaient de chocolats, essayant le plus possible d'évité Selene de penser.

Les maraudeurs arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard, des bierreaubeurre à la main. Lily gronda bien fort son petit ami, lui disant que d'ainsi voler à pré-au-lard n'était pas une valeur primé chez les Gryffondors. James la rassura, lui promettant qu'ils glissaient l'argent requis dans les caisses. Choses auxquelles Lily doutait fortement.

La soirée était géniale. Selene pu facilement le constater. Grâce à Amanda qui avait découvert par hasard, lors d'une mauvaise poursuite lors de sa deuxième année, la Salle sur demande, la soirée avait eu lieu. Ses amis faisaient leur maximum pour la rendre heureuses et, pour cela, elle forçait ses sourires, histoire de ne plus les inquiétés. Sirius le voyait bien, trouvant la situation plutôt irritante, elle tentait de l'éviter. Autre chose, d'ailleurs, qu'il remarquait.

- Alors Selene ?

La Serdaigle se tourna vers Lily qui, blottie dans les bras de James, la regardait, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vérité.

Le jeu de vérité ou conséquence était aussi vieux que la préhistoire. Toute fillette qui se respectait avait joué à cela en compagnie de leurs amies lorsqu'elles étaient en âge d'apprendre à écrire et a compter. Selene n'y avait pas fait exception.

- Est-ce que c'est réellement toi qui à accroché ce satané cadre de Lily et James ? Questionna Peter, curieux.

Selene éclata de rire.

- Bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être capable de faire des blagues !

Les quatre garçons firent une grimace commune et pigèrent quasi simultanément leur main dans le bol de chip.

- Alors, dit Selene, heureuse de pouvoir choisir quelqu'un. Hum…. Nath !

- Conséquence !

- Encore ?

Les quatre fois où elle fût prise, Nathalie avait choisie de subir une épreuve. Il était facile de penser que tout cela n'était qu'une question de prouver qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, mais Selene aurait mis sa main au feu sur le fait qu'elle voulait éviter un questionnement de Remus face à ce qui s'était produit avec Rachia.

Mais après tout, se dit la Serdaigle, tout cela était son problème. Elle avait dû subir l'épreuve de manger du beurre, ne pas pouvoir aller à la salle de bain avant trois heure du matin, et boire trois bierreaubeurres de suite, rendant le deuxième défis plus complexe.

- Attend, dit Sirius, si tu dis encore conséquence, tu devra boire trois autre bierreaubeurre, manger une mixture douteuse que l'on va te préparer, dormir à même le sol, te dessiner avec une plume à encre mensuel _Je fais les devoirs des gens qui me le demande _et tu va devoir aller à tous les cours de lundi en pyjama.

Lily et Selene étaient certaines que Nathalie allait capituler. Ne pas le faire aurait était de la simple et pure folie. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne semblait pas le croire. Elle prit trois bouteilles, les décapsula et les but, ne cessant pas de fixer Sirius avec un air de défis.

Conséquence. Dit-elle

Selene remarqua qu'imperceptiblement les épaules de Remus tombèrent déçus de cette réaction.

Lorsque cinq heures du matin sonna, tous s'installèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage. Sauf bien évidement Nathalie suite à la septième conséquence. Se souhaitant bonne nuit, tous, tranquillement, tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée. Tous, sauf Selene. Après quelque secondes, elle se releva, sachant pertinemment qu'encore une fois, elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Elle aurait cru que de tout dire à Sirius aurait réglé ce problème, mais se fût l'exact contraire. Cela n'avait qu'accentué son insomnie. Maintenant, elle se sentait mal de mettre le poids de ses problèmes sur les épaules d'une autre personne qu'elle.

Promenant ses yeux autours de la salle, elle eu tout de même un bref sourire, se remémorant les moments fort de la soirée… L'incroyables capacité de James de mettre trente neuf chocolat fondant dans sa bouche, Amanda et Peter qui s'était collés la main, Nathalie qui louangeait l'arrivée de trois heures du matin, Remus habillé en fille, Sirius lui frôlant la main, la prenant quelques seconde même…

- Selene ?

Il était près de sept heures du matin, Sirius, les yeux bouffis de sommeil s'était relevé sur les coudes et la regardait. Son torse nu était un peu caché par son sac de couchage et il avait les cheveux ébouriffés. Sans trop se l'avouer, Selene le dévora des yeux, le trouvant plus que beau.

- Oui ? Chuchota-t-elle, d'un air désintéressé.

- Tu viens de te lever ?

- Non…. Je ne me suis jamais coucher.

Se releva, Sirius se dirigea vers la Serdaigle qui était adossée au volet d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Le soleil se levait tranquillement et le temps annonçait une journée plutôt nuageuse. Le type de journée qui faisait sentir les gens moins coupables d'être rester jusqu'à midi dans leur lit.

- Sa ne va pas mieux ? Demanda-t-il, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Si, tout va bien. Mentit Selene. Ne t'en fais pas.

Mais Sirius ne semblait pas la croire. Retirant sa main, il alla s'asseoir près de son amie. Si elle ne mentirait pas, elle ne chercherait pas à fuir son regard présentement. Quant à Selene, elle n'en pouvait plus, une larme glissa sur le long de sa joue. Une sensation de vide lui tenailla le bas du ventre. Cette sensation se fit rapidement remplacée par une chaleur, concentré sur sa joue, juste où Sirius venait de mettre sa main pou lui essuyé l'eau qui perlait sur sa peau.

- Selene…. Dit-il doucement. Je ne te laisserai jamais te faire du mal… Tu mérites du bonheur et je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse.

Elle le regarda ému par ses paroles. Son cœur se gonfla et elle éclata littéralement en sanglot. Elle laissait enfin libre cours aux larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis bientôt trois semaines. Elle tremblait tellement elle avait du chagrin. Elle s'agrippa au cou de Sirius et haleta, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Shhh…. Fit-il d'une voix douce. Ça va aller.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules et la serra près de son cœur. Selene, malgré ses pleurs, sentit un frisson lui traverser la nuque. Voyant que les autres semblaient dormir et que les émotions de Selene devenaient bruyantes, Sirius la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Tranquillement, il descendit ses lèvres à ses oreilles et lui murmura doucement :

- Viens, on va aller marcher

Selene releva lentement la tête, toujours secoué par un terrible sanglot. Elle la hocha, signifiant son accord. De toute façon, Sirius ne l'aurait pas laissée ainsi sans rien faire, il l'aurait forcé, dans le pire des cas. Songeant que la situation aurait tout de même pu être cocasse, il se leva et lui tendit la main. Selene l'accepta.

- Avant veut du faire quelque chose pour moi ? Murmura-t-elle, secoué pas les larmes.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Répondit vivement Sirius

- Va te mettre un pantalon, tu va avoir froid en boxer.

Un endroit reculé, sans bruit. Un endroit isolé, sans lumière. Un endroit secret, juste pour eux. Leurs corps nus se découvraient comme si c'était la première fois. Une main par ici, des lèvres par là, un baiser audacieux. Un plaisir inavoué était enfin consumé. Tant d'attente et enfin, ils s'embrassaient. Il la touchait. Il la goutait. Elle gémissait. Il lui procurait tellement de plaisir qu'elle ne cessait de haleter. Ses ongles entraient de plus en plus profondément dans ses épaules a mesure que ses hanches se mouvaient en accélérant. L'air de la pièce s'alourdissait de chaleur à mesure que le temps avançait, a mesure que leur amour se consumait. N'en pouvant plus de crier, elle se mordait les lèvres ou cherchait celui qui lui procurait tant d'allégresse. Pendant un baiser remplis de braise, elle prit le dessus, prenant le contrôle, il n'avait qu'à se laisser faire. Ce qu'il fit. Nouvelle expérience. Nouveaux plaisirs. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait faire un ultime cri.

Le front perlant de sueur, alors que tous dormait, Nathalie se releva en sursaut. Elle semblait essoufflée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tous semblaient dormir. Le cœur battant à cent milles tours minutes, elle regarda autour d'elle et sembla mal de penser a ce qu'elle venait de voir dans son rêve….

Lorsque Selene et Sirius revinrent de leurs marches, les bras chargés de croissants au beurre, muffins au chocolat, bols de fruits frais et autre délices matinal, tous étaient réveillés. Remus et Lily venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, leurs paupières à demi collée en était la preuve. Nathalie regardait par la fenêtre le soleil qui annonçait du beau temps tout en parlant à James. Quant à Peter et Amanda, même si leurs yeux étaient grand ouvert, ils restaient couchés, enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Pigeant à travers la nourriture, les huit élèves se régalèrent, tout en parlant et en riant.

- En tout ch'a ch'e ne ch'eux plus marcher ch'eul dans les ch'ouloir. Dit Sirius après avoir prit une trop grosse bouchée de croissant à la citrouille.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Lily en arquant un sourcil.

- Parce que dès que Rachia l'a vu elle lui a demandé si on se fréquentait toujours. Soupira Selene.

- Oula ! Fit Peter en grimaçant. Vous vous êtes sortit de celle là comment ?

Sirius se lança alors dans une histoire qui impliquait des leurres explosifs, un Serpentard et Selene qui jouait la petite amie jalouse. Mais Remus ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, son regard était posée sur James et Nathalie qui parlait plus loin, près de la fenêtre. La jeune fille avait les yeux baissé et, a voir la mine désoler de James, quelque chose la tracassait. Il ne quitta pas les deux Gryffondors des yeux avant qu'ils ne se soient assis alors que tous croulaient de rire face à l'histoire que Sirius venait de raconter.

C'était une belle mâtiné et l'heure n'était pas à la bougeotte. Cela fût conclu d'un accord commun. C'est ainsi, après leur copieux déjeuner, que Lily et Amanda retournèrent se coucher. Peter et Selene s'engagèrent dans une solide bataille d'échec version sorcier tandis que Remus, Sirius et James jouèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Nathalie, tant qu'a elle, retourna regarder le ciel a travers les carreaux de la fenêtre.

L'atmosphère était très enjouée. Selene souriait un peu plus, tout le monde riait et parlait avec verve. Seule Nathalie semblait s'isoler de tous. Et cela perdura, même après quarante minutes d'activités. Selene remportait par peu la partie contre Peter qui jura que s'il perdait, il voulait une revanche. Les trois garçons, quant à eux, les regardaient jouée en riant. Lily, qui s'était réveiller, était allé sans hésitation se blottir dans les bras de James tandis qu'Amanda étaient encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Un peu lassé de voir ainsi Nathalie, Remus ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil, histoire de voir si son état avait changé. Cet action ne tomba pas sous les yeux d'aveugles et Sirius et James firent signe à leur ami d'aller la voir. À la manière des vieux films burlesques moldus, les trois garçons se disputèrent silencieusement par de signe. Remus pointait James qui refusait et qui le pointait en retour, Sirius, lui approuvait l'un, défendait l'autre. Lily, quant è elle, observait cette dispute mi-amusée, mi-incertaine. La lutte muette fut finalement remporter par les deux garçons devant un lycanthrope à bout.

Mal à l'aise, Remus se leva et se dirigea vers Nathalie, ne remarquant pas que même Selene et Peter avait mis un arrêt à leur partie pour regarder ce qui allait se passer.

- Hé ! Fit doucement Remus en s'assoyant sur le bord de fenêtre opposée de la jeune fille

- Hé ! Dit Nathalie qui souriait.

Ce sourire… était-il réel ? Remus en doutait, mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il le faisait fondre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Dit-il, voulant justifier sa présence.

Les épaules de Nathalie retombèrent.

- Après James c'est à ton tour ! Soupira-t-elle. Je vais bien. Merci. J'ai simplement besoin de penser à certaines choses.

Devant l'air blasé, voir un peu agacé de Nathalie, Remus se sentit totalement stupide. Il regarda un moment la fenêtre, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il voulait simplement la serrer contre lui… mais bon, vu les circonstances, ce n'était pas le moment.

- Désoler. Dit-elle après un moment. Je suis simplement sur les nerfs ces jours-ci.

Remus tourna son regard vers les yeux bleus de Nathalie et ne pu que sourire en lui disant qu'il comprenait et que rien de cela n'était bien grave. Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, sachant très bien que les autres les regardaient. Il prit un grand respire et pris son regard à deux mains.

- Je peux te poser une autre question ? Demanda-t-il

- O…oui. Répondit Nathalie après une longue hésitation.

- C'est à propos de…tu sais…. Ce qui s'est passé avec Rachia et tout.

Nathalie baissa les yeux aux sols. Elle ne disait rien, mais son visage ne s'empourpra pas. Remus ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non, mais son cœur se serra. Elle ne disait rien. Mais lui non plus. Il ne voulait pas la presser. S'il le ferait, la réponse qu'il aurait en retour ne serait pas sincère. Même le ciel semblait être en communion avec cet instant car de gros nuages se formèrent dans le ciel d'un azur infini.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit dit moi ? Dit finalement Nathalie après un silence.

- Que…quoi ?

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je veux

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Remus savait vaguement que Nathalie était restreinte niveau amour et amitié par son frère, mais en quoi tout cela avait rapport avec Rachia, elle et lui ?

- Je ne veux rien dire Remus. Dit-elle. Je suis désolé…

Elle était désolée ? Ne comprenant pas, Remus n'eu pas le temps penser que déjà Nathalie s'était levé et semblait déterminé à quitter la pièce. Mais cela, James et Sirius semblaient l'avoir prévu, car tout deux se ruèrent vers leur amie et la trainèrent de force vers Remus. La poussant un peu brutalement dans les coussins, James regarda son amie, la colère se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Là Nathalie Brindamour tu va cesser de fuir les problèmes ! Dit-il d'un ton sec, la voix si forte qu'il était sur le point de crier. C'es quoi qui se trame ? Il t'aime à la folie et tu ne peux pas te passer de lui ! Alors fou toi de ce que ton stupide frère te dis et aime le non d'une gargouille ! Tu t'empêches de vivre pour une stupide protection ! On va te protégé nous si c'est tout ce qui te bloque !

- Ce n'est pas que ça James. Dit Nathalie dont les yeux s'étaient remplis d'eau.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda Sirius en croisant les bras.

- Je ne peux pas le dire. Pleura Nathalie

Lily, Selene et Amanda regardèrent la scène le cœur brisé, mais sachant très bien qu'elle ne devait pas réagir. Il semblait que les garçons se soient parlé et que de confronter Nathalie aie été dans leur plan… Le fait de lui parler se soir, par contre, Lily doutait que cela était prévu.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Répéta Peter qui avait rejoint les trois autres garçons. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as caché depuis tout ce temps ?

- Tu sais que la devise des maraudeurs c'est la franchise Nath ! Renchérie James. Tu devrais le savoir ça ! Toi plus que tout le monde ! Que l'on se cache des choses, je le comprends, on a tous nos secrets. Mais que tu te tais sur des sujets qui pourraient nous aider à te comprendre et à te sortir de la mélancolie dans laquelle tu vies depuis le début de l'année scolaire… sa je ne le comprends pas ! Voyons Nath !

Un peu inconsciemment, tous se tournèrent vers Remus, attendant que lui se vide le cœur. James espérait de tout son cœur que ce dernier se vide le cœur, qu'il lui hurle à la tête tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait depuis ces derniers mois…. Mais de le voir faire cela c'était mal le connaître ; Remus ne ferait jamais cela. Il ne fit que s'agenouiller devant elle. Il ne tenta même pas de sécher les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse sur les joues de Nathalie. Il la regarda dans les yeux et murmura.

- Après six ans de connaissance. Je croyais que tu nous faisais assez confiance pour nous dire ce qui se passe Nath.

- TU NE COMPRENDS PAS REMUS. Hurla Nathalie en pleur.

La pauvre semblait désespérée. Prise d'un chagrin immense et inconsolable. Elle tremblait et tentait de respirer a travers ses larmes.

- Alors explique-moi. Dit-il d'un voix pourtant très calme malgré la situation de crise

- Je… je…

Nathalie avait du mal à respirer. Elle haletait et regardait alternativement ses amis cherchant un peu d'aide. Ce qui ne vint pas. Remus ne fit que la regarder, le cœur brisé, amoureux, faché et ébranlé.

- Explique-moi Nath…

- JE SUIS UNE ANGE ! VOILÀ !

Il eu un moment de silence, comme si le temps avait arrêté. Les secondes parurent des heures. Puis, Nathalie devint plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle tomba sur le dos, inconsciente.

Remus, James, Peter, Sirius, Lily, Amanda et Selene se regardèrent, un air d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Puis. Tout devint noir.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Pis ? pis ? pis ? pis ? pis ? JVEUT VOS COMMENTAIIIIIIIIIIRE ! XD**

**Prochain chapitre : Qu'est-ce qui se passe après «tout devint noir»**

**Désoler encore de la longue absence !**

**Siria qui a marché dans un orage et qui a eu la frousse de sa vie **


	24. Éric Brindamour

Ayoye

Yo Yo Yo !!

Voila un chapitre en ce lundi après midi où j'ai les pieds TOTALEMNT gelé mais ou je suis TOTATLEMENT inspirée !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Éric Brindamour**

Tout était blanc.

Mais ce n'était pas un blanc doux et crémeux. C'était le genre de blanc qui agressait les yeux et qui incitaient les yeux à se tourné vers cette source lumineuse trop intense. Le seul problème étant que de haut et bas et de gauche à droite, tout était blanc. Le seul moyen pour ne pas souffrir était de fermer les yeux, mais cela était encore plu ridicule.

L'esprit de Lily était totalement embrouillé. Elle ne savait plu vraiment ce qui se passait, ni ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce dont elle était consciente, c'était qu'elle était dans cet endroit lumineux. Elle avait l'impression de naitre dans se monde et de ne pas avoir vécu avant. Elle venait dans ce monde interne avec la seule connaissance de sa situation assise. Malgré de grands efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à faire un mouvement. Ses membres étaient ankylosés, comme si on lui avait attaché des dizaines de briques sur chaque partie du corps. Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Puis, elle réalisa alors que le blanc qui lui harcelait les yeux n'était pas infini. Ses yeux s'habituèrent et un voile s'enlevait et elle les vit.

James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Selene, Lily et Amanda étaient assis de sorte qu'ils formaient un rond parfait. Au centre, un grand bassin d'une eau si changeante que sa couleur n'était pas distinguable. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait bouger, c'était la tête, et encore. Elle ne pouvait que faire de petit mouvement, comme si on la retenait avec des mains invisibles. Ses amis semblaient être dans la même position et dans le même état d'incompréhension qu'elle. Ce qui, étrangement, la rassura ; elle n'était pas en train de faire un de ces rêves bizarres.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se concentra et réussit à bouger un bras, puis l'autre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait attaché d'énormes poids à ses poignets et que chaque mouvement en rajoutait. Contente du succès qu'elle eu avec ses bras, elle tenta de bouger les jambes, histoire de se lever. Elle avait beau forcer du plus fort qu'elle pût, quelqu'un semblait l'avoir collé à la chaise. Elle recommença à paniquer légèrement.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent encore plus, elle constata alors qu'il était sur une plateforme qui flottait dans un vide et que rien ne présageait un retour si l'on tombait à l'extérieur. Autre facteur qui accentuait son angoisse.

- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle !

La voix de Sirius résonna comme s'ils étaient confinés dans une petite pièce sans meuble. Pourtant, cet endroit ne semblait avoir ni commencement, ni fin. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'infini à la lumière aveuglante.

- Je n'oserais pas vous voler cet honneur de meilleurs farceur de Poudlard voyons ! Fit une voix masculine inconnue de tous.

Elle était à la fois douce et menaçante. Tout cela avait été dit sur un ton auquel Lily pourrait croire rassurant ou provocateur. Ce qui l'effraya, c'est qu'elle constata qu'elle n'était pas capable de dire lequel ce fût, et si tout cela était positif ou négatif.

C'est alors que, sortant d'elle ne savait où, Lily vit un homme s'approcher de lui. La surprise qu'elle éprouvait semblait partagé par tous et chacun. Les six autres bougèrent, comme s'ils tentaient de s'enfuir ou de se lever. La crainte se lisait sur le visage d'Amanda et Selene. Sirius et Peter abordèrent un visage neutre, voulant probablement garder toute émotion à l'intérieur. Remus ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête. Lily risqua un regard vers son petit ami. James la regarda et ferma les yeux comme pour lui signifié que tout allait bien se passer. Malgré cela, elle était capable de lire une certaine appréhension sur son visage.

À présent qu'il était plus près et que la lumière intense ne l'aveuglait pas, Lily pu enfin voir l'homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux couleurs de pluie. Son visage possédait une certaine rondeur, sans pour autant être grassette. Quant à ses pommettes, elles étaient d'un rouge que tout médecin aurait signifié de santé. Cet homme était grand et très costaud. Ses larges épaules étaient accentuées par sa tenue qu'un moldu aurait portée lors d'un gala important. Son veston et sa cravate lui donnait grandement un air austère et mesquin. Lily avait la conviction que cet effet était souhaité.

D'un pas lent, il marchait entre les étudiants. Il arpentait, tel au vautour prêt a frapper. Il attendait un moment. Lequel ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Une sueur froide lui glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Je me présente, dit l'homme qui s'approcha d'eux et qui s'arrêta au niveau ou Remus était assis. Éric Brindamour…

Le frère de Nathalie…. Lily arrêta totalement de respirer pendant un bref instant. Elle en avait entendu si souvent parler par son amie que de le voir en vrai lui donnait une très étrange impression. Si souvent, elle avait entendu des commentaires négatifs et des commentaires peu flatteurs sur cet homme. Elle s'était imaginé tout autrement cet Éric. Elle l'avait imaginé petit, malpropre et qui ne semblait rien faire de sa vie. Pourtant, il était grand, très classe et semblait important…

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Remus d'une voix remplis de peur.

Lily fut surprise par la voix de Remus. Un peu honteuse, elle du s'admettre qu'elle avait presque oublié son amie à force d'analyser l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. L'homme portait des vêtements qui était trop du style moldu pour être un mangemort, mais elle sentait tout de même une très forte hostilité émaner de lui…

- Ne t'en fais pas, M. Lupin. Dit Eric d'une voix un peu trop calme pour qu'elle soit sincère. Elle est en sécurité et rien ne lui arrivera… pour le moment.

- P…Pour le moment ? Bégaya James

- Le temps arrange parfois les choses M. Potter. Et d'autre fois il l'empire. Nathalie le découvrira, après nous saurons ce qui va lui arrivé.

L'ombre d'une émotion traversa le regard froid de l'homme qui se trouvait devait eux. Il n'avait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Lily le vit assez rapidement. Il était jeune, mais semblait si confiant. Comme si cette situation, il l'avait vécu des dizaines de fois. Mais cette situation, quelle était-elle ? Où étaient-ils ? Quel était cet endroit ? Qu'allait-il arrivé à Nathalie ?

- Q…Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Lily

Après tout, Éric habitait quelque part au Brésil, aidant les sorciers sans abris à apprendre la magie. Nathalie devait le rejoindre à la fin de l'année. Le fait qu'il soit à Londres n'était pas improbable, mais très incertain.

- Je voulais enfin voir ceux qui ont causé la déchéance de ma sœur…

- La déchéance ! Répéta Sirius. La déché… non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?

- C'est une manie dans votre petite clique de toujours pauser des questions ? S'impatienta Éric.

Plus un son ne se prononça. Éric sembla fier du résulta et recommença à marcher entre eux. Il semblait longuement les étudier. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Remus, le loup-garou ressentit la même impression de se faire juger au rayon-x que lorsque Dumbledore les regardaient.

L'image de Nathalie qui pleurait à cause de cet homme se forma dans son esprit. Il fut prit d'un soudain excès de rage et voulu se lever pour lui donner la correction qu'il méritait. Nathalie ne méritait pas de se morfondre à cause de cet homme. S'il la rendait triste, c'est qu'il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas de voir son merveilleux sourire, ses yeux bleu qui pétillent et ses pommettes légèrement rosée. Il méritait qu'il la voie triste. Tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, surtout cette année. Malheureusement, cela signifiait que la jeune fille devait pleurer et la voir ainsi faire lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Jamais à ses côté elle ne pleurerait !

- C'est toi Remus je suppose. Lui dit-il

- Oui. Dit simplement Remus avec une certaine retenue, bouillant toujours intérieurement.

- Ah….

Ce «ah….» était dit avec une sorte de déception. Comme s'il s'était attendu à mieux. Même si Remus ne le montra pas, cela l'affecta grandement. Peut-être que Nathalie ce disait la même chose…

Éric cessa de regarder Remus et se concentra sur Lily et James. La rouquine crut percevoir un bref sourire qui s'évapora aussitôt. Elle ne comprenait pas la signification de cette action que, d'ailleurs, James semblait avoir remarqué, mais venant d'un homme à l'allure austère, c'était peut être bon signe. Elle aurait voulu se blottir dans les bras de James, simplement sentir ses bras autour d'elle… Il lui semblait que cela la rassurait. Mais bouger, elle en était incapable. L'impression de ses membres ankylosés était toujours présente. Comme si quelqu'un aurait attaché des poids d'une lourdeur excessive à ses membres.

Avant que toute autre parole soit prononcé, le dit Éric se retourna et quitta comme il était venu : on ne savait trop comment. Lily ne comprenait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal à la tête, mais ne ressentait aucune douleur. Elle avait l'envie de pleurer, mais aucune larme ne se pointait. Elle avait le gout de crier, mais le son restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle voulait tout détruire autours d'elle, mais se dit que cela n'arrangerait rien. Elle avait le gout de reculer dans le temps, mais elle n'Avait pas ce don. Elle avait le gout de se mouvoir… ça au moins, maintenant elle pouvait.

Remus semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué car, quelque seconde après qu'elle y eu pensée, il se leva. Regardant de gauche à droite en marchant de plus en plus vite au seul endroit ou il ne pouvait tomber, il haletait. Sirius, James et Peter se levèrent pour aller rejoindre leur ami et le calmer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Tremblante, Lily alla rejoindre Selene et Amanda.

La pièce qui était complètement éclairé devenait de plus en plus noire. Un ombre les entourait peu à peu. La seule source de lumière qui permettait à tous de se voir, et de voir les chaises où ils étaient assis au paravent, provenait de la fontaine. Elle diffusait une douce lumière qui chancelait au rythme du mouvement de l'eau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe par Merlin ? Suffoqua Remus.

Il était paniqué. Il ne savait que trop qu'on pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas camoufler sa crainte. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, Nathalie semblait dans un grand pétrin et il n'y avait ni rien ni personne pour tenter une quelconque explication. Pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas aussi inquiets que lui ? Pourquoi ne perdaient-ils pas la tête ? Était-il donc le seul à se préoccupé de Nathalie ?

Tout semblait si flou.

- Calme-toi Remus. Dit calmement James en le forçant à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Tout bougeait en lui. Il ressentait un aussi grand stress que lorsqu'il vivait ses dernières minutes de lucidité avant de se transformé. Pourtant, il essaya de se calmer. Il prit vainement de grande respiration. Il se doutait que ses amis savaient que cela n'aidait rien, mais qu'ils apprécieraient l'effort.

- Remus marque un point. Dit Peter après un moment de calme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé… Murmura Amanda avant de se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami.

Cela n'assura en rien le loup-garou qui reprit panique. Il tenta alors lui-même de refaire un schéma des derniers évènements. Il se souvenait de la partie d'échec avec Peter et de Nathalie qui ne semblait pas très bien allé. Puis, un vague souvenir du fait qu'il était allé la voir et qu'elle ait voulu s'enfuir. Puis… le néant. Il paniqua de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passé ?

Tout à coup, alors que la lumière fut si aveuglante à leurs arrivé, tout s'obscurcit. Remus était incapable de voir ses propres mains. Comme si quelqu'un aurait fermé la lumière et ils se sentir aspirer de nouveau…

C'est l'estomac totalement renversé que Remus semblait retrouver une conscience perdue depuis quelque secondes. S'il ne se savait pas dans un danger potentiel, il aurait probablement laissé libre cours à son intérieur qui souhaitait ressortir. Voulant se concentré sur autre chose que sa soudaine nausée, le lycanthrope scruta les environs, histoire de savoir où il se trouvait.

Il avait une étrange impression d'être dans une arène romaine. En effet, il y avait de larges estrades circulaires qui les entouraient. Tout paraissait être fait de pierre, mais une lumière bougeant comme l'eau, un peu comme l'autre endroit, prouvaient rendait la texture des marches très peu probablement solide. Il y avait des centaines de gens qui était y était pourtant assis. Eux, se trouvaient en plein centre de cela, debout, sans rien plus comprendre qu'il y a une dizaine de minutes

Après un bref instant de silence, tous se mirent à parler. Soit pour que tous les entendent ou à leur voisin immédiat. C'était la cohue générale. Un bourdonnement insoutenable. Si tous n'aurait pas été ébahi par les évènements, leurs réflexes premiers auraient probablement été de se boucher les oreilles et de partir à courir loin de se lieu. Mais cette pensée, même si elle leur effleura l'esprit, leur sembla idiote. Comme si s'enfuir, ils le savaient, était impossible.

Lily regarda James avec un air inquiet et désespéré. Comme pour la rassurée, il lui prit la main. Peter fit de même avec Amanda. Remus, qui regardait les deux couples s'aider mutuellement trouva étrange qu'il ne ressente pas la peur, au contraire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le même coma mental que lorsque l'on est excessivement fatiguée et que toute pensée ou tout sentiment se fait rare sinon absent. Malgré la situation critique, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit Sirius prendre Selene, qui tremblait comme une feuille, par les épaules.

Trois coups de marteau se firent entendre. Remus sursauta et se raidit, comme s'il avait entendu les heurts du jugement dernier, de la fin du monde. Suite à se son qui avait percuté les murs invisible de la pièce, d'un coup sec, plus un mot ne se fit dans l'assistance. Trois personnes apparurent dans la pièce circulaire. Éric et deux autres hommes vêtus exactement comme lui s'avancèrent tandis que tous, y compris les sept adolescents, suivirent des yeux.

Ils s'assirent sur trois énormes chaises qui apparurent au moment où ils s'assirent. Un des trois hommes était surélevé, le frère de Nathalie était assis a sa droite tandis que le troisième se trouvait à sa gauche. D'un air solennel, l'homme au centre se leva.

- Que l'évaluation finale du sujet 24 601 commence.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Commentaire !! SvP !! Vous savez…. **_**Le bouton review est toujours apprécié ! ahahaha ! **_

**Prochain chapitre : L'évaluation 24 601**

**Ahahah ! J'adore ce chiffre… c'est le numéro de Jean Valjean au bagne dans **_**Les misérables **_**de Victor Hugo…. Ahh…. Quel bon livre non ? **

**Siria dans les devoirs ! **


	25. L'évaluation 24 601

Hola !

Petit chapitre en ce début d'automne ou ma cours est un mélange de vert, orange et rouge… C'est beau et inspirant !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**L'évaluation 24 601 **

L'un était grand, les cheveux poivrent et sels, les traits creusés, les yeux éteints. L'autre était jeune, les cheveux noirs, le visage long, les yeux tout aussi éteints. L'autre, c'était Éric.

Remus les regardait fixement, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Car oui, il avait peur. Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer ; la situation était déjà assez pénible comme ça ! À ses coté, il sentait James prendre Lily dans ses bras. Peter faisait probablement la même chose avec sa petite amie. Sirius et Selene se calmaient mutuellement en se prenant la main. Lui… il était seul…

- Qu'on amène l'accusée.

Le silence ce fit alors plus lourd. Autour d'eux, les gens se tortillaient pour mieux voir ou se chuchotaient des paroles. Un bruit se fit entendre. Comme si de lourdes portes s'ouvriraient. Pourtant, Remus avaient beau regarder partout, il ne voyait qu'une pièce circulaire sans porte. Eric et les deux autres hommes étaient tout simplement apparus, comme s'ils avaient transplannés. Puis soudainement, le murmure qui était à peine audible, se fit plus fort. Tous regardaient dans la même direction ; derrière eux. Instinctivement, Remus, ainsi que les autres se retournèrent. Le cœur du lycanthrope s'arrêta immédiatement et son esprit se brouilla.

Nathalie marchait entouré de deux grands hommes à la carrure imposante. La jeune fille avait les yeux rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré. Elle marchait la tête baissée, soumise. Elle qui respirait la confiance envoyaient des vibrations de détresse et de désespoir total. Elle levait à peine les pieds et avait les épaules basses. La dernière fois que Remus l'avait vu ainsi, c'était la journée après qu'elle l'aille quitter dans la grande salle.

Le murmure de la salle qui devenait de plus en plus assourdissant lui fit lever les yeux. La jeune fille, qui avait les yeux éteint et la mine basse, releva soudainement les épaules et une lumière s'alluma dans ses pupilles ; Remus savait qu'elle venait de les voir. Les jambes de la jeune fille lui manquèrent et les gardes qui l'emmenaient dans la salle durent la soutenir pour l'aider à rester sur ses deux jambes. Voyant que c'était peine perdue, on l'assit.

- Mais… mais… mais…. Balbutia la jeune fille. Que….. que faites-vous là ?

Les murmures se stoppèrent presque immédiatement, l'assistance attendant la suite des évènements. Comme s'il était amateur de l'espèce de mélodrame dans lequel Remus avait l'impression d'être plongé.

- C'est ton œuvre Nath. Dit Éric en regarda fixement sa sœur.

Le regard de la jeune Gryffondor regardait avec effarement ses amis. Elle semblait totalement perdu et les paroles du frère semblèrent un coup de poing au cœur de la jeune fille qui baissa longuement la tête.

Un coup de marteau se fit entendre. Nathalie se raidit aussitôt, Eric se tue, la salle de même. Remus regarda confus ses amis. Regardant les maraudeurs, d'un simple regard, tous savaient qu'ils pensaient la même chose : ils étaient dans un procès, non pas une évaluation. Chose confirmé, lorsque les gardes qui avaient soutenu Nathalie firent apparaître plusieurs chaises et indiquèrent aux adolescents de s'asseoir. Ce qu'ils firent sans trop demander leur reste. La grosseur des bras de ses hommes et la lourdeur de la situation interdissait toute forme de résistance ridicule.

- Mesdames et Messieurs du Jury, voici le cas de l'évaluation 24 601 : Nathalie Brindamour. Fit l'homme aux cheveux poivres et sel.

Remus regarda plus que surpris James et Sirius. Le jury ? Ces centaines de gens étaient des jurys ? Était-ce disproportionné ou la faute de Nathalie était plus grosse qu'ils ne le croyaient.

- Miss Brindamour fut envoyé le 24 aout à Londres pour poursuivre ses études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Continua l'homme. Étude qui durera sept années. Au moment où l'on se parle, elle allait finir sa dernière année avant de revenir parmi nous. Chose qui, d'ailleurs, semait la révolte chez elle. Pourtant, dans ses propos, ses rapports et selon les dires de son frère, M. Éric Brindamour, ce pourquoi nous l'avons envoyé à Poudlard à été fait avec brio… Malgré un très large retard.

Alors que Nathalie baissait la tête et semblait vouloir disparaître dans le sol, l'assistance entière regarda Lily et James pendant un bref moment, et reportèrent attention à ce qui semblait être le Juge. Pendant ce court moment, Remus pu voir le malaise et la profonde confusion du couple qui ne semblait pas comprendre ces regards. Lorsque les centaines de yeux se retournèrent vers le point principal, Remus, Sirius, Selene, Amanda et Peter les regardèrent et tout deux haussèrent les épaules apeuré. Lily se blottit dans les bras de James, les larmes dans les yeux. Remus aurait voulu la consoler, mais se dit que c'était le rôle de son petit ami de faire cela et que, de toute façon, il ne saurait pas quoi dire, ne comprennent pas plus qu'elle.

- Ce point, fit l'homme un peu plus jeune qui était au coté du juge, demeure par contre à l'essai sous demande de Miss Brindamour.

- Avant de poursuivre, continua le juge, dressons la liste des évènements marquant de Nathalie Brindamour.

Eric se leva, un long parchemin dans les mains. Il le déroula alors que sa sœur semblait secouée d'un frisson d'effroi. L'impuissance dans laquelle se trouvait Remus le rendait fou de rage. Comment faire changer une telle situation alors qu'il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait.

- Étant superviseur de Nathalie, fit Éric, et étant donné qu'elle partait plus d'un an, je me devais de faire un carnet de toute les activités majeures qui se sont produit à Londres. Activité majeures, bonne ou non.

Il se racla la gorge et se mit à lire :

- _Première année de Nathalie. Comme nos enseignements le disent, aucun d'entre nous ne doit s'attacher aux humains, Nathalie applique se principe à la lettre et ne parle à personne durant son année entière. Excédé, au début de l'été, je lui explique la différence entre ne pas s'attacher et ne pas établir de relation. _

_Lors de sa Deuxième année, j'espère que Nathalie à compris la leçon. Cette fois, elle la comprend un peu trop bien. C'est au début décembre que Miss. Brindamour commence à fréquenter un jeune homme du nom de James Potter. Jeune homme qui devient de plus en plus populaire à l'école dû à certaines farces que lui et trois de ses comparses provoquent depuis leur première année. Je me dois alors d'avertir Nathalie du danger potentiel de cette fréquentation, Miss Brindamour me dit qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait et je me dois de la croire. Cette relation durera jusqu'en Avril où, d'un commun accord, le couple se sépare. Ils décident de rester ami et, durant l'été, elle sympathisera de plus en plus avec M. Potter au niveau de l'amitié. _

_Nous avions prévu que lors de sa Troisième année, Nathalie aurait déjà presque finalisé ce que nous lui avions demandé. Cette supposition fut une erreur monumentale de notre part, n'ayant pas prévu que Miss Lily Evans pourrait avoir des réserves. En effet, alors que Nathalie et M. Potter devienne très amis et que Miss Brindamour se lie d'amitié avec les amis de ce dernier, Miss Evans ne ressent qu'une certaine répugnance envers le jeune homme. Comme Nathalie à une relation amicale avec le clan qui se fait surnommé «Les maraudeurs», Miss Evans refuse de lui accordé sa confiance. Cette dernière se tenant avec un des principaux souffre douleurs des dits maraudeurs ; Severus Rogue. Bref, la troisième année fut un échec sur toute la ligne._

_La Quatrième année commence et aussitôt, Nathalie m'informe que la relation entre M. Potter et Miss Evans est pire que jamais. Malgré mes maints encouragements, elle ne tente pas de s'approcher de Miss Evans. Selon ses dires, la Gryffondor semble accordé «plus d'importance à une bouse de dragon qu'a elle», dût au fait qu'elle à comme camarde James Potter. La quatrième année, alors que nous avions prévu que se que nous lui avions demandé serait fini, est encore un échec. _

_Malgré ces deux années d'insuccès, le vent tourne pour Nathalie, lors de sa Cinquième année. Une nouvelle opportunité s'offre à elle suite à une dispute entre Severus Rogue et Lily Evans. Comme M. Rogue était la barrière psychologique de Miss Evans à toute approche éventuelle des Maraudeurs et que Miss Evans décide de ne plus considéré M. Rogue comme un ami, l'occasion est d'or. Pourtant Nathalie ne fait rien et continue sa relation d'amitié avec les Maraudeurs. Voyant cet absence d'ouverture face aux évènements, moi-même ainsi que le conseil convoquons Nathalie à une évaluation sommaire. Après une rencontre mouvementé ou plus d'un cri fut échangé, nous devons essayé de faire confiance au jugement de Nathalie qui croit que d'aller voir tout de suite Lily Evans est quelque chose à ne pas faire. _

_Croyant que Nathalie voulait laisser l'été à Miss Evans, nous recommençons à lui exigé qu'elle aille lui parlé au milieu de sa Sixième année. Après quelques échanges par correspondance plutôt haineuse (dont le contenu vous a été donné dans le document devant vous), Nathalie consent d'aller voir Lily Evans pour tenter une approche. Vers la mi avril, nous recevons un rapport de Nathalie qui nous relate que Miss Evans se ferme à toute tentative d'amitié, l'histoire avec Severus Rogue étant trop douloureuse pour elle. Pour la troisième fois, cette année fût un grave échec. Alors que je croyais que les évènements ne pourraient être pires, arrive dans le décor M. Remus Lupin. Nathalie m'avoue qu'elle semble avoir des émotions pour ce jeune homme, ami de James Potter, et je lui conseil de les oublier, car comme nos enseignements le disent, aucun d'entre nous ne doit s'attacher aux humains. Chose qu'elle me promet de faire, non sans verser une larme. _

_Arriva donc la Septième année. Dernière chance pour Nathalie de réussir, sinon une autre personne serait affecté à ce qu'elle doit faire. Selon moi, Nathalie comprend dans quel position de danger elle se trouve et commence à faire des miracles. En effet, utilisant la psychologie, point fort de Nathalie, cette dernière réussis à entré dans l'univers fermé de Lily Evans. Partageant maintenant la même chambre, elles deviennent peu à peu connaissance, amie, complice, confidente. Au même moment, James Potter jette la serviette, un peu lassé que Miss Evans ne lui accorde pas son amour._

_Nathalie à maintenant plusieurs problème à réglé. Celui de toucher le cœur de Miss Evans et de recollé celui de M. Potter. En même temps, Remus Lupin joue avec son propre cœur. En effet, malgré la promesse faite à mon égard, Nathalie tombe amoureuse de M. Lupin et lui donne son cœur. Le 31 octobre, je dois la ramener ici pour avoir une conversation seul a seul avec elle. Après un long et pénible échange, je la retourne à Londres mais je me dois de la surveillé de plus près. Ayant compris mes avertissements, Nathalie rompt avec M. Lupin et, ne pouvant supporter de le revoir sans avoir du chagrin, décide de l'éloigné de sa vie en étant méchante, voire désagréable. _

_Au retour de Noël, Nathalie peut se venter d'être ami avec James Potter et confidente de Lily Evans. C'est lors des vacances hivernales que cette dernière lui apprend qu'elle voit la vraie nature de M. Potter et qu'elle voit des sentiments se développer. C'est finalement quelques mois plus tard que leur union aura lieu, lors d'une fête suite à l'obtention d'une coupe de Quiddich. _

_Puis, reviens l'histoire de Remus Lupin. Alors que j'ordonne à Nathalie de revenir suite à la fin de ses études, cette dernière refuse prétextant que l'union Potter-Evans doit être à l'essaie. Le même jour, elle «aide» M. Lupin en «le sauvant d'une fille» et pour ce faire, elle l'embrasse. Je décide de fermer les yeux sur ce point, car j'essayais déjà de faire revenir Nathalie avec le moins de douleur possible._

_Puis, ce matin, ses amis semblent remarquer que tous ses évènements, survenus la même année, en plus de la lettre plutôt directe que je lui ai envoyé, affecte l'état de Nathalie. En effet, elle semble, depuis quelque mois, sur le bord d'une crise de nerf. Décidant une fois pour toute de la confronté, ses amis l'accule au pied du mur et, au lieu d'inventer une quelconque histoire, elle décide de se livré et dit, et je cite «_JE SUIS UNE ANGE ! VOILÀ _» Trahissant qui nous somme._

Eric fini son discourt. Personne ne parla. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé, Remus avait revu toute ses années à Poudlard défilé devant ses yeux. Il regarda Nathalie, qui pleurait silencieusement, regardant, pourtant, fièrement, son frère. Il regarda ses amis qui, comme lui, était sidéré de l'Exactitude de chaque évènement…

Plus le frère de Nathalie parlait plus le cœur du loup garou se contractait, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait mais pouvait tout de même ressentir toute la pression que la jeune fille avait dû subir et compris alors pourquoi Nathalie avait les nerfs à vif plus le temps passait…Il se sentait alors mal de lui avoir dit des choses probablement insipide face à tout ce qu'elle endurait.

Puis, la phrase finale fut prononcée _Trahissant qui nous somme. _L'esprit de Remus s'embrouilla. La voix toute douce, comme inquiète, de Lily perça le silence qui régnait depuis quelques secondes.

À cet instant même, le cri de Nathalie lors de leur confrontation résonna à ses oreilles comme si quelqu'un lui aurait crié ces mots avec un porte voix

- Mais alors… C'est vrai…. Nath… Tu es un ange ?

Nathalie n'eu même pas le courage de regarder son amie et baissa la tête.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Commentaire !! SvP !! Vous savez…. **_**Le bouton review est toujours apprécié ! ahahaha ! **_

**Prochain chapitre : Tout s'explique… ou presque… **

**Siria qui a un mal de dos pas possible **


	26. Le secret de Nathalie

Hola !

Désoler pour l'énorme retard ! Je suis ultra occupé avec l'école et je n'ai meme pas le temps d'écrire. C'est entre deux devoirs que je vous publie ce petit chapitre

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Le secret de Nathalie**

- N…. Nath ?

La voix de Lily tremblait et Remus ne savait que trop qu'elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer. James la serra très fort dans ses bras alors que Lily tentait de s'approcher de leur amie, figée devant le jury.

- Nath ?

La voix de Lily n'était plus qu'un souffle. Nathalie ne regarda pas une seule fraction de seconde les gens derrière elle et regarda les trois hommes devant elle.

- Oui, dit finalement Nathalie, c'est vrai, je nous ai trahi.

Malgré toute la tension du moment et les propos de Nathalie, la voix de la jeune fille apaisa un brin le lycanthrope qui se mordit intérieurement la bouche. Il regarda ses amis qui regardaient avec effarement la jeune fille et l'assemblée qui chuchotaient entre eux.

- Je nous ai trahis, mais je ne suis pas la seule à blâmer ici. Dit-elle en haussant le ton. Depuis le début de ma mission, vous ne me faite pas confiance et vous me croyez incapable sous peine que c'est ma première ! Alors vous me dicter quoi faire ! Je ne suis pas sotte ! Si je me suis rendu là-bas, c'est que je l'ai mérité. Mais avec vous, c'est mentir, mentir, mentir, mentir et mentir. Même lorsque la vérité ne va pas nous nuire, il faut mentir ! On fini par ne plus savoir qui l'on est et, la plus part du temps, ça en fini à des choses comme ça : on craque…. Si seulement vous m'aviez fait confiance au moins une fois dans toute cette histoire, on n'en serait probablement pas venu à ce moment très pénible pour tous. Voulez vous savoir, je vais le dire…. Le redire ! Je suis un ange, je suis un ange, vous êtes des anges… Nous somme des anges ! Ils ne voient pas nos ailes car vous avez créé un sortilège d'illusion…..pour mentir une fois de plus.

- C'EST ASSEZ NATHALIE! TU TE LA FERME.

La voix du juge résonna dans la salle avec intensité. Nathalie s'assit immédiatement, apeurée et tremblante. Les quatre maraudeurs se regardèrent surpris, Remus était certains qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose ; jamais ils n'avaient vu Nathalie si soumise. Elle venait de faire un discours enflammé qu'il n'avait pris encore le temps de gober et déjà elle se calmait et se renfrognait dans sa chaise…. Qu'était-il advenu de la Nathalie qui avait menacé Rogue de ne plus approché Lily quelques mois plutôt….

- Je crois, dit le juge après s'être assuré que Nathalie ne dirait plus un mot, que je n'ai même pas à vous dire, cher jury, d'aller délibérer. Par son discours larmoyant, miss Brindamour s'est elle-même accusée de coupable. La procédure 2012, concernant la révélation des nôtres à une autre catégorie de gens sera mis à l'œuvre demain soir, 22h34, heure terrestre. La mission de Miss Brindamour étant finie, aucun autre membre ne prendra sa place. Seuls les gens au courant de sa situation devront connaître l'existence de ce procès. L'audience est levée.

Le Juge frappa solidement sur la table à l'aide de son marteau. En un instant, l'immense arène qui se trouvait autours d'eux s'évapora, tout comme les gens qui s'y trouvaient.

Éric et les deux autres hommes se levèrent et discutèrent entre eux alors que Nathalie éclata en sanglot, prise d'un profond désespoir. Selene fit un regard a Remus d'aller la voir mais il réalisa qu'il était incapable de bouger. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était triste ou scandalisé, un sort semblait le clouer au sol et seul son haut de corps semblait bouger.

Pris légèrement de panique, il regarda Nathalie qui se faisait prendre solidement par le bras et qui disparue. Le cœur en miette, Remus dût s'avouer impuissant…. Et dire qu'elle ne les avait regardé qu'une seule fois.

Il sentit alors un picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva dans la pièce lumineuse dans laquelle il s'était retrouvée au début.

Un sentiment d'impuissance, de colère, d'incompréhension, de rage, de tristesse et de mercis s'empara de Remus. Comme il ne pouvait pas tolérer tant d'émotion en si peu de temps, il hurla en frappant le vide avec son pied avant de tomber à genoux en pleur

Constatant alors qu'ils pouvaient se mouvoir les trois garçons allèrent rejoindre leur ami en détresse alors que Selene alla prendre Lily dans ses bras et que les deux filles pleurèrent en silence sous le regard un peu malaisé de Amanda. Remus avait un point au cœur. La fille qu'il aimait semblait dans de beaux draps et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

- Nath…. Haleta-t-il.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Forcé par ses amis, il s'assit sur le sol tout en tentent de reprendre ses esprits et de sécher ses larmes. Ignorant si c'était pour le soutenir ou simplement si eux aussi avaient besoin de s'asseoir, mais ses amis vinrent près de lui d'un geste commun et silencieux.

-Ça va aller Lunard.

Il était rare que les quatre garçons ne se démontrent une réelle affection physique. Mais Remus apprécia les mains de James qui lui frictionnait le dos en signe de compassion ainsi que la main de Sirius sur son front pour voir s'il n'était pas malade…

- Les filles, ça va vous ? Demanda-t-il à Lily et Selene.

- Ouais… Dit Lily réprimant un sanglot. Ne t'en fais pas Rem'

Selene essuya ses yeux en lui faisant un petit sourire triste. Il se sentit alors très égoïste. Certes, tous savaient son amour pour Nathalie, mais chacun devait avoir du chagrin. Sauf peut-être pour Amanda qui ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, Nathalie était pour tous une fidèle amie. Le récit qu'ils avaient entendu relatant leurs sept années à Poudlard le prouvait. Et le voila à se morfondre sur son sort.

Lisant probablement dans ses yeux cette soudaine honte, Sirius lui fit un pale clin d'œil et alla prendre les deux filles dans ses bras. De savoir que quelqu'un s'occuperait d'elles le rassurait un peu. James lui fit un signe pour lui dire de ne pas s'occuper de lui et Peter fit de même. Il bénit alors le jour où il avait rencontré de pareils amis.

- Quelqu'un comprend ce qui se passe présentement ? Demanda finalement Selene

- Je crois, dit timidement Amanda, que l'on a assisté au procès de Nathalie.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle soit un ange ? S'étonna Peter

Amanda haussa les épaules, nonchalante.

- Ouais. Cette information avait l'air extrêmement important dans son jugement. Et puis…elle n'aurait certainement pas fait tout cela en simple farce… ce serait trop cruel !

Les propos d'Amanda avaient du sens, mais n'étaient pas rassurant.

- Tu veux dire, dit Selene, qu'on serait au paradis ?

- Dans les limbes, plus précisément.

Les sept personnes se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix et se levèrent d'un trait, le regard agressif ; Éric se tenait devant eux, l'air solennel. Il eu un air mis amusé, mis sérieux en voyant les sept adolescents prêt à se battre contre lui.

- Je ne suis pas la pour les affaires. Dit-il calmement.

- Les affaires ? Répéta Remus, retenant sa rage

- Vous trouver que faire pleurer votre propre sœur est un boulot à temps plein ? Continua Sirius

Éric soupira bruyamment, la haine de Remus quadrupla. Si se n'avait été de la main de Lily sur son bras, il aurait déjà sauté sur cet homme pour tenter de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Il puisait toute la colère qu'habituellement l'apparition du loup-garou sortait et le concentra sur ce type plus que cynique.

- Si on vous ennuie tant que ça, on ne vous retient pas ! Dit Selene sèchement.

- Ça non. Dit Lily entre ses dents.

Eric roula les yeux en croisant les bras.

- Bon, dit-il d'une voix dure, vous avez fini votre monté de colère ? Je travaille dans la justice moi, je me dois d'être impartial, même envers ma sœur.

- Ouais bien il y a une différente entre impartial et être brutal et sans cœur. ! Lâcha Remus.

Il sentit la main de Lily pesé plus fort sur son bras. C'était une incitation au calme, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement face à cette crapule.

- Bon vous vous la fermer oui ? S'impatienta Éric. Vous ne savez pas nos lois alors arrêtez de parler au lieu de passer pour de parfaits imbéciles.

_Nos lois_ ? Remus avait-il bien entendu. Nathalie serait réellement un ange ? Bien qu'il ait entendu cette phrase depuis des heures, elle ne semblait pas s'être assimilée à son cerveau avant ce moment.

- Si je suis aussi, ce n'est pas pour vous parler du procès. Continua Éric d'un ton plus calme

Il regarda par-dessus ses épaules et un peu partout. Une fois assuré qu'ils étaient seuls il alla à leur rencontre.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire…. Mais bon…. Je suis la pour vous emmener voir Nath… La voir ainsi détruite ma complètement anéantie.

- On se demande pourquoi elle ne va pas bien non ? Murmura Remus pour lui-même, sachant très bien qu'Éric avait entendu.

- Elle n'est plus censé vous voir… Mais je ne veux pas la voir ainsi…

- Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons faire une différence ? Demanda Lily, un peu surprise.

- J'n'en ai aucune idée, mais Nath vous a en très haute estime et de vous savoir avec elle va la rendre plus forte pour ce qui l'attend

Remus regarda les autres avec un regard interrogateur.

- Ce qui l'attend ? Demanda-t-il

Éric ne répondit pas et s'assura que personne ne soit dans les alentour. Puis il reportant son attention sur les adolescents, il prit un air très sérieux et ferma les yeux,

Remus sentit de nouveau un picotement très désagréable au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était dans une pièce très sombre. Bien qu'il n'y ai aucune atmosphère, il y avait une impression d'humidité et de puanteur. De pale halo de lumière percutaient des parois invisibles, donnant une visibilité limitée mais assez présente pour voir quelques mètres plus loin. Avançant tranquillement, le son de leur pas résonnait dans cette pièce sans murs. Au loin, une ombre se dessinait sans qu'on puisse distinguer qui était-ce. Mais Remus avait un large doute sur l'identité, qu'Éric confirma quelques secondes plus tard.

- Nath ?

- Va-t-en Éric.

La voix de Nathalie était cassée. Elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer ou crier. Même sans la voir, il était facile de distinguer cela.

- Nath…

- VA-T-EN

Eric continua a avancer malgré la grande résistance du groupe derrière lui. En effet, il ne savait pour les autres, mais Remus n'était plus certain de vouloir revoir son amie. Son cœur lui disait oui mais sa tête lui disait non. Sortant de la pénombre, ils virent alors Nathalie blanche comme un drap, ses yeux bleus remplis d'un immense désespoir, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, les lèvres tremblantes.

Éric se retourna vers les sept adolescents.

- Je vous donne une heure.

Puis il disparu sans rien dire d'autre. Dans un même élan, Lily, Amanda et Sélène allèrent se jeter dans les bras de Nathalie qui s'était affalée par terre en entendant la voix de son frère. Les quatre maraudeurs se regardèrent et d'un commun regard ils décidèrent de laisser les filles enlacées pour un moment ; la solidarité féminine était plus forte que certains n'osaient le croire.

- Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée…

Nathalie ne cessait de répéter ces mots alors qu'elle serait ses amies dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, elle serra James, Sirius, Peter et Remus. Ce dernier la sentit trembler lorsqu'il la serra et il n'aimait pas cela. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, comme pour la rassurer. Elle n'eu pour réaction que de fermer les yeux. Il craignit d'avoir encore une fois gaffé et retira sa main. Il s'assit tout de même à ses côtés, ses amis l'imitèrent.

- Je suis désolée….

- Ne dit pas ça Nath, dit doucement Lily. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu….

Il eu un silence. Nathalie avait posée sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus, gardant les yeux fermée. Il lui prit la main et la caressa doucement, simplement pour signifié qu'il était là, près d'elle. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Autours d'elle, tous se regardèrent, ne sachant qui allait lui dire ce questionnement qui leurs brulaient les lèvres. Ce fût finalement James qui perça se silence lourd et très inconfortable.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nath ? Dit-il. Je dois t'avouer…. Qu'on comprend à moitié.

La concernée ouvrit doucement les yeux et releva la tête, Remus lâcha subitement sa main. Nathalie eu un pâle sourire qui retomba immédiatement en une moue triste et maussade. Elle replia ses jambes sur elle-même et les entoura de ses bras, ses yeux ne fixèrent rien d'autre que le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à dire ? Murmura-t-elle Tout à été dis à l'audience.

- Oui mais Nath... Commença Lily. Ce n'est pas clair pour nous…

- Bah…

Nathalie prit un grand respire, n'osant toujours pas regarder ses amis.

- Comme vous l'avez surement compris, je suis un ange et, dans le même principe que les humains, nous avons un travail. Sans la rémunération, puisque les biens matériels ne nous sont pas marchandé par de l'argent. Enfin bref… Mon travail consiste à ce que sur terre, tout ce passe bien. Que le mal ne prenne pas pleine possession de votre monde. Habituellement, nous pouvons faire cela facilement à distance, mais certaines fois, nous devons aller vous rejoindre car le mal est trop profond. Inutile de vous dire quel est l'auteur de la noirceur qui englobe toutes l'Angleterre et donc vos vies…

Elle prit une pause, personne ne parlait.

- Pour savoir comment contrer de tels problèmes, il existe des prophéties. Destinée à être accomplis lorsque l'un d'entre nous guide les principaux acteurs sur cette voie. L'une d'elle à été écrite pour anéantir la source de bien des malheurs. D'où mon rôle près de vous…

Remus n'était pas certain d'être capable de tout gober en même temps ce que Nathalie venait de dire. Elle parlait d'ange, de matérialisme, de prophétie, de Voldemort et de tant d'autre choses qu'il semblait perdre le fils. Il prit donc le moment de silence que Nathalie leur offrait pour tut remettre en ordre dans sa tête.

- Peux-tu nous dire qui ça concerne ? Se risqua Amanda

Nathalie sembla hésiter un moment. Probablement c'était-elle dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre car elle accrocha finalement son regard vers Lily et James qui se regardèrent surpris.

- Nous ? Dit James ahuris.

Nathalie ne dit rien, mais son silence voulait tout dire.

- Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Lily qui était totalement sidérée

- Il y a certaines informations qu'il m'est impossible de vous dire. Murmura Nathalie en baissa les yeux au sol. Car si je vous les dits, elle risque de ne pas arrivée…

- Vraiment ?

- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers touchés par une prophétie. Nous avons fait des erreurs par le passé…

Lily et James se regardèrent, mi-inquiet, mi-intrigué. Par respect, personne ne voulu approfondir le sujet. Il était bien visible de voir que Nathalie étaient perdue et ne semblait pas se rendre compte où elle était et avec qui. Comme pour lui prouvé qu'ils étaient réels et qu'ils n'étaient pas de tristes illusions d'Éric, Remus tendis les bras et serra doucement Nathalie contre sa poitrine. Dans cette simple accolade, il essaya de lui transmettre tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui donner. Peu à peu, les autres vinrent s'ajouter à cette marque d'affection. Bientôt, tous se retrouvèrent aplatit les un contre les autres. Situation cocasse dans ce climat morne.

Une fois l'élan d'affection terminée, un pâle sourire vint tinter le visage de Nathalie et ses yeux retrouvèrent un brin de l'éclat qu'elle avait à Poudlard ; Remus était certain qu'elle réalisait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

- Votre temps est terminé.

La voix sec et sombre d'Éric fut comme un coup de poignard au cœur de Remus. Il prit la main de Nathalie qui la serra un temps. Puis, en même temps que tout le monde, il se releva, détachant le contact qu'il avait avec la jeune fille. Éric s'approcha d'eux, regarda Nathalie, eu un sourire satisfait et tous ressentirent un frisson au plus profond de leur nuque.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient dans la même pièce blanche, trop lumineuse et hallucinante.

Le seul sentiment qui venait présentement à Remus était une colère sans nom. Il regardait le frère de Nathalie et n'avait que pour envie que de lui casser la figure. La main de James et Sirius sur son épaule aurait du le calmer, mais il en voulait à cet homme qui provoquait tant de confusion et de malheur. Les poings fermé, il serra les dents alors que James et Sirius l'éloignèrent d'Éric. Jamais, il ne l'avait quitté du regard.

Lily qui avait les yeux bouffis de larme et les lèvres tremblantes se dirigea vers Éric et murmura doucement :

- Je n'ai pas tout compris encore sur ce qui se passe ici… Mais je sais que Nathalie est bien plus forte que vous ne croyez. Autant lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard qu'ici…

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Lily alors qu'Éric s'évapora sous leurs yeux.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Commentaire !!! SvP !!!!! Vous savez…. **_**Le bouton review est toujours apprécié ! ahahaha ! **_

**Prochain chapitre : Selene éclate et Sirius est le seul à pouvoir la ramasser… **

**Siria qui est lassée un temps soi peu des devoirs ! **


	27. Becoming

Héhé !

Joyeux noel tout le monde !

Un petit chapitre pour célébré la fin des cours et l'arrivée prochaine du petit papa noel !

Bonne lecture !

Siria

**Becoming **

Une brûlure intense au poumon et de grand maux de dos. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui chauffait la colonne vertébrale avec une flamme intense et qu'on écrasait ses tempes. Sa bouche était sec et ses mains moites. James ouvrit les yeux… Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermés.

Sa vision était si embrouillée qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir ses lunettes, pourtant il sentait leur lourdeur au bout de son nez. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était une intense lumière blanche. Encore cette foutue trop intense lumière blanche.

- NON !

La voix de Remus à ses côtés le fit sursauter.

- NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NATH ! NON ! NON !!!!!!!!!

C'est non sans peine que le Gryffondor réussi a se retourner pour réaliser que sa vision s'améliorait tranquillement et qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, allongé sur un lit, entre Remus et Peter.

- NON ! DITES-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! NATH ! NATH ! NON ! NON ! NON !

La vision de James, bien qu'elle fût plus claire, n'était pas redevenue à son maximum. C'est donc avec une vision plutôt floue qu'il vit Mme Pomfresh et un autre homme qui tentait de maitrisé Remus qui semblait vouloir se relever.

- Vous êtes enfin réveiller ! Fit la voix de Dumbledore qui semblait étrangement soulagée.

- NATH ! S'époumona Remus.

Au même moment, Mme Pomfresh lui un liquide de force dans la bouche, ce qui le calma peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent presque complètement amorphe.

Pendant que les deux adultes étaient en train de s'occupé de Remus, James en profita pour s'asseoir dans le lit de l'infirmerie et de s'adosser contre le mur. Chaque mouvement lui était insupportable, c'était comme quelqu'un lui insérait un couteau dans chaque muscles qu'il osait bouger. Il ne s'empêcha pas de réprimer de nombreuses grimaces de douleur.

Il regarda autours de lui. De grands rideau encerclait huit lit aligné les un contre les autres. Sur chacun d'eux, l'un des élèves se trouvait… Même Nathalie. Mais cette dernière n'était pas réveiller, contrairement aux autres.

Peter, Sirius et Amanda avaient adoptés la position que James avait prit quelques minutes plus tôt. James regarda automatiquement Lily qui, a son grand soulagement, avait les yeux ouvert mais qui restait couchée. De grosse larme coulaient de ses yeux et tombaient sur la couverture du lit. Si James n'avait pas eu aussi mal, il se serait rué vers elle. Ce sentiment d'impuissance alors qu'il voyait son amoureuse pleurer était la pire des tortures.

- Nath… Murmura Selene.

Au côté de Lily, la Serdaigle se releva en pleurant. James ne savait si elle pleurait de douleur ou de la réalisation que Nathalie n'était pas réveillée et avait les yeux toujours fermés.

Un raclement de chaise sortit James de ses pensés qui devenaient de plus en plus moroses. Dumbledore s'assoyaient sur une chaise, face au lit de Remus, mais à une distance assez raisonnable pour que tous puissent le voir.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda le directeur d'une voix qu'il voulait calme mais que tous savait inquiète.

D'un mouvement de tête commun, mais incertain, les étudiants hochèrent la tête positivement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Éric à prit le temps de m'avertir de la situation dans laquelle Nathalie vous à entrainer sans trop le savoir.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit d'un coup.

- J'ai pourtant cru que cela ne prendrait pas une semaine entière.

- U… Une semaine ? S'étonna Sirius. Vous plaisantez professeur ! Nous ne sommes partit que depuis quelques heures.

- Ce que racontent les livres moldus n'est pas toujours erroné M. Black. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix toujours calme. La notion du temps au Paradis est bien différente de la notre…

James essaya de concevoir qu'il venait de perdre une semaine en temps terrestre alors que pour lui, il n'avait que rater quelques heures… Cela était perturbant et ne semblait pas vouloir entrer dans sa tête.

- J'ai expliquez à vos camarades qu'alors que vous aviez quittez le château pour faire une farce, des Mangemorts vous ont attaqués. Continua le directeur en regardant les quatre garçons. Vous y avez emmenez les filles qu'après les avoir convaincue de venir.

- Vous n'aviez pas peur de créé une plus grande peur autour de Vous-savez-qui en disant cela ? Demanda James, étonné. De faire peur à des élèves ?

- Je préférais créer ce sentiment que de devoir dévoiler la véritable identité de Nathalie. Si je l'avais fait, je ne lui aurais provoqué que des ennuis supplémentaires. Et puis, en croyant Voldemort tout près, les élèves sont plus prudent… ce qui est réellement meilleur pour leur sécurité.

- V.. Vous connaissez le secret de Nathalie ? S'étonna Lily. Qu'elle est…. Une….Un…Une….

Un sourire légèrement triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

- Un ange. Compléta-t-il. Oui. Les seules personnes au courant avant vous étaient Mme Pomfresh et moi.

- Mme Pomfresh ? Dit Peter en regardant l'infirmière qui s'affairait à prendre leur pression et de voir s'ils faisaient de la fièvre.

Le directeur ne répondit dit rien, croisa les doigts et les frottas sur son nez crochu. Les sept étudiants se regardèrent perplexes. Qu'allaient-ils encore apprendre ? Qu'est-ce que Nathalie leur avaient encore caché ?

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé à l'halloween ? Dit Dumbledore après un temps.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer…. Il avait embrassé Nathalie ce jour là. Il avait serrer ses doigts autours de sa fine taille. Avait pu humer son odeur. Entendre sa respiration contre son tose et sentir la chaleur que leur contact provoquait.

- Elle est tombée suite à une chute de pression. Relata James.

- Ce n'était pas une chute de pression. Dit Mme Pomfresh.

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers elle, sauf celui de Remus qui continua de regarder le directeur.

- Nathalie venait d'être rappelée d'urgence chez elle, suite à certaines actions qu'elle avait faites ce jour-là. (Le cœur de Remus se serra encore plus) Et comme Nathalie à un corps terrestre, mais que ce corps ne peut accéder au paradis, il tombe dans un coma très profond. Nous devons maintenir ce corps en vie durant le temps où Nathalie n'y est pas… D'où l'importance de Mme Pomfresh….

James regarda le corps de son amie étendue au côté de Lily. Elle semblait simplement dans un profond sommeil… qui aurait dit qu'elle était dans le coma. On aurait même pu la croire morte si se n'aurait été de sa poitrine qui soulevait légèrement en signe de respire.

Incapable de regarder ce corps interne, il regarda ses amis. Le regard de désespoir que Remus posait sut la jeune fille lui déchira le cœur. Il se mit à sa place et pensa à toute le chagrin qu'il aurait s'il apprenait la même chose de Lily. Muet de chagrin et incapable de pleurer à cause de la potion qu'il s'était fait administré, Remus ferma les yeux….

- Pourquoi nous sommes revenus sur Terre ? Demanda James à la question muette de son ami lycanthrope.

- La sanction de Nathlie à tomber. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix soudainement plus sombre et triste.

- Quelle est-elle ?

Un autre moment de silence. Dumbledore fit la même gamique que la dernière fois. Une fois les doigts croisé, il se frotta le bout du nez. Songeant probablement à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait un silence. Un de plus long et des plus interminables de tout ça vie.

Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement, qu'allait dire Dumbledore ?.

- Elle est condamné à ne plus être auprès de vous.

Alors que Sirius et Lily hurlèrent leurs désespoirs, James ferma les yeux. Cette nouvelle lui entra dans le cœur avec intensité et il se retrouva à son tour incapable de parler, ni d'agir. Une cacophonie sans nom se passait dans la salle et Mme Pomfresh avait de la difficulté à tous les contenir d'un seul coup. James, lui, au lieu d'hurler et de parler en même temps que les autres, était comme Remus, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Nath… Plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix. Son rire. Ses chants. Plus jamais il ne se lèverait aux aurores pour aller se pratiquer au Quiddich. Plus jamais il n'ira faire des farces avec elle. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se confier à elle. Plus jamais il ne pouvait la serrer dans ses bras…

C'est une fois que Mme Pomfresh avait donné une potion calmante à tous que Dumbledore releva ses yeux. Pour la première fois, il vit des larmes au coin des yeux, habituellement pétillants, du directeur.

- La cours à juger que l'accomplissement de Nathalie sur terre était réalisé et qu'elle commençait trop à s'attacher à vous. Puis, vous révélant qui elle est les a forcé à vous emmener dans ce lieu interdit des vivants… Comme vous en savez déjà trop… Ils ont sévit.

Mais….Je dois aussi vous avertir de ceci. Cela n'est pas une mesure exceptionnel pour Nathalie, c'est la même procédure pour tout le monde ayant été en contact avec un ange en mission sur terre.

La potion calmante avait peut-être calmé les cris et les pleurs de la pièce, mais James sentait un climat de révolte et de détresse dans la salle.

- Peu à peu, ils vont effacer Nathalie de votre mémoire, puis de vos vies. Plus personne ne se souviendra d'elle, même votre entourage…. Même moi. Tout disparaitra. Même les photos que vous avez prirent en sa compagnie…

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que les sept étudiants étaient revenus de leur aventure. Au château, ils continuèrent de rependre le mensonge de l'attaque des mangemorts et conseillaient à tous la prudence. Ils inventèrent aussi que Nathalie ne s'étaient pas encore réveillée, car elle fut la première à les combattre et donc à être touchées. Voyant que le non-réveil de leur amie les chagrinait au plus au point, personne n'insista sur les détails de l'histoire.

Depuis un mois, c'était la déprime pour tous et chacun. Lily, qui maintenant se retrouvait seule dans son dortoir, dormait dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle était incapable de revoir le lit vide de son amie sans penser que d'ici la fin de l'école, elle aurait oubliée tous les beaux moments passés avec elle. Au moins, la chaleur des bras de James la réconfortait, se disant qu'elle n'était plus seule dans le monde…

Le pire d'entre tous était Remus. James, Peter et Sirius le voyait, il était dans une profonde et solide dépression. La pleine lune, qui venait de se terminer, avait été la plus pénible et féroce qu'ils aient vécus jusqu'à ce jour. À travers son état bestial, Remus avait canalisé toute la haine et la douleur que la perte de Nathalie provoquait. À l'état humain, il ne pleurait plus… mais souffrait en silence. Il ne parlait que si on lui posait une question, restait de longue heures dans son lit, négligeaient ses cours, et mangeait que si on le forçait.

Remus n'allait pas bien… mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire… ni rien dire.

Tous les jours, ils se relayaient pour aller au chevet de leur amie qui dormait à point fermer. Dumbledore les avaient avisé quand tant qu'elle respirait, ils ne l'oublieraient pas. D'ainsi aller la voir les rassurait donc d'une certaine manière.

Mais s'ils n'oubliaient pas Nathalie, ils oubliaient tranquillement l'apparence du Paradis et ne se souvenaient que des évènements. Ce sujet, qui était devenu tabou en sein du petit groupe, avait pourtant été soulevé lors de la neuvième semaine suite à leur réveil. Tous se souvenaient du procès, de la conversation avec Nathalie, des reproches d'Éric…. Mais de l'univers autours… non.

Selene ne pouvaient croire que c'était le début de l'effacement de leur mémoire. Elle décida donc d'éplucher les livres de la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'une réponse. Même si elle savait ses espoirs vains, de faire cela l'occupait et lui faisait temporairement oublié la situation pénible dans laquelle elle était. Bien que Virgine et Karelle, ses deux amie Serdaigle, tentaient de la distraire, ils voyaient bien que «l'attaque qu'elle avait subit» l'avait marqué profondément.

- Selene ?

La Serdaigle ne releva pas ses yeux du _Manuel de l'au-delà tome IV, _et tourna la page qu'elle lisait. Une main se posa sur le livre, l'empêchant de continuer sa lecture. Elle dû se restreindre à lever les yeux et y vit Sirius qui la regardait inquiet. Tranquillement, il s'assit devant elle et enleva sa main du livre, le refermant du même coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Selene ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois. Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Ce n'est pas que ça.

Selene tenta de reprendre le livre et de replonger dedans. Histoire de ne pas avoir cette conversation qui tournait en rond. S'il savait qu'elle n'allait pas, il devait savoir qu'elle ne désirait pas se faire déranger.

Pourtant, il éloigna le livre d'elle et s'approcha encore plus près d'elle. Elle détestait le voir si près d'elle.

- Écoute, je sais que la perte de Nathalie te blesse… mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas uniquement pour cela que tu es en train d'éplucher les livres ésotériques de l'école.

- Sirius, coupa aussitôt Selene le regard perdu sur ses bouquins, dit moi pourquoi tu es là...

- Selene... Je m'inquietais..

- Je sais, lui répondit-elle en portant son attention sur lui, justement, pourquoi tu t'en fais autant pour moi?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler et aussitôt, Selene regretta ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il voulait savoir… Elle ne voulait plus le savoir…Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait….

- Non attend, se répondit elle-même en rebaissant le regard, ne me le dis pas...

Il eu un silence. Un bref silence. Le même silence qui s'était retrouvé l'un face à l'autre dans le couloir secret…

- Je t'aime Selene.

Les émotions de Selene se bousculaient en un éclair. Elle ne savait s'il lui disait cela pour l'emmener dans son lit, ce dont il avait la réputation, ou s'il était sincère. Lors de ses neuf ans, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'attacher à une personne. Du moins, à s'y attacher grandement. Pourtant, Sirius commençait à prendre une place importante dans sa vie en tant qu'ami. Il semblait franc et honnête. Il semblait s'inquiété réellement pour elle…

- Tu sais ce que je pense Sirius.

- Justement, non. Écoute je sais ce qui te motive….Tu m'as conté l'histoire de ta cousine…

Le cœur de Selene se serra automatiquement. Elle ferma brusquement le livre et se leva pour partir, mais Sirius la retint et l'obligea à l'asseoir. Il la força même à le regarder. Elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Allez le plus loin possible de cette discutions qui se terminerait probablement par des larmes et des cœurs brisés.

- Je sais que tu étais près de ta cousine. Je sais qu'elle est morte lorsque tu avais neuf ans. Je sais que depuis ce temps, tu t'es juré de ne plus jamais t'attacher sérieusement à quelqu'un. Tu m'as déjà dis ça… Mais je ne sais pas plus ce que tu penses. Même si tu ne veux pas que l'on se fréquente… m'aimes-tu Selene ?

Selene regarda le sol. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius aussi sérieux. Avant cette année, elle l'avait toujours vu blagueur, immature et sans grand destin mis à part celui de faire honte au Black. Elle l'avait toujours un peu méprisé pour son sens de l'humour douteux au détriment de l'école… Mais elle avait découvert, petit à petit, que tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Que le Sirius était plus profond, plus humain, plus attachant…… Malheureusement, il ne le montrait que rarement.

- M'aimes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas…. Je n'ai pas de réponse à cela Sirius…

Sirius semblait consterné.

- Pas de réponse ?! Dit-il, étonné.

- Je ne veux pas y penser, histoire de me faire plus mal encore…

- Selene….

- Oui ma cousine y est pour beaucoup…. Mais je ne veux plus m'attacher aussi fort à quelqu'un pour une autre chose. Les seules personnes en qui j'avais réellement confiance étaient les membres de ma famille…. Et tu as vu comment ils m'ont traité ?

- Selene

Le visage de Selene était couvert de larme de rage et de peine. Sirius semblait mal à l'aise, mais la prit tout de même dans ses bras, histoire de montrer qu'il était la pour elle. Elle, elle n'en avait cure. Elle se vidait le cœur. L'histoire avec Nathalie prenait tellement de place dans la vie des autres qu'ils n'avaient presque plus remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien… Le seul qu'il l'avait réellement remarqué était Sirius…. Il pourrait au moins être son oreille… du moins, elle l'espérait.

- Selene…

- Ils sont partit Sirius ! Partit ! Ils ont quitté Londres en me disant que si je voulais, je pourrais venir avec eux après l'école ! Mais ils ne m'ont même pas dit où ils allaient ! Je crois que de simplement savoir que je me tenir avec un Black les as apeuré et ils ont foutu le camp ! Je fais quoi moi à la fin de l'année ? Je n'ai pas de toit et je n'ai pas d'argent !

Il y eu un silence. Même mme Pince avait renoncé à la faire taire. Sirius la serra dans ses bras. Mais cette dose d'amour ne réglerait rien…

- Viens vivre avec moi alors.

- Ta pitié ne marche pas Black.

- Je ne dis pas sa par pitié, ni parce que je me sens coupable…

Il releva le menton de Selene et lui fit un sourire doux et calme, ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer un temps soi peut.

- C'est ce que font les bons amis non ?

Elle lui fit un pale sourire et l'embrassa sur le front alors qu'elle tentait de lutter contre les larmes de sa peine….

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Hehe ! J'veux vos commentaires ! Le bouton review, c'est mon cadeau de noel d'accord ? Hihi ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Lily repense à tout ce qu'elle vient de vivre… **

**Siria qui regarde sa fenetre, espérant voir UN JOUR le père noel ! hihi ! **


	28. En progression

Héhé !

2009 commence et voici un petit chapitre !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**En progression **

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par «vous ne pouvez aller rendre visite à Nathalie» ?

- James…

- C'est quoi c't'histoire !

- James arrête de crier !

- Non Lily, on dirait que l'infirmière ne comprend pas ! Ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que l'on va voir Nathalie et du jour au lendemain nous ne pouvons plus la voir ! Puis, par la suite, vous tentez de me faire croire que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir pourquoi ! Je suis tout aussi bien dans le secret que vous Mme Pomfresh ! Je connais toute l'histoire, j'y ai même été spectateur ! Alors pas de secret je vous en pris !

Dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, James était rouge de colère. Au cours des sept années d'étude, Lily avait déjà vu maint fois son petit copain en rogne. Mais de le voir ainsi, le visage pivoine, les yeux exorbités et le regard hargneux la mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait en partie raison… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être mesquin.

Pourtant, d'un air calme et serin, l'infirmière de l'école fit un sourire. La rouquine ne savait si cela était positif ou non, mais tenta de calme son amoureux en posant sa main sur son bras. Cette tentative fonctionna légèrement mais elle pouvait facilement entendre sa respiration saccadée.

- Je comprends votre frustration M. Potter, mais c'est sur ordre de Dumbledore que j'agis ainsi.

- Que…

James se calma aussitôt. Lily comprit alors que James pensait que cette interdiction était un caprice de l'infirmière et non une réelle nécessité. Comme la fois où Remus était tombé malade et s'était retrouvé quelques jours à l'infirmerie. La gryffondor n'avait pu lui rendre visite et, lorsque James, Peter et Sirius était allé le voir en douce, ils avaient assurés que la vie du jeune homme n'était pas réellement menacé et qu'il ne faisait que dormir profondément…

- Donc, continua Mme Pomfresh, si vous voulez réellement la voir, allez prendre un arrangement avec le directeur Potter.

Lorsque, dans la Grande Salle, brouillant ses œufs, déjà trop brouillés, James annonça la nouvelle au reste de ses amis, la consternation ne prit pas grand temps avant de faire le tour de la table. Remus, qui était déjà déconnecté de la réalité depuis un certain moment, semblait plus blême que jamais.

- Tu veux rire ? Souffla Peter

- Non ! Dit hargneusement. Et je suis persuadé que Dumbledore me dira aussi que nous ne pouvons plus aller voir Nathalie.

- Mais, fit Amanda, est-ce que ça veut dire que….

Un silence de mort tomba sur les étudiants, la question n'osait même pas être posée. _Est-ce que cela signifiait que Nathalie était officiellement retournée au paradis ? _Personne n'avait le courage ou la force de poser cela… Encore moins devant Remus.

- J'en ai marre !

Le soudain élan de Remus fit sursauter tout le monde qui le regardait alors qu'il s'était levé aussi sèchement que la nature humaine le permette.

- Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance. Je vais aller le voir moi, Dumbledore !

Sur ce, le jeune homme au teint pâles et aux cernes plus que prononcer quitta la grande salle, laissant ses amis l'air béat. Dû à la surprise, cela leur pris un temps avant de réagir, mes les maraudeurs se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre leur ami, laissant Lily, Amanda et Selene seule à la table.

James, bien sur, ne quitta pas sa douce avant de lui laisser un doux baiser sur ces lèvres qu'elle lui rendit avec une retenue bien placée. Probablement trop préoccuper par son ami, James ne le nota pas et il quitta. Mais Sélène n'était pas aveugle.

- Oh ho. Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil. Toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise devant le regard intrigué de ses deux amis. Autours d'elle, les gens commentait le départ de Remus se demandant pourquoi il était partit si vite. Personne, sauf Selene, et peut-être Amanda, ne s'était rendu compte du baiser…

Fort heureusement… Les rumeurs dans ce château partaient tellement vite. Surtout lorsque ça concernait les Maraudeurs.

- Mouais. Maugréa Lily en prenant une bouchée de toast pour éviter de parler plus.

- Ne t'en fait pas Lil'. Dit doucement Selene qui s'attendrissait soudainement. Nath va bien. Du mois, s'il se passerait quelque, le directeur nous tiendrait au courant.

Légèrement surprise que Selene croit que son malaise était dû au refus de voir Nathalie, Lily figea une seconde. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt pour continuer de mâcher sa bouchée de toast. Devant le regard perçant de son amie, elle baissa les yeux. Un vide s'installa en elle et, soudainement, elle n'eu plus faim. La bouche pâteuse, elle sembla avaler du carton.

- Lil' ?

Lily leva les yeux pour voir que le visage rassuré et calme de Selene s'était transformé en expression inquiète et circonspect.

- Ce n'est rien les filles…

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers son jus de citrouille. Une boulle dans la gorge se forma et elle luttait contre les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? C'était ridicule !

- Lily Evans, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix dure de Selene donna à Lily l'impression d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Comment expliquer une émotion qu'elle ne ressentait que depuis quelques jours ? Comment mettre des mots sur quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepté elle-même.

Elle prit donc un grand respire et releva de nouveau les yeux. Amanda affichait désormais le même air inquiet que Selene. Décidément, elle avait le don de gâcher l'humeur des gens…

- Je ne sais simplement plus pourquoi je suis avec James. Avoua finalement Lily, un peu gêné par cet aveu.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Selene, sidéré.

Lily soupira, un peu agacé par la réaction excessive de Selene. Son amie prenait beaucoup trop à cœur son histoire entre James et elle. C'était pire que de savoir si quelqu'un vous écoutait pour savoir les derniers potins du château. Cette constante surveillance et ce constant recensement de sa vie amoureuse lui faisait beaucoup pensée à l'attitude qu'avait eu Nathalie cette année. C'était justement ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, Nathalie.

Mais comme la salle était bondée de gens et qu'elle savait pertinemment que des oreilles indiscrètes les épiaient, elle se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres en regardant son jus de citrouille.

- Pas ici les filles… pas ici….

Les trois amies durent attendre le retour en classe des autres pour pouvoir parlée. Quant à elle, leur cours commun d'étude des runes fut annulé. Comme la fin de l'année approchait, le professeur Amisthaeu avait voulu leur donner un maximum de temps avant de passer leurs ASPIC… Mais aucune des trois n'avaient la tête à cela.

Les garçons n'étaient pas encore revenus….

C'est finalement sous la brise d'un début d'été que les trois filles marchèrent le long du château. Le soleil lumineux et le vent tiède ne reflétait pas le bouleversement intérieur que Lily vivait. Comme si le temps semblait lui dire que ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Vas-tu finalement nous parler ou tu nous as fait le coup du «y'a trop de monde» simplement pour te défiler ? S'impatienta Selene.

Lily eu un petit sourire triste. Cette attitude reflétait bien ce que son amie avait été durant les six années avant : une coureuse de potin, prête à croire n'importe qui, simplement pour tout connaître de tout le monde. Ironiquement, le moment où elle fut la cible d'une de ses rumeurs, Selene cessa de prêter attention à tout cela et à se forger sa propre opinion des choses. Attitude qui n'était pas déplaisante d'ailleurs.

- Mais non. Soupira finalement Lily devant le regard incitant de Selene et d'Amanda.

Une boule dans sa gorge se forma et une soudaine envie de vomir lui prit. Elle prit une grande gorgée d'air, un peu honteuse des propos qu'elle allait tenir à ses amies.

- Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis avec James. Avoua-t-elle finalement.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ? Fit Amanda, surprise.

- Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est… comment dire… je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ je suis avec James.

- Quel est la différence ?

Lily regarda son amie avec prudence. N'avait-elle pas écouter lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé au paradis ? N'avait-elle pas entendu tout ce qui avait été dis sur James et elle. Amanda avait-elle oublié ? Était-ce la preuve que Nathalie partait vraiment ou simplement une bévue de la part de la Griffondor ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Lily n'avait pensée qu'à cela. Les rares temps où elle s'accordait une pause, les mots d'Éric lui résonnèrent dans la tête comme s'il était en train de lui crier à coté d'elle, un porte-voix à la main. Les cernes, qu'elle prétendait attribuer à la fatigue, n'était qu'un grand signe de son stress. Chaque jour il grandissait et elle craignait celui où James comprendra…

- Éric à clairement dit au pa… là bas… que pour Nathalie, nous n'étions qu'une _mission_ comme une autre. Une _mission_ qui constituait à faire en sorte que James et moi formions un couple. Vrai ?

Les deux autres filles opinèrent, la regardèrent, incertaine de la voie où Lily s'en allait. Pourtant, pour la rouquine, tout était clair.

- Je me sens manipulée. Avoua-t-elle enfin.

Devant le mutisme de ses amies, elle continua.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis ave James car je l'aime réellement, ou si je suis avec lui car Nathalie en a voulu ainsi. Éric l'a dit, elle est très forte en psychologie.

- Oh Lil…

Lily, qui regardait le sol en ce moment, fut secouée par une accolade un peu trop vive de Selene qui la serra dans ses bras. Amanda l'imita quelques temps plus tard.

- Ne pense pas ça Lily. Murmura doucement Amanda à son oreille.

- Ouais ! Continua Selene. Avec tout ce qui c'est passée avec Rogue, Nathalie ne t'a qu'ouvert les yeux sur James

Lily aurait voulu ne pas avoir à inclure Severus dans toute cette histoire… mais pourtant, son amie Serdaigle n'avait pas tord. Si, au lieu de rencontrer le Serpentard au début de sa formation magique, elle aurait croisée James… Les choses se seraient probablement déroulées autrement.

_Au cours de la troisième année, nous étions certains que Nathalie finirait sa mission. _

C'était peut-être ce qui était prévue. Elle était peut-être destinée à James depuis tout ce temps, mais quelque chose de non prévu est arrivée. Quelque chose de nom prévu du nom de Severus Rogue.

- M'ouais… Murmura la rouquine, peu convaincue.

- Allez Lil'. Dit doucement Selene en relâchant son étreinte. Laisse la poussière retomber un peu. Tout est trop frais dans nos têtes et avec le stress du départ de Nathalie, les examens et tout ce qu'on vient d'apprendre sur l'au-delà, il est normal que tu te remettes en question. Prend du recul et une fois réussi, fait le point. Après tu pourras prendre une décision plus éclairer.

Lily esquisa un sourire à son amie. Elle avait raison… Du moins… pour le moment.

- Considère que ta relation avec James est en progression tardive. Dit Amanda avec un petit clin d'œil qui fini par faire sourire la rouquine.

Décidément, elle avait de très bonnes amies.

- AMANDA, LILY, SELENE !

En un instant, une voix masculine brisa le moment de bien-être que Lily commençait à vivre. Se retournant vivement, les filles virent Peter et Sirius courir à toutes jambes vers elle. Une fois à leur niveau, les deux garçons, bien qu'essoufflés, agitèrent les bras dans tout les sens, prit d'une panique sans nom.

- Nathalie ! Elle n'est plus dans son lit ! Elle a disparue !

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Hehe ! J'veux vos commentaires ! Le bouton review, c'est mon cadeau de noel d'accord ? Hihi ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Qu'arrive-t-il à Remus ? **

**Siria qui vous souhaite une très belle année :) **


	29. Lettre ouverte

Héhé !

Trop de sucre pour Siria avant le dodo donne une belle nuit d'insomnie. Heureusement pour vous sa donner un chapitre ! Ahah !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Lettre ouverte **

_- Comment elle va ?_

_- Constante, comme toujours ?_

_- Elle à encore crier ?_

_- Non, elle est sous anesthésiant._

_- Sais-tu pourquoi elle à crier._

_- Quitter son corps ne doit pas être quelque chose facile à faire… _

_- Ça va aller ?_

_- Mouais…._

_- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormis._

_- …_

_- Tu as des cernes épouvantables._

_- J'ai toujours des cernes_

_- C'est pire depuis qu'elle est ici…. Ce n'est pas saint, va te reposer, je vais prendre la relève._

_- Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas trouver sommeil, tourner dans mon lit et m'inquiété jusqu'à ce que le temps ai suffisamment passé pour que vous croyez que j'ai dormi et ce, simplement pour vous faire plaisir. _

_- On s'inquiète…_

_- Écoutez, je me suis présenter pour faire les tests de fin d'années, j'ai étudié ici et je suis sur de ne pas me retrouver avec des T partout. Bon, je vais aller nous chercher de quoi à manger. Tu as le gout de quoi ? _

Cette foutu conversation. J'ai eu l'impression de la répété cent fois. J'en ai marre de dire ça à James, Lily, Selene, Amanda, Peter ou Sirius. Leur inquiétude à mon égard est totalement ridicule, surtout de la part de Sirius, James et Peter. Ils m'ont vu milles fois plus fatigués et cernés qu'en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à réellement m'occuper d'elle.

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous les lecteurs qui suivent cette aventure depuis maintenant plusieurs chapitres. Vous vous dites « Remus, tu fais cela que par amour… c'est ton unique raison d'agir aussi bêtement ». Oui je suis fou de cette fille. Oui. Mais ce n'est pas mon unique moteur. J'agis ainsi car elle mérite plus que le traitement qu'on lui réserve là où elle s'en va, là ou elle nous quitte.

Et elle nous quitte plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

À peine étions-nous arrivés à Ste-Mangouste que l'infirmière nous jetait déjà hors de la chambre de Nathalie qui avait subitement commencé à hurler à plein poumons. Ce fut un des pires sons que j'ai entendu dans ma jeune vie.

Maintenant elle est stable, c'est au moins ça. Mais elle est recouverte d'une grande couverte duveteuse et épaisse qui cache l'entièreté de son corps, mis à part la tête. Elle tremble sans cesse. Lorsqu'on la soigne – et je ne sais pas avec quoi – on m'oblige a quitter la pièce. Je passe alors cet heure à dormir ou a me rassasier.

Mais elle dort constamment. À part étudier pour mes ASPIC, je ne fais rien, sinon la contempler dans son sommeil. Je guette le moindre son, le moindre mouvement qui annonce son départ. Alors, à ce moment, je lui prendrais la main, lui baiserai les lèvres, et tenterait de garder son dernier souffle terrestre dans mes souvenirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les efface. Je tacherai tout de même de me souvenir du gout de ses lèvres et de la douceur de son visage qui, malgré la douleur, reste toujours splendide.

Lily entre dans la pièce. Elle me sourit, tristement, prudemment. Je lui rends son petit sourire et secoue la tête. Toujours aucun changement. Elle soupire doucement et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je souris un peu plus. J'aime la présence de Lily. Elle m'apaise et ne me tien pas en reproche. Elle est simplement là. Parfois elle parle mais lorsqu'elle voit que je n'ai pas envie de bruit, elle se tait aussitôt. Depuis qu'elle est avec James, elle n'a jamais été aussi belle, aussi resplendissante et aussi agréable. J'adore la Lily Evans qui me côtoie. Beaucoup plus que la Lily Evans qui me criait dessus en tout cas. Selene m'a parlé de ces récents doutes face à son amour pour James et je la comprends. Quel que soit sa décision, je vais l'accepter et continuer de la respecté. Mais je crois qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Quand un amour est vrai, ça ce voit dans les yeux des gens concernés. Et les yeux vers de Lily n'ont jamais été aussi pétillants et rieur.

Treize heures, l'infirmière arrive, Lily m'accompagne à la cafétéria. James et Sirius y sont déjà. Tandis que Lily part se cherche une salade et un sandwich qu'elle me forcera à manger plus tard, nous planifions la prochaine pleine lune qui arrive sous peu. Je redoute cette date de plus en plus car pendant quelques jours, je deviendrai inapte à voir ma belle Nathalie et je risque de rater son départ. J'en ai la nausée.

Arrivée la quinzieme heure, James décide de m'accompagné dans la chambre 24601 (ironique non ?) pour aller voir Nathalie. Lily et Sirius partent pour l'école. Arrivée devant la porte, de grand yeux bleus et une barbe argentée nous attend. Dumbledore, les yeux remplis de compassion nous attend. Je lui fais un sourire sincère. Je dois tant à cet homme. Il m'a accueillit là où personne ne le voulait, m'a donner un endroit sécuritaire pour mes transformations et maintenant me permet de ne pas être à l'école pour être aux cotés de celle qui fait couler le sang dans mes veines.

_- Les autres voulaient qu'on lui donne ça… On pensait te le donner._

_- ….._

_- Ils s'inquiétaient et bon… comme vous avez manqué notre dernier jours à tout jamais dans l'école… Ils ont voulu lui donner ça. Histoire qu'elle ne manque rien des célébrations. Et toi non plus. _

_- Merci… c'est sympa._

_- Toujours rien ?_

_- …_

_- Tes parents…._

_- Mes parents sont au courant et accepte que je sois ici. _

_- Ils…_

_- Je sais très bien qu'il l'_accepte _mais ne sont pas nécessairement d'accord. Pourtant, tu devrais comprendre. Toi mieux que quiconque._

_- Remus…_

_- James je l'aime ! Si c'était Lily dans ce lit, tu ferais la même chose. Nath est vraiment la première fille avec qui j'ai cru croire que ma différence n'avait rien à changer. Elle m'a changé, comme elle t'a changé au paravent. _

_- Je sais Rem… Je sais. Nath me manque plus que tu peux le croire. Mais tu devrais quand même dormir plus que trois heures par jour. Déjà que tu te relève de la pleine lune. Tu fais peur à voir. Bientôt c'est toi que les infirmières vont hospitaliser._

Comment ce type fait pour dire des choses qui me marquent. Dormant la tête reposée sur le lit de Nathalie, ces paroles ont résonné en moi comme s'il me les avait murmuré durant tout le temps où mon esprit.

Les paupières lourdes, j'ouvrir les yeux pour laisse les néons trop lumineux brulé mes pupilles encore endormis. J'ai mal au cœur. Je vais vomir. Je le sens. Mais je ne veux pas me lever. Je veux garder ma main dans celle de Nathalie, la même position que la veille. Les doigts froid et fragile sur ma paume chaude et inquiète. Avec ça, j'ai l'impression que Nathalie me rassure et m'accompagne dans ma propre décadence.

Ma nausée ne semble pas disparaitre. Je ferme les yeux histoire de me dégourdir l'esprit. Mais mes nombreuses heures de sommeil manquantes me rattrapent et je me sens devenir léthargique. Je vais me rendormir. Non ! Je veux passer un maximum de temps avec Nath. Le peu de temps qu'il me reste.

Je me relève brusquement. La nausée prend encore sur moi. Décidément, je vais devoir courir vers les toilettes bientôt. Le sandwich au poulet que j'ai ingurgité de force par Lily ne ma décidément pas fait. La main de Nathalie me retient. Mes derniers contacts avec elle. Mais entre dégobiller dans son lit ou dans les toilettes, le choix est clair.

En revenant de ma route vers les toilettes, je demande à la secrétaire si elle à une feuille. Décidément, elle sait qui je suis et me sourit. Je me doute bien que ma constante présence près de Nathalie à fait jaser le personnel. Je prends le carnet et le stylo qu'elle me tend avec un sourire de sympathie.

Arrivée à la chambre, je trouve un jus d'orange et un bagel sur la table de chevet. L'infirmière de nuit qui m'a trouvé endormis au chevet de Nathalie à laisser une note de me donner à manger le matin, selon le petit mot près de verre. Histoire de me remettre l'estomac en bloc, je le bois. C'est mauvais, mais c'est nécessaire.

Déposant le bloc sur le lit de Nathalie, je tire la chaise et m'y installe. Je replace doucement ma main sous celle de la jeune fille et, doucement, je lui caresse le pouce et l'intérieur de la paume. Je doute qu'elle le sente, mais j'ai besoin de lui donner l'amour que je n'ai jamais oser lui donner lorsqu'elle était consciente. De ma main droite, je prends le stylo et j'écris ces quelques lignes, histoire de vous faire vivre ce qui se passe dans ma tête depuis que j'ai vu Nathalie docilement anéantie lors du procès au Paradis. Après m'être vidé le cœur, je vais probablement jetter tout cela à la poubelle… mais j'en ai besoin.

Vous arrive-t-il parfois de croire que….

Remus stoppa subitement d'écrire. Son cœur manqua pendant quelques secondes. Il regarda la main de Nathalie qui se resserrait sur la sienne. Les yeux rond, il leva son regard vers le visage de la jeune fille qui ouvrit subitement les yeux et poussa le hurlement le plus fort qu'il lui ai été donné d'entendre.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Hehe ! J'veux vos commentaires ! Le bouton review, c'est un des rares boutons que j'aime d'accord ? Hihi ! **

**Prochain chapitre : Dernier chapitre de la fic**

**Siria qui vous souhaite une très belle année :) **


	30. Épilogue: Réalité

Hola !

Vous savez ce que j'adore de DeviantArt ? C'est que lorsque que je regarde des images, je suis soudainement inspirée pour écrire ! XD Quatre chapitre en une semaine ! Pas mal productive non ?

Voila le dernier chapitre de la fic ! Ne pleurez pas, une nouvelle est en cours d'écriture, d'où les trois autres chapitres que j'ai écrit ! Plus de détail après ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture

Siria

**Réalité**

-W…. Woa

Refermant sa main sur sa tasse de café, Lily regarda stupéfaite Remus qui sirotait son propre verre, les yeux rivé sur le liquide bouillant, incapable d'affronter les regards. Selene, près de Lily, se jouait nerveusement après les bouches qui sortaient de sa queue de cheval, les yeux aussi rivé sur le jeune homme.

Un silence gênant planait dans la salle, Lily prit une gorgée du café que Remus leur avait servit, quelques temps plus tôt.

- Un loup-garou ? Répéta Selene.

_-_ Hum hum. Approuva Remus, l'air honteux.

- Les garçons le savent je suppose.

- Ouais… et c'est eux qui m'ont dit de vous avertir. Je vous considère d'assez bonne amie…. J'ai assez confiance en vous pour pouvoir vous dire mon secret quoi…

Un autre silence, Lily n'osait même pas regarder son amie de peur que Remus ne prenne ce regard pour de la peur ou une toute autre chose qui démontrerait de l'hostilité. La rouquine se mordait l'intérieur de la joue et refoulait grandement ses larmes.

Severus avait raison. Depuis le début il avait raison. Cela ne lui pardonnait pas ce qu'il avait fait par la suite, et elle le savait. Mais cela lui donnait un coup de poignard au cœur tout de même. Comme si on avait entré une lame brulante sur une plaie qui se cicatrisait lentement. Mais tout cela était du passée. Depuis le jour où elle avait quitté pour la dernière fois le Poudlard express, Lily s'était jurée de ne plus laisser son passé la guider. Elle repartait à neuf.

Caressant l'alliance qui affichait ses prochaines fiançailles avec James, elle renfrogna la douleur qui lui lacérait le cœur et se concentra sur Remus. Un tel aveu avait du être très pénible à faire et par respect, elle devait continuer à focaliser sur lui. Après tout, dès son départ de Poudlard, Severus s'était empressé de rejoindre Lord Voldemort. Or, elle faisait maintenant partit d'une organisation secrète qui essayait de l'empêcher de progresser au cœur de Londres.

- Je… Je peux comprendre que sa vous mette mal à l'aise. Commença timidement Remus, intimidé par l'absence de réaction des filles. Mais je suis entouré de gens qui ont à cœur de mettre les précautions autours de moi pour que je ne sois ni danger pour les autres, ni un danger pour moi. Quand il y a….

- Ça fait mal ? L'interrompit Selene.

- Qu..

Remus s'était attendu à tout. Cris, pleur, déni, dégout, acceptation. Mais pas à cette question.

- Ouais… Assez, mais ça ne dure que quelques minutes.

- Et après ?

- Oh, j'ai l'habitude… ne t'en fait pas.

Lily regarda Selene et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Un simple contact des yeux et les deux amies se comprirent. Elles eurent un petit sourire. Lily serra sa tasse, Selene cessa de jouer avec ses cheveux qui tombèrent mollement sur ses épaules.

- On aimerait t'aider. Murmura doucement Selene.

- Je suis trop dangereux les filles.

- On le sait…. Mais… après.

- …

Pour la première fois depuis la discutions, Remus regarda réellement ses amies qui lui firent un petit sourire rassurant. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il prit la main de chacune des filles qui le regardèrent avec compassion.

Son cœur allait éclater.

- Viens- tu à la rencontre demain? Demanda Lily en enfilant ses sandales.

- Bien sur ! Dit Remus d'un ton amical. Je croyais qu'on y allait tous ensemble après le déménagement !

- Oh ! Tu vas venir m'aider ! Claironna Selene.

- Pour sûr que je viens ! C'est à ça que sa sert les amis : lever des boites trop lourdes dans un appartement situé au quatrième étages !

- Tu le diras à Sirius, c'est lui qui a trouvé l'appartement !

En tirant la langue, Remus accompagna ses deux amies qui sortaient à l'extérieur. L'air chaud annonçait un été particulièrement chaud et sec. Un été comme Remus les aimait. Dommage qu'il ne pourrait profiter que rarement des moments extérieurs. La menace constante de Voldemort empêchant tout le monde de vivre comme bon leur semblait. Être dans les rues était devenu simplement dangereux. Heureusement que le quartier de l'Ordre disposait d'un jardin où, les jours de beaux temps, leurs réunions se tenait.

- Tu diras bonjour à James de ma part. Dit Remus en serrant Lily dans ses bras.

- Promis.

- Je ferais de même avec Sirius et Peter. Dit doucement Selene en serrant à son tour le jeune homme dans ses bras. Et tu salueras tes parents lorsqu'ils reviendront d'Écosse.

- Promis.

- Je suis contente que tu nous dévoiles qui tu es Remus. Dit doucement Lily. Je trouve cela plus agréable de le savoir de ta bouche que de le découvrir par moi-même. Je me sens moins trahis et j'apprécie ta confiance.

Dans son sourire, Remus essaya d'envoyer à Lily et à Selene toute la gratitude de leur comportement face à la nouvelle de qui il était réellement. Après un dernier au revoir, il regarda ses deux amies transplaner devant ses yeux puis il ferma doucement la porte, le cœur plus léger. Il sentait qu'un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules comme par magie.

L'amitié, la vraie avait souvent eu raison de montré la véritable valeur des gens dans la vie de Remus. Aujourd'hui encore, elle venait de faire ses preuves. Même s'il ne croyait pas en Dieu, Remus le remercia d'avoir placé ces gens dans sa vie qui devenait de plus en plus supportable. Tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées, le lycanthrope serrait les tasses de cafés vides qui trainaient sur la table. En prenant une nouvelle, la remplie avec le liquide restant dans la cafetière et monta dans sa chambre.

La pièce, plus sombre que toutes celle dans la maison dû au rideau tiré, était calme et paisible mis à part une petite radio qui laissait entendre une musique à la mode joué par les Wizz'Art. Déposant la tasse sur la table de chevet, Remus s'assit sur le lit.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle lui sourit.

- Bonjour. Dit Nathalie d'une voix encore endormie

- Bon après-midi tu devrais dire. Dit d'une voix amoureuse Remus

- Vraiment ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quatre trente.

Se fourrant la tête dans l'oreiller, Nathalie laissa échapper une plainte sourde qui fit sourire Remus. Elle releva doucement la tête et le regarda avec des yeux qui firent fondre le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait cru revoir ces yeux bleus réanimés de la sorte.

- Hump ! Je dors pendant près de deux mois et je continue à dormir à mon réveil

- Ironique. Dit Remus, toujours aussi étonné par l'humour que Nathalie déployait malgré son état.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

- Comment va ton dos ?

- Je veux mourir….

- Il te fait encore mal ?

- C'est étrange. Je croyais que la douleur disparaitrais, mais plus les jours avances, plus j'ai mal.

Patiemment, Remus se releva et alla chercher des comprimés sur la table de chevet. Il les donna délicatement à Nathalie avec la tasse de cafés. Après s'être assise dans le lit et avoir fait une grimace très horrible, la jeune fille prit les médicaments sans broncher. Remus alla à ses cotés et glissa sa main sur le haut de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. Il ne la touchait même pas, mais il savait que cette proximité lui faisait très mal.

Délicatement, il descendit les bretelles de la camisole de la jeune fille et fit descendre le vêtement jusqu'à moitié du dos. De large cicatrices, ensanglantées et à vif décorait son dos. En appliquant la pommade sur les plaies qui semblaient ne jamais guérir, Remus eu une pensée honteuse. L'ultime sacrifice. C'est ce que Nathalie avait fait. Pour pouvoir le revoir, ainsi que tous les autres, elle s'était humanisiez. Elle avait renoncé à son état d'ange.

On lui avait coupé les ailes.

Cette simple perspective terrorisait les plus téméraires, personne n'avait jamais réellement osé faire cet acte. Le lycanthrope avait appris qu'un tel détachement est l'équivalent de lui, renonçant à une partie de son corps. Ces jambes par exemple.

L'ultime sacrifice. Et Nathalie l'avait fait pour les autres…pour lui…

Une fois la pommade appliqué, Remus déposa le pot sur la table et prit la tasse des mains encore tremblante de Nathalie. Tout en relevant ses bretelles, il lui embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à proximité. Bras, épaule, dos, cou, mâchoire, crue d'oreille.

Se retournant pour l'embrasser, Nathalie le regarda avec LES yeux. Ces yeux qui le hantait en rêve depuis bientôt deux ans.

La toucher, la goûter, la sentir.

Enfin, il pouvait. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas en rêve qu'il la caressait.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**ALORS ? Hehe ! J'veux vos commentaires ! C'est la dernière fois que vous pouvez sur cette fic alors lâchez-vous ! **

**AVIS À CEUX QUI ONT SUIVIT LA FIC DEPUIS LE DÉBUT : CE N'EST PAS LA FIN DÉFINITIVE DE NOS HUITS HÉROS. J'ai séparer l'histoire en deux fics car une seule serait trop immense. Vous n'alliez pas croire que j'aurais laisser cela comme ça sans que rien ne colle avec l'imaginaire de mme J.K Rowling ? Ahah ! **

**Dans quelques secondes****, je vais publier la suite de la fic**** sous une nouvelle histoire. Surveillez le titre «Entre mes mains» ! J'espère vous y revoir !**

**C'est tout ! **

**Siria qui vous remercie de votre lecture !|**


End file.
